A Political Affaire
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: Blaine es el hijo de un político extremadamente conservador. Él no tiene permitido tener novio, pero se enamora profundamente de Kurt, aunque algo en Blaine no está bien del todo, hay algo oscuro y retorcido en el. dark!Blaine  Traducción de YaDiva
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo:

Blaine es el hijo de un político extremadamente conservador. Él no tiene permitido tener novio, pero se enamora profundamente de Kurt, aunque algo en Blaine no está bien del todo, hay algo oscuro y retorcido en el.

**Capítulo Uno**

"Muy bien, nada mas unas tomas mas y terminamos. Blaine, acércate un poco más a tu padre, por favor. Así, justo ahí. Ok, todos digan "Reelección del Senador Anderson!"  
>Blaine sonrió, pero no dijo nada. El estaba deseando que su padre perdiera y por mucho. Senador Anderson con una mierda.<p>

Una vez que el fotógrafo terminó, Blaine siguió a pesar de sí mismo a sus padres por el pasillo de entrada. Un asistente de a campaña le dio un asentimiento al hombre de negocios que había abierto la presentación frente a la multitud con un discurso de "Por que James Anderson es bueno para Ohio".

James volteó a ver a su esposa Elaine. "¿Esta mi corbata bien acomodada?"

"Si, te ves muy guapo."

"Gracias". Miró a su hijo, que se veía más aburrido que nada. "¿Podrías al menos tratar de aparentar que estas apoyando a la campaña de tu padre?"

Blaine lo miró fríamente. "Mi mamá y tú me enseñaron a no mentir."

"Blaine!" exclamó su mama.

"Está bien Elaine," James dijo igual de frio, checando el traje, quitándose las pequeñas arrugas imaginarias. "Creo que la actitud de idiota y sus respuestas vienen en el paquete de esa mierda gay." Miro a su hijo casi con asco.

"_Si…_" pensó Blaine _La mierda gay_

"Señoras y señores, por favor reciban con un cálido aplauso, al Senador, James Anderson!"

James y Elaine Anderson sonrieron a la gente mientras salían al escenario, seguidos por Blaine que se dirigió rápidamente hacia su asiento detrás del podio.

El miro a sus padres saludar con una sonrisa al público. _"Por favor Dios, que el cabrón pierda este año"_

El senador Anderson empezó su discurso cuidadosamente planeado, acerca de la necesidad de empleos en Ohio, bajar los impuestos y sobre todo, los valores de la familia tradicional. Blaine se quedó sentado, sin moverse y sin sonreír. La temporada de campaña era su infierno personal.

Revisó a la multitud de asistentes, sus ojos se fijaron en un chico delgado, pelirrojo que escuchaba con atención, tomando notas rápidamente. El traía puesto el gafete de reportero. Blaine conocía a todos los periodistas que cubrían las notas de las campañas, pero este tipo debía de ser nuevo. El pelirrojo miró hacia arriba, descubriendo que le miraba. Ambos se quedaron contemplándose intensamente. El gaydar de Blaine se volvió loco, si, el tipo nuevo definitivamente era gay. Y aparte, se veía joven. Blaine le sonrió casi seductoramente. El pelirrojo sonrió en respuesta. Quizás Blaine le podría pedir que salieran juntos. ¿No mataría a su padre eso? El saliendo con un reportero

Una vez que el discurso termino, el senador Anderson empezó a contestar las preguntas de los medios.

"Senador, ¿Cuál es su postura en la última enmienda a la ley de Matrimonio, en Ohio?"

Aww… putamadre….

"Estoy completamente a favor de la enmienda. Si soy re-electo, planeo reforzarla. Es completamente imperativo que el estado de Ohio siga promoviendo la creación de leyes que promuevan los valores familiares tradicionales y protejamos a la población de Ohio de todo la agenda homosexual. Ese tipo de legislación siempre tendrá mi apoyo más firme."

Blaine miró como el pelirrojo abría los ojos al oírle, y empezaba a escribir casi con furia en su iPad. Para lo único q se detuvo fue para lanzarle a Blaine una mirada confundida. Blaine lo miro sin hacer gestos ni nada y el pelirrojo siguió escribiendo.

Soltó un suspiro. Putamadre. El jamás iba conseguir acostarse con nadie. Y… estaba realmente urgido. Siempre. Quizás debía de darse por vencido y hablarle a Tyler.

Blaine era el hijo único de James y Elaine Anderson. A pesar del difícil embarazo de alto riesgo de Elaine, seguido por un parto largo y doloroso, la pareja deseaba ansiosamente la llegada de muchos hijos, pero los doctores dijeron que no podía ser. El cuerpo de ella no podría concebir, mucho menos dar a luz más niños. Elaine estaba triste y decepcionada pero James estaba peor que decepcionado. Estaba enojado. ¿Cómo podía haber escogido tan mal una esposa? El sabía que debía haber escogido a la hermana. James escondió su decepción. En lugar de eso, se volcó en su hijo. Blaine había sido la alegría de sus vidas. Su cabello rizado enmarcando su cara dulce y adorable. Era hermoso, llenos de energía y entusiasmo. El futuro de la maquina política Anderson.

El papá de James había sido Senador Estatal antes de ser Congresista. James había seguido los pasos de su padre a nivel estatal, pero su plan abarcaba dejarle el camino labrado a Blaine todo listo para la Casa Blanca. Blaine se casaría con una mujer que podría darle toda una estirpe.  
>James podía imaginarlo. Y después de eso, un Anderson tras otro estaría en el Capitolio. Como los Kennedy, excepto que todos estarían en el partido correcto. El partido Republicano.<p>

Los sueños de James colapsaron 3 meses después de que Blaine cumplió 14 años. Primero, había pasado esa pijamada en casa de Jake. Blaine y Jake habían sido amigos desde preescolar. Habían estado en los Boy Scouts juntos, eran compañeros de dobles en el tenis, mejore amigos. Y una mañana, Blaine regreso a casa de la pijamada, anunciando que él y Jake ya no eran amigos. Sus padres habían pensado que era una pelea tonta de niños, pero Jake desapareció de la vida de Blaine por completo. Cuando los Anderson cuestionaron a los papás de Jake, ellos habían actuado raro, evitando el tema, sin aclararles que había ocurrido. Meses después, el padre de Jake había sido transferido y se habían mudado a Virginia.

Y luego la escuela. De repente, Blaine se metía constantemente en pleitos, y sus calificaciones se desplomaron. James y Elaine estaban perdidos, intentando entender que pasaba,

Cuando al fin sus padres lo interrogaron, Blaine anunció que era gay-

Le gustaban los chicos. Mucho.

Él le había dicho a Jake que le gustaba y Jake le había pegado. Y después todos se habían enterado.

La madre de Blaine se había negado a la idea por completo.  
>Ella insistía en que era una fase. Estaba seguro que crecería y olvidaría todo eso. Su padre hizo un análisis exhaustivo de campamentos que prometían desprogramar niños de ser gays y volverlos heterosexuales. Terminaron rechazando la idea porque sabían que podría ser un peligro para la campaña. A la gente podrían no gustarle los homosexuales, pero se pondrían suspicaces con las personas que mandaban a sus hijos a programas así.<p>

Blaine simplemente tenía que entender que no podía ser gay. Simplemente no. No entraba dentro de los planes políticos de su padre.

Y, una noche, después de demasiado bourbon, James Anderson le explico las cosas a su hijo.

Su intención no había sido pegarle tan fuerte. Ser tan salvaje con él. Pero Blaine tenía que entender. No podía nada mas joder la carrera de su padre nada más porque era marica.

El había noqueado y asustado a Blaine con un solo golpe que le llevó al piso. Era tan sencillo. Blaine todavía era pequeño para su edad y todavía no se desarrollaba por completo. Lo había arrastrado de los pies, estampándole contra la pared, acercándose a él. Blaine podía oler el aroma del licor en el aliento de su padre.

"¿Quieres ser un jodido maricón? Eh Blaine? ¿Eso quieres? Bien! Sé un pinche maricón! Pero no lo hagas publico cabrón." James alcanzó a agarrarle entre las piernas a su hijo, apretándole el miembro con fuerza, hacienda que Blaine gritada de dolor. "¿Me entendiste Blaine? Lo dejas guardado en tus pantalones! ¿Me escuchaste? O lo dejas en tus pantalones o te lo arranco! Que nunca te vea pendejeando con alguien. No vas a joder mi carrera! He trabajado demasiado!"

Blaine se dejó caer al piso, sollozando de dolor. James se paró, mirando a su hijo tirado en el piso. Su hijo. Su pinche hijo marica. Ni siquiera era suficientemente hombre como para defenderse a sí mismo.

Después, James se había sentido mal por su comportamiento, pero funcionó. Sacaron a Blaine de la escuela pública y lo mandaron a Dalton. Sus calificaciones subieron a 10 perfecto, perfeccionó su manera de jugar tenis y se convirtió en el hijo perfecto. Y, no había pasado nada de esa avergonzante mierda gay.

No todavía.

Pero, James sabia que era solo era cuestión de tiempo-

Blaine no era ya un niño delgaducho de 14 años. Ahora, con 17 años, era prácticamente un hombre. Había crecido en altura y se había desarrollado por completo. Su cuerpo había tomado una forma más muscular y fuerte gracias al entrenamiento del tenis. Su carita de niño se había vuelto más angular, mas apuesto. Era seguro de sí mismo, confiado y casi demasiado bien parecido. Había aprendido con la sonrisa adecuada, y un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, el podía encantar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.  
>Especialmente si era una mujer. Cada chica que su padre era miembro del Club Partido Republicano de Westerville había dejado bastante claro que podría acostarse con él cuando quisiera. Ahí quedaban los valores familiares.<p>

Blaine también se había vuelto más agresivo y atrevido. Si su padre quería mantener su sexualidad en secreto, tendría que pagar. Él le había pedido un carro de lujo, deportivo para su cumpleaños número 16, amenazándole con llamar a cada periódico con la noticia de que salía del closet si no lo obtenía. También demandaba una cantidad casi ridícula de dinero para ropa de marcas de diseñador y sus gadgets electrónicos. Su mesada era casi ridícula. James quería parar toda la situación, pero honestamente, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que Blaine pudiera hacer. Había algo en él… aparte de eso de ser gay- Había algo ligeramente amenazador, como un aura oscura que parecía latir bajo la superficie. Nunca completamente distinguible. Simplemente, ahí, esperando. Y eso ponía a James extremadamente nervioso

Blaine tenía 17 años. James recordaba lo que era tener 17. ¿Las hormonas de los chicos homosexuales se volvían locas como en los chicos heterosexuales? No lo sabía y realmente no quería averiguarlo. Solo necesitaba que Blaine se comportara hasta después del día de las elecciones.

**Notas finales:**

Que tal les pareció? Me fascina dark!Blaine... y eso que apenas es la introducción, pero verle asi oscuro e intenso es algo completamente diferente a los otros fics que estoy traduciendo.

Dejo los acostumbrados links, nada mas quiten todos los espacios :)

La pagina de la autora: fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

Y un poco de inspiración grafica jaja  
>http :  29 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lo3293IKJA1qb9956o1_500 . png

Dejen sus comentarios que son como mas pila para mi, sugerencias de que mas les gustaria leer y dense una vuelta por mi tumblr ( ulovetheblazer . tumbr .com ), que como podran imaginar esta lleno de Klaine, Darren Criss y Chris Colfer, junto todas mis demas obsesiones.

Besos!

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

Por mera accion del azar, Los Anderson terminan en el taller mecanico Hummel.¿Como reaccionara Blaine al ver a un tímido y hermoso chico ahi?

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Los ruidos raros empezaron justo cuando salían del centro de Lima.

"Maldita sea!" James exclamó.

"Cariño, por favor, cuida tu lenguaje. Hey! Mira, ahí hay un taller! Trata de llegar!"

Elaine estaba señalando un taller con un letrero que anunciaba "Servicio Mecánico Hummel" nada más. James intentó maniobrar cerca del edificio, justo antes de que el motor muriera por completo.

"Maldición! Solo esto faltaba para empezar bien la campaña." Todos salieron del auto, caminando al taller mecánico. Un tipo que parecía agradable vestido con un mono de trabajo lleno de grasa y una gorra de beisbol salió a encontrarlos.

"Hey, parece que necesitan ayuda"

Elaine se sentó en una banca mientras James intentaba explicarle a Burt Hummel los ruidos raros que el carro había soltado justo antes de matarse. Blaine empezó a curiosear hasta el mostrador del taller, recargándose ahí. Genial. ¿Cuánto más se iba a tardar? Él nada mas quería ir a casa y poder bañarse. Dios! Como odiaba los años de elecciones. Absolutamente los odiaba. Pero más que eso, más que todo, odiaba sentirse solo, gracias a la orden de que no tenía permitido tener novio. Aunque tampoco era que tuviera muchas oportunidades. ¿Quién iba a querer salir con un tipo que su padre defendía en el senado todas las normas contra la "agenda homosexual" y no se cansaba de decir que los gays eran pecaminosos y malvados? Sin importarle que su hijo fuera uno.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Blaine se giró para encontrarse con…el cielo. O al menos la representación humana del paraíso.

Parado frente a él estaba este chico alto, delgado con unos hermosos ojos entre azules y grises. El cabello castaño parecía perfectamente peinado y la piel se antojaba tan perfecta como porcelana, con un ligerísimo sonrojo pegado a él. Parecía…increíblemente suave. El estaba vistiendo un mono de trabajo gris también, pero a los ojos de Blaine, ese mono parecía como estilizado.

Blaine se le quedó viendo, sus ojos fijos en los labios del chico. Maldita sea! Esos labios parecían tan suaves, y dulces y … besables. Esos labios deslizándose por toda su erección de seguro se sentirían como pura seda.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" repitió el cielo.

"Uhm.. no.. el otro tipo está viendo el carro ya."

El Cielo lo miro más interesado. "¿Nos conocemos? Realmente te me haces familiar."

Blaine estaba acostumbrado a esto. Toda la publicidad de la campaña, folletos, lonas, bardas siempre había tenido una enorme foto de los Anderson. La familia perfecta. Pero eso no era de lo que se acordaba Kurt en ese momento.

"Ya sé! Tu eres, eres el solista de los Warblers!"

Blaine se sorprendió. "uh.. Si..¿Cómo supiste?"

"Te vi actuar!. Estoy en la preparatoria McKinley, en el Club Glee. ¿New Directions?"

"Ahh si! Tu grupo también era muy bueno, tenían una solista bastante buena, una chica chaparrita con una voz enorme."

El Cielo pareció molesto. "Esa es Rachel. Nuestra "Estrella" permanente. Si, tiene una voz impresionante… pero la mía es mejor." El murmuró la última parte

Blaine sintió un pinchazo. No había pretendido ofenderle, No, esa era la última cosa que quería hacer.

"Ella suena genial solo porque tiene tu voz respaldándola." Ok, eso no tenía el menos sentido, pero El Cielo pareció quedarse contento con eso y Blaine se pudo relajar.

"Soy Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson"

"Gusto en conocerte Blaine!"

Blaine simplemente adoro como se oía su nombre en esos labios, labios que no podía dejar de ver.

Kurt empezó a sonrojarse, pero no podía quitar la vista de encima del otro. Blaine era guapo. Tan atractivo y agradable y sexy con ese aire de… ¿Qué?. Kurt no podía decirlo con seguridad. Esos ojos color miel tan intensos. El cabello oscuro tan bien peinado, Kurt casi se preguntaba qué tipo de gel usaría. Y ese traje, era seguro que pertenecía a la temporada de primavera de Armani. El corazón de Kurt latió desbocado. ¿Sería gay este tipo?

"Ah.. Y que los trae a la siempre emocionante Lima?"

El corazón de Blaine se detuvo. Maldita sea. El cie..Kurt pronto sabría quien era él. Quien era su padre y lo que representaba. Eso era injusto. Miro directo a los ojos de Kurt. Mejor darle prisa a eso.

"Teníamos un discurso de campaña por aquí. Mi papa es el senador Anderson"

"Ah" fue todo lo que dijo Kurt, sin que pareciera reconocer nada. Blaine se volvió a relajar. Igual y este tipo no seguía la política.

Burt y James caminaban de regreso al mostrador.

"¿Pueden arreglarlo hoy?

"Lo siento, no recibiremos la pieza hasta el lunes en la tarde. De todas maneras, es sábado, y nosotros cerramos a la 1pm, de suerte que nos encontraron abiertos."

"Está bien", gruñó James.

"Podemos llevarles a todos a donde quieran" ofreció Burt.

"No. Somos de Westerville. No estaría bien que hicieran el viaje hasta allá. Le voy a llamar a alguien del staff de la campaña para que venga a recogernos."

Burt miro a James más intensamente, como si intentara recordar algo.

"Ok, mi hijo le dará unos formatos para que los firme. El carro debe de estar listo el lunes como el lunes a las 5pm"

Mientras James firmaba el papeleo, Elaine le pregunto a Burt por un lugar donde comer. El les indicó Breadstix.

Con los formatos llenos, James miró a su alrededor. "Está bien. Vamos, le hablaré a Phil para que sepa dónde estamos."

Blaine miró a Kurt de nuevo. Era ahora o nunca

"Estaré ahí en un minuto" Su padre lo miro a él y después a Kurt. AL mirar de nuevo a su hijo sus ojos eran más fríos.

"Vámonos Blaine."

Blaine no quitaba los ojos de Kurt. "Los alcanzo en un segundo, papá"

"Ahora Blaine" La voz de James se había vuelto fría y dura.

Tanto Burt como Kurt contemplaban este intercambio con curiosidad. Elaine tomo del brazo a su marido. "Vámonos cariño, Blaine, no te tardes" Por primera vez en años, se sintió agradecido con su madre

James con cierta resistencia dejo que su esposa lo arrastrara. Burt desapareció en el taller.

Blaine y Kurt se quedaron solos. Contemplándose.  
>Blaine hizo su primer intento. "¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo, esta noche?<p>

Kurt abrió grande los ojos. _Este tipo súper guapísimo me acaba de invitar a salir? A mí? A Kurt Hummel?_  
>"uh..seguro"<p>

Blaine sonrió y con eso el corazón de Kurt latió aun más rápido. Aunque luego se le ocurrió.

"Pero… si tienes auto?

Blaine se soltó riendo. "Claro! Ese nada más es la chatarra de mi papá. Mi carro es mucho, mucho mejor." Sacó el celular. "Dame tu numero y tu dirección para pasar por ti a las 6pm"

El corazón de Kurt no se sentía tan ligero y lleno de esperanzas desde hace meses. Quizás hasta años.  
>Tenía una cita. Una verdadera y jodida cita. Con un tipo como para morirse.<p>

* * *

><p>Se quedó parado en la mitad de la recamara, viendo los 15 diferentes atuendos que había escogido, intentando reducir las opciones para ver que ponerse. Blaine había llamado hace rato, cambiando la cita para las 8, lo que le daba el tiempo exacto para bañarse, hacer su rutina de limpieza, chismear con Mercedes, escoger que vestir y googlear al Senador Anderson.<p>

Y eso no le había gustado para nada.

El sitio del senador estaba lleno de su punto de vista acerca de temas como los gays, los inmigrantes, el aborto y los impuestos. Y también lo habían confundido.  
>Blaine era gay, o no? Y esto era una cita, o no?<p>

¿Cómo entonces podía un padre tener un hijo gay y aun así tener creencias tan llenas de odio y tan dañinas?

Kurt intento no pensar en eso. Estaba determinado a disfrutar la felicidad que finalmente parecía haber llegado a su vida. Aunque fuera por una sola noche. Pero se sentía nervioso. ¿Y si todo era un asunto de campaña, extraño y peligroso?

_Detente Kurt, _se regaño a sí mismo. Tienes derecho a estar contento. Tienes el derecho.

Pero había días, bueno, casi todos, que Kurt sentía que la felicidad estaba simplemente fuera de su alcance.  
>Mientras él se ponía al tanto de las idas y venidas de las parejas en Glee, su soledad lo inundaba. El quería un novio. Alguien con quien salir, que le hiciera reír, alguien con quien besarse y, quien sabe algo más, porque no estaba muy seguro acerca de ir muy lejos. Todo ese asunto le asustaba. De todas maneras no importaba, nadie se había interesado en él desde Karofsky y eso realmente no contaba<p>

Así que esta noche, sería feliz. Al menos lo feliz que pudiera

Blaine llegó a las 8pm exactas y Burt fue el que abrió la puerta.

"Bueno, hola otra vez."

"Hola señor."

"Ugh, por favor, dime Burt, nada mas Burt. Entra, Kurt todavía no está listo."

Blaine se sentó en el sofá, mientras veía a Burt, preguntándose si ya había averiguado quien era. Y quien era su padre. Toda esta paranoia vivía en el constantemente. Siempre tenía que tener la guardia alta. Y era agotador.

"Ah… así que tu papá es político?"

Putamadre. Ahí venia el discurso.

"Si señor… él es político."

"¿De qué lado está?"

"Es.. Republicano." Burt levanto las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

Kurt venia bajando las escaleras, dejando a Blaine sin aliento.

"Hola" Kurt sonrió al verlo

"Hola Kurt… te ves… maravilloso… mucho …muy bien."

Kurt se sonrojó "Gracias."

Burt rodó los ojos. "Muy bien niños, diviértanse, tengan cuidado y Kurt, no llegues tarde."

Kurt asintió, empujando a Blaine para salir.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio el auto. Un BMW Z4 Roadster.

"Woo… no bromeabas cuando dijiste que tu auto era mucho mejor que el de tu padre."

Blaine se rió solamente.

Mientras aceleraban por el camino, Kurt ni siquiera pregunto a donde iban. Realmente no le importaba. El solo no podía dejar de ver a Blaine. Iba vestido todo de negro: una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una playera negra y jeans negros. Todo de negro, combinado con su cabello oscuro , le hacía ver peligroso. Y sexy.

No fue hasta que llegaron al restaurante que la plática en si comenzó.

Blaine miraba intensamente a Kurt. "Platícame todo de ti. Todo."

Kurt sintió que podía y que tenía que hacerlo. Empezó hablándole del Club Glee , después de su salida del closet, hasta de la muerte de su mamá. Casi ni comía por estar hablando. Blaine parecía fascinado por cada palabra que salía de su boca. Especialmente cuando Kurt le platicó de Karofsky.

"Así que, este tipo te empuja a los lockers, te avienta al suelo, te ha tirado a los basureros y nadie le ha partido la cara aun?"

"No creo que partirle nada ayude. No que haya alguien que lo haga. DE todas maneras, no quisiera que mis amigos se metieran en problemas. Ellos intentan cuidarme de la mejor manera que pueden y yo los valoro por eso."

Kurt sintió un escalofrió cuando miró a Blaine a los ojos. Estaban…diferentes y parecían que se habían oscurecido. Si Kurt no supiera que era imposible, hasta diría que se habían vuelto casi negros antes de volverse a su tono cálido como miel.

No fue hasta el postre que Kurt pudo traer al aire el tema del papá de Blaine. Quería entender.

"Ah… visite el website de tu padre."

Blaine regresó el bocado del pay que estaba a punto de comerse al plato. Kurt, de inmediato, se arrepintió de haber traído ese tema.

"Yo..Yo tenía curiosidad de saber más de ti."

"No vas a descubrir nada de mí en el sitio de mi padre."

"Si.. Me di cuenta." Kurt se quedó quieto. "ahm.. el sabe que eres gay?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona?"

"¿Que funciona como?"

"Que tiene un hijo gay… y de todas maneras... está a favor de las leyes que lastimarían a su hijo."

Blaine se rio, casi con maldad. "Esta jodido, no? Escúchame Kurt. Los intereses políticos de mis padres son su trabajo. No tienen nada que ver conmigo. Evidentemente, no creo en nada de lo que él dice. El me odia. Y yo a él. Tratamos de coexistir pacíficamente y no meternos en nuestros caminos. Durante el tiempo de campaña, me arrastran a toda la mierda porque no tengo elección, pero confía en mí, soy gay. No que lo ande gritando y eso, pero no lo niego. Jamás."

Kurt sintió una punzada de tristeza atravesarle. El no podía imaginarse a su padre odiándole tanto, mucho menos, trabajando en algo que lo heriría.

"Así que..¿Estás en el closet?"

Blaine lo miró pensativo. "bueno, mis padres saben que soy gay, y estoy bastante seguro que los Warblers también lo han adivinado. Se de hecho, que 3 o 4 del staff de mi papa saben también. No es algo que esconda, pero tampoco algo que grite. Solo… solo soy."

"Tu padre…¿ahm no perdería votos si supieran las personas que su hijo es gay?"

"Me vale madres. Siempre he querido que pierda las elecciones. No merece esos cargos. Es un estúpido."

Blaine empezó a comer, así que Kurt mejor decidió cambiar el tema.

"Ahm.. Y alguna vez has tenido novio?"

Blaine se le quedo mirando. No estaba seguro de cómo responderle. Tyler no había sido su novio como tal, de hecho todavía no podía saber que habían sido.

"No. Nunca he tenido novio."

"Yo tampoco."

Blaine se sorprendió. "Alguien tan lindo como tú? No te creo."

Kurt se sonrojó _"Piensa que soy lindo!_ una vocecita interna chilló  
>"Soy el único hombre fuera del closet en mi escuela. Eso me relega al estatus de soltero hasta que me gradúe.<p>

"No necesariamente."

Kurt estaba bastante seguro que o iba a soltar un ruido raro o que se iba a desmayar. Así que se aferró a la silla, para quedarse como si nada, sentado correctamente.

"ahm.. ¿Y estas emocionado por lo de mañana?"

Kurt lo miro confundido. "¿Qué va a pasar mañana?"

"nuestra segunda cita. Vamos a ir al cine"

Kurt se agarró a la silla más fuerte, mientras sentía que la felicidad se desparramaba de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Ahm las aclaraciones pertinentes XD

El partido republicano en EU es el que actualmente tiene lineas ideologicas mas conservadoras, asi que eso pone a Blaine en un mal punto con su padre.

Y una vista del auto de Blaine  
>http :  www . bmw . com . mx / mx / es / newvehicles / z4 / z4 / 2009 / allfacts / engine / _shared / img / axle_load_distribution . jpg 

Y mas de dark!Blaine

http : / media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lo3jwu1iyQ1qkak35 . jpg

y mi tumblr es ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Besos

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Durante las siguientes 4 semanas, Blaine Anderson conmocionó por completo el mundo de Kurt Hummel, dejándole en un estado de mareo constante. Mareado y feliz.

Primero, estaban los mensajes de texto. Cada mañana, mientras Kurt estaba arreglándose para la escuela, recibía un mensaje de Blaine.

_iBuenos días hermoso, espero que tengas un día maravilloso. Estaré pensando en ti todo el día. Probablemente no ponga atención en clase verdad?_

Luego, cerca de la hora del descanso.

_iComo va tu día? Espero que estés tan feliz como yo lo estoy gracias a ti. Haces que mi corazón sonría_

Y en la noche, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieran hablando por teléfono, Kurt recibía un último mensaje antes de quedarse dormido.

_iBuenas noches hermoso. Quisiera estar acostado a un lado tuyo. Claro, si estuviera contigo, no dormirías ni un minuto_.

Los viernes en la tarde, Blaine llegaba a casa de Kurt alrededor de las 5:30. Cenaban junto a la familia de Kurt y después pasaban tiempo juntos, viendo películas o simplemente hablando. Blaine se iba alrededor de las 10pm para no llegar a casa tan tarde. No quería alertar a sus padres haciéndolos sospechar de donde pasaban las tardes de los viernes.

Los dos chicos pasaban los sábados temprano haciendo sus labores para poder tener libre el resto del fin de semana. Blaine llegaba con Kurt cerca de las 2pm y pasaban casi todo el día juntos, incluso hasta muy tarde- Blaine siempre se iba esas noches a las 11, para asegurarse de llegar antes de que sus padres regresaran de sus compromisos sociales. Los domingos, después de que Blaine iba a misa con sus padres para guardar las apariencias, se dirigía derecho a Lima para pasar el día junto con Kurt hasta las 5. Kurt odiaba los domingos. Los domingos significaban que no vería a Blaine por 4 días de nuevo. 4 larguísimos días.

Blaine se había metido rápidamente en la vida de Kurt. Había enganchado a Mercedes con sus platicas acerca de moda y música R&B. Había halagado el talento de Rachel y la había enganchado por completo tras la larga discusión acerca de que show de Broadway se ajustaría mejor a su voz. Ambas mujeres estaban fascinadas por él y habían convenció al resto del Club Glee que ese tipo era perfecto para Kurt.

Carol estaba hipnotizada también, casi tan rápido como Kurt. Lo encontraba adorable y encantador. Finn pensaba que el tipo era cool porque podía hablar de americano con él a pesar de que era gay.

Burt, aunque era cordial, se mantenía su reserva acerca del chico.

Había algo en Blaine que le preocupaba, pero no podía señalar exactamente que era.

Sabia quien era el padre, pero estaba seguro que no era eso lo que tenía en contra del chico. Más bien, eso nada más le agregaba más preocupaciones a las que ya tenía. Los políticos tenían muchos juegos sucios. No quería que Kurt resultara dañado en medio de todo eso. Pero, había algo más que tenía que ver específicamente con Blaine. Algo más profundo que había que se preocupara por Kurt. Burt se había dado cuenta de que Blaine nunca dejaba de ver a Kurt, ni por un segundo. No importaba que estuvieran haciendo, el veía a Kurt tan intensamente que le ponía nervioso. Blaine podía ser siempre este chico divertido, encantador y caballeroso pero… había algo, justo por debajo de la superficie que Burt no podía ver. Lo sentía, pero no se podía describir

Kurt sabía que su padre tenía sus reservas acerca de Blaine, pero asumía que era normal, la preocupación que todo padre tendría con un hijo saliendo en citas. Después de todo, Blaine era el primer novio de Kurt. Era totalmente previsible que su papa se pusiera un poco nervioso y preocupado. Eso realmente le parecía tierno, después de escuchar todas las historias de Blaine y su papa, agradecía más el tipo de relación que tenia con su padre.

Una tarde, Burt decidió hablar con su hijo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado intensas, demasiado rápido.

"Ah… Kurt? Podemos hablar por un minuto?

"Claro." Kurt dejo de ponerse crema y volteo a ver a su padre. Burt se sentó en la cama, intentando pensar cómo empezar la conversación.

"Supongo que conoces todo eso del papá de Blaine y sus… puntos de vista."

"Claro, es tan triste. Nada mas no puedo entender como puede ser un padre así. Estoy tan agradecido de que tú seas como eres papá. Sé que esto de que yo soy gay no es fácil para ti…pero nunca me has hecho sentir que no me quieres cerca o que no me amas.

Burt tosió, era más difícil después de eso. Mientras veía a Kurt, no podía olvidar a su madre. Kurt se parecía tanto a ella. Tan cariñoso, tan compasivo y siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo. Nada más el lado positivo. Era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella. Estaba de igual manera agradecido y ligeramente asustado de que su hijo hubiera heredado su corazón dulce y su manera de ser amable.

"Ah.. Si gracias… realmente aprecio que digas eso. Pero quiero que me prometas que serás muy cuidadoso. Yo se que la manera de pensar de los papas de Blaine no es su culpa pero… la política es un juego sucio. No quisiera que te vieras inmiscuido en todo eso sin siquiera notarlo. Ok?

"No te preocupes papa. Blaine quiere mantenerse lejos de toda la política."

"Lo sé, pero no es nada mas Blaine. Va a haber personas que pueden intentar usar el hecho de que Blaine es gay y con los puntos de vista de su padre, pueden usar esto para dañar su carrera política y te pueden embarrar en medio. Nunca sabes que podría pasar."

Kurt asintió. "ok"

"También eh.. Kurt, acerca de Blaine…" Burt miró la sonrisa que se ilumino en el rostro de su hijo ante a mera mención de su novio. El corazón de Burt se hundió un poco. Su hijo estaba obviamente enamorado.

"si?"

"Solo…ten cuidado, ok? Quizás pueden ir más lento un poco más. Ustedes dos se están poniendo muy serios, muy pronto. Solo… ten cuidado."

Kurt volvió a asentir, estaba listo para que esa conversación se terminara.

Burt se levanto. "ok, entonces… gracias por todo." Se movió a la puerta y luego se paró.

"Kurt, te quiero."

"También te quiero papá"

* * *

><p>Blaine sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no le importaba.<p>

Si su padre descubría que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro que él le haría pagar, pero el momento no podía ser mejor. La campaña de Anderson estaba en plena estrategia, con todo planeado. La agenda estaba llena de apariciones que no empezarían en si hasta el verano, así que Blaine podía desaparecerse sin ser extrañado. Sabía que esto no podía durar mucho, pero estaba dispuesto a aprovechar lo máximo que pudiera, por que Kurt lo hacía feliz. Más feliz de lo que hubiera estado jamás en toda su vida. Estaba enamorado. Amaba la sonrisa de Kurt, sus ojos, su perfume, su obsesión por encontrar el atuendo perfecto. Amaba la manera en que movía su cabello a un lado junto con esa mirada sarcástica que podía cuando tenía algo que decir. Amaba como se sonrojaba cuando Blaine lo halagaba y amaba ese hermoso y perfectamente bien formado trasero.

Blaine deseaba ese trasero.

Lo deseaba tanto….demasiado.

Al punto que estaba empezando a preocuparse por si podría controlarse a sí mismo.

Por el momento, a lo más que habían llegado era a besarse, pero Blaine quería más. Ah…tantas cosas más. Pero tampoco quería presionarlo. DE hecho, quería presionarlo, pero se estaba intentando comportar. Estaba seguro que Kurt era virgen y probablemente pensaba que Blaine también lo era.

Pero Blaine no era virgen.

El no había decidido si iba a decirle a Kurt este pequeño detalle. Sabía que Kurt tenía esas nociones románticas y cursis acerca del amor y del sexo. Y probablemente no estaría muy contento de cómo Blaine había perdido su virginidad.

* * *

><p>Blaine levanto la vista de su libro de biología. Había sentido una mirada sobre él desde que se había sentado.<p>

Volteo a ver de nuevo. Sip. Él lo estaba mirando. De nuevo.

Cada día, desde hace 2 semanas. Esos ojos verdes, mirándolo.

¿Que quería?

Tyler McDonald era alto, guapo, de cabello rizado castaño y con una linda sonrisa. Estaba en la clase de Biología de Blaine, así como en el grupo de teatro. Su familia también pertenecía al club de campo que los Anderson pertenecían. Blaine lo veía seguido por los pasillos y el club y no habían intercambiado nada más que saludos

Pero ahora, Tyler lo miraba constantemente. Blaine ni siquiera sabía que significaba así que no dijo nada. A veces también se le quedaba viendo pero no podía determinar que significaba esa mirada. Era…¿anhelo?

Un martes, el profesor de biología les había asignado un trabajo en equipo en el laboratorio. Blaine apenas iba a juntarse con el otro Warbler en el salón, David, cuando Tyler se apareció frente a él.

"Trabaja conmigo."

"Ok."

Agarraron los viales y las sustancias que se supone que iban a usar y se sentaron en el laboratorio. Tyler empezó a hablar.

"Sabes… no eres el único chico gay en Dalton."

Blaine se le quedó viendo. ¿Qué significaba esto?"

"Nunca creí que lo fuera. Esta es una escuela para hombres, somos como cuantos? Unos 200 alumnos? Naturalmente debe de haber más estudiantes gay."

"Yo creo que los gays debemos de protegernos entre nosotros."

Blaine lo miró desde el manual del laboratorio. ¿Tyler era gay?¿Como nunca se había dado cuenta? Tyler parecía leer su mente.

"Si, soy homosexual. Como tú. Afuera del closet pero no hago tanto escándalo."

"Oh."

Trabajaron en silencio por nos minutos, y después Tyler se acercó un poco mas y en un gesto demasiado intimo, puso su mano en su mejilla, pasando su pulgar por los labios de Blaine. Todo pasó tan rápido que Blaine no podría asegurar que había sido real.

"Eres virgen Blaine?" Su voz era apenas un susurro.

Blaine estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Tyler seguía hablando.

"Yo no lo soy. Tuve un novio el verano pasado. Fue maravilloso. Pasamos las vacaciones en Canadá, su nombre era Steve. El era gañil, pero vive en Canadá así que…" Tyler se quedó viendo a la nada.

Blaine estaba aun en shock. No tenía idea de que decir. Tyler continuó hablando.

"Estuvimos cogiendo todo el verano. Era demasiado bueno. Realmente lo extraño." Finalmente volteó a ver a Blaine.

"¿Como te gustaría perder la virginidad?"

_i¿¡Que?_

"Sé cómo es tu padre, y entiendo que necesites ser discreto. No estoy buscando una relación. Solo quiero alguien con quien acostarme."

Ahora Blaine no podía hablar. ¿Estaba bromeando?

"No, no estoy bromeando. Creo que eres endemoniadamente sexy y tengo el presentimiento, que una vez que lo hagas, serás maravilloso en la cama. ¿Qué dices? Sin compromiso. Lo prometo.

Blaine simplemente se le quedó viendo. Quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero no podía decir nada.

"Te diré algo. ¿Por qué no piensas en esto? Me dices mañana que pensaste. Lo prometo, valdrá la pena." Tyler le dio la sonrisa más sexy y seductora que hubiera visto. "Mejor terminamos esto, tenemos ya nada mas 10 minutos."

Tyler termino la práctica de laboratorio por los dos. Blaine simplemente no podía dejar de verle.

Blaine ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijeron los maestros .

Esa tarde apenas pasó tiempo en línea.

En la noche se masturbó con toda clase de pensamientos protagonizados por Tyler.

Para cuando amaneció, había tomado una decisión.

Tyler lo esperaba a un lado de su casillero.

"Y bien?"

"¿Cuándo y dónde?"

Tyler sonrió

"Bueno, mi casa está descartada. Mi mama no trabaja. ¿Que tal en tu casa?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "demasiado arriesgado, siempre hay gente en la casa por lo de mi papá"

Tyler pensó unos instantes. "¿Y el armario del vestuario? Tengo la llave. Peters me la dio durante la representación de la última obra y nunca me la pidió de regreso.

Blaine abrió los ojos. "¿Quieres hacerlo en la escuela?"

Tyler se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? No hay ninguna de obra de teatro presentándose. Nadie estará por ahí."

Blaine lo pensó durante un segundo. "ok"

Tyler sonrió. "Te veré ahí a las 3:30, estará todavía más solo después de clases"

Otra vez, Blaine no escuchó una sola palabra de lo que dijeron sus maestros.

Para la última clase, Blaine era un nudo de nervios. ¿Y si apestaba en esto?¿y si era una trampa?¿Y si los atrapaban?

Pero ninguna pregunta era suficiente como para detenerlo de ir al auditorio apenas se terminaron las clases.

Tyler le esperaba.

"Hola"

"Hey"

Tyler agarró a Blaine de la mano y lo jaló hacia él. Lo beso suavemente en los labios.

"Estoy feliz de que hallas venido"

Tomados de la mano caminaron al armario del vestuario. Una vez dentro, Tyler sacó un montón de vestidos tipo victorianos al piso y le sonrió

"Nuestra cama. Muy apropiado no crees?"

Blaine se rio. Tyler volteo a ver a Blaine, los ojos llenos de deseo.

"Si apago la luz, podrás encontrarme?"

Algo en el tono de Tyler y esa mirada fue como si prendieran un switch dentro de Blaine. De pronto, se sentía en control.

"Si, definitivamente te encontraré."

Tyler apagó las luces.

Tomo un instante para que Blaine se ajustara a la oscuridad, pero una vez q lo logro, encontró a Tyler, jalándolo contra él. Le beso con fuerza, su lengua contra sus labios. Tyler gimió audiblemente y Blaine deslizo su lengua contra la de Tyler. Se besaron por varios minutos hasta que Blaine sintió que iba a explotar. Necesitaba cogerse a ese tipo y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

"Tyler…"

Tyler gruño, presionándose contra Blaine. "Si…por favor Blaine, por favor."

Blaine se separó. "quítate la ropa"

Tyler se desvistió despacio, sus manos temblando de anticipación. Había estado en lo correcto. Blaine iba a ser maravilloso, quizás hasta mejor que Steve.

Una vez que estuvo desnudo, Tyler se recostó sobre la cama de vestidos mientras Blaine se desnudaba, recostándose sobre Tyler, mirándole a los ojos. Recorrió su pecho apenas rozándole con los dedos. "¿Dónde está el lubricante?"

"En la mochila."

Blaine sacó el lubricante para empezar a ponerse a sí mismo y en los dedos. Tyler soltaba quejiditos de anticipación debajo de el.

Blaine deslizo con rapidez un dedo en el, causándole que siseara y su cadera se retirara. Blaine no espero. Deslizo otro dedo, seguido por un tercero. Tyler gruño y empezó a empujarse contra los dedos que lo invadían. Blaine giró los dedos dentro de Tyler. ¿Cómo se sentiría con su miembro dentro? Queria saber. Ahora. Sin advertencia, sacó los dedos y empezó a presionar contra la entrada de Tyler. Tyler soltó un pequeño quejidito.

"por favor, ve lento primero… pero solo al principio."

Blaine asintió y avanzo lentamente una pulgada

Ohhh….

Así que esto era lo que todo mundo platicaba.

Esto era por lo que la prostitución existía

Esto era la razón por la cual la industria pornográfica existía.

Esto era por lo que su padre no quería que tuviera novio.

Una vez que estaba completamente dentro de el, se tomo un momento para concentrarse en la sensación. Ese trasero era cálido y ajustado. Escuchaba a Tyler gemir debajo de el, rogándole que se moviera. "Por favor Blaine… házmelo, házmelo!"

"Espera." Blaine no tenía la menor prisa. Quería saborear todo. ¿Todos los chicos se sentían asi? El se sentiría así con alguien? ¿Los heteros se sentirían así con las mujeres?

Finalmente, después de otro momento, despacio se deslizo hacia afuera. Se sentó, viendo a Tyler a los ojos. esperando. Tyler estaba frente a él mirándole con deseo.

"Blaine…por favor, por favor"

"¿Me deseas Tyler?

"!Putamadre si!Si!Porfavor Blaine! ¿Qué esperas?"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Házmelo! Házmelo ya, maldita sea!"

Blaine lo embistió mientras Tyler gritaba.

Blaine no se detuvo de nuevo. Se cogió a Tyler rápido y duro. Tyler gritaba su nombre, pidiendo por más.

"Si! Si, Blaine! Mas! Si!"

Blaine se salió de nuevo. Tyler tenía los ojos llorosos. "No!Putamadre!que haces?"

"Voltéate."

Tyler lo miró y sonrió. Dios! Si que tenia buen gusto en hombres. Rapidamente se giro, sacando el trasero, "Tómame"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Las siguientes 3 semanas, Tyler y Blaine se encontraban en el auditorio 2 o 3 veces por semana. En la clase de biología, Tyler se quedaba contemplando a Blaine, anticipando lo que harían después.

El jueves de la cuarta semana, Tyler estaba esperando a Blaine a un lado de su casillero, antes del almuerzo.

"Hey."

"Hola, oye… ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?"

"No sé, ¿Por qué?

Tyler miró al piso antes de poder ver a Blaine. "¿quieres ir al cine?"

_Oh no_

"¿Por qué haríamos algo así?"

Tyler se veía apenado. "No se… yo pensaba, solo…se me ocurrió…"

Blaine miró a Tyler directo a los ojos.

_Putamadre!_

_Maldición!_

_Chingado!_

_Tyler se estaba enamorando de él._

Blaine no podía con eso. Estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Todavía le tenía miedo a su padre. Si lo que hacían ya era suficientemente peligroso. Y no estaba buscando una relación.

Volvió a mirar a Tyler. Maldición! ¿Por que tenia que hacer esto? Las cosas habian estado tan bien.

"Mira Tyler. Creo que debemos de detener esto."

Los ojos de Tyler se llenaron de lágrimas. "Espera! ¿Por qué?" No, no, no… esto no debía de estar pasando. El amaba a Blaine.

"Mira, no quiero un novio ni nada de eso. Tú dijiste que sería sexo nada más y es todo lo que hacíamos. Pero, si empiezas a sentir algo por mí, necesitamos parar. De inmediato, no puedo ser tu novio."

"Ok, ok." Tyler empezó a sentirse desesperado y asustado. No quería perder a Blaine. "Podemos seguir nada mas con lo acostarnos. No te preocupes."

Pero Blaine había terminado con eso. Por completo. No podía arriesgarse a que Tyler se enamorara de él aun más obviamente de lo que ya estaba. Todo podía estallarle en la cara.

Terminó por completo con Tyler.

Todo el mes siguiente, Tyler le rogó a diario. "Por favor Blaine, por favor? Solo una vez más? Lo prometo, nada mas será sexo. No es que este enamorado de ti o algo así.

Pero Blaine se negó y Tyler terminó dándose por vencido.

Por el resto del año escolar, las miradas que le dirigía a Blaine en la clase de Biología eran una mezcla entre deseo y odio.

A Blaine no le importó en absoluto. Tenía que protegerse, a cualquier costo.

* * *

><p>Una noche de sábado, Kurt miró tímidamente a Blaine<p>

"Blaine, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que quieras."

"Uh…. ¿eres virgen?"

"Si Kurt, lo soy."

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció cualquier culpa que Blaine pudiera sentir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kurt suspiró de nuevo al ver el interior de la puerta decorada de su casillero. Era casi un homenaje a Blaine. Y a la moda, pero en su mayoría a Blaine. Habían pasado un poco mas de 2 meses y Kurt estaba complete, absoluta y locamente enamorado de Blaine

Blaine.

La sola mención de su nombre hacia a Kurt sentir un estremecimiento, como si dentro de él bullera la excitación, el deseo y el anhelo. Blaine. Era tan perfecto en cada manera posible. Blaine hacía sentir a Kurt como si fuera el hombre más hermoso, deseable e interesante de todo el mundo. El era tan atento, tan cariñoso…tan…tan…perfecto.

Y él deseaba a Kurt. A él. A Kurt Hummel. ¿Como paso algo así?

Kurt vio la foto una última vez, suspiró felizmente y cerró el locker. Empezó a caminar a clases sintiéndose aun entre nubes cuando…

BAM!

Fue como si fuera golpeado por un carro. Su hombre pegó contra el casillero. La fuerza del golpe fue lo suficiente como para que rebotara y cayera al piso.

.Ow. Su hombro estaba empezando a pulsar de dolor. Definitivamente iba a salirle un moretón.

Karofsky lo miró tirado con una sonrisa maldita.

"Que tengas un buen día, marica."

Kurt parpadeo para no llorar. Su hombro realmente empezaba a doler. Ni siquiera miró hacia arriba, no iba a dejar que ese idiota lo viera llorar.

Espero hasta que Karofsky se alejó para levantarse. Caminó al baño para sacarse la playera y ver el daño causado. Su piel estaba empezando a ponerse medio morada. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza. Quizás uno de estos días el podía ser feliz y nada más. Sin interrupciones. Solo ser feliz.

* * *

><p>El viernes, Blaine llegó a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson a las 5:30 exactas. Cuando Kurt abrió la puerta, Blaine solo lo miró, sin decir nada y lo tomó de la mano yendo a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, abrazándolo.<p>

"Dime que paso."

Kurt se sorprendió tanto por cómo Blaine le conocía y sabía que era lo que necesitaba, que inmediatamente se aferró a él, abrazándolo. Blaine se movió para quedar recargado en la cabecera, sus brazos apretados en torno a su novio.

"¿Alguien te hizo daño?"

Kurt soltó un sollozo dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. "Si."

"¿Quién?"

"Karofsky."

En ese momento, si Kurt hubiera volteado a verle, quizás se hubiera asustado de cómo se veía.

Los rasgos de Blaine se habían obscurecido. Sus labios apretados formaban una delgada línea en su rostro. Sus ojos eran oscuros, casi negros y profundos.

A pesar del cambio de apariencia, la voz de Blaine se mantuvo igual.

"Que hizo?"

"Nada nuevo. El nada mas… me aventó a los casilleros. Yo.. Yo no sé porque estoy llorando tanto por eso. No se… por alguna razón,… hoy me afectó un poco más. Y, me duele mi hombro."

El rostro de Blaine regresó a la normalidad. "Déjame ver tu hombre."

Kurt dudó. No estaba seguro de querer quitarse la camisa en frente de Blaine. En parte por vanidad y en parte por vergüenza de cómo se estaba comportando. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto escándalo por algo que había pasado muchas veces?

"Eso no es nece…."

"Kurt, quítate la camisa. Ya."

Ahí estaba ese tono de nuevo. Era ese tono en la voz de Blaine que hacía que Kurt se sintiera obligado a hacerle caso. Lo asustaba…y lo excitaba un poquito. Se sacó la camisa. Blaine inhalo profundamente mientras sus ojos se abrían. Ya se notaba un moretón bastante claro en la casi siempre perfecta piel de Kurt. Blaine lo acaricio suavemente con un solo dedo, apenas tocándole. El se acercó a besarlo suavemente. Kurt no estaba seguro del porque, pero encontró ese gesto ligeramente erótico.

Volvió a ponerse la camisa y se acurrucó contra Blaine.

"Estaré bien. Supongo que nada mas estaba un poquito sensible hoy"

Blaine permaneció en silencio.

* * *

><p>Le tomo unos días a Blaine saber que haría con Karofsky. Quería manejar ese problema personalmente, pero no era estúpido. Karofsky lo superaba tanto en peso como en estatura. De ninguna forma podía con él solo. Necesitaba buscar ayuda.<p>

La política era un negocio sucio. Claro, estaban todos esos escándalos que el público se enteraba: contribuciones dudosas a la campaña, mal manejo de fondos, acciones ilegales. Pero, el público usualmente no sabía acerca del lado más turbio de la política. La intimidación por oficiales en lugares de casillas de votos, la intimidación a los sindicatos, los tratos contra el Director de el Comité de Elecciones. Si, había un lado oscuro en la política que el público ignoraba inocentemente.

Blaine busco entre los archivos de su padre el nombre que necesitaba. Hizo la llamada. Se encontrarían el jueves a las 7, cerca de un parque abandonado.

Blaine tomó la camioneta de su madre. Casi nunca la usaba así que no seria echada de menos. Se estaciono a cuatro calles de distancia, caminando al parque. Tenía que asegurarse que nada de lo que hiciera seria rastreado a la campaña o a él. No que le importara la campaña en realidad, pero si llegaban a eso, llegarían a él.

De lejos vio a un tipo flaco y nervioso esperando en el lugar indicado. Estaba fumando un cigarro. Ugh. Ahora Blaine tendría que cambiarse de ropa y mandar su chaqueta a la tintorería . Se acerco mirando fijamente al tipo. El tipo lo miraba cuidadosamente.

"Everett?"

"Si, ¿eres Willy?" preguntó Blaine.

"Sep"

Willy miró a Blaine. "Pareces un mocoso."

"Soy un mocoso"

Willy soltó la carcajada. "Bastante niño como para planear un golpe no crees?"

Los ojos de Blaine se pintaron con furia. "Esto no es un golpe! Entiendes? No quiero que lo mates. Solo partele la cara. Asustalo! No lo mates!"

Willy dió un paso hacia atrás. "Si, si…está bien, relájate. No quería decir eso. Solo que… me refiero a que eres bastante joven. Dios!"

Blaine se dio cuenta de que el tipo era realmente pequeño y delgado. Él tendría más oportunidad contra Karofsky que este tipo.

"Tu vas a ser el encargado de hacerlo?"

Willy se rió. "Claro que no, mírame, yo nada mas planeo. Tú no necesitas conocer al que se encarga de esto. Es por su protección y por la tuya. Tu nada mas dame la orden y yo me aseguro que esto se realice."

"Está bien" Blaine sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. "Aquí están los detalles que pediste. Recuerda, nada mas quiero que lo golpeen. Bastante, pero no que lo maten. Y, que se aseguren que si toca a Kurt de nuevo, la próxima vez lo paga con su vida."

Willy estaba leyendo el papel y nada mas asentía. "aha, si, aha. Lo entiendo."

"Este tipo es grande, es fuerte. Es jugador de americano. Manda a alguien bueno.."

Willy volvió a reírse. "Estoy seguro que Lar… que mi socio puede manejar a un tipo de prepa"

"Estoy hablando en serio," dijo Blaine. "No subestimes al tipo. Es grande, fuerte y maldito."

"si, lo entiendo, tienes el dinero?"

Blaine sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chamarra, pero no se lo dio. Se acercó más a Willy. Los ojos de Blaine de repente se volvieron más oscuros y fríos. Era como si tuviera una aura maldita envolviéndolo, lo que hizo que Willy se congelara de mido. Su voz sonó apenas como un susurro amenazador.

"Si te doy el dinero y este trabajo no se hace, o si logran rastrearme a mi o a alguien afiliado a mí, te encontrare gusano. Te encontrare y te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. No subestimes lo que soy capaz de hacer. Quizás soy un mocoso, pero soy un mocoso bastante malvado."

Los ojos de Willy se abrieron y tartamudeo retrocediendo. " te preocupes. Se hará. Lo prometo." Los ojos de ese tipo acababan de cambiar de color? No se veían así antes.

Blaine retrocedió un paso, y su apariencia se normalizó ante los ojos de Willy. Este nada mas quería largarse de ahí. Ese tipo lo estaba asustando.

"Ahm, quieres que te hable después de que pase?"

"No," dijo Blaine, "Confía en mí, me enteraré." Le dio el sobre. "Puedes contar el dinero si quieres."

Willy ni siquiera volteo a ver el sobre. Solo quería alejarse de ese tipo. Había algo raro con él. ¿Que clase de mocoso contrata a un profesional para golpear a otro?

"No..no es necesario, confío en ti."

"Y yo confío en ti."

La sonrisa de Willy fue bastante débil. "ok, está bien, supongo q eso es todo" dijo nervioso.

"Así es." Blaine le miró a los ojos, sus ojos del color usual pero bastante endurecido. "Olvida que nos conocimos"

"claro, claro."

Blaine se retiraba pero se detuvo a preguntar. "¿Cuándo va a pasar?"

Willy lo pensó unos segundos. "Probablemente el martes o el miércoles. Tenemos otros… trabajos pendientes, así que no puede ser antes."

Blaine solo asintió y se retiró.

Willy lo miró irse. Dios! ¿Que clase de adolescentes eran ahora?

* * *

><p>La noche del viernes, Blaine y Kurt estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo una película. Bueno, Kurt la estaba viendo. Blaine estaba disfrutando de la cercanía con su novio. Su aroma, su calidez. Dios, lo amaba demasiado. Su propio pedacito de cielo entre el infierno que era su vida. Kurt estaba recostado entre las piernas de Blaine, su cabeza descansando en su estomago, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, la mirada perdida en nada.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Solo quiero que sepas que todo va a estar bien."

Kurt le puso pausa a la película. "¿Qué va a estar bien?"

Blaine le miró a los ojos. "Todo. Todo va a estar bien. Tu vas a estar bien."

Kurt lo miro confundido pero Blaine siguió diciendo "Me voy a asegurar que todo esté bien para ti. Siempre te voy a cuidar. No tienes que preocuparte. Nunca."

Kurt no tenía la menor idea de a que venía todo esto, pero amaba cuando Blaine se ponía así. La idea de Blaine cuidándole siempre, haciéndose cargo de todo lo emocionaba y lo hacía sentirse tan amado. Como fuera, Kurt había notado que la apariencia de Blaine parecía cambiar un poco cada vez que hablaba de esa manera. Su voz se volvía tan seria. Sus ojos parecían oscurecerse un poco y sentía como un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Kurt estaba seguro que era su imaginación pero de todas maneras… era ligeramente atemorizante y sexy a la vez.

"Te amo Blaine."

"Te amo Kurt." _Mas de lo que sabes_

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

Les dije que con esta historia iria rapido esta semana... tengo varios capitulos listos... si, aun tengo por terminar Contracorriente, pero esa me lleva un poquito mas de tiempo, pero esta semana estara arriba tambien. Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas que me han regalado, creanme que nada me pone de mejor humor... asi que ahora que estoy enfermita y con mucho trabajo pendiente.. ¿me darian mucho amor y besitus? XD

Besos

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

El domingo por la mañana, Elaine le avisó que los miembros más importantes del staff de la campaña irían a comer en la casa, después de la iglesia y esperaban que Blaine estuviera ahí.

"¿Cuánto se va a tardar eso?"

"Cariño, no sé. Tú sabes cómo es esto. Solo para que sepas y estés aquí."

Maldita sea! Si el evento se tardaba demasiado no iba a tener tiempo para ir con Kurt. Eso significaría 5 días sin verlo. 5 días antes de que pudiera pasar tiempo en el cielo. Y su tiempo con su cielo privado, era lo único que le ayudaba a sobrevivir su infierno diario.

Mejor le mandó un mensaje a Kurt

_Hay estupideces de campaña en la casa. Quizás no pueda ir hoy. Eso me rompe el alma_

Después de la iglesia, los miembros principales del staff fueron llegando. Estaba Megan que era la encargada de relaciones públicas y medios de comunicación. Jack era el experto en redes sociales y cosas en línea. David, Janice y Tim eran de estrategia y consejeros de campaña. Y por supuesto Phil Williams.

Phil Williams era uno de los consejeros más cercanos de James Anderson, estratega y amigo cercano. El conocía a James desde la universidad y era parte importantísima desde el inicio de su carrera política. Blaine pensaba que Phil era un cretino. Incluso desde niño, Phil era el único adulto con el que Blaine jamás trato ser encantador o siquiera hablarle. La manera en que Phil lo veía siempre lo había hecho sentir bastante incomodo. Después de que Blaine saliera del closet, Phil había sido el que más apoyaba la idea de mandar a Blaine a un "campo de desprogramación". Blaine jamás le perdonaría eso. De vez en cuando, podía ver los ojos de Phil en él, llenos de repulsión.

Blaine se quedó en la cocina, ayudando a su mamá a preparar los últimos detalles. El esperaba esconderse ahí el mayor tiempo posible. Phil entró calmadamente a la cocina.

"Hola Blaine, hace tiempo que no te veía"

"Hey"

"¿Dónde te habías escondido?"

"He estado ocupado en la escuela."

"Aha..seguro"

Blaine lo miró, Phil tenía una mirada burlona, ¿sabría algo?

"Sabes Blaine, deberías de ir a las oficinas principales de vez en cuando a ayudar. De seguro podrías apoyarnos haciendo llamadas o mandando cartas."

Blaine no dijo nada. El no había hecho nada de eso desde los 14 años. Antes de que saliera del closet.

"Podríamos usar algo de ayuda. Quizás se lo mencione a tu padre."

Blaine no parpadeo o cambio de expresión. Permaneció en silencio. El sabía cuando le querían hacer que mordiera el señuelo.

Phil esperaba su respuesta, aunque seguía sin decir nada.

"Bueno, definitivamente lo comentaré con tu padre." Phil salió de la cocina.

_Pendejo._

Blaine sufrió durante la cena tratando de no verse tan ansioso mientras la conversación en la mesa se iba cambiando de tema hacia la campaña. Quería escaparse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que se notara tanto. Aparte, cada vez que veía alrededor, Phil lo veía con la misma expresión burlona. Y eso solo aumentaba sus ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta que no toleraría ni un solo momento mas ahí, se giró hacia su madre.

"¿Puedo retirarme?

"Claro cariño."

Blaine mentalmente le agradeció, prometiéndose comprarle un muy buen regalo del día de las Madres.

Y ahí fue que Phil habló

"Sabes James, Blaine y yo estábamos hablando hace rato, de que seria buena idea que fuera a las oficinas a apoyarnos."

Blaine se congelo. Ese hijode…

James soltó un resoplido burlón. "¿En serio?"

Blaine decidió seguir caminando, dejándolos detrás de él. Pero aun así pudo seguir escuchando a Phil. "Claro, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos y tus hijos aun más cerca. La ociosidad es la madre de todos los vicios."

Blaine prácticamente corrió a su recamara, no quería escuchar ni una palabra más. Estaba poniéndose de un humor muy oscuro. Phil tendría que cuidarse. Si se atrevía a estorbar entre el tiempo que pasaba con Kurt, bueno, Phil tendría que desaparecer.

Para cuando Blaine salió de bañarse y cambiarse, los integrantes del equipo de la campaña ya estaban por toda la casa, trabajando en diferentes tareas. Paso por el estudio de su padre, intentando pasar desapercibido pero Phil lo vio. Él se volvió hacia el padre de Blaine.

"Parece que Blaine pasa mucho tiempo fuera de la casa no?"

"Mmm" James ni siquiera levanto la vista de los reportes que analizaba.

"¿A dónde va?

"¿Hmm qué?"

"¿A dónde va Blaine cuando sale de la casa?"

"No sé, cosas de la escuela, el club, practica de tenis, no sé y no me interesa. Mientras no esté aquí, aburrido, estorbando y poniéndome de malas."

"¿Estas seguro que eso hace cuando sale?"

James miró a Phil confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Digo que debes de estar informado de que se trae entre manos"

James lo pensó unos instantes. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?

"Si, haz algo, no quiero sorpresas en medio de la campaña."

* * *

><p>Que Phil se quisiera meter en sus asuntos dejó a Blaine en un estado de ánimo oscuro y desesperado. Necesitaba ver a Kurt. Poder abrazarlo, tocarlo, perderse en su aroma. Se sentía como un adicto ansiando un toque.<p>

Cuando Kurt le abrió la puerta, Blaine entró abrazándole con fuerza, con necesidad.

"Bueno, hola a ti también," dijo Kurt casi con una sonrisa

Toda la familia estaba en casa, así que cuando subieron a la recamara de Kurt dejaron la puerta abierta mientras se sentaban en la cama.

Blaine recargado contra la cabecera, Kurt sentado a un lado suyo, su cabeza recargada contra su hombro. Blaine se aferraba a su mano. Kurt ni se había dado cuenta de lo oscura que se había vuelto su mirada, perdido en lo que Blaine le decía.

"Te amo Kurt. Te amo tanto. Te necesito… más que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Sin ti… simplemente no sabría que haría. Estar contigo es lo único que me ayuda a sobrellevar el día."

Blaine se enderezó de pronto, haciendo que Kurt lo hiciera también. Blaine miró fijamente a los ojos de Kurt, este se sentía hipnotizado por esa expresión. Pero, ¿sus ojos se habían oscurecido? ¿Era posible siquiera que alguien pudiera cambiar de color de ojos? La voz de Blaine era suave pero ese tono fascinante seguía ahí.

"Eres mío Kurt. Me perteneces. Te amo."

"Lo sé, Blaine, lo sé."

"¿En serio Kurt? ¿Si me entiendes?"

"Claro Blaine, te amo también."

Blaine se relajó al fin contra la cabecera, jalando a Kurt contra él, abrazándolo casi demasiado fuerte.

"Mientras entiendas que tu eres mío"

"Si Blaine, te entiendo."

Del otro lado de la puerta, Burt se alejo silenciosamente antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que estaba parado ahí. Escuchando.

* * *

><p>La mañana del jueves, todo McKinley esta hirviendo de rumores. Todos hablaban de lo mismo.<p>

Alguien había golpeado hasta al cansancio a David Karofsky.

Golpeado, realmente castigado, molido cada hueso.

Golpeado al punto que estaba en el hospital y no sabían cuándo iba a salir.

Mercedes estaba brincando casi mientras esperaba que Kurt llegara a su casillero.

"Dios! Ya supiste?"

Kurt no había oído nada. Últimamente, si no tenía que ver con Blaine, rara vez se daba cuenta de las cosas.

"Alguien golpeó a Karofsky anoche."

"¿Qué?¿Cuando?¿Donde?"

"Bueno, la versión que escuche es que Karofsky salió de la escuela ayer en la tarde rumbo a su casa. A medio camino, alguien lo sacó del camino, se le cerraron y lo sacaron de la camioneta, lo metieron entre un parque y lo golpearon hasta que se cansaron."

Kurt estaba horrorizado

"Pero…¿Por qué?"

Mercedes lo miró incrédula. "¿Me acabas de preguntar por qué? ¿Por qué crees Kurt? Porque el tipo es un imbécil! La manera en que te trata a ti y a media escuela más. Finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba."

Kurt sabía que los demás pensaban que él debía estar guiando el desfile de celebración, pero no podía hacerlo. Se sentía mal. Sí, claro que el hecho de que alguien le hubiera dado una lección… pero sacarlo de la camioneta? Arrastrarlo para golpearlo? Sonaba horrible.

Esa noche mientras cenaban, Finn les dio un reporte completo de lo que había pasado. La entrenadora Bieste había hablado con los padres de Karofsky y le había platicado todo al equipo de americano.

Karofsky tena la pierna izquierda rota, así como el brazo derecho. Varias costillas rotas, dos ojos morados, la mandíbula dislocada y le habían tumbado 2 dientes. Le habían controlado el sangrado interno, y no podía escuchar del lado izquierdo, todavía los doctores esperaban que eso fuera temporal.

Nadie tenía la menor idea de por qué había pasado eso.

Kurt contemplaba su plato. Siempre había tenido la idea de poder vengarse de Karofsky pero esto…era atemorizante.

"Estas bien chico?" Burt leyó el conflicto de su hijo. Incluso Burt se sentía mal. Como padre de Kurt, se sentía complacido en parte, pero como padre, no podía imaginar lo que los padres del tipo estaban sufriendo.

"Si… solo que es triste"

"¡Qué?" grito Finn. "¡!Estas bromeando? Tu eres el que debería de estar más emocionado?"

Kurt no respondió nada

Esa noche le platicó a Blaine todo.

"Wow Kurt, eso es grave. Bueno, también se lo merecía."

Kurt se quedó callado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt suspiro. "Todos dicen que debo de sentirme feliz y que se lo merecía, y supongo que sí, pero…"

Blaine sintió algo de pánico, esta no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"Pero qué?"

"Es que es horrible"

"La manera en que él te trataba es horrible."

"Bueno si… pero no se…"

Blaine sintió que se enamoraba 10 veces más de Kurt. Realmente tenía que ser enviado del cielo, solo alguien así podía sentir compasión por alguien que le había hecho la vida miserable.

"Bueno Kurt, creo que se lo merecía. Y después de todo, finalmente alguien le dio una lección. Ahora, quizás te deje en paz, asumiendo que regrese a la escuela."

"Si..Supongo…a menos de que regrese mas enojado y viendo como pueda vengarse de todos. Ahí si estaré en problemas."

"No… eso no pasará"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Confía en mi… el jamás volverá a ponerte un dedo encima."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del capítulo:  
>Este capitulo tiene algo de semi-no consensual actividad sexual... pero bueno, estas consciente de que estas leyendo fic slash con clasificacion NC-17 verdad?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

De la manera en que Blaine lo veía, Kurt ahora estaba en deuda con él.

El había tomado un gran riesgo y una suma considerable de dinero para cuidarlo y hacerse cargo del problema que era Karofsky. Claro, Kurt no sabía que él era quien estaba detrás de todo, y eso estaba bien así. Blaine solo estaba siendo un buen novio. No, un excelente novio. Era su trabajo cuidar a Kurt. Eso es lo que los novios hacen. Y Blaine siempre había querido ser el novio de alguien. Y ahora que finalmente tenia uno, iba a ser el mejor novio.

Así que, Kurt también tenía que ser un buen novio y debería empezar a cuidar las… necesidades de Blaine. Blaine había sido más que paciente, y ahora, aunque estuviera preparado para seguir siendo paciente, las cosas tenían que ir avanzando un poco. Blaine había decido que tenía que provocar que pasaran. Amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón, así que no lo iba a forzar.

Pero, iba a presionar si era necesario

El sábado, ellos tenían la casa de los Hummel-Hudson toda para ellos. Burt finalmente se había dejado convencer por Carol para irse el fin de semana. El se había rehusado al principio, todavía no se sentía cómodo con la idea de Blaine ahí, y la conversación que había oído le inquietaba. Era demasiado intensa. Se había preocupado y por eso no quería salir, pero Carol tenía tiempo deseando tiempo para los dos, que tuvo que ceder. Después de todo, Finn estaría en la casa.

En el momento que ellos salieron de la cochera, Finn anuncio que estaría todo el fin de semana con Puck. Kurt estaba seguro, que lo que eso significaba en realidad, era que estaría con Rachel o con Quinn, pero no importaba. Estaba emocionado de tener la casa para él solo. Blaine y el harían panquecitos y verían La Novicia Rebelde. Blaine amaba los panques y Kurt moría de ganas de probar una nueva receta.

Cuando Blaine llegó, Kurt le abrió la puerta con el delantal puesto. Blaine encontró esto excitante. El seguido fantaseaba con la idea de ambos viviendo juntos. Blaine seria un abogado exitoso y Kurt sería su compañero-encargado de la casa. El llegaría a casa para encontrarlo vestido así, con la cena lista.

Kurt con ese delantal puesto era como una chispa encendiendo su ya volátil deseo sexual.

"Hola! Pasa! Hoy vamos a hornear"

Blaine no dijo nada. Siguió a Kurt a la cocina, observandole mientra se movia moviendo recipientes, hablando de recetas y panques. Entre más hablaba Kurt, mas excitado se ponía Blaine. ¿Cómo era posible que lo provocara de esa manera solo viéndolo?

"Blaine? Blaine? No has dicho nada. ¿Está todo bien?"

Blaine se paró y caminó hacia Kurt, desanudando el delantal y sacándoselo por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Qué haces? No quiero ensu…"

Blaine lo beso con deseo y necesidad. Una mano descansando en su espalda baja, la otra en la nuca de Kurt, presionando su boca contra él. Kurt se derretía con eso. Ok, los panques podrían esperar.

Los besos de Blaine se volvían más posesivos y poderosos. Deslizo sus dedos por las muñecas de Kurt, subiendo por sus brazos, sobre sus hombros y siguiendo su camino por la espalda. Descanso sus manos contra la cintura de Kurt, y despacio, empezó a deslizar su mano derecha hacia abajo, entre las piernas de Kurt, masajeándole cuidadosamente.

Kurt abrió la boca para poder respirar y trato de alejarse, pero Blaine solo lo besó más intensamente. Blaine movió su otra mano camino abajo, empezando a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón de Kurt. Kurt alejó su rostro y alcanzo las manos de Blaine, deteniéndolas.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Shh. Relájate Kurt." Empezó a besarlo de nuevo. Kurt lo besó a pesar de todo, no podía evitarlo, sus besos eran simplemente intoxicantes.

Entonces sintió que los dedos de Blaine bajaban su cierre de nuevo. Él le agarró las manos.

"Blaine! ¿Que estás haciendo?"

Blaine se movió apenas una fracción de espacio pero no quito los dedos de la bragueta.

"Quita tus manos Kurt."

"Blaine…"

"Quita tus manos. Ahora"

Ese tono.

Kurt le miró a los ojos. Su mirada era oscura, sus ojos no eran negros, pero aun así eran oscuros y violentos. Kurt sintió escalofríos. Pero no quitó sus manos.

"Blaine…¿Qué vas a hacerme?"

Blaine se inclinó aun más cerca de él.

"Lo que yo quiera. Lo que a mí se me antoje."

Un escalofrió de miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt.

Blaine volvió a besarlo, más duro y mas demandante, para después mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"No te preocupes. Te cuidaré. Ahora, mueve tus manos."

Ese tono de voz… ¿que había en ese tono de voz?

Kurt lentamente deslizo sus manos, dejándolas pegadas a la pared.

Blaine volvió a besarle, menos brusco, pero aun con mucho deseo. Lentamente desabrocho el cierre de los pantalones. Kurt reaccionó presionando su cuerpo contra la pared. Blaine empezó a susurrar en su oído.

"Solo quiero ver tu miembro Kurt. Me he estado muriendo de ganas de verlo. Sé que será tan perfecto como tú."

Kurt sintió como sacaba su pene de los pantalones, envolviéndolo con sus manos, empezando a masturbarle despacio. Kurt apretó mas sus ojos. ¿queria siquiera esto? No estaba seguro

"Mmm, eres grande Kurt. Estas tan grande y grueso. Puedo apostar que llenarías mi boca."

Kurt sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de él.

Blaine se deslizo en sus rodillas al piso y tragó todo el miembro de Kurt, este nada mas alcanzó a jadear por aire.

.no. Su mente estaba vuelta loca. Pequeños escalofríos de miedo se repetían por todo su cuerpo, mezclados con oleadas de deseo. Esto era demasiado. De ninguna manera estaba listo aun.

"Blaine… no… por favor…no"

Blaine gimió y aumentó la velocidad. El miedo en la mente de Kurt ahora estaba en conflicto con el resto de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo gritaba por más mientras su cabeza estaba aterrorizada. Y empezó a sentir como la excitación aumentaba llevándolo al clímax. No podía venirse en la boca de Blaine. Simplemente no podía. Tenía que avisarle.

"Blaine…Blaine… Voy a…"

Pero Blaine solo chupó más fuerte, moviendo su boca arriba y abajo más rápido. Kurt no podía hablar siquiera. Su excitación era demasiada y estaba ahogándose en el deseo. Gritó fuerte pegándose contra la pared, pero Blaine lo tenía agarrado de la cadera y lo pegó contra él, haciendo que el miembro de Kurt entrara casi en su garganta, manteniéndole ahí. Kurt sintió lo fuerte de su venida pegar en todo su cuerpo, deslechandose en la boca de Blaine. Blaine gimió y tragó todo.

Kurt dejo que su cabeza cayera contra la pared, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Blaine se levantó, para empezar a dejarle besitos en sus mejillas, en su nariz, sus labios, lamiendo las lágrimas.

"Relájate, no tienes que hacérmelo."

Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano, guiándolo a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama, jalando a Kurt con él. Kurt descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, las lagrimas aun bajando por su rostro.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Por qué Blaine no se había detenido cuando le dijo que no?

¿No se suponía que todos los novios, fueran heteros o gays, debían de parar?

Pero... se había sentido tan bien. Absolutamente increible. Quizás estaba bien que no parara. Blaine probablemente sabia que le gustaría y por eso no se había detenido. Eso mejoraba todo ¿o no?

Blaine seguía acariciando el cabello de Kurt. "No tienes de que preocuparte Kurt. Siempre te cuidare. Tu solo relájate y deja que me encargue de todo.

Kurt se acurrucó mas a él enredando sus brazos en torno a Blaine.

Si, él quería que Blaine lo cuidara. Después de todo, ¿no había deseado eso siempre?

* * *

><p>Todo el fin de semana, y las siguientes dos semanas, Blaine pasó una gran parte de su tiempo arrodillado frente a Kurt. Kurt finalmente se relajó y se permitía disfrutar las increíbles sensaciones que la boca de Blaine despertaba en el. Blaine nunca pedía nada a cambio. Incluso dejaba que Kurt se mantuviera completamente vestido. Pero Blaine estaba llegando al punto que realmente deseaba simplemente tomar a Kurt, pero lo amaba. No podía herirlo. En lugar de eso, había decidido que tenia más sentido irlo poseyendo lentamente. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Kurt se sentiría mas cómodo así y eventualmente, Blaine tendría su recompensa.<p>

Después de la tercera semana, Blaine decidió que era tiempo de una prueba. Si Kurt la pasaba, el avanzaría.

Era domingo y estaban pasando el tiempo en la habitación de Kurt. Este estaba planeando sus atuendos para la semana mientras Blaine estaba recostado en la cama, hojeando una GQ.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"¿Te masturbaste anoche?"

Kurt levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, los ojos abiertos grandes. "¿Qué?"

Blaine ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la revista. "Me oíste. ¿Te masturbaste anoche?"

Kurt se sonrojó más allá de lo posible. Blaine levantó al fin la mirada y soltó la carcajada.

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí. ¿Lo haces todas las noches?"

Kurt abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de él. Sentía que su cara ardía de pena.

"Anda Kurt, dime. ¿Te masturbas todas las noches?"

Kurt respiro muy hondo y se regañó a si mismo "_En serio Kurt, estas con un hombre, un hombre del cual estas enamorado, necesitas superar esta vergüenza y hablar de cosas así"_

Miró a Blaine antes de susurrar. "si"

Blaine sonrió levantándose de la cama y acercándose a donde Kurt se había congelado. Lo tomo de ambas manos y lo beso, después soltó una de sus manos y la deslizo libremente entre las piernas de Kurt. Presionó su palma contra su entrepierna, moviéndola de arriba abajo. Kurt inhalo fuertemente mientras sentía como se iba endureciendo. Blaine se inclinó contra él y empezó a dejar besos ligeros sobre el cuello de Kurt mientras seguía masajeándolo. Kurt empezó a gemir, Blaine lo volvía loco. Una vez que Kurt estaba realmente duro, Blaine lo miró a los ojos, su voz tomando _ese_ tono.

"Kurt, no tienes permiso de masturbarte a partir de ahora."

"¿Qu…qu..Qué?"

"No quiero que te sigas masturbando.

"Pero…"

"Shh… No vuelves a masturbarte. ¿Me entiendes?"

Kurt ni siquiera supo porque, pero asintió

Blaine lo masajeo unos minutos mas mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Y después se fue.

Kurt no estaba seguro si era porque estaba tan caliente o era porque la gente instintivamente quiere lo que le dicen que no puede tener, pero era un desastre. Un completo y doloroso desastre.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, se puso la pijama y se cobijo. Después de 20 minutos, se levanto, sacándose el pijama, y quitando el edredón de encima. No estaba seguro si era peor acostarse desnudo y con una notoria erección, o cubrirse y dejar que las telas rozaran ligeramente contra él. Así que se recostó sobre su espalda y clavó las uñas en la cama.

En la escuela al día siguiente, Kurt batalló para concentrarse. Nunca había estado tan excitado antes y parecía estar erecto de manera permanente. Todo el día tuvo que tener la mochila frente a él. Para la hora que tocaba ir al Club Glee, estaba agotado. Cuando Rachel empezó a dar su discurso de por qué ella debía cantar un solo del musical Wicked, el no dijo nada. Había sido derrotado al mutismo gracias a lo que pasaba en su entrepierna

Cuando Glee se terminó, Kurt se dirigió a su locker y mientras se acercaba vio que había alguien de pie ahí.

Blaine.

Vestía una camisa muy ajustada con unos jeans muy ajustados. Kurt llegó a considerar la idea que podría morir de lo duro que se había puesto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?

"Pensé que me ibas a necesitar."

Kurt le dio las llaves de su camioneta a un muy sorprendido Finn. "Ve directo a la casa Finn".

Blaine aceleró al salir del estacionamiento y tomar un pedazo de carretera, con la mano puesta sobre el muslo de Kurt. Kurt ni siquiera preguntó a donde iban, solo quería llegar ya.

Blaine se detuvo en el Parque Estatal Lima y manejo hasta el área de los miradores. Estacionó y guio a Kurt entre los árboles. Cuando ya había decidido que estaban suficientemente lejos se volteó hacia Kurt.

"A tu disposición"

Kurt lo empujo contra un árbol, sus besos estaban llenos de deseo y ansiedad. Por primera vez, Kurt fue el que se desabrocho sus propios pantalones. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine y lo empujo para que arrodillara.

Kurt tomaba el control y Blaine lo encontraba delicioso.

Kurt se empujo a si mismo contra los labios de Blaine y dentro de su boca. Enredo sus dedos entre el cabello de Blaine, empujándose contra él, acomodándose a sí mismo. Kurt lo agarró fuertemente del cabello y empezó a cogerle por la boca. Blaine ni siquiera necesitaba moverse. Simplemente lo agarro de la espalda, se relajo y dejo que Kurt hiciera todo. Kurt estaba gimiendo y gritando el nombre de Blaine. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse, lo apretó más contra él, pegando el rostro contra él, gritando mientras se corría en la garganta de Blaine. Cuando termino, Blaine lo agarro para que no se cayera y le guio contra un árbol , ayudándole a sentarse recargado en el tronco. Blaine se recostó, recargando la cabeza en el regazo de Kurt. Se quedaron callados, sin hablar nada. Después de 20 minutos, para su propia sorpresa, Kurt estaba duro de nuevo. No dijo nada, solo miro a Blaine a los ojos. Blaine se incorporó, se arrodilló frente a Kurt y empezó a felarle. Esta vez, Kurt dejo que él hiciera todo el trabajo.

Cuando ya era tiempo de irse, Blaine le ayudo a caminar al auto. Kurt terminó dormido, antes de que pudiera siquiera salir a la carretera.

"Kurt, cariño, llegamos a tu casa."

Kurt se despertó para encontrarse sentado en el carro de Blaine justo frente a su cochera.

Blaine le acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Puedes tocarte todo lo que quieras hoy, pero mañana no. Puedes hacerlo el miércoles, pero no el jueves. Yo me hare cargo de todo el viernes."

Kurt asintió. Lo que sea. Lo que sea que Blaine quisiera, el lo haría.

Blaine lo besó

"Te amo."

"Te amo."

Blaine estaba emocionado. Kurt había aprobado la prueba con honores. Ahora, podían avanzar.

Mientras Blaine checaba su espejo lateral al salir de la cochera, no le paso desapercibido el Toyota verde que lo había estado siguiendo las últimas 3 semanas.

Tenía curiosidad de saber cuándo Phil haría su jugada.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<br>uhm malo Blaine, malo Blaine... y eso que apenas empezamos ... promete ponerse mas intenso esto.

Mis links usuales

La historia en su idioma original  
>www . fanfiction . net  s / 7068898 / 6 / A_Political_Romance

Mi tumblr  
>ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com<p>

http: / 29 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lq3g152hR31qejqwno1_250. png

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, si tienen alguna sugerencia de traducción, petición o similares, con mucho gusto los recibo!

Besos!  
>Sam<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer**: La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

Ah y este capitulo va dedicado a Giselittle por sus porras... ok, aunque es bizarro dedicar un capitulo asi jajajaj

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7<span>**

"No estoy seguro que hacer, o si tengo que hacer algo."

Burt estaba sentando en la mesa del comedor, frente a Carol. Estaban discutiendo que hacer con Kurt y Blaine.

Burt sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado. Demasiado enamorado en su opinión. Y no era que tuvieran relaciones lo que le preocupaba. Era la manera en que interactuaban uno con el otro. Había sido la conversación que había oído fuera de la habitación de Kurt. Era como si Blaine tuviera alguna clase de poder sobre Kurt.

Carol lo miró preocupada.

"Cariño, escúchame. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y Blaine puede parecer un tanto posesivo a veces. Pero, Kurt no ha cambiado. El sigue siendo dulce, cariñoso y está en casa a tiempo todas las noches. Sigue viendo a sus otros amigos, sigue hablando con Mercedes y discutiendo con Rachel. Siempre me ayuda con la cena. Lo que quiero decir amor, es que… no es que se halla alejado de todos. Sigue siendo nuestro Kurt, solo que mucho más feliz. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Su relación con Blaine lo hace feliz. Y no creo que eso sea malo."

Burt suspiró. "Sé que está feliz, y créeme, no podría estar más complacido con eso. El realmente, de verdad, merece alguien que lo ame, pero… creo que Blaine lo ama demasiado, demasiado para una relación entre niños de 17 años." Burt se quitó la cachucha y se masajeó la frente. "Es que, Carol… no los escuchaste. Blaine prácticamente le dijo a Kurt que le pertenecía."

"Ok, entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Realmente quieres decirle a Kurt que no puede verlo ya? Eso no va a funcionar bien."

"Lo sé." Burt está perdido por completo.

Carol se estiro para tomar su mano. "Cariño, quizás estas exagerando. Estas poniendo un poquito sobreprotector como papá. Creo que mejor dejamos que las cosas se resuelvan y vigilamos su Kurt cambia su manera de ser."

Burt decidió esperar solo porque no tenía una buena respuesta. Pero, seguía preocupado. Sabía que Kurt quería ser querido por un chico con tantas ganas, que probablemente haría lo que fuera que dijera Blaine. Y por supuesto, el no iba a ver nada más que la parte buena de Blaine. Solo lo bueno, justo como su mamá hacia.

* * *

><p>Mientras Blaine manejaba hacia la casa de Kurt el sábado, se rió de Phil que lo seguía desde una distancia seguirá. O al menos, lo que Phil pensaba que era una distancia segura. Blaine se había dado cuenta de que lo seguían desde que Phil había empezado hace 3 semanas. Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar en pánico. Estaba listo para que su padre se diera cuenta, porque estaba cansando. Cansado de tener que manejar a Lima siempre. Cansado del hecho de que las personas que más le importaban, principalmente los Warblers, no hubieran conocido a su novio. El quería que Kurt conociera su habitación, pasar el tiempo en el sótano perfectamente equipado y ver películas. Quería que Kurt fuera a verlo jugar tenis durante el verano. Estaba cansado de que tener que esconder a su hermoso y perfecto novio de todos. Quería salir del closet por completo, con su novio a su lado.<p>

La única cosa que Blaine no podía adivinar aun era que estaba esperando Phil. Había pensado que le diría a su padre en que estaba metido desde la primera o segunda semana pero ahora había pasado casi un mes. Lo que había pasado en el parque debía haberle confirmado cualquier situación que Phil tuviera dudas, pero ¿Por qué seguía sin decir nada?

Mientras se estacionaba en la entrada de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, vio que Phil pasaba por ahí, estacionándose en la esquina. ¿Podría ser peor como espía? Blaine se quito a Phil de la cabeza. Necesitaba enfocarse en sus planes para esa noche. Era tiempo de empujar a Kurt a la siguiente etapa de su relación.

X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una hora después, Blaine estaba acostado sobre su espalda en la cama de Kurt, viendo como Kurt regresaba a la realidad después de su orgasmo. Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados mientras se deleitaba en la maravillosa sensación que Blaine había creado después de hacerlo explotar con su boca. Blaine lo miraba mientras se masturbaba despacio. Cuando Kurt abrió sus ojos volteo a ver a Blaine, mirando fascinando la manera en que se tocaba a sí mismo. La voz de Blaine era muy, muy suave.

"Cuando te vi por primera vez Kurt, ¿quieres saber que pensé? Mi primer pensamiento fue que eras el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. Eras celestial. Un pedacito de cielo. Alguien tan hermoso como tú solo podía venir del cielo."

Kurt sonrió. Blaine tenía una manera de hacerlo sentir tan atractivo. Blaine finalmente lo había convencido para quitarse la ropa cuando estuvieran solos. Así que, recostado desnudo, escuchándolo, borraba cualquier pensamiento que lo incomodara de su propia apariencia.

"¿Sabes que fue lo segundo que pensé?" Blaine hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se ponían ligeramente más oscuros y más intensos. Controlando. Kurt estaba hipnotizado sin poder desviar la mirada.

"Mi segundo pensamiento fue que tus labios se sentirían como seda alrededor de mi miembro."

Blaine no dijo nada más. No necesitaba hacerlo.

Kurt respiró profundo. Lentamente se acomodó sobre Blaine, quedando entre sus piernas. Se quedó quito, mirándole para que le dijera que hacer.

"Nunca he hecho esto antes."

"Relájate y tomate tu tiempo. Estas en completo control de esto. Te prometo, no te ahogaras, ni tendrás que tragar nada. Esta vez. Haz lo que se te venga a la mente. Haz lo que yo hago contigo."

Kurt dudo mientras abría la boca y cerraba los labios alrededor de su miembro. El sabor del líquido pre seminal le sorprendió, pero decidió continuar. Lentamente deslizo sus labios hacia abajo, metiéndose tanto como podía, para subir de nuevo. Hizo esto un par de veces más, escuchando la reacción de Blaine. Blaine estaba gimiendo, aferrándose al cobertor. Quería agarrar a Kurt del cabello y simplemente moverse para poder joderle la boca, pero estaba determinado a no asustarlo. Necesitaba que Kurt se sintiera cómodo haciendo esto, por que tenía planeado que lo hiciera cada vez que estuvieran a solas. Aparte, Blaine planeaba seguir con sexo después de esto. Tenia que se así. No podía esperar más. Estar alrededor de Kurt lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba hambriento de sexo y era que, o conseguía que Kurt se pusiera de modo, o tendría que hacer algún arreglo con Tyler.

Kurt ahora estaba moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo despacio. Para su sorpresa, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando. Le gustaba escuchar a Blaine gemir por algo que él hacía. Hasta ahora, Blaine lograba hacerlo gemir a él. Se sentía bien finalmente ser reciproco. Blaine estaba siendo más ruidoso cada vez y Kurt adivino que estaba a punto de venirse. Esa parte lo aterrorizaba. No podía tragar. No aun. Estaba demasiado asustado de ahogarse y del sabor de la corrida. ¿Y si no le gustaba?

De pronto, Blaine le grito. "Kurt, para! Para!

Kurt dejo salir al miembro de su boca, justo a tiempo para ver a Blaine correrse sobre su estomago. Kurt halló fascinante esa escena. Nunca jamás había visto a un chico venirse. Mientras veía la corrida de Blaine deslizarse por su estomago, se sintió extrañamente excitado. Blaine lo miró y sonrió. Después tomo su dedo y lo embarro con un poco del semen en su estomago. Levantó el dedo y miró a Kurt.

"¿quieres probar?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. No. definitivamente no.

Blaine no iba a forzarlo. No ahora. Tenían mucho tiempo. Pero definitivamente iba a enseñarlo a tragar. Era algo obligatorio.

En logar de eso, Blaine tomo su dedo y lamio la corrida de este. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron enormes y Blaine no pudo evitar reírse. Kurt era demasiado adorable.

X-X-X

Antes de que se fuera Blaine esa noche, Kurt pidió instrucciones para la semana.

"¿Puedo masturbarme esta semana?

La frase de Kurt casi hace que Blaine se corriera ahí mismo. Lentamente pero con firmeza, Kurt estaba permitiéndole cada vez mas tener control de él. Asegurando su posesión. Eso hacía que Blaine se excitara más que cualquier cosa sexual que se le ocurriera.

Pensó acerca de eso. Mientras más caliente estuviera Kurt, mas fácil seria cogérselo. Pero, Blaine quería que Kurt aprendiera bien el sexo oral primero y no podía presionarlo todavía con lo de tragar. ¿O si podía? Miro a Kurt. No, no podía. Eso lo asustaría y no quería que eso apsara. Lo amaba demasiado.

"Puedes masturbarte todas las noches de la semana, hasta el jueves. Esta prohibido desde el jueves. Quiero que estés hambriento para mí el viernes."

Kurt sonrió y asintió.

"¿Me entendiste?"

"Si, entendí perfectamente."

Blaine suspiró. "Te amo Kurt, mas que a nada en mi vida."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine casi llegaba a casa cuando su celular sonó.

Era como si hubiera estado esperando por esa llamada.

"hola, Phil."

"Hey Blaine, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres?"

"quisiera que nos viéramos para platicar. Por qué no, mañana después de la iglesia."

"¿Con mi papa?"

"No, no. Solo nosotros, ¿A las 2:00pm en Collin?"

Blaine estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Phil quería hablar con él a solas, en un bar?

"Phil, tengo 17 años, no puedo entrar a un bar."

"Confía en mi. Conozco a la gente en Collin desde hace tiempo. Harán una excepción por ti."

Blaine estaba sorprendido. Nada de eso era lo que esperaba. ¿Qué tramaba Phil?

"Ok"

"Bien, nos vemos mañana."

* * *

><p>Jack miro al chico sentado frente a él. Siempre empezaban con tanto entusiasmo y lo iban perdiendo. Pero, este chico… este chico iba a conseguir cosas. Mark Madison tenía 23 años y se había graduado el más alta calificación en su clase de la Universidad del Estado de Ohio en periodismo. Le gustaba a Jack. Era incisivo, inteligente, un buen escritor y atractivo. Aparte, su cabello rojo llamaba mucho la atención. Jack sabía que no tendría al chico consigo mucho tiempo. En cuanto el hiciera una nota sorprendente exponiendo a alguien, iría derecho a DC o a NY para una carrera impresionante. Probablemente terminaría en una cadena de noticas grande por televisión. Tenía la apariencia para lograrlo.<p>

Por ahora, necesitaba determinar si dejaba que el chico siguiera con la línea de la historia que tenía entre manos o lo contenía.

"Bien Mark, explícame otra vez esto."

Mark apenas podía mantenerse quieto y sentado."

"Ok, mire, así esta todo. Anderson siempre esta pregonando acerca de los valores de la familia y que los gays tienen propósitos escondidos y todo eso no. Bueno, creo que su hijo es gay."

Jack suspiró. "Y qué? Hay muchos políticos conservadores que tienen hijos gay. No es noticia nueva realmente. Incluso el vicepresidente anterior, Dick Cheney, tiene un chico gay. A nadie le importa."

"Pero, esto tiene un ángulo diferente. En esos casos, los chicos eran adultos. La noticia les llegó cuando eran adultos. El hijo de Anderson tiene 17 años. Todavía está en preparatoria."

"Mark, no podemos ir contra un chico de 17 años…"

"No, no, no. Mire, Anderson siempre anda pregonando acerca de los valores familiares, verdad? De cómo los padres deben de ser responsables por la educación de sus hijos y de quererlos y pasar tiempo con ellos y toda esa mierda. Bueno, ¿y si el n está haciendo nada de eso? ¿Qué pasaría si él estuviera tan asqueado de su hijo gay, que fuera un padre terrible? En serio, digo, ha escuchado sus discursos. Como mezcla siempre eso de ser un padre cariñoso que aprecia a su familia con lo terrible que es ser gay. Su hijo va a campaña con él. El escucha esos discursos. ¿Cómo lo harían sentir? ¿Que estaría hacienda Anderson a la mente de su hijo? ¿Realmente es un buen padre? ¿Realmente valora tanto a su familia? No es esa una de sus frases más usadas –Valora a tus hijos, el más precioso de los regalos-" Mark rodó los ojos.

Jack estaba pensando seriamente. "Así que… iríamos en su contra, no por ser anti-gay, si no por ser anti-gay en su vida personal?"

"Si, así es. Ese ángulo demuestra que es un hipócrita. Que no se preocupa por su familia, digo mira la manera en que trata a su hijo, realmente no es congruente con lo que dice. Es un mentiroso y un asco de padre."

Jack meditaba la situación. Personalmente, nunca le había agradado Anderson. Seria entretenido arruinarle la campaña.

"Pero, espera un segundo Mark, ¿este chico ya es abierto con su sexualidad? Es definitivamente gay? Como sabes que su padre sabe que es homosexual? No podemos sacar del closet a un chico de 17 años, eso sería perjudicial para nosotros.

"Confía en mí, es gay."

"Pero, está declarado? Necesitamos establecer que esta fuera del closet, como …realmente declarado y todo. No que está pensando en hacerlo. Y, necesitas establecer que Anderson sabe de esto."

"Puedo hacerlo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Confié en mi, puedo hacerlo."

Jack miró severamente a Mark.

"Mark, no puedes invitar al chico a salir."

Mark se rió. "No estaba planeando hacer eso, por mucho que me gustaría. Ese chico es realmente atractivo. No, estoy seguro que tiene novio. Un novio que tendrá 18 años en 3 semanas. 18 ya es legal no?"

Jack sonrió. "18 es legalmente un adulto."

Mark sonrió de regreso. "Perfecto."

* * *

><p><strong>Los links habituales:<strong>

La historia original:  
>www . fanfiction . net  s / 7068898 / 7 / A_Political_Romance

Mi tumblr, pasen a dejarme un ask o algo y me haran muy feliz!  
>ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com<p>

Y una imagen que creo q abarca perfectamente este capitulo  
>http :  27 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lq3g152hR31qejqwno6_r5_500 . png

Y otra solo por el placer de ver fotos de Darren Criss luciendo extremadamente sexy

http: / ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com / post / 9593540375 / aboutsoultripinmylife-oh


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU. Particularmente, en este capitulo hay algo de sexo oral semi-consensuado

**Disclaimer**: La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo<span> 8

Phil había disfrutado el seguir a Blaine el mes pasado. Siempre había encontrado a ese niño atractivo. Incluso cuando era niño. Un niño ridículamente bonito. Tenía un ligero parecido con su papa, pero su aspecto claramente venia de su madre. Elaine siempre había sido atractiva. James podía haber decidido entre Elaine y su hermana Eleanor. Phil había influido a Phil para que consiguiera a Elaine. Era más atractiva. Lo malo era que su cuerpo estaba defectuoso. Pero, con todo y había criado a un chico demasiado atractivo. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera sabido que nada mas iba a tener una oportunidad y había hecho el mejor esfuerzo al crear a Blaine.

Y ahora él estaba completamente desarrollado. Phil seguía disfrutando de verlo. Tenía un gran cuerpo y unos labios perfectos. Y ahora tenía a este novio. Blaine tenía buen gusto. Ese chico Kurt era bonito también. Delicado, bonito. Phil no podía culpar a Blaine por escogerlo. Probablemente era bueno en la cama. Phil se preguntaba si era de los que gritaban cuando Blaine se lo cogía. Realmente se veía como uno de esos.

Phil ni siquiera se había molestado en reportar sus hallazgos a James. No todavía. En lugar de eso, estaba esperando llegar a un trato con Blaine.

El miró como el chico caminaba hacia él. Dios! Que era sexy haciéndolo.

"Hola Blaine. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No. ¿Qué quieres?"

Phil ahogo una risita. "Sin andar por las ramas verdad? Claro, eso de treparte a palos es lo tuyo verdad?"

Blaine lo miró. Que tipo más asqueroso, vulgar e idiota. No podían imaginar cómo sus padres siquiera podían ser amigos de ese pendejo.

"Está bien. Iré directo al punto. Se lo que has estado haciendo."

"Y eso es…?"

"Ese chico Kurt y tu"

"¿Qué con él?"

Phil lo miró, un poco sorprendió. Había esperado algo más fuerte de reacción.

"Sé que has estado por Lima, chupando pito."

"No, no estado por Lima chupando pitos. He estado en Lima chupándoselo a Kurt."

Phil se sentó derecho. Esto no iba en la dirección que planeaba en absoluto.

"Estoy seguro que tu padre estaría interesado en saberlo."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Dile si quieres. De hecho, porque no se lo dijiste desde hace 3 semanas? Realmente no necesitabas seguirme un mes completo para saber que hacía. Y por cierto, eres el peor espía del mundo."

Phil estaba sintiéndose nervioso. ¿Por qué ese mocoso no estaba asustado por que su padre lo descubriera? Había contado con ese miedo para dominarlo. Phil estudio a Blaine. Su rostro permanecía en calma, pero sus ojos eran más oscuros y había algo en su comportamiento…

Phil decidió ir por el plan B

"Así, que no te importa si tu padre se entera?"

"Por mi perfecto"

"Bueno, entonces me asegurare que reciba un reporte complete de lo que has estado hacienda. Ahora podemos hablar de otros negocios."

"¿Qué otros negocios?"

Phil tomo un trago de su bebida y se recargo en el respaldo del asiento. Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos antes de hablar.

"Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para andar diciendo que eres gay, Blaine. Después de todo, según entiendo, ustedes hacen básicamente las mismas cosas que los chicos heterosexuales. Solo usan una… entrada diferente. Pero, mientras alguien te la chupe… que importa si es una mujer o un hombre si la sensación es la misma. ¿Verdad?" Phil volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida.

"Te debo una disculpa Blaine. Nunca debí presionar a tus padres para que te enviaran a uno de esos campamentos. Estoy contento de que no lo hallan hecho."

Blaine lo miró sin decir nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba confundido.

"De hecho… siempre me he sentido un poco… bi-curioso."

_¿Qué?_

Phil se inclinó más cerca de el. "Te diré algo. Hagamos un trato. En lugar de que manejes hasta lima para chupársela a ese chico. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí en Westerville… y chupas el mío?"

Los ojos se Blaine se agrandaron. De repente, se le hizo complicado respirar.

"Eres gay?"

"Al demonio, claro que no. No me gustan los chicos. Solo me gustas tú, Blaine."

Blaine estaba buscando desesperadamente por su fuerza interna. La oscuridad debajo de la superficie que siempre le mantenía firme y le permitía tener un gran autocontrol y controlar a los demás. Su protección. Pero, el estaba teniendo dificultad para encontrarla. Las palabras de Phil le habían sacado de balance por completo.

"¿Por qué no me haces lo que hiciste por tu amiguito ese en el parque?

Blaine se quedo callado.

"¿Entonces?"

"No hare nada contigo Phil. Me das asco."

Phil se mostró enojado. "oh en serio? Cuál es el problema? Mi pito no es suficientemente bueno para ti?"

Blaine se levantó. "Esta conversación se ha terminado. Mantente alejado de mi." se giró para irse

"Ok Blaine, me mantendré alejado de ti. Del que permaneceré pendiente es de tu amiguito que usas para coger."

Blaine se congeló.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

La oscuridad lo rodeó, inundando su cerebro y tomando control de su mente. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y empezó a temblar. Tenía que luchar para mantener el control, pero estaba perdiendo. Esa velada referencia a Kurt lo estaba empujando por encima del borde del peligro. Kurt le pertenecía a él y nunca, nunca dejaría que nadie lo lastimara.

Se giró para enfrentar a Phil. Phil, con una sola mirada se sobresaltó y se alejó.

Blaine podía sentir la oscuridad presionándolo, tratando de atacarle. Uso toda su fuerza para restringirla. No podía hacer nada ahí. No cuando había testigos.

El miedo podía sentirse en el ambiente. Blaine miró a Phil a los ojos, hablando con un susurro apenas.

"Si te veo cerca de Kurt, te mataré. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Yo. Te. Mataré"

Una vez, James le había dicho a Phil que sentía que algo no estaba bien con Blaine. Otra cosa aparte de lo de ser gay. Algo…siniestro. Phil lo había desechado como la paranoia de James acerca de ciertas cosas

Pero esto…

Phil no sabía qué hacer con esto.

El lentamente se alejó de Blaine

Y corrió saliendo del bar.

* * *

><p>Blaine manejo directo a la casa de Kurt.<p>

"Blaine! Hola! Pensé que íbamos a…" Kurt se detuvo. Tomo a Blaine de la mano y lo llevó a su recamara. Finn estaba viendo televisión en la sala. Burt y Carol estaban en el patio. Kurt se aseguro que las ventanas de su dormitorio estuvieran cerradas y empujo la puerta sin cerrarla del todo.

Kurt acaricio la mejilla de Blaine y lo miro a los ojos. "Blaine?"

Blaine estaba en silencio.

"Blaine? Lo que sea que sea, estará bien. Te amo Blaine, y todo estará bien."

Blaine de repente salió de su trance. Empezó a besar a Kurt. Devorándole y dejándole sin aliento en realidad. Lo sostuvo contra el antes de dejarle ir y separarse un poco. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt y lentamente les guio al piso. Ambos estaban arrodillados frente a frente, sosteniéndose de las manos, las frentes presionadas, las miradas fijas.

"Nunca dejaría que nadie te lastimara Kurt. Nunca"

"Lo sé Blaine. Lo sé"

"Tú me perteneces, me entiendes verdad? Tu eres mío?"

"Si Blaine, Soy todo tuyo, solo tuyo"

"Siempre te protegeré Kurt. Siempre. Contra lo que sea."

"Lo sé Blaine."

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza. "Te amo tanto Kurt. Demasiado."

"Te amo también Blaine. Te amo"

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes, Blaine esperaba el ataque de su padre, pero nada llegaba. Después de una semana, asumió que Phil había decidido quedarse callado. Blaine estaba sorprendido. Había esperado que Phil le reportara todo a su padre de tal manera que la venganza callera sobre él y lo amenazara, pero aparentemente no paso así.<p>

Blaine pronto aprendió que Phil había anunciado que las oficinas generales de la campaña debían de estar siempre al pendiente y que estaría encantado de supervisar eso. Blaine estaba complacido. Eso significaba menos gente entrando y saliendo de s casa. Su mama parecía agradecida también. Al caer la noche, la casa parecía más tranquila y calmada. Blaine agradeció la paz y la falta de su pared. Aparte, eso solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su padre pudiera tener alguna opinión sobre él.

La escuela terminaría pronto y Blaine usualmente pasaba sus veranos jugando tenis y participando en los torneos. Este verano, quería jugar con Kurt. No que Kurt fuera un gran deportista, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender si Blaine le enseñaba. El estaba esperando eso con muchas ganas. Seria genial que pudieran hacer algo juntos y el ejercicio les haría bien a ambos.

Eso significaba traer a Kurt al exclusivo, carísimo y conservador Club de Westerville. Blaine no tenía la menor intención de fingir que Kurt era solo un amigo. Eso significaba que los amigos de sus padres y sus patrocinadores finalmente sabrían la verdad.

Blaine no podía esperar. Saldría del closet al 100%

Pero primero, había un pequeño asunto que tragar.

* * *

><p>Blaine sabía que debía de sentirse mal, pero no era así. Tenía que hacerlo. Kurt tenía que aprender.<p>

Había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que Kurt había empezado a mamársela. Era muy bueno en eso y realmente lo disfrutaba.

Solo que no tragaba.

No era el sabor. Blaine lo había forzado a lamerlo hasta que limpiara todo cada vez que se corría en castigo por no tragar. "Si solo tragaras Kurt, no tendrías que hacer esto." El problema es que a Kurt realmente no lo importaba lamerlo. Lo encontraba erótico y ligeramente pervertido. Lo excitaba.

Pero tragar…lo aterrorizaba. Estaba convencido de que se iba a ahogar o peor, vomitar.

Así que ahora, estaban igual. Kurt estaba arrodillado frente a Blaine y Blaine realmente amaba eso. Los labios de Kurt realmente se sentían como seda. Mientras sentía que se estaba acercando, delicadamente enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt, algo que usualmente no hacía. Kurt ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

Ohhh, se estaba acercando… casi…casi…casi…

Su cuerpo se tensó. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Blaine lo agarro del cabello más fuerte y lo sostuvo en ese lugar. Kurt gimió desesperado, sus ojos rogándole a Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine cambiaron de color, oscureciéndose, haciéndose más profundos. Fijo su mirada en él y permitió que el control fluyera.

"Puedes hacer esto Kurt. Lo puedes hacer. Quiero que lo hagas. Necesito que lo hagas."

Blaine explotó en su boca. "Trágalo todo Kurt…ahora!"

Kurt apretó los ojos y obedeció-

Blaine relajó su agarre y se desplomó contra la pared. No se sentía mal por lo que acababa de hacer, pero esperaba que Kurt no se hubiera enojado. No quería que su cielo estuviera molesto.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo.

Kurt estaba sonriendo. "Lo hice! Lo hice Blaine!

Blaine se rio y acarició sus mejillas. "Si hermoso, lo hiciste"

* * *

><p><em>Me esconderé un rato en el closet después de traducir este capitulo… oh Blaine… que haremos contigo? <em>

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto! Besos

**Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer**: La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

El sábado, Blaine anuncio que pensaba llevar a Kurt al centro comercial. Kurt podría comprar lo que quisiera, sin importar el costo, como forma de celebrar las nuevas habilidades adquiridas de Kurt. Blaine estaba realmente complacido de que finalmente hubieran cruzado esa barrera. Ahora, podían enfocarse en el sexo. No podía esperar a poder cogerse hasta al cansancio a Kurt, aunque seguía recordándose a sí mismo que tendría que ir despacio. Kurt era virgen y pensaba que él también lo era. Tenía que mantener las apariencias. Solo esperaba poder controlarse a sí mismo.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Kurt cruzó sus brazos viendo a Blaine.

"Ahm… dices que puedo comprar _ lo que yo quiera_, verdad?"

"Si, lo que quieras."

"Sin importar lo que cueste?"

"Sin importar lo que cueste.

"Lo dices en serio?"

"Absolutamente."

Kurt miró a Blaine suspicaz.

"¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?"

Blaine se rió. "Si, lo sé. Y lo digo en serio. Cualquier cosa que quieras hermoso. Lo que quieras."

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastro hasta las tiendas de una esquina. Kurt sabía exactamente que quería. Unas botas Smoke Columbia. Alexander McQueen.

_$725 dólares_

Kurt lo miró con ojos suplicantes. "En serio? Puedo llevarlas?"

"Absolutamente. ¿No quieres un abrigo nuevo que combine?"

Kurt soltó una risita y abrazo a Blaine mientras el vendedor los veía celoso. Los dos pasearon por el centro comercial, tomados de la mano. Blaine capto cada mirada curiosa que les daban. También noto cada hombre gay que veía a Kurt de vez en cuando. Cada vez que eso pasaba tenía que suprimir las ganas de gruñirles.

En una tienda, Kurt se halló atrapado frente a un estante de bufandas, incapaz de decidirse. Blaine estaba esperándole paciente, para terminar y poder ir a la librería.

"¿Por qué no te adelantas a la librería? Podría estar aquí por horas. Nos encontramos en el área de comida."

Blaine se sintió ligeramente dudoso, pero aceptó. Sabía que Kurt, en realidad, si podía estarse ahí otra hora, quizás dos.

Después de poder escoger al fin 9 bufandas, Kurt se dirigió al área de comida rápida para esperar a Blaine. Mientras estaba sentando, empezó a pensar en los meses pasados. Era sorprendente lo que podía pasar en tan poco tiempo. Por tanto tiempo se había sentido solo y había anhelado que alguien lo amara. Ahora, estaba en medio del romance más increíble con un hombre sexy, atractivo, rico que lo adoraba. Y que le compraba botas carísimas. Blaine era maravilloso…pero diferente. Algo en Blaine era misterioso y casi… poderoso. Kurt no podía entenderlo bien. La manera en que Blaine lo veía y le hablaba le hacía imposible poder negarle algo. O si quiera querer negárselo. Era como si algo en Blaine lo tocara y lo envolviera por completo, haciendo que Blaine tomara el control. Como si algo lo forzara a entregarle el control

Kurt frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía el menor sentido

Y también estaban esos cambios tan raros y tan intensos en su humor, cuando parecía como Blaine emanara oscuridad y Kurt podía jurar que sus ojos cambiaban de color. Pero, eso tampoco tenía sentido. Los ojos de las personas no cambiaban de color como si nada.

Kurt suspiró. Suficiente de estar pensando.

Con Blaine se sentía hermoso, querido, cuidado y protegido. Y más que nada, feliz. Demasiado feliz. Y, ¿no era eso lo que importaba?¿que finalmente fuera feliz?

Kurt tuvo que salirse de su línea de pensamiento cuando un joven bastante atractivo vestido con estilo se apareció frente a él.

"Perdona, pero simplemente me encanta tu chamarra. ¿No te importa si te pregunto de donde la sacaste?"

"Claro que no. De hecho la compre por Internet. Nieman Marcus. No puedes encontrar algo de este tipo de calidad aquí en Lima.

"Eso es tan cierto."

Después de unos minutos, Kurt estaba entretenido platicando fascinado de moda con el chico que se llamaba Michael. Al menos, dijo que ese era su nombre.

"Ah y Kurt, vas a la escuela por aquí?"

"Si, estoy en McKinley."

"Oh, pensé que estabas en Dalton. Te vi hace un momento con un chico que creí reconocer del club de coro de ahí."

"Ah, ese es mi novio, Blaine. El va a Dalton y está en el coro, en los Warblers."

"Sabia que se me hacía conocido. ¿No son un par de afortunados? Tienen mucho tiempo juntos?"

"Varios meses. Pero, siento como si fuera desde siempre. De la mejor manera."

Michael vio que Blaine se dirigía a ellos.

"Bueno Kurt, tengo que irme. Mucho gusto en hablar contigo."

"Igualmente!"

Michael desapareció.

Blaine venia molesto. "¿Quién era ese?"

"Ah, un tipo que quería saber de donde había sacado mi chamarra."

"A-ha. Seguro que eso quería."

"Por favor. Por mucho que me halaguen tus celos, me estoy muriendo de hambre, y como no pienso comer en este lugar, vamos caminando."

Michael vio como Blaine y Kurt se retiraban.

Después se retiró la gorra que traía, liberando su cabello rojo.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente era el cumpleaños 18 de Kurt. Y aunque el realmente nada más quería pasar ese día con su familia y Blaine, Carole insistió en hacer una fiesta. Kurt acepto con tal de que pudieran mantener las cosas sencillas. Invitó a todos los del club Glee y por supuesto a Blaine. Estuvieron divirtiéndose toda la noche, cantando y bailando, haciendo tonterías. Burt miró a Kurt y Blaine toda la noche y no le gustaba lo que veía. Era como si una aura intensa que Blaine parecía tener se hubiera hecho más fuerte, y ahora parecía rodear a Kurt, absorbiéndolo y encadenándolo al lado de Blaine. Al buscar a Carole con la mirada, ella solo se encogió de hombros, todavía pensando que Burt está sobreactuando.<p>

Públicamente, Blaine le regalo a Kurt una raqueta de tenis de la mejor calidad, carísima y de marca. Pero después, cuando estaban solos, le dio a Kurt un hermoso collar de plata, con un dije de platino con una K&B colgando.

"No puedes quitártelo. Jamás."

"Ni siquiera lo pensaría."

Esa noche, Blaine recostado en su cama, empezó a tocarse a sí mismo, pensando en Kurt. Blaine estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Había sido muy, muy paciente y no había violado a su hermoso novio. En lugar de eso, lo había entrenado con paciencia y amor. Kurt confiaba completamente en el. El entendía que le pertenecía por completo a Blaine y estaba dispuesto a obedecer a todo lo que se le dijera.

Si, finalmente era hora de que tuvieran relaciones. Muchas y muy seguido.

* * *

><p>Mientras Blaine manejaba por el camino al Club de Campo de Westerville, no pudo dejar de sonreír. El CCW era de hecho uno de sus lugares favoritos. Algunos de sus recuerdos más felices de su infancia eran de ahí.<p>

Antes de que la carrera política de su padre despegara, la madre de Blaine había pasado su tiempo de voluntaria en varios grupos de mujeres y acciones políticas. Ella siempre estaba ocupada con almuerzos y juntas en el club, llevando a Blaine consigo, y el terminaba desapareciendo en la cocina. El staff del CCW lo adoraba. Al contrario de los otros niños malcriados que acompañaban a sus padres, Blaine siempre era educado, respetuoso y saludaba cada vez con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. En esos días, siempre sabia quien estaba engañando a quien, quien golpeaba a su mujer y quien estaba vendiendo las compañas. Después, cuando fue creciendo y podía quedarse en casa solo, solo venia al club por el tenis, pero siempre paraba en las cocinas para saludar y platicar con el staff que aun lo recordaban como el niño de cabello rizado, tan dulce y encantador con todos.

Blaine había reservado una cancha para la primera lección de tenis de Kurt. El único problema, era que no podía alejar sus manos de él.

"Blaine, estoy bastante seguro que no tienes que pellizcarme el trasero para poder explicarme como agarrar la raqueta"

"Oh, así que de pronto eres el experto en tenis."

"Mejor ve y consigue unas bolas, que nos estamos quedando sin nada."

"ok" Blaine se acercó a Kurt, deslizando su mano entre sus piernas.

"Blaine!"

Blaine se rió, dándole una sonrisa casi seductora.

Una vez que se pusieron casi serios, resulto que Kurt lo hizo bastante bien, logrando pegarle a la pelota más veces de las que falló.

Estaban divirtiéndose tanto que no se fijaron en el chico alto con cabello rizado castaño y lindos ojos verdes que los observaba con atención.

Cuando al final estuvieron listos para tomar un descanso, fueron directo al restaurant.

"Oye, voy a ir a saludar a la cocina un minute. ¿No quieres venir?"

"no, estoy cansado. Ve tú. Voy a sentarme a descansar. Me has agotado."

Blaine pensó en responderle de varias maneras bastante atrevidas, pero mejor se quedó callado.

"Ok, no me tardo nada."

2 minutos después, un chico bastante guapo apareció en frente de Kurt.

"Hola."

Kurt miró hacia arriba. "hola?"

"Soy Tyler, soy amigo de Blaine."

"Oh, hola, soy Kurt. Blaine anda por ahí saludando gente."

"Te importa si lo espero?"

"Claro que no, siéntate."

Tyler tomó un largo trago con el popote de su limonada mientras miraba a Kurt de arriba a abajo.

"Ah, y como es que conoces a Blaine?"

"Fuimos a Dalton juntos, y nuestras familias han sido miembros del club por años."

"oh"

"¿Y tú? Eres de la familia?"

Kurt sonrió. "No, soy su novio."

Tyler tomo otro trago de su limonada. Esto iba a ser divertido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?"

"Varios meses."

"entonces no te has revolcado con el verdad?"

"Q..Qué?"

"Que asumo que no han cogido. Versa, eso es lo que hace Blaine. El se acuesta contigo y eso es todo. Pierde el interés rápido."

"Es..Espera…q..q..Qué?"

Tyler tomo otro trago, viendo la expresión sorprendida de Kurt.

"Bueno, igual y tienes mejor suerte. Eso es lo que hizo conmigo de todas maneras. Cogió conmigo y después ni siquiera me volteó a ver."

"¿Qué.. Que Blaine, que hizo, que…te acostaste con él?"

"Bueno, técnicamente, cogimos solamente. Muchas, muchas veces."

Tyler se levantó, acababa de ver a Blaine acercarse.

"Bueno, un gusto en conocerte cariño. Suerte!"

Tyler se fue, sonriéndole con sorna a Blaine cuando se lo topó.

Blaine miró a Kurt.

Mierda!

Mierda!

Mierda.!

La expresión de Kurt estaba con una mezcla de furia y que iba a empezar a llorar.

"Kurt…"

"No. No digas nada." Kurt agarró su raqueta y se levantó. "Llévame a casa."

"Kurt…"

Kurt se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Blaine lo siguió rápidamente.

Tyler se quedó parado en una esquina observando. Con una sonrisa muy satisfecha plasmada en el rostro.

Kurt esperó hasta salir para dejar que las lágrimas brotaran.

"Kurt! Espera! Détente!"

Kurt giró enfrentándolo. "¿Es verdad? De verdad te acostaste con él? Me mentiste?"

Blaine se sentía agotado y sabia que apenas estaba empezando.

"Kurt, no es lo que piensas…."

"¿Me mentiste cuando te pregunte si habías tenido novio antes?"

"Tyler no era mi novio."

"Oh, entonces nada mas te acostabas con él?"

"De hecho, así es."

Kurt lo miró herido y asqueado.

"Kurt, déjame explicarte por favor… No es lo que…"

Kurt volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda, empezando a caminar de nuevo. "Llévame a casa!"

Blaine se quedo parado ahí, mientras sentía como la oscuridad empezaba a girar dentro de él. Ese jodido Tyler. Ya vería con él el lunes.

Blaine camino a su carro. Kurt estaba parado con su espalda contra la puerta del pasajero, sus brazos cruzados, abrazándose a su mismo. Una vez que entraron, Blaine puso el seguro en las puertas y se giró hacia él.

"Kurt, por favor… no fue mi intención mentirte. Solo… yo solo no quería decirte la verdad."

"Porque no?"

"Por que se lo que piensas acerca del amor, y el sexo, y el romance, y francamente, lo que yo hice con Tyler no… no fue nada de eso. No quería que pensaras mal de mí."

"No tenias por que mentirme! Podrías haberme dicho!"

Se quedaron sentados en silencio.

"¿En qué otras cosas me has mentido?"

"Solo en eso Kurt. Lo juro."

"¿Has tenido novio antes? Digo, aparte de mi."

"No, nunca, te lo juro."

Kurt reclinó su cabeza contra la ventana

"Por favor, llévame a mi casa."

* * *

><p>Blaine no le llamó el sábado, incluso tampoco el domingo. Estaba tratando de darle tiempo para que se enfriara la situación. En lugar de eso, se sentó en su recamara, intentando calmar la oscuridad que se agitaba dentro de él. Estaba empezando a asustarse por el lunes. No quería matar a Tyler. O peor, violarlo en castigo. Aparte de la oscuridad levantándose dentro de él, sus hermanas estaban fuera de control. Había planeado empezar a trabajar en poder acostarse con Kurt ese fin de semana. Y ahora, ese plan se había ido al demonio gracias a Tyler. Sus hormonas y la oscuridad estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaban venganza. Blaine necesitaba estar con Kurt para poder calmarse. Necesitaba a su cielo para poder calmar el infierno que ardía dentro de él.<p>

Finalmente, llamó a Kurt el domingo, casi las 7:00 pm.

"Hola Blaine." Kurt sonaba triste.

"Hola."

Silencio.

"Kurt… realmente lo siento. Por favor, ¿me perdonas?

Silencio.

"Kurt?"

"Dime"

"¿Me perdonas?"

"Supongo."

"Kurt… te amo."

Silencio.

"Kurt?"

"Lo sé Blaine, lo sé. Tengo que irme. Adiós."

Kurt le colgó.

Blaine se quedó ahí, viendo su teléfono.

Joder!

Eso no iba a funcionar. No podía dejar las cosas así. Si todo quedaba así, de seguro terminaba matando a Tyler mañana.

Blaine se volvió a poner sus jeans y una playera y tomo las llaves de su auto

X-X-X

Se estaciono unas cuantas casas lejos del hogar de los Hummel- Hudson. Eran las 9:30 de una noche de domingo, la calle estaba tranquila y en silencio. Le marcó a Kurt.

"¿Qué paso Blaine?"

"estoy afuera. Déjame entrar."

"¿que? Afuera de donde?"

"Afuera de tu casa. Déjame entrar."

"Blaine! Todos están aquí. Mi papa se va a poner furioso si sabe que estas aquí."

"O me dejas entrar o me meto por mi cuenta. ¿Qué prefieres?"

Kurt lo pensó por un minuto. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era riesgosa pero salirse era probablemente que dejar que encontraran a Blaine en su habitación.

"Dame 15 minutos."

Kurt le dijo a Finn donde iba a estar, solo por si descubrían donde estaban. Se puso el pijama y fue a despedirse de Carol y su papá. Después se quitó el pijama otra vez y se vistió con jeans y un suéter para escabullirse por la puerta trasera.

Blaine manejó hasta un parque pequeño, unas cuantas cuadras más lejos. Era una noche agradable así que salieron del auto y se sentaron en una banca.

"Ok, ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Necesitaba verte."

"¿Por qué?

"Porque te amo y necesito que me perdones."

Kurt suspiró. "Claro que te perdono Blaine."

"En serio?"

"Si… pero…"

"Pero qué?"

"Cuéntame de Tyler."

"No hay mucho que contar. Teníamos relaciones. Eso es todo."

"¿Dónde?"

"En la escuela."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?

"Bueno, no podíamos hacerlo en su casa ni…"

"No. Yo me refiero a porque tuviste relaciones con él?"

Blaine empezaba a odiar esa conversación. Era horrible. Quizás después de todo, aun quería matar a Tyler por hacerle pasar por todo eso.

"Por que el me lo pidió."

"Así… nada mas?"

"Si."

"Sin ser nada, o tener alguna relación?"

"Sin relación Kurt. Nada mas fue sexo, eso fue todo."

Kurt estuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Lo disfrutaste?"

"Si."

Se quedaron sentados ahí. Kurt miraba hacia la oscuridad mientras Blaine miraba a Kurt. Finalmente Kurt se volteó hacia él.

"No puedes mentirme Blaine. Acerca de nada. No quiero más mentiras."

"Lo prometo. No más mentiras. Nunca."

"Ok." Kurt se acercó un poco más a Blaine, descansando su cabeza en su hombre. El cuerpo completo de Blaine se relajó al exhalar el aire. Así estaba bien. Las cosas empezaban a sentirse bien de nuevo. En balance. Pero, había algo más que Blaine necesitaba.

Se levanto, tomando a Kurt de la mano.

"Nos vamos?"

"No."

Blaine jaló a Kurt hacia un grupo de arboles. Lo recargó contra uno y empezó a besarlo posesivamente. Solo tenía que estar seguro.

"Blaine… detente… no puedo…"

Blaine no se detuvo. En lugar de eso, desabrocho el cierre de los pantalones de Kurt. Empezó a chupársela fuerte y duro. Los gritos de Kurt hacían eco en la noche.

Solo le dio a Kurt unos cuantos minutos para recobrarse.

"Chúpamela. Ahora."

Cuando terminó, Blaine lo miró a los ojos.

"Te amo Kurt. No puedes dejarme, porque te amo."

"También te amo. Y nunca te dejaré."

"Estas seguro Kurt?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"

"Por que te pertenezco."

Blaine sonrió. Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine... Blaine... que vamos a hacer contigo? Creo que tengo problemas al hallarlo tan irresistiblemente sexy en esa pose.<em>

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com (besotes a todos los q han saludado por aqui!)

Nos leemos pronto! Besos

**Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer**: La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

El lunes, Blaine se escondió en un salón cercano al locker de Tyler. Espero hasta que Tyler estuviera ocupado con sus libros para acercarse.

"Esa fue una buena pinche maniobra que sacaste."

Tyler giró. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras intentaba ver inocentemente a Blaine.

"No sé de qué me hablas"

"No tenias que hacer eso."

"De hecho, si, si tenía. Kurt parece un buen chico. Creo que merece saber cómo tratas a tus amantes."

"Con el no es así. El es mi novio."

La cara de Tyler se derritió. Se veía triste.

"No te entiendo Blaine. Realmente me gustabas. Te escogí. Me entregué por complete. Podría haber sido tu novio. ¿Por qué yo no?"

"Tyler, no tiene nada que ver contigo. No podía tener un novio entonces. Estaba asustado de lo que podría hacer mi padre… no hubiera funcionado.

"Y ya no estás asustado?"

"No, ya no."

"Así que… Kurt se queda contigo en lugar mío."

Blaine soltó el aire. Era difícil de creer que Tyler todavía tenía sentimientos por el después de casi 2 años."

"Tyler no soy el único hombre gay en esta escuela. ¿Recuerdas eso? Tu eres el que me lo dijiste."

Tyler cerró el casillero y miró directo a los ojos de Blaine.

"Pero tú eres el único que puede follarme de la manera en que lo necesito. En serio, lo sé. Me volví una completa puta después de que me dejaste. Mira, se que tienes novio ahora, pero.. Si no funciona con él,… o si te sientes solo… puedes jugar conmigo cuando quieras. Solo llámame."

Se volteo para dirigirse a clase, dejando a Blaine sin palabras y con una muy dura erección.

* * *

><p>Blaine miro al calendario y suspiro. Nada más quedaban 3 semanas de escuela hasta las vacaciones. Mientras sus amigos estaban haciendo planes de tomar trabajos de verano o planeando vacaciones con sus familias, Blaine estaba revisando el calendario de campaña. Estaba realmente enojado. Usualmente sus padres le daban chance y solo lo hacían ir a los eventos más importantes. Este año, sus iniciales estaban en cada compromiso. ¿Qué chingados?¿Como se suponía que iba a meter a Kurt a su cama si no iba a estar con él todo el verano? Pensar acerca de Kurt y sexo en la misma oración lo enojaba todavía más. Gracias a Tyler, Blaine prácticamente tenía que volver a empezar a trabajar a Kurt. Ahora que sabía que Blaine no era virgen, la idea de tener relaciones se volvió más atemorizante para él. La oferta de Tyler por un segundo sonaba bien. Después de todo era su culpa. Blaine podía atarlo a la cama y cogérselo por días en castigo por haber arruinado sus planes.<p>

En lugar de seguir pensando en eso, agarró las llaves de su auto para dirigirse a las oficinas centrales de la campaña.

X-X-X-X

La oficina central de la campaña era una casa con estilo victoriano en el centro de Westerville. Era una hermosa edificación de 3 pisos con habitaciones grandes y muchas ventanas. El piso principal era en donde recibían a los visitantes. El comedor se había transformado en sala de conferencias. La oficina de su padre estaba atrás junto con las de su staff. La mayor parte de la campaña tomaba parte en el segundo piso y el tercero era para almacenar cosas.

Blaine entró, parándose a ver el enorme retrato de su abuelo, el Congresista Jim Anderson. Cuando creía, siempre oía historias acerca de la leyenda de ese hombre. Se decía que el Congresista Jim, así lo llamaban, podía hacer un pacto con el mismo demonio. Y probablemente lo había hecho. Era conocido por su habilidad de sentarse frente a su oponente y de alguna manera, convencerlo de su punto de vista y quizás de algo más. Era respetado como negociador y como un excelente político y estratega. Pero había personas que creían que él tenía mucho más que habilidades. Sus oponentes en la política susurraban historias acerca de que en las juntas era capaz de implantar ideas en la cabeza de los demás. De pronto, la gente acordaba cosas que ni siquiera había tenido la intención de hacerlo.

Blaine pensaba que esas historias eran interesantes. Muy interesantes.

Encontró a su padre en la sala de conferencias, en medio de una junta con su equipo más cercano, unos cuantos empleados de campaña y Phil.

"¿Por qué en la agenda aparezco en todas las pinches presentaciones del verano?"

Su padre lo miró fijamente.

"¿!Como te atreves a entrar aquí, interrumpir mi junta, aparte con ese lenguaje, idiota! Ve y espera en mi oficina!"

"¿en serio papá? Mi lenguaje?" Blaine se rió mientras salía de la oficina.

Unos minutos después, su padre llego a la oficina y se sentó frente a él.

"Ahora cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Por qué estoy agendado en cada presentación de la campaña? Tengo torneo de tenis este verano." Y un chico virgen esperando que me lo coja.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda con todo esto del Voto Joven, esa estúpida campaña con músicos. Tu sabes, que la gente de tu edad vote por nosotros."

Blaine volvió a reírse. Era en serio todo eso?

"No pienso hacerlo."

"Blaine, realmente no tengo tiempo para tus pendejadas. Harás lo que te diga e iras a donde te diga. Ahora, lárgate, tengo trabajo pendiente.

Blaine miró a su padre fijamente.

"No."

"¿Qué?"

"No, no iré a esos eventos. No pienso hacer una mierda por ti este verano."

"Blaine, deja de joderme. No estoy de humor"

Blaine se levantó. Pequeñas ondas de enojo y frustración parecían emanar de su piel causando que su cuerpo temblara un poco. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

"De hecho, papa, te sugiero que no me pongas a prueba. _Yo_ no estoy de humor. Y no lo estaré para acompañarte a ti o mi mama en tu campaña. Y te reto… te reto a que lo intentes."

James miró a su hijo con una mezcla de odio y miedo.

"Te odio Blaine, realmente te odio. Cuando eras niño, eras perfecto… pero ahora…"

La puerta se abrió y Nancy, la secretaria, entro dudosa.

"james, siento interrumpirles, pero tengo en la línea al Gobernador, supongo que quiere tomar esa llamada."

"Gracias Nancy, en un momento"

Nancy cerró la puerta.

Blaine arrancó de la agenda su horario de presentaciones y se lo entregó a su padre.

"asumo que estamos claros en esto. Buena suerte en la campaña. Espero que pierdas."

Blaine se dio la media vuelta y se largó sin ver atrás.

James se sentó en su silla mientras se masajeaba la frente con los pulgares. Sacó una botella de bourbon, vaciando un poco en un vaso que se bebió de un trago.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Blaine? Aunque en realidad no le importaba si estaba en la campaña ese año o no. Sus consejeros de publicidad eran los que habían sugerido que sería buena idea que participara. El hijo bien parecido del senador. Podría acarrearlo votos de jóvenes y mujeres. Pero en esos momentos, James solo creía que su hijo era escalofriante. Si Elaine le apoyara, sería capaz de correrlo de la casa, pero no. Blaine era una bomba de tiempo activa. Además, le recordaba mucho a su padre y eso lo asustaba demasiado

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire antes de levantar el teléfono.

"Hola Gobernador."

* * *

><p>Mientras Blaine estaba peleando por el tiempo libre de su verano, Kurt estaba peleando por especias frescas en la única tienda de especias en Lima. La dueña de la tienda, Ann, tenía una relación amor-odio con él. Lo amaba porque era su mejor cliente. Y lo odiaba por era demasiado quisquilloso.<p>

"Ann, estás segura que este hinojo está fresco? ¿Cuándo lo recibiste?

"Por Dios Kurt! Te acabo de decir! Llegó esta mañana!"

Él lo olisqueó. "No se Ann, creo que tu proveedor te está engañando."

Kurt discutió con Ann unos minutos más antes de seguir viendo en la tienda, buscando unos ingredientes más. Estaba pensando en hacer un asado especial para Blaine ese fin de semana. Definitivamente Blaine era un carnívoro.

"Bueno, Hola!"

Kurt miró a ver quien le hablaba, tardando en ubicar a la persona.

"Oh! Michael, verdad?"

"Si, que raro encontrarnos aquí!"

"Desafortunadamente, cuando se refiere a especias, este es el único lugar en la ciudad." Se inclinó hacia Michael para decirle, "y a veces, me pregunto qué tan frescas estarán, se me hace q están tan frescas como recién salidas de la caja."

Michael se rio, los dos siguieron buscando juntos en la tienda, discutiendo de recetas y especias, una vez que los dos salieron, Michael se volteó hacia Kurt.

"oye, me estoy muriendo de hambre, no quieres ir por algo de comer?"

Kurt se sintió incomodo de pronto. A Blaine realmente no le gustaría eso.

"Oye, mira, esto es completamente inocente. Sé que tienes novio y eso, no estoy intentando ligar contigo"

Kurt se relajó. "Ok"

Caminaron a una pizzería cercana, sentándose en una de las cabinas. Kurt descubrió que Michael era un escritor, que estaba intentando trabajar en una novela que esperaba publicar algún día, mientras era escritor independiente para varias publicaciones. Al estar ahí sentado, escuchando a Michael, Kurt se dio cuenta de pronto que no tenía ningún amigo homosexual. Claro, tenía a Blaine, y a Rachel y a Mercedes, y su relación era genial, pero no tenía ningún hombre gay a su alrededor con quien platicar de cosas en común. Como platicar de su relación con Blaine, o de sexo. Le agradaba Michael. Tenían mucho en común y era fácil hablar con él. Y Michael era más grande, así que sabría mas cosas. Seria agradable tener un amigo gay.

"Y como esta ese adorable novio tuyo?"

Kurt sonrió. "El está genial, pero…" Kurt miró a Michael. En ese momento le encantaría tener alguien con quien platicar del episodio de Tyler y que le diera su opinión.

"pero que paso?"

"Bueno, descubrí que me mintió."

"Ohh… eso es un NO grande. ¿Qué mentira te conto?"

Kurt le contó la historia. Michael escuchó atento antes de hablar con cuidado.

"Así que… el durmió con ese otro tipo, como hace 2 años, cuando tenía 15?"

"Si…algo así"

"Y solo por curiosidad, sus papas saben que es gay? Pregunto por qué a los 15 años se me hace muy joven una persona para estar teniendo relaciones. Solo me pregunto si sus padres estaban conscientes de eso."

"Oh, bueno, el salió del closet con ellos como a los 14. Y estoy seguro que no tienen idea de lo de las relaciones."

"Wow… bastante valiente de tu novio salir tan joven. ¿Cómo se lo tomaron sus padres?"

No muy bien. Su papa estaba bastante decepcionado. No lo apoyan para nada. Oye, mira, viste ya la Vogue de este mes?"

Michel permitió que Kurt cambiara el tema, había escuchado lo que quiera escuchar.

Una vez que se separaron, Michael espero hasta que Kurt estuviera en su vehículo y se perdiera en la esquina antes de sacar su celular.

"Hola? Jack? Sí, soy Mark. Escucha, te acuerdas de los planes de la historia de Anderson? Bueno, podemos sacarla en 3 semanas, justo cuando la campaña empieza oficialmente, tengo casi todo lo que necesito…"

* * *

><p><em>Un poco de calma antes de las tormentas... al menos Blaine empieza a preparar el terreno para muchas cosas... <em>

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han pasado, dejando un mensajito o una alerta, un besote para todos!

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com (besotes a todos los q han saludado por aqui!)

SE que no he dejado fotos por el momento, pero tengo guardadas varias para unos capitulos mas adelante XD cuando las cosas se ponen... mas interesantes por asi decirlo XD

**Sam**


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

Particularmente, en este capítulo hay escena sexual semi-consensuado, avisados quedan.

**Disclaimer**: La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Kurt se sentía culpable. Sabía que no tenía sentido sentirse culpable por haber comido de forma totalmente inocente con alguien, pero se sentía culpable. Porque a pesar de lo inocente del encuentro, sabía que a Blaine no le gustaría la idea.

Así que decidió decirle.

El sábado, los chicos tenían la casa para ellos casi todo el día. Y una vez que llegaron a su recamara, Kurt decidió salir del mal paso de inmediato.

"Blaine?"

"Si?"

"Te acuerdas del tipo que conocí en el centro comercial hace unas semanas? Al que le gustó mi chamarra?"

"Al que dijo que le había gustado tu chamarra? Si, se dé quien me hablas."

"Bueno, me tropecé con él el otro día en la tienda de especias y condimentos y empezamos a hablar… y desayunamos juntos. Cuando terminamos. Después de la tienda, digo. No como que nos citamos para desayunar después o algo. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a comer…porque teníamos hambre. Para comer, digo." Kurt estaba balbuceando y se sentía frustrado y apenado. Blaine solo lo estaba viendo, sin ninguna expresión. No dijo una palabra.

"Pensé que debía de decírtelo."

Blaine camino hacia Kurt, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿porque pensaste que debías de decirme?"

"Bueno… porque… no sé. Solo pensé que debías de saberlo."

Blaine acarició suavemente el rostro de Kurt antes de bajar sus dos manos hacia sus nalgas y apretarlas. Después, una mano se deslizo hacia su cintura, unos dedos metiéndose entre la cintura del pantalón, acariciando la curva de su espalda, sin dejar de verle intensamente a los ojos.

"¿Por qué creíste que debía de saberlo?"

Kurt susurró. "Porque… te pertenezco."

Blaine besó sus labios suavemente. De ahí se dirigió lentamente a su cuello. Un rastro de besos pequeños y suaves dejados en su piel. Entre besos, habló tan despacio que parecía un susurro.

"Entonces, por que fuiste?"

"Umm..." Kurt se sentía mareado.

"¿Por qué saliste con otro hombre si sabes que me perteneces?"

Los dedos de Blaine se habían deslizado dentro de los pantalones de Kurt y ahora estaban subiendo y bajando apenas por su trasero.

Los latidos de Kurt aumentaron y se sentía aun mas mareado. ¿Blaine había preguntado algo?

Blaine logró desabotonarle el pantalón, bajándolo junto con los bóxers. Sus dedos seguían acariciándole el trasero, todavía sus labios sobre su cuello.

"respóndeme Kurt. ¿Por qué saliste con otra persona?"

"Lo…lo siento." Kurt estaba temblando mientras los dedos de Blaine profundizaban su toque y empezaron a hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada. Kurt jadeo audiblemente y se trató de mover, pero Blaine tenía su mano firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

Kurt podía sentir como un cosquilleo cálido atravesaba su cuerpo. Blaine finalmente lo miró a los ojos. La respiración de Kurt tembló, mientras el miedo y la excitación se mezclaban y corrían a través de él. Los ojos de Blaine estaban lo más oscuro que los hubiera visto antes. No eran negros, solo la sombre más oscura de su tono normal.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?"

Kurt no podía responder. Apenas podía respirar y le era imposible mirar hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Blaine.

Tampoco se podía mover.

Blaine se alejo un par de pasos y se quitó la ropa. Después desvistió lentamente a Kurt. Kurt solo se quedo de pie ahí, viéndolo. Estaba atrapado.

"Recuéstate en la cama Kurt."

Kurt se subió a la cama, recostándose sobre su espalda. Blaine se acomodo a su lado. Lo besaba profundamente y era como si el, con cada beso, le regresara la habilidad de moverse, pero sus ojos seguían conectados. Blaine arrastró sus dedos por el pecho de Kurt, bajando cada vez un poquito más.

"No me has respondido. ¿Por qué sientes haber ido a comer con otro hombre?"

"Porque, no debía haberlo hecho… porque te pertenezco."

"¿y por qué lo olvidaste Kurt? ¿Como pudiste olvidar eso?

"No...No sé. Lo siento. Lo siento Blaine… yo…"

"Shh.. está bien hermoso. No es tu culpa. Es mía. He esperado demasiado para reclamar mi propiedad sobre ti, para hacerte mío por completo. Y es solo porque he querido que estés listo. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti y lo voy a cumplir." Blaine ahora alternaba entre masajear suavemente el miembro y sus testes. Kurt estaba empezando a gemir y gruñir pero todavía no podía romper el contacto visual con Blaine y no podía moverse.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a empezar a prepararte, porque obviamente necesitas que te joda bien para que recuerdes a quien perteneces."

Blaine había permitido que el control corriera libre sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, atrapándolo, manteniéndolo quieto y atento. Estaba completamente controlado. Estaba determinado a no violar a Kurt y no tenía la menor intención de cogérselo por el momento. Quería que Kurt lo deseara tanto como él.

Kurt parpadeo.

"Vamos.. Tu vas…vamos…"

"No, hoy no. tienes que estar listo. Tu cuerpo tiene que estar listo. Hoy vamos a empezar a prepararte."

"¿Cómo?"

Blaine agarró una botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron grandes mientras veía a Blaine derramar una generosa cantidad en sus dedos.

"¿Alguna vez te has metido un dedo Kurt?"

Oh, esas preguntas. Kurt se volvió escarlata. Blaine sonrió.

"Relájate. Un solo dedo."

Blaine se deslizo entre las piernas de Kurt, focalizando sus ojos en su Mirada. Sin controlarle. Quería que Kurt fuera el que aguantara.

"Mírame y relájate."

"Blaine no se si pueda…"

"Si puedes. Como has podido hacer todo lo demás. Relájate."

Kurt se enfoco en Blaine. Maldita sea pero era hermoso al verlo. Su piel estaba brillando y su cabello libre, los pequeños rizos enmarcando su rostro. ¿Por qué se veía tan oscuro y sexy…

Blaine deslizo lentamente su dedo en la entrada de Kurt.

Kurt gritó.

Como de costumbre, Blaine sabia que tenía que sentirse mal porque lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era así. Ya había esperado demasiado para empezar eso. Demasiado tiempo que había permitido que Kurt se fuera a almorzar con otro tipo. Se encargaría de ese idiota después. Por ahora, el necesitaba que Kurt estuviera listo para él. Necesitaba hacérselo lo más pronto posible. Marcarlo. Reclamarlo como suyo. Eso le daría paz mental y protegería a Kurt.

Sin advertencia, deslizo rápidamente un segundo dedo. Y después un tercero.

Kurt estaba gritando. "Blaine! Blaine! Dio! Blaine! Para! No puedo…para!"

"Puedes hacerlo Kurt, solo acéptalo. Relájate hermoso, relájate y hazlo."

"Oh Blaine por favor! Por favor" Blaine torció sus dedos, preparándole, ajustándole. Kurt estaba tan apretado y tan caliente. El cuerpo de Blaine rogaba por cogérselo en ese momento. Pero Blaine se rehusaba. Kurt tenía que estar preparado. Ya era suficiente con presionarlo así.

Kurt todavía estaba gritando. Blaine empujaba sus dedos, mas fuerte, mas intenso, y luego…

Kurt gruñó. "Ohhh…." Blaine empujo de nuevo. Kurt gruñó otra vez.

"Ohhhh...Blaine..."

Blaine torció sus dedos y empujo un par de veces más, escuchando a Kurt gemir fuerte, su cabeza meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Después paró. Esperando por la señal.

Kurt se empujo contra sus dedos, buscando la sensación por sí mismo.

Perfecto.

Kurt ahora estaba gimiendo y hablando incoherencias. "Oh Blaine… es…es...taaan bueno…tan bueno… oh dios…si…."

Blaine se cambio de posición, con cuidado de no sacar sus dedos, lamiendo el miembro de Kurt. continuo empujando sus dedos mientras seguía chupándosela a Kurt, de manera intensa. Entonces permitió que el control fluyera. Sabía que eso aumentaría cada sensación que Kurt estuviera experimentando. Kurt ahora estaba gritando a todo lo que podía, y jaloneaba el cabello de Blaine. Blaine solo empujaba más fuerte y se la chupaba más rápido.

La fuerza del orgasmo de Kurt fue tan fuerte , que tuvo que incorporarse casi, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando con fuerza desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Blaine sacó sus dedos para poder apoyarse en sus manos sin dejar que el miembro de Kurt se deslizara de su boca. Kurt se corrió tan fuerte y tan abundante, pero Blaine logró tragar cada gota.

Kurt cayó contra la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba de las sensaciones que aun rodaban por su piel. Mientras se relajaba, su mente se sentía clara y mareada al mismo tiempo. Pudo sentir como Blaine lo abrazaba contra él con fuerza. Se relajo ente sus brazos y dejo que la somnolencia lo invadiera. Podía aun escuchar la voz de Blaine.

"Estuviste espectacular Kurt. Solo piensa como se va a sentir cuando sea yo el que este dentro de ti. Te amo hermoso. Te amo demasiado."

Kurt sonrió.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no podrán decir que no adverti…realmente hay sentimientos contradictorios con esta actualización…<p>

a ver que opinan uds

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto! Besos

**Sam**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer**: La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Mark empezaba a sentirse desesperado. Estaba tan cerca de terminar su historia, y sabía que era buena. Exponer al senador era su boleto de salida de Ohio. Solo tenía que completar todo. Volvió a revisar sus notas.

Gracias a Kurt, había confirmado que Blaine era gay, y que se había declarado a los 14 años y que James Anderson sabía. Esa era la clave. Anderson había sabido por 3 años que su hijo era gay y aun así, entre las apariciones de campaña, las cenas con los republicanos y las entrevistas, habían dado un total de 142 discursos y declaraciones llenas de comentarios y opiniones contra los homosexuales y había promovido 5 diferentes propuestas de ley anti-gays en el Senado del Estado de Ohio. De acuerdo a las grabaciones de esos eventos, artículos de prensa y boletines, Blaine había estado presente al menos en 70 de esas presentaciones, si no es que mas. ¿Cómo seria para un niño si tuviera que oír a su padre, hablar públicamente en contra de lo que uno es? Como seria escuchar a tu propio padre, declarar públicamente que te odiaba?

Su entrevista con la Dr. Sheila Palmer, una psicóloga infantil de la universidad del Estado de Ohio, había ido excelente. Palmer le había dado información crucial en el efecto que padres homofóbicos tenían sobre sus hijos. Una parte de la historia iba a pegarle a Anderson perfectamente. Algunos de las declaraciones de Palmer podrían hacer sonar el comportamiento del senador casi rozando el abuso infantil.

Y ahí estaba el problema

Necesitaba más detalles acerca de como trataba Anderson a su hijo en casa, en su vida privada. Esa era la clave de todo, para darle el enfoque de cómo era anti-familia en su vida personal. Mark no quería sobornar a nadie dentro de la campaña, y había sido casi imposible hablar con alguien cercano a los Anderson. Tenía unas cuantas anécdotas del personal del Club de Campo de Westerville, pero nada realmente fuerte. Necesitaba algo solido.

Levantó su celular para revisar si tenía mensajes o llamadas perdidas. Nada. Había llamado a Kurt varias veces y dejándole algunos mensajes amigables, preguntándole si quería ir por café o ir a ver las rebajas en Macy's, pero nada, Kurt jamás respondió. Mark esta seguro que no lo habían descubierto, pero aun así… era raro que Kurt no respondiera, ni para decirle que dejara de buscarlo.

Jack esperaba un borrador para el martes. Hoy era jueves. Quizás algo de inspiración llegara el fin de semana.

* * *

><p>James estaba sentado en su escritorio, bebiendo algo de bourbon. Probablemente debiera irse a casa. Elaine de seguro tenia la cena lista a esas horas. Miró con atención el enorme pintarron blanco de su oficina y la lista de tareas pegadas a la pared. Su equipo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Habían cubierto todas las áreas importantes del distrito sin ningún problema. Y lo habían convencido de dejar a Blaine fuera de sus planes. Hasta Phil había cambiado de opinión, diciéndole que deberían de dejar a Blaine solo y en la casa. Hmmm… Phil alguna vez le había dicho a donde había descubierto que se iba Blaine al salir de la casa? No, James estaba seguro de no haber oído nada de eso. Uhm, bueno, no debería de ser nada importante.<p>

James se levanto y sonrió ante la agenda en la pared. Esta iba a ser una buena campaña. El iba a ganar fácilmente la re-elección.

* * *

><p>Blaine pasó revisión a la habitación con ojo crítico. Si, a Kurt le gustaría definitivamente ese lugar. Cálido, romántico y privado. Kurt podría gritar tan fuerte como Blaine lo hiciera hacer.<p>

Definitivamente un lugar perfecto para perder la virginidad. Blaine incluso planeaba ir temprano para arreglar velas y cosas así. Hasta tenía una lista de reproducción en el iPod perfecta para la ocasión. La única cosa que faltaba de hacer era crear una excusa para que Kurt pudiera estar fuera un fin de semana completo. Tendría que hablar con mercedes de eso. De seguro estaría feliz de darle una coartada. Blaine se giro hacia el encargado.

"Estará disponible para el fin de semana del 20?"

"si, ¿quisiera hacer la reservación?"

"Por supuesto."

* * *

><p>Kurt se sentó enfrente de su tocador, pensando y soñando despierto.<p>

Siempre había pensado que la boca de Blaine era su parte favorita, pero ahora definitivamente había un empate entre esta y sus dedos. Las sensaciones que Blaine podía ocasionarle con sus dedos eran mucho más que maravillosas. No había palabras para describirlas.

Por que se estaban acercando a eso. Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba planeando algo especial. Algo romántico. Kurt estaba emocionado, y por primera vez, deseando algo sexual, completamente calmado y seguro de eso. Confiaba en Blaine. Blaine había probado lo mucho que lo amaba y había mantenido su promesa de cuidarle. Si, lo había presionado un poco, pero no le importaba. Cada vez que Blaine lo había presionado, había recibido algo maravilloso de regreso.

Y ahora, casi había llegado la hora. El hecho de que no tuviera permiso de masturbarse en absoluto, significaba que estaban cerca. Blaine lo estaba haciendo que estuviera hambriento de él y estaba funcionando.

Si, Kurt estaba listo para hacer el amor con Blaine.

Y después quería que Blaine lo follara con ganas.

* * *

><p>Tyler rodó recostándose sobre su estomago, disfrutando del dolorcito en su trasero. No había sido tan bueno como con Blaine, pero casi. Lo más cercano que había hallado. Si, había sido una buena idea buscar a un chico más grande. Los más grandes tenían más experiencia que los chicos de preparatoria. Estiro los brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama solo. Con cuidado rodo sobre su costado, medio incorporándose en sus brazos, dejando su cabeza recargada en su mano.<p>

"Regresa a la cama, cariño" casi ronroneo Tyler.

"En un minuto, lo prometo. Necesito escribir esta idea antes de que se me borre." Escribió unas frases más y después regreso a la cama, acurrucándose junto a Tyler.

"¿Qué estas escribiendo?

"Un reportaje de página principal sobre un senador conservador con un hijo gay."

Tyler lo pensó por un momento.

"¿Te refieres al Senador James Anderson? El papá de Blaine Anderson?"

Mark se sentó. "Si. Espera, ¿Cómo lo conoces? Conoces a Blaine? ¿Cómo lo conoces?"

Tyler miró con dudas a Mark. "Ahm… bueno, recuerdas que te dije que tenía 21 años… bueno… eso no es completamente verdad…"

* * *

><p>Actualización rapida traduciendo el capitulo que sigue por esta chiquito XD, esperen otro en un par de dias... y solo por que la autora me tiene enviciada, realmente enviciada con su historia.<p>

una pregunta me ronda...¿que nadie les enseñó a estos niños a no hablar con desconocidos? XD

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto! Besos

**Sam**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Megan estaba casi mareada. Esta era por mucho, la mejor cita que había tenido en meses. Sean era lindo, tenía una conversación interesante y era medico. Maravilloso. Era tan difícil encontrar alguien interesante con quien salir en Westerville. El senador definitivamente debía de considerar la idea de postularse para el Congreso en un par de años. Así ella podría mudarse a Washington también.

El celular de Megan empezó a sonar. Le sonrió a Sean disculpándose.

"Lo siento mucho. Normalmente, lo hubiera apagado, pero es el comienzo de la temporada de campaña y nuestro primer evento grande es el sábado, así que en serio, debo de tomar esta llamada."

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente."

Megan sonrió. Si, definitivamente podría casarse antes de cumplir los 40 con ese chico.

"Hola? Si, ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Cuando? Maldita sea!

Megan colgó y empezó a mandar un mensaje casi de manera furiosa en su Blackberry

"Está todo bien?"

"no, lo siento, me tengo que ir. Te llamo luego."

James le dio un trago a su bourbon y miró como Elaine limpiaba la cocina mientras platicaba de la visita a su hermana.

"Honestamente, no se como Eleanor es capaz de lograrlo. 7 niños en una casa, aparte de un esposo y un perro, y aun así, el lugar esta impecable."

Una ola de celos surcó el cuerpo de James. 7 niños. La hermana fea pudo tener 7 hijos feos y Elaine, la bonita, solo pudo tener uno. Un hijo apuesto, jodido y marica. ¿Cómo podía ser eso justo? Y de todas maneras, tenía que aceptarlo, ese niño había heredado esa cosa extraña, maldita, mierda voodoo que corría por las venas de su abuelo. ¿Por qué él no había heredado ese poder o lo que fuera? Era un desperdicio en Blaine. Si James tuviera esa habilidad, podría estar postulándose para Presidente el año siguiente. Al demonio, ya estaría en la Casa Blanca. Era jodidamente injusto.

Su celular sonó. Un mensaje de texto de Megan.

Problema grande. Una historia se publica mañana. Una amiga me sopló el artículo. Se lo estoy enviando ahora. El equipo ya va camino a la casa.

¿Qué demonios?

James abrió su laptop. Después de dos minutos, el correo de Megan apareció. Abrió el archivo adjunto.

LOS VALORES FAMILIARES DE JAMES ANDERSON por Mark Madison.

Estaba impresa la foto oficial de la familia, una foto de un chico llamado Kurt Hummel y una foto de James, de frente al estrado dando un discurso.

Los ojos de James recorrieron el artículo con rapidez.

Se proclama el defensor de los valores familiares.

Hijo gay, que salió del closet desde los 14.

Repudiado por su propio padre por su orientación sexual.

Tiene prohibido tener otros amigos homosexuales. Forzado a crecer solo.

Pública y privadamente expuesto a un constante aluvión de declaraciones denigrantes de lo que él era.

Abuso prolongado por hijos de padres homofóbicos provoca suicidio y auto-mutilación.

Finalmente, la felicidad para su hijo. Con foto del novio incluida.

Anderson proclama practicar los valores familiares pero aun así comete abuso infantil

Los valores familiares de Anderson son los mismos que los de los votantes?

Este es el hombre que queremos que represente a Ohio en el Senado del Estado? Un abusador de menores?

"James? James, que pasa? James?"

El rostro de James se había vuelto rojo oscuro. Sus manos estaban hechas puños.

Caminó hacia las escaleras.

Blaine estaba dormido. Estaba agotado por haber estado en una prolongada y caliente sesión con Kurt. Parecía que nunca tenían suficiente del otro. Y ahora que se estaban acercando a llegar al final, sus encuentros eran más calientes que antes. Los besos eran más intensos, cuando tenían sexo oral era más rápido y profundo y los orgasmos mas fuertes e intensos. Blaine apenas podía mantener el control. Kurt estaba listo para él. Tan listo, y caliente y prácticamente rogando…- eso era lo que más excitaba a Blaine. Al fin lo harían ese fin de semana. Todo estaba arreglado. El siguiente fin de semana, Blaine tomaría complete posesión de Kurt. Y Blaine estaría completo.

Y fue porque Blaine estaba dormido, que su padre tuvo la ventaja.

James entró como una tempestad a la habitación de Blaine, jalándolo de la camisa para sacarlo de la cama, tirándolo a través de la recamara. Blaine se estrelló contra la pared, caminando desorientado, confundido y adolorido. James lo levantó de nuevo y lo golpeó con el puño, mandándolo al piso. Y ahí empezó a patearlo.

"Maldito marica! Idiota, bueno para nada hijo de puta! Te dije que lo dejaras en tus pantalones" Te lo dije cabrón!"

La cabeza de Blaine estaba dando vueltas. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Tenía 14 años de nuevo? No. Esto era peor. Era diferente. La oscuridad flotaba alrededor suyo, mezclada con el dolor. El dolor era lo que le impedía usar la oscuridad, pero, esta estaba creciendo y empezaba a sentirse más caliente. Podía escuchar la voz de su madre.

"James! Dios mío! Estás loco? Para! Détente! Déjalo en paz!"

James volteó, su mirada salvaje de ira.

"Tú!" le reclamó. "Todo esto es tu culpa. Tú y tú jodido cuerpo enfermo. Yo debí haber tenido 10 hijos! Y esto es lo q me das! Uno? Y ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo bien?"

Elaine se acobardó frente a las palabras de su esposo, recargándose contra la pared. Todo el color de su rostro se desapareció.

"No eres nada más que una perra bonita e inútil. Debí haberme cogido a tu hermana mejor!"

Elaine lo cacheteó.

Blaine atacó.

Se lanzó contra su padre, noqueándolo contra el suelo. Rodaron uno contra el otro, peleando para dominar la situación. James logró tirar a Blaine para poder levantarse.

"¿!Que vas a hacer maricón? Matarme?"

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron completamente negros. Su piel estaba caliente y ya no luchaba por mantener el control. Había permitido que la oscuridad lo rebasara.

"Si."

Su puño golpeó directo a la mandíbula de su padre, la fuerza del golpe causó que su cuerpo girara por completo. Blaine volvió a golpearlo, derribándolo contra el suelo. Después se trepó encima de él, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, sus manos firmes alrededor del cuello de su padre.

James trataba de alcanzar las manos de Blaine, o de empujarlo por el ostro, pero la piel de su hijo estaba tan caliente. Demasiado caliente como para tocarlo. James no podía respirar. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

Elaine le rogaba a su hijo.

"Blaine! Blaine! Por favor! Blaine! Déjalo ir! Blaine, déjalo ir! Por favor! Cariño escúchame! Déjalo ir Blaine!"

Pero, Blaine no estaba escuchando. Podía sentir como la vida se escurría del cuerpo de su padre.

Phil irrumpió en la habitación. Pateó a Blaine en la cabeza, noqueándolo. Phil lo tomó y lo arrastró por el suelo dejándolo tirado en un rincón. Jame silbaba intentando respirar, tosiendo, luchando por que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Elaine se sentó en el suelo llorando. Phil se recargó contra la puerta. Después de varios minutos, al fin habló.

"James, mejor intenta recobrar la compostura. Todos llegaran en unos minutos para discutir cómo arreglar el desastre."

SE volteó y salió de la habitación.

Elaine ayudó a James a levantarse del piso. Ninguno de los dos miró a su hijo, colapsado en el piso, apenas respirando.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

* * *

><p>Uff... como me hubiera gustado que Blaine hubiera logrado su proposito... realmente este capítulo me causa ansiedad..<p>

Como podran notar, por asuntos de tiempo, estare actualizando, al menos con seguridad, los fines de semana, espero poder sacar tiempo entre semana para ir avanzando rapido que esta historia me fascina realmente.

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, y una disculpa enorme por que a veces me tardo milenios en contestarlos, pero realmente me hacen mi dia feliz!

Los links de costumbre

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto! Besos

**Sam**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kurt estaba navegando por la página de Burberry, buscando algo para Blaine. Desde que Blaine empezó a pagar por todo, Kurt había empezado a ahorrar por meses y ahora quería usar el dinero para comprarle algo de regalo a Blaine. Al acariciar el dije que colgaba en su cuello suspiró. No había forma de que pudiera comprar algo similar a lo que Blaine le había dado. Sabía que Blaine no estaba esperando nada a cambio, más que la imperecedera devoción de Kurt, y, ciertamente eso ya lo tenía. De todas maneras, Kurt quería darle algo también. Algo que dijera gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Su laptop sonó, señal de que había llegado un nuevo correo. El remitente era mmadison de la Central de Noticias de Ohio. El tema del correo era "Lo siento." Kurt lo miro por un momento. Quien era mmadison? Casi lo borró, pero pensó en Michael. No podía recordar si el apellido de Michael. ¿Siquiera lo sabía? Abrió el correo.

_"Kurt, lo siento mucho, realmente siento haberte enredado en esta historia, pero no tenia opción. Pienso que eres una gran persona, y si pudieras perdonarme, me encantaría ser tu amigo. De nuevo, lo siento muchísimo._

_Mark, alias Michael._"

¿Lo siento, porque?

Había un archivo adjunto. Kurt lo abrió y se impactó al ver su foto, entre una foto de los Anderson y una del padre de Blaine.

Empezó a leer.

Y luego empezó a llorar.

Después llamó a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine yacía en el piso, en la esquina de su recamara, esperando mientras el dolor en su cuerpo subsistía y el zumbido en su cabeza paraba. Cada vez que su pecho se levantaba al respirar dolía. ¿Qué había pasado para que su padre se pusiera así? ¿Finalmente Phil le había dicho? Tenía una memoria borrosa de haber atacado a su padre. ¿Lo había matado? Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. No, no lo había matado. Habría sangre por ahí si fuera así. Blaine podía sentir la sangre en su boca, de donde su padre lo había golpeado. Lo que lo llevaba a la pregunta inicial. ¿Qué le había pasado a su padre?<p>

Lentamente rodó sobre su espalda y trató de sentarse. Jadeó ante el dolor. Se levantó la playera. La pies d su estomago y de su costado estaba morada. Eso le record el moretón que Karofsky le había dejado a Kurt.

Kurt.

Necesitaba hablar con él. Tenía que salir de su casa antes de que su padre decidiera atacarlo de nuevo.

En ese momento, su celular sonó. Era el timbre de Kurt. Lentamente se arrastró hacia su escritorio, para alcanzar el teléfono.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine! Blaine! O Dios mío, Blaine!"

"Kurt, ¿que pasa?"

"Oh Blaine! Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo" Yo...yo no sabia!"

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"La historia…. en el periodico…. De tu papá… yo no sabía… no sabía que él era un reportero."

"Kurt, no sé de que estás hablando. ¿Qué historia?"

"Te la envío"

Blaine se obligó a llegar a su escritorio y abrió su laptop. El zumbido en su cabeza había disminuido, pero su costado estaba punzando aun. Abrió su correo. Podía oír como Kurt lloraba mientras leía el artículo.

Mierda.

Ahora entendía por que su padre lo había golpeado hasta cansarse. El artículo lo hacía sonar como que era un abusador de menores. Imaginaba que estaba tratando de ganarse el título por meritos propios.

Blaine pasó por el artículo. Las consecuencias de esto iban a ser tan malas en tantos niveles.

"Kurt… haz tus maletas. Nos tenemos que ir."

* * *

><p>"Absolutamente no! Estás loco? ¿Que tipo de idiota crees que soy? Te quedas aquí mismo!"<p>

Burt estaba de pie en medio de la sala de su casa, gritándola Kurt mientras Carol estaba sentada en el sillón, con la cara ceniza, mientras Finn escuchaba de contrabando en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Kurt había decidido enseñarle a su padre el artículo. Después de todo, para la mañana siguiente, todo mundo lo sabría. Su padre necesitaba estar preparado. Después de que Burt había gritado que demandaría al periódico, a los Anderson y a todos los demás que pudiera, Kurt le dijo que se iba. Con Blaine.

Kurt intentaba mostrarle su punto de vista. "Papa, no quiero estar aquí cuando esto se sepa en la mañana. Habrá reporteros que me estén buscando. Necesito estar lejos de todo y Blaine quiere que…"

"No me digas que es lo que Blaine quiere! Esto no es acerca de Blaine. ES acerca de ti, tú eres mi hijo y tú te vas a quedar aquí mismo. Qué demonios estas pensando para creer que te voy a dejar huir con tu novio? Estás loco? Crees que Yo estoy loco?"

"Burt, por favor, intenta calmarte"

"No Carol, no me calmo" Esto fue lo que hizo que todo esto pasara" Yo sabía! Sabía que algo así iba a pasar! Debí haber detenido esto hace meses!"

"Papa…"

"No, esta conversación se terminó" No te vas a ningún lado"! Regresa tus cosas a tu recamara!"

Kurt se quedo de pie. Nunca, nunca había desafiado a su padre. Jamás. Usualmente lograban hablar hasta que aceptaba lo que quería o llegaban a un acuerdo. Pero, el sabía que no podrían llegar a ningún acuerdo esa noche. Blaine estaba en camino para recogerlo. Y Kurt tenía toda la intención de irse. Con o sin permiso.

"Papa, te amo y normalmente… nunca haría algo que tu no quisieras, pero… lo siento. Blaine me necesita y yo lo necesito a él. Tengo que irme."

Burt vio a su hijo incrédulo. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se sentó en una silla.

"Kurt, que pasa entre ustedes? Es como si ese tipo te hubiera hechizado. No es saludable Kurt."

"Papá, lo amo, pero no es solo por eso. Blaine dijo que las cosas se van a salir de control cuando esto llegue a las noticias mañana. Al menos, déjame ir por el fin de semana. Lo prometo, regreso el lunes si las cosas se calman."

"No. Si necesitas salirte de la ciudad mientras este desastre se enfría, ok. Carol y tú pueden irse a Cleveland con su hermana pero… huir con Blaine? Lo siento Kurt. No voy a estar de acuerdo en algo así."

Kurt se quedó callado.

"Tengo 18."

"¿Qué?"

"Te..Tengo 18 años. Técnicamente puedo irme sin tu permiso. Pero… realmente quisiera tu permiso."

"Bueno, no lo vas a tener."

Kurt sintió como su corazón se desgarraba. ¿Realmente iba a desafiar a su padre así?

El timbre de la entrada sonó.

Burt brinco. No podía esperar para decirle a ese hobbit enano de cosas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer que Kurt huyera con él.

Blaine estaba de pie, de hecho, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta. Había un moretón oscuro en su mejilla y su labio estaba hinchado. Se veía exhausto y desgastado.

Kurt corrió hacia él. "Oh Blaine!"

Blaine sonrió débilmente. "Estoy bien Kurt. ¿Estás listo?"

"Kurt…" El tono de voz de Burt era amenazante.

Blaine de pronto se dio cuenta de que Burt y Carole estaban ahí. Caminó hacia adentro. La Mirada en la cara de Burt le podía decir exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

"Burt, escuche, Kurt necesita salir de aquí esta noche. Cuando esto se destape mañana, será duro. Confíe en mí. He estado en círculos de políticos y reporteros lo suficiente como para saberlo. Esto no se va a quedar nada mas en la zona de Ohio."

"Tienes bastante caradura para venir aquí, en mi casa, tratar de convencer a mi hijo de huir contigo a sabrá Dios donde! No estaría en este maldito problema si no fuera por ti!

"Estoy consciente de eso, y es por eso que quiero sacarlo de aquí. Hay un lugar que conozco. Es seguro y…" Blaine se detuvo al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba. "Solo quiero sacar a Kurt de esto."

"Quizás tu intención sea buena, pero no pasara. Kurt se queda."

Blaine estaba en silencio. Estaba débil por pelear con su padre. No podía controlar nada ni a nadie. No de la manera en que quería. Este era el padre de Kurt después de todo. Kurt amaba a su padre y Blaine respetaba a Burt.

Pero, no iba a irse sin Kurt.

Como muchas veces antes, sabía que tenía que sentirse mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no lo sentía así. Necesitaba a Kurt con el. Especialmente ahora. El infierno estaba desatándose con todo. Necesitaba tener a su cielo con el más que nunca.

No iba a necesitar mucho. Su conexión con Kurt era fuerte. Solo tenía que tocarlo.

Tomo la mano de Kurt.

"Escúchame Kurt, no te voy a poner en esta situación. Si tu padre no quiere que te vayas, entonces deberías de quedarte aquí. Estaré bien."

"No! No! Me voy contigo!"

"Kurt… no voy a hacerte escoger entre tu padre y yo. Quédate aquí.!

Kurt empezaba a ponerse histérico. Tenía que irse con Blaine. Tenía que estar con él. No era solo que lo quisiera. Ahora, era una necesidad. Necesita estar con Blaine. Le dañaría físicamente si no estaba con él. "No! Me voy contigo!" Se volteo hacia su padre, sus ojos suplicantes, rogándole por que entendiera.

"Papá, tengo que ir, tengo que hacerlo. Por favor papá? Por favor?

Burt miraba de Blaine a Kurt y de regreso. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Burt estaba seguro que Blaine había hecho algo. Algo que hacia logrado que Kurt estuviera mas desesperado que antes pero… no tenía sentido. Kurt miraba intensamente a Blaine. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo?

"Si lo deja ir conmigo, le prometo que voy a cuidarlo. Lo amo. Nunca, jamás dejaría que nada le pasara. Yo lo protegeré."

"Oh, como lo protegiste de esta pesadilla?"

Blaine hizo una mueca.

"Papá… no es su culpa. Yo fui el que habló con ese reportero."

Burt colapsó contra lasilla. Frustrado. Kurt se veía como si estuviera a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. La idea de dejar ir a Kurt hacia que su cabeza y su corazón dolieran.

"Papá," Kurt se acercó, arrodillándose en frente de su padre.

"No confías en la manera en que tomo mis decisiones?"

"Kurt… eso no es justo. Sabes que confío en ti, pero… esto son palabras mayores hijo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? Piensa que esto se puede poner bastante mal, y si los dos son vistos juntos… las cosas se pueden poner feas Kurt. No están involucrados políticos en esto nada más. Hay muchos locos allá afuera. No quiero que estés vagando por ahí, desprotegido.

"Pero, estaré protegido. Blaine estará conmigo y … yo puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. Papá, por favor?"

Burt miró a su hijo a los ojos. Podía ver la verdad en ellos. No iba a poder ganarle.

Se levantó y se acercó a Blaine.

"Solo el fin de semana. Mantienen los dos sus celulares prendidos y me van a hablar cuando lleguen y cada día aparte. Y mejor están aquí el domingo por la noche o habrá consecuencias. Y, si algo le pasa a él, te voy a romper la madre. Repetidamente."

"Lo prometo. Nada va a pasar. Me moriría antes de permitir que cualquier cosa le pasara a Kurt."

Burt lo miró directo a los ojos. En lugar de sentirse aliviado, le asustaba saber que Blaine estaba diciendo la verdad.

Burt abrazó a Kurt con fuerza.

"Tengan cuidado. Llámame todos los días, y en serio, mas les vale que el domingo estén aquí."

Kurt asintió. Abrazó a Carol antes de salir por la puerta.

Carol y Burt se quedaron de pie en la puerta, viéndoles marcharse.

"Burt… porque siento que, si las cosas se ponen feas, de hecho esta más seguro con Blaine que con nosotros aquí?"

Burt suspiro. "Por que lo está. No sé que tiene ese chico, pero tengo la sensación de que mataría por Kurt. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No sé qué pensar de eso."

* * *

><p>Para las 5 de la tarde del viernes, Burt estaba aliviado de haber dejado ir a Kurt la noche anterior.<p>

El teléfono de la tienda había sonado sin parar. Los reporteros llamaban buscando a Kurt. Idiotas solo hablaban para decir cosas insultantes sobre los homosexuales. Los reporteros de todos los pueblos cercanos se habían aparecido, queriendo hablar con el amante gay del hijo del Senador Anderson. Burt finalmente se dio por vencido, cerró el taller y se fue a casa.

La casa era una pesadilla.

A nivel nacional, no había noticias "importantes", así que aunque normalmente nadie le hubiera puesto demasiada atención a la historia del hijo de un senador casi desconocido, en esa situación brincaba a la vista. El hecho de que involucrara adolescentes homosexuales, homofobia y política lo había mas entretenido.

Para las 3 de la tarde, los reporteros locales y los vecinos metiches se habían reunido en el porche de los Hummel-Hudson, esperando entrevistar a Kurt o al menos echarle un vistazo. Había rumores de que protestantes anti-gays habían planeando aparecerse por ahí el sábado en la mañana. Los grupos pro-gay ya se habían reportado que iban en camino a manifestar su apoyo.

Carol hecho un vistazo por la ventana, y vio que una camioneta de la CNN aparecía. "Para mañana, estaremos atrapados aquí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Burt la miró. "Nada. Sin comentarios."

"Sé que esto puede sonar mal, pero… no deberíamos tratar de contactar a los papas de Blaine o a su equipo de campaña?"

"No. Deja que el bastardo se ahogue solo."

* * *

><p>James Anderson se estaba ahogando. En bourbon.<p>

Todo el equipo había dejado la casa para cambiar la atención de los medios a la casa de campaña, pero de todas maneras, había varias camionetas y reporteros plantados afuera de la casa de los Anderson, esperando por una ojeada al pobre y abusado de Blaine.

James, Elaine y Phil se habían encerrado. El comunicado oficial decía que la familia Anderson estaba retirada del ojo público para poder lidiar con los dañinos efectos que esa hiriente, nociva y por completo fabricada historia había hecho sobre su hijo. El problema por supuesto, era que Blaine no estaba ahí y no tenían la menor idea de donde podría estar.

Elaine preguntó lo que estaba en cabeza de todos. ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo ve en algún lado? La gente va a saber que estamos mintiendo."

James se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otro vaso de bourbon. Realmente le valía madres.


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Kurt y Blaine habían estado en el camino unos 10 minutos antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de lo malherido que estaba Blaine.

"Detén el auto."

"¿Qué?"

"Detén el auto. Yo manejo."

"Kurt, no sabes a donde vamos."

"Este auto tan jodidamente maravilloso no tiene GPS? Ponle la dirección y seguiré las indicaciones.

"Donde vamos no creo que aparezca en el GPS."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Blaine suspiró. "íbamos a ir a ese lugar el siguiente fin de semana. Le llamé al dueño para ver si podíamos ir una semana antes. Estaba disponible así que…"

Kurt miró por la ventana. Oh. Ese era el fin de semana romántico que Blaine había estado planeando. Ahí quedaba el plan.

"Blaine, te ves realmente mal, parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier momento. Estaciónate ya, yo manejo. Seguiré el GPS hasta donde pueda."

Cambiaron lugares y en cosa de minutos, Blaine estaba dormido.

Kurt agarró el volante tratando de calmarse. Estaba oscuro y los caminos de Ohio eran famosos por su falta de luces. Siguió las direcciones por casi 3 horas y para su alivio, cuando las direcciones empezaron a ser mas vagas, vio un letrero. Residencias Silver Creek. Kurt soltó un ruidito. ¿Residencia? ¿En Ohio? Esto iba a estar interesante.

Kurt continúo por el camino colina arriba hasta que vio una desviación y otro letrero. Siguió manejando hasta que se sintió perdido y ahí fue que lo vio. Era una casa de campo grande, en medio del bosque. Se detuvo y salió a investigar.

Estaban en medio de la nada. Kurt nunca fue un tipo que le gustara acampar o salir a la naturaleza pero, esto era hermoso. Se preguntaba cómo se vería por dentro. La mayor parte de los lugares así estaban decorados muy campiranos. Kurt odiaba ese aspecto. Miró alrededor suyo.

¿Cómo se supone que entrarían? Intentó abrir la puerta de enfrente y para su sorpresa, estaba sin seguro. Entro y se sorprendió.

Dentro, la casa estaba decorada como un maravilloso hotel 5 estrellas. Había una sala enorme con una pantalla plana grandísima. La cocina tenía todos los aparatos imaginables. El comedor tenía una mesa donde podían comer cómodamente 12 personas y un hermoso candelabro colgaba del techo. La recamara principal era maravillosa. Había un espejo y su tocador, un jacuzzi lujoso y tina incluida. En la habitación había una cama tamaño California King Size y otra pantalla plana. Había 2 habitaciones mas, un tanto más chicas, pero con pantallas y baños privados. La decoración era moderna, pero romántica y cálida a la vez.

¿Cómo demonios había encontrado Blaine este lugar?

Kurt regreso al auto para bajar las maletas. Miró a Blaine. Odiaba despertarlo, pero estaba seguro que no iba a poder cargarlo.

"Blaine? Cariño, despierta. Ya llegamos."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con miedo.

"Shh… Blaine, está bien, vamos, entremos."

Kurt ayudo a caminar a Blaine a la recamara. No fue hasta que lo sentó en la cama y lo empezó a desvestir, que vio lo horrible de sus heridas. Jadeó cuando Blaine se dejó quitarse la camisa. Los moretones eran impresionantes. Y dolorosos. También se dio cuenta de la hinchazón en un lado de la cabeza. Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Blaine, ¿Qué te pasó?

Blaine murmuró, todavía medio dormido. "Nada, estoy bien. Mi papá se volvió loco, contra mi…"

Kurt no necesito preguntar más. Lo recostó bajo las cobijas y cuidadosamente se acomodó a su lado. Después recordó que no había llamado a su papá. Se levantó y se fue a la sala con su teléfono. Burt contestó al primer timbre.

"Kurt?"

"Hola papá, ya llegamos."

"¿Donde están?"

"Se llama Silver Creek. Es un…" Kurt se detuvo, no era buena idea decirle que estaba en una casa, en medio del bosque, solo con su novio.

"Es un…. refugio… tu sabes, como una granja, un poco afuera de la ciudad. Hay gente por aquí pero no mucha." Kurt hizo una mueca al contar la mentira.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estamos bien… Blaine…" de nuevo se detuvo. ¿Cuántas mentiras iba a contar esa noche? No podía decirle a su papá que el padre de Blaine lo había golpeado de esa manera.

"Blaine está dormido. Esta realmente cansado por el camino."

"Está bien Kurt, probablemente deberías de descansar también. Asumo que…. ¿tienen camas separadas?"

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. "Si"

"Ok, descansa. Ten cuidado. Te quiero."

"Te quiero también."

Kurt trepó de su lado de la cama, tratando de no sentirse culpable por mentirle a su papa. Su papa tenía que suponer que lo más probable era que terminaran compartiendo una cama. Después de todo, eran dos adolescentes hormonales y enamorados.

Kurt miró a Blaine dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo pero también… débil. Kurt nunca, nunca lo había visto así. Siempre parecía tan fuerte y poderoso. Kurt encontraba su poder intoxicante y atractivo. Y un poco atemorizante. Odiaba ver a Blaine así. Golpeado y herido. Eso rompía su corazón.

* * *

><p>Kurt despertó la mañana siguiente y en silencio se bañó y vistió. Quería que Blaine descansara lo más posible. Cuando fue a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que no había comida de ningún tipo y ahora moría de hambre. ¿Podría arriesgarse saliendo solo? Decidió que no tenía elección. Apare, no era justo. Hace una semana, no hubiera pensado 2 veces en salir o no. No habían pasado ni 24 horas y el artículo ya estaba afectándoles. Escribió una nota para Blaine y agarró las llaves del auto.<p>

La ciudad de Silver Creek era pequeña. Kurt se detuvo en una gasolinera antes de ir a la única tienda disponible en el pueblo. Era sorprendentemente agradable. Y como Silver Creer estaba justo rodeado por granja, todos los productos eran frescos. De hecho, estaba disfrutando esa pequeña excursión hasta que llegó al mostrador y vio que periódico.

Ahí estaba. En primera página. Era bastante sorprendente verlo así, en lugar de una computadora. Por alguna razón, sintió que debía de comprar una copia. Agarró una del mostrador y la dobló a la mitad, rezando por que la chica de caja no se diera cuenta de que él era el de la foto. Ni siquiera volteó.

Cuando regreso a la casa, Blaine todavía estaba dormido. Kurt se distrajo cocinando. Decidió hacer bísquets con tocino y salchichas. Con el aroma, finalmente Blaine apareció.

"Buenos días."

"Hola. ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

"Fui al pueblo. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Si, pero necesito un regaderazo."

"Ok, ¿Qué quieres que vaya preparándote?"

"Huevos revueltos con mucho tocino y salchichas."

Kurt sonrió. Carnívoro. Blaine se veía mejor. Menos desgastado, pero todavía cansado.

Después de su baño, se veía más fresco. Devoró todo lo que Kurt le puso enfrente. Fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, sentándose juntos en las sillas junto a la terraza, viendo hacia el bosque. Se sentaron en silencio hasta que el celular de Kurt sonó. Era Burt. Le informó de todo el circo mediático que estaba pasando en casa. Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto realmente se estaba volviendo un desastre. Y todo se lo dijo a Blaine.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Nada," replicó Blaine. "No hay nada que podamos hacer."

"No crees que deberíamos… no se… hacer una declaración o algo?"

"¿Por qué? Este es el desastre de mi padre, no mío. Aparte, mucho de lo que decía el artículo es cierto. Claro, algo de eso está fuera de contexto y lo exageraron, pero no dejaba de ser verdad. Yo tuve que escuchar a mi papá decir públicamente que me odiaba. Que era un pecador y que no merecía casarme o tener hijos. Y aunque nunca dijo textualmente, odio a Blaine, dijo muchas veces, odio a los homosexuales, y yo soy gay, así que la conexión ahí estaba. Aparte, estuve solo por eso mucho tiempo. Me hizo entender bastante claro que no podía tener novio. Por eso Tyler esta tan enojado de que ahora este contigo. Estuvimos tonteando un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de mí. En ese entonces no tenía la fuerza para desafiar a mi padre. Le tenía mucho miedo, así que mejor corté con Tyler.

La voz de Kurt era apenas un susurro. "¿Qué te paso anoche?"

Blaine se quedó en silencio un instante. ¿Qué tanto debería de contarle? Ni siquiera podía recordar bien todo.

"Cuando mi papa se enteró del articulo… me golpeó hasta que se cansó"

"¿Te defendiste?"

Blaine miró a Kurt. Era una pregunta por demás de extraña.

"Lo traté…. ¿Por qué?"

Kurt no estaba seguro si podía o debía seguir ese camino. Últimamente, había estado pensando acerca de Blaine y de cómo a veces parecía tomar control de sus acciones. Kurt pensaba que lo imaginaba, pero… últimamente, el control era más fuerte y no algo que solo salía de su imaginación. Es que parecía que Blaine tenía la habilidad de… hacer cosas. De hacer que Kurt hiciera cosas. ¿Podía controlar a otras personas?

"Nada… nada mas preguntaba."

Blaine continúo mirándole fijamente.

"Me estas mintiendo."

"¿Qué? No… "

"Me estas mintiendo Kurt. ¿Que estas pensando realmente?"

"Yo… no, nada…. nada ,en serio."

La mirada de Blaine de pronto se volvió fría. Le tendió la mano a Kurt, para que se acercara, sentándolo despacio sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo contra él.

"No tienes permitido mentirme. ¿Qué estabas pensando?" dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Kurt lo miró. De pronto se sentía atemorizado.

"Blaine… no hablemos de esto ahora… ya hay muchas cosas…"

"Kurt, dime que estabas pensando."

Ah.. ese tono.

"A veces… siento como si pudieras… controlar a las personas. O al menos, me puedes controlar a mí."

La mirada de Blaine cambió de fría a cálida, pero se hizo un tono más oscura. Esta vez, Kurt lo vio claramente. Sabía que no se lo había imaginado todo. Lo vio. Justo frente a sus ojos. Su respiración se aceleró un poco y su cuerpo se tenso. Blaine se inclinó hacia él, y despacio le plantó besos diminutos en sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y por ultimo en sus labios. Después le miró directo a los ojos.

"Si Kurt. Te puedo controlar. Te puedo controlar porque tú me dejas hacerlo. ¿Y sabes porque me dejas hacerlo? Porque tú me perteneces. Eres mío. Me perteneces y por eso, puedo controlarte."

Kurt sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. ¿Por qué se estaba excitando con esto?

"¿Y sabes?" Blaine continuó. "Una vez que me haya recuperado, te voy a hacer el amor Kurt, y después te voy a follar. Te voy a joder tan fuerte Kurt, y vas a gritar tanto y te vas a correr tan intenso… que después de eso, Kurt todo estará completo… serás mío por completo."

Blaine se levantó y caminó a la casa.

Kurt tuvo que cerrar los ojos. ¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo? Pero, más importante…¿por qué no intentaba salirse de eso?

* * *

><p>Pasaron el resto del viernes simplemente descansando en la casa. Blaine durmió mucho mientras Kurt lo veía. Y pensaba. Mucho.<p>

Estaba enamorado de Blaine. Total y completamente enamorado. Quería a Blaine. Lo necesitaba. Pero… también le tenía miedo. ¿El miedo contaba como una parte saludable de una relación? Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que la respuesta era no. No tenía miedo de que Blaine lo lastimara. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera que viviera dentro de él. De la oscuridad que parecía emanar de él. De la manera en que sus ojos cambiaban de color. De que podía hacer que él hiciera lo que dijera. Lo que quisiera. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué _era _Blaine?

¿Realmente quería saberlo? ¿Importaba? Mientras fuera feliz, ¿importaba?

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora si tengo noticias buenas y malas, o algo asi, la buena es que espero subir otro capitulo esta semana (woo 3 en una semana, me sorprendo a mi misma jajajaj) y esto por que no creo estar por aqui unos dias... asi que dejo adelantado el trabajo :)<p>

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, me alegran enormemente el dia, sobre todo en estos ratos que ...bueno, digamos que las cosas no andan como uno quisiera. Asi que haciendo un poco de chantaje emocional...¿no quieren asi como q mandarme uno q otro abrazo? *inserte cara de gato abandonado bajo la lluvia*

Bueno, dejando mi drama de lado... les dejo los links habituales, obviamente ninguna imagen es mia y nada mas quitenle los espacio.

Ah por cierto, en ( we-translate. livejournal. com) me han agregado con esta historia a la lista de actualizaciones de traducciones, les recomiendo darse la vuelta, tienen fanfiction de muchos fandoms!

Acabo de encontrar este gif... adoro la mirada en ese momento de Blaine...

http: / media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lt297iiPMP1qivmg0 . gif

Un Blaine un tanto intenso

http:/ 26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lg1g47xIL01qeksfgo1_500 . jpg

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto! Besos

**Sam**


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación esta en el resumen, nunca está de mas recordarles que estan leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

**N/A**: Este el capitulo donde hacen el amor. Todo consensuado. Muy lindo, muy dulce. El siguiente capítulo es cuando dark!Blaine regresa, así que disfruta de la dulzura mientras puedas

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo16<strong>

Burt no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero, de todas maneras sentía que no tenía opción.

Como Blaine había predicho, las cosas empezaban a salirse de control. Burt y Carol estaban prácticamente prisioneros en su propia casa. Finn se estaba quedando en casa de Puck. Aparte de los medios, los grupos de apoyo a la causa y los protestantes anti-gays habían acampado afuera de la casa, gritándose y peleándose uno contra el otro. La policía finalmente había limpiado la zona, bloqueando el acceso a la calle a cualquier desconocido. Carol había llamado a los vecinos para disculparse por todo el desastre. Burt salió el sábado temprano para hacer una declaración frente a los medios. Kurt no se encontraba ahí. No tenían más comentarios. Ahora, por favor, retírense.

La noche del sábado, alguien tiró un ladrillo a través de la ventana del frente de la casa, con una nota pegada en este. "Dios odia a los maricas."

Burt y Carole se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, agarrados de la mano. Carole estaba más preocupada de lo que podía imaginar por la salud de Burt. El estaba cansado y agotado por todas las preocupaciones y por el estrés.

"¿Deberíamos irnos?"

Burt negó con la cabeza. "No. Me rehúso a que me saquen de mi propio hogar. Además, necesitamos estar aquí en caso de…." Dejo la frase inconclusa pero ella sabía a qué se refería. En caso de que el vidrio roto fuera solo el principio. Carol no estaba segura si tenía sentido estar en casa cuando alguien iniciaría un incendio, ¿no sería mejor estar lo más lejos posible?

Ella miró a su esposo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"Burt," dijo tranquila, "Yo sé que quieres que regrese a casa, pero no puede regresar mientras estemos así."

"Lo sé."

Burt se frotó la frente. Había estado en contacto con Kurt desde el jueves. El sonaba bien. Y como las cuentas de facebook y sus correos habían sido hackeados, habían apagado las computadoras. Habían estado lejos de las noticias. Y como prometieron, habían planeado regresar a Lima el domingo.

Burt llamó a Kurt.

"Hola papá"

"Hola chico, ¿como están?"

"Estamos bien, ¿como están Carol y tú?"

Burt no le pensaba decir acerca de las protestas y mucho menos del ladrillazo.

"Estamos bien. Escucha… quizás sería buena idea que Blaine y tú se quedaran ahí unos días más. Las cosas siguen… agitadas por aquí. Quizás, si le damos chance una semana o algo así a esto, algo más interesante pase en el mundo y los de las noticias se vayan, y puedan regresar el viernes."

Kurt empezó a sospechar. Su padre, ¿diciéndole que se quedara ahí una semana? ¿Con Blaine?

"Papá, ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Las cosas han empeorado?

"No… solo que creo que es más seguro para ustedes que se queden ahí unos días. Dejar que las cosas se calmen."

Kurt se quedó callado.

"Papá, ¿algo pasó?"

"Solo los locos de siempre que quieren sus cinco minutos de fama. Nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar. Después de todo lo que me rogaste para irte, ¿ahora me dices que quieres regresarte?" ahora Burt fue el que se quedó pensando. "Espera, ¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo esta Blaine?"

"Todo está bien. Blaine está bien. Solo… estoy preocupado por ti y por Carol."

"Confía en mi. Estamos bien. Ustedes quédense ahí y hagan planes para regresar a casa el viernes. Las cosas ya deben de estar enfriándose para entonces."

"Ok."

Blaine hizo los arreglos con el dueño del lugar para quedarse toda la semana.

Miraba a Kurt, con un delantal, preparando la cena.

Blaine quería que su cuerpo sanara más rápido. Quizás nunca tendría una oportunidad así.

* * *

><p>Para el miércoles, Blaine se estaba sintiendo casi en 90% mejor. Los moretones seguían ahí, pero el dolor casi se había ido y con unas pastillas de ibuprofeno, ni siquiera lo sentía.<p>

Mientras estaba curándose, ellos habían pasado casi todo el tiempo viendo películas y leyendo. No habían tenido contacto sexual de ningún tipo, lo cual era sorprendente considerando como habían estado las cosas antes.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de que estuvieran disfrutando ese descanso. Era agradable solo descansar y disfrutarse el uno al otro, su esencia y su calidez.

Pero ahora… ambos tenían ganas.

Y estaban solos.

Por al menos otros 3 días

En una casa con una cama enorme.

En medio del bosque.

Blaine se quedó de pie frente al espejo del baño. Sus ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente. La oscuridad estaba de regreso. Recargada por completo y más fuerte que antes. La sentía girar alrededor suyo, mezclándose con el deseo sexual que crecía dentro de él. Blaine trató de respirar más lento. Tenía que hacerle el amor a Kurt primero. No podía solamente ir y tirárselo. Hizo el esfuerzo para que la oscuridad se calmara.

Entró a la habitación.

Kurt estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, viendo hacia los arboles. Tenía velas prendidas por toda la recamara creando una iluminación cálida y sensual. Blaine lo admiro, su corazón derritiéndose con amos mientras sentía como el deseo se volcaba en el.

"Ven aquí."

Kurt camino hacia él, y para sorpresa de Blaine, se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente.

"Blaine, te amo."

"Te amo Kurt."

"Hazme el amor, Blaine. Ahora."

Blaine lo besó despacio, moviendo sus labios hacia su cuello, besándole y succionando, dejando marquitas apasionadas. Hizo que ambos retrocedieran hacia la cama, empujándolo suavemente hacia el colchón. Se recostó a un lado de él y empezó a besar su pecho, sin dejar un trozo de piel sin besar. Jugó con su lengua alrededor de sus pezones, mordiéndoles despacito, causando que Kurt jadeara audiblemente y dejara escapar un quejidito. Continuó su trabajo camino abajo, lamiendo su estomago y su ombligo. Dejo que su lengua recorriera la línea donde la pierna de Kurt y su cadera se encontraban. A propósito ignoraba su miembro y sus testes. Eso vendría después. Siguió recorriendo con su lengua toda la extensión de sus piernas, lamiendo hasta entre los dedos de sus pies.

La mente de Kurt estaba igual de derretida que su cuerpo.

Blaine siguió el camino inverso, hacia arriba, parándose a lamer y succionar los testículos de Kurt. Este reaccionó encajando las uñas en la cama, su cabeza balanceándose.

"Separa bien tus piernas para mí."

Blaine se acomodo entre las piernas de Kurt y delicadamente lamio su entrada. Kurt jadeo y movió su cadera hacia enfrente."

"mantente quieto."

Kurt gemía bajo sus instrucciones. Blaine permitió que el control fluyera un poco, manteniendo a Kurt quieto, bajo el efecto de su lengua. Despacio siguió lamiendo alrededor de la ajustada entrada. Deslizo su lengua, escuchando como Kurt gemía cada vez más fuerte, más necesitado. La deslizo dentro y empezó a hacérselo con su lengua. Kurt estaba llorando y suplicando. "Por favor Blaine,….por favor… te necesito."

Blaine aumentó el control, haciendo que Kurt se volviera loco, su cadera moviéndose contra la fuerza invisible. Blaine movió su atención al miembro de Kurt que ya estaba lleno de pre semen. Lentamente lo lamio de la base a la cabeza, girándola alrededor antes de despacio, deslizarla en su boca, chupándola duro. Kurt gritó.

"Blaine! Blaine, por favor!... porfavorporfavor….ahora…ya!"

Blaine continúo deslizando el miembro de Kurt dentro y fuera de su boca. Relajo el control y deslizo un dedo dentro de su trasero. Kurt casi aulló moviendo su cadera. Blaine rápidamente deslizó dos más. Kurt se estaba presionando contra sus dedos, gimiendo y rogando, enfebrecido. Blaine retorció sus dedos, abriéndolo, preparándolo. Liberó el miembro de su boca y se inclinó hacia Kurt, para mirarlo a los ojos, ojos que le estaban rogando.

"¿Estas listo, hermoso?"

"Si, si, por favor…"

Blaine quitó sus dedos y lentamente empezó a empujar contra la entrada de Kurt. Despacio se mecía, disfrutando de la sensación del trasero de Kurt aceptando su miembro. Era tan... tan… apretado y caliente,…y perfecto. Perfecto para él solamente. Blaine dejo salir un gruñido mientras se acomodaba dentro de ese hermoso y apretado trasero, por el que había estado soñando meses. Kurt estaba respirando rápido, murmurando bajito, "si...si…mas, si, mas, mas". Blaine hubiera podido estarse enterrado en Kurt por siempre, pero, despacio se deslizo hacia afuera y hacia adentro de nuevo. Se movía despacio, siguiendo un ritmo. Fijo su mirada con la de Kurt. "TE amo hermoso, te amo demasiado." Kurt no podía hablar, solo podía gemir. El miembro de Blaine lo llenaba por complete, dejándolo sin respiración. Su cuerpo entero se sentía lleno, no nada más su entrada. Todo se sentía tan perfecto y perfecto, y…era increíble.

Blaine quería que su cuerpo siguiera ese ritmo. Quería perder el control, pero se negaba. No podía joder nada más a su hermoso novio esa noche. Esa noche era para hacer el amor.

Continuaron así por lo que sentían que eran horas. Blaine, solo moviéndose hacia afuera y hacia adentro, saboreando la sensación, mientras Kurt gemía y se retorcía debajo de él. Blaine aceleró el ritmo solo un poco para aumentar la fricción haciendo sus movimientos más duros. Kurt se abrazó de Blaine y Blaine se enterró más profundo en el mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Fijo sus ojos en Kurt y dejo que el control fluyera por completo, permitiéndole que los apretara juntos. Kurt gritó por la nueva e intensa sensación. Blaine seguía empujando, no muy rápido, no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para seguir aumentando la pasión y la intensidad.

"Blaine! Blaine! Estoy… cerca… voy... a…!"

Kurt gritó mientras su orgasmo llegaba. Blaine se corrió segundos después.

Colapsó sobre Kurt, su cuerpo quieto y agotado. Kurt lo abrazo con fuerza, susurrándole te amo, una y otra vez. Blaine trató de moverse, pero Kurt lo apretó contra él.

"No. Quédate así. Tanto como puedas."

Así que Blaine se quedó quieto, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y se derritiera sobre Kurt.

Así permanecieron el resto de la noche. Completamente enlazados, entre el control de Blaine y su amor.

* * *

><p>Kurt se despertó a las 3 am. Blaine todavía estaba sobre él. Kurt deslizo sus dedos despacio arriba abajo sobre la espalda de Blaine. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió hacer algo mas atrevido. Los rodo de tal manera que el quedó encima de Blaine. Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Le tomó un par de segundos enfocarse.<p>

"Buenos días."

"¿Por qué buenos días? ¿Ya es de mañana?"

"Si, las 3 de la mañana."

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Si. Quiero hacerlo otra vez."

Blaine sonrió. "Eso suena maravilloso."

Kurt no se movió. De repente se sentía muy apenado.

"Umm… puedo…. ¿puedo estar arriba?"

Eso agarró a Blaine con la guardia baja. Él prefería estar arriba, ser el activo, pero no quería parecer egoísta, y no quería que Kurt terminara herido. Tenía sentido cambiar.

"Claro."

Kurt lamio los labios de Blaine antes de besarlo despacio, gimiendo dentro del beso cada que sus cuerpos rozaban. Despacio, empezó a mover su cadera, rozando su erección contra la de Blaine. Cambió, ahora moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, frotando sus miembros juntos. Blaine gimió y se agarró a la cintura de Kurt, clavándole los dedos a la piel. Kurt se movió hacia abajo y Blaine automáticamente separó las piernas. Kurt se llenó los dedos de lubricantes, y con nervios, deslizó uno dentro de Blaine. Blaine siseó y Kurt se congeló. El susurró, "Sigue así".

Kurt movió su dedo en círculos dentro de Blaine antes de deslizar otro. Al oír los gemidos de Blaine, Kurt se sintió un poco mas confiado, así que añadió un tercero. Despues un cuarto. Blaine estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Kurt, pero le encantaba. Se empujaba contra los dedos de Kurt, alentándolo a que el hiciera el movimiento más fuerte. Kurt empujo un poco más profundo cada vez, sorprendido por sus propias acciones. Al girar su mano, Blaine gruñó audiblemente. "Kurt…por favor…"

Kurt estaba complacido de tener una respuesta así. Deslizo sus dedos y empezó a empujarse a sí mismo. Se movió tan despacio, que Blaine pensó que iba a gritar. Una vez dentro, Kurt cerró los ojos y solo se quedó así. Wow. Que sensación más maravillosa. Después de unos minutes, Blaine habló.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Mmm hmmm?"

"¿Piensas moverte en algún momento?"

"Al rato. Se siente tan bien así."

Blaine sonrió. "Ok, puedes quedarte así si quieres."

SE quedó así unos instantes antes de, despacio, empezar a deslizarse adentro y afuera una y otra vez, cada vez un poco más rápido. Pronto, se movía con más seguridad, emocionado de oír los gruñidos de Blaine debajo de él.

Hacer el amor para ellos, era intenso, pero a la vez dulce y lleno de amor. Blaine se sostenía de la cadera de Kurt y se movía al ritmo que Kurt ponía. Al sentir que estaba a punto de correrse, enlazó fuerte sus piernas en torno a él fuertemente, apretando el miembro dentro de él. Kurt gimió con fuerza y se empezó a mover más rápido. Se vino haciendo un ruido que era algo entre un grito y un gemido. Blaine seguía apretando sus piernas, aumentando la presión y Kurt sentía que su orgasmo nunca iba a terminar. Pero, cuando lo hizo, lo dejo mareado y con sueño. Se cambio de postura, quitándose de encima de Blaine, y solo descansó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras Blaine le acariciaba el cabello.

Kurt se quedó dormido casi al instante y Blaine seguía pensando. Era jueves en la mañana. Se supone que se irían el viernes. Se suponía que ese mismo viernes era el día planeado para que llegaran ahí, antes de todo el drama. Había planeado hacerle el amor a Kurt el viernes y cogérselo el sábado.

Blaine decidió cambiar sus planes de nuevo. Se quedarían ahí todo el fin de semana. Como se suponía que debía haber pasado desde el principio. Iba a esperarse un día más y después reclamaría como suyo a Kurt el viernes. Y así se lo haría todo el fin de semana. Justo como lo había planeando.

* * *

><p>Como diria la autora, Blaine esta a punto de ponerse oscuro y perverso muajajaj<p>

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, se que habia prometido actualizar desde el jueves, al menos estoy en sincronia con el proximo episodio de Glee XD (ya quiero que sea martes!) asi q me daré mucha prisa para seguir en esto XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas

El link de la autora

www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Nos leemos pronto! Besos

**Sam**

(P.D ¿alguien ha estado batallando con la edicion de documentos en fanfiction? Por esta cosa maldita nada mas no me deja editar y van como mil veces (ok, no 5 nada mas) que subo el documento)


	17. Chapter 17

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

**N/T**: Ok, lo prometido es deuda, ahora el capitulo donde dark!Blaine reaparece, que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Blaine volvió a hacerle el amor a Kurt la mañana del jueves. Y mientras más se acercaba a su orgasmo, mas fácil era perder el control. De repente empezaba a empujar más fuerte y más rápido dentro de Kurt, haciéndolo soltar un quejido debajo de él. Se esforzó por bajar el ritmo y estuvo agradecido en el momento en que al fin se corrió. Se quedó ahí recostado unos minutos antes de de salirse de la cama, caminando a la terraza de la parte de atrás. Se sentía aliviado que Kurt no lo siguiera o le hablara.

Aun desnudó se quedó de pie pegado al barandal, agarrándolo con fuerza. La oscuridad estaba levantándose. Impaciente. Blaine cerró los ojos y tomó aire con fuerza. Realmente quería esperar hasta el viernes. Quería hacerle el amor a Kurt una par de veces más para que su cuerpo se acostumbrar a la invasión, pero estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a aguantar. Ahora que están tan cerca, su cuerpo no entendía de retrasos. Cada fibra en su cuerpo estaba gritando que se lo cogiera ya.

Blaine se aferró más fuerte al barandal. Tenía que controlarse a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Después del desayuno, Kurt le llamó a su padre, explicándole que no se irían de ahí hasta el domingo. Burt no parecía preocuparse. Kurt pensó que sonó incluso aliviado. Se preguntaba como estaban las cosas en Lima.<p>

Blaine se sentó en el porche delantero, mirando su celular. El no había hablado con sus padres desde la noche en que su padre lo había atacado. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en hablarle. No estaba seguro de que hacer. Una vez que salieran de ahí el domingo, no tendría otra opción que regresar a casa. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Suspiró y llamó a su madre al celular.

"Blaine?"

"Hola mama"

"Blaine! Cariño, ¿donde estas? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Cuándo regresas a casa? He estado muriéndome de la preocupación por ti."

¿En serio? Y ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar.

"Si estabas tan preocupada, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

Elaine se quedó callada un momento.

"No estaba segura si ibas a querer responderme. ¿Vas a regresar a casa?"

"No lo sé. ¿Puedo regresar?"

"Claro, cariño. Por supuesto."

"¿y papá?"

"¿Qué con él?" su tono fue de sorpresa. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, su madre siempre había apoyado a su esposo, siempre había estado de acuerdo con lo que sea que quería.

"¿A él no le importa si regreso?"

"Blaine, te prometo que tu padre no volverá a tocarte de nuevo."

Blaine no estaba seguro de que decir. La voz de su madre era un susurro.

"Te lo prometo Blaine… y lo siento. Perdóname por no haber hecho un mejor trabajo protegiéndote. No he sido una buena madre contigo."

Blaine estaba confundido. ¿Quién era esta mujer?

"Lo siento cariño. Solo regresa a casa." _¿Estaba llorando?_

"Llego a casa el domingo."

"Ok Blaine… te amo."

"Adiós mama."

No podía decirle que la amaba también. Esas palabras estaban reservadas para Kurt. La única persona que lo amaba honestamente. No confiaba en su padre. Tenía que tener un motivo oculto para decir todo eso. Al menos, todavía podía llegar a su casa.

La conversación con su madre lo dejó con un ánimo oscuro, al límite. Se sentó en la cocina viendo como Kurt hacia panques. Tenía puesto ese condenado mandil de nuevo. Blaine tragó perceptiblemente. La oscuridad estaba creciendo más fuerte, presionándolo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí, viendo a Kurt, la oscuridad crecía más. Sentía como si ardiera dentro de él, susurrándole al oído.

Tómalo. Tómalo Blaine. Te pertenece. Hazlo oficial. Cógetelo hasta que se desbarate entre tus brazos. Él lo desea también. Quiere que lo poseas. Tómalo Blaine. Tómalo ahora. Te pertenece y tu a él. Reclama lo que es tuyo. Cógetelo, y cógetelo duro.

Blaine cerró los ojos. No podía resistirse más. Tenía que ceder.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Blaine, que pasa?"

Blaine abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt.

Kurt jadeó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban completamente negros y llenos de deseo.

Kurt sintió un escalofrío a través de él. ¿Era miedo, deseo o ambos?

"Blaine… tus ojos… tus ojos son negros… ¿Cómo cambian de color?"

Blaine caminó un paso. "Solo… es algo que hacen."

"Blaine…"

"Ven aquí Kurt."

Kurt cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. Sabía que en cuanto mirara a Blaine a los ojos, no habría forma de zafarse. Dentro de él, siempre había sabido que todo los estaba llevando a este momento, pero no estaba seguro de que era. Sabía que en cuanto viera a Blaine a los ojos estaría atrapado. Capturado. ¿Quería esto?"

"Kurt, ven conmigo. Ahora."

Kurt abrió los ojos, mirando a Blaine y caminó hacia él.

Blaine enredo sus brazos alrededor de él, jalándolo más cerca. Acercó su rostro contra el cuello de Kurt, inhalando profundamente.

"Amo la manera en que hueles." Dejo que su lengua recorriera el cuello de Kurt. "Y amo tu sabor. Voy a disfrutar tanto devorándote." Kurt sintió que su lengua se sentía más caliente que lo usual. Trató de hacerse hacia atrás, pero Blaine lo apretó más contra él.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A ningún lado."

"Así es. No vas a ningún lado porque tú perteneces aquí, conmigo. Y, creo que es tiempo de que me asegure de que jamás intentes dejarme o que alguien más te aleje de mi."

Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando sus dos manos pegadas al pecho de Kurt. Se quedó viendo intensamente a los ojos de Kurt, permitiendo que el control tomara posesión. Kurt podía sentir como se enredaba alrededor de él, atrapándolo. Su pecho se sentía presionado, haciéndole ligeramente difícil respirar. Su ser entero estaba enfocado en Blaine. Se sentía hipnotizado. Lo que Blaine quisiera, lo que él necesitara, se lo iba a dar. O, simplemente podía tomarlo.

Blaine tomo a Kurt de la mano, dirigiéndolo a la habitación. Blaine se sacó la camiseta, deslizándose los jeans y se sentó en la cama. Kurt estaba de pie, en medio de la habitación, de frente a él.

"Quítate la ropa. Lentamente."

Blaine se recostó en la cama, quedando ligeramente levantado en sus manos, mirando como Kurt se quitaba despacio su camisa, sus jeans y los bóxers. Cuando terminó, Blaine fue por él, lentamente corrió sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Dejo una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt, presionando sus ocas. Su lengua estaba caliente, los besos eran posesivos y demandantes. Sus ojos todavía estaban oscurecidos, pero ahora, sentía que quemaban. Lo miró fijamente e incrementó el control. Kurt no podía moverse ni mirar a otro lado.

"Kurt, ¿me amas?"

"Si, te amo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si."

Blaine se paró más cerca.

"Amarme es peligroso, Kurt."

"Lo sé." Kurt había decidido que no le importaba.

"Mi amor es profundo, leal y honesto, pero también… posesivo. Muy posesivo y muy celoso. No puedes dejarme. No puedes dejarme nunca Kurt. ¿Lo entiendes? Necesito saber que me estas entendiendo.

"Lo comprendo."

"Te necesito Kurt. Tengo que tenerte. ¿Puedo Kurt? ¿Puedes ser mío? ¿Por complete?

Kurt cerró los ojos y susurró. "Si, puedes tenerme."

Blaine lo giró y lo empujo a la cama. Detuvo a Kurt con el peso de su cuerpo y enlazo sus manos.

"Voy a follarte Kurt. Voy a hacerte mío de una vez por todas."

"Blaine, te pertenezco. Tómame."

Blaine perdió el control.

La oscuridad dentro de él tomo el control, fluyendo a través de su cuerpo y su mente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de lubricar su miembro antes de que la oscuridad se desesperara y lo empujara hacia adelante. No había esperando que algo así pasara ahora. Quería que Kurt tuviera más experiencia, pero era demasiado tarde.

Se impactó contra Kurt.

Kurt gritó, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Blaine, sacándole sangre. Blaine lo estaba follando rápido, duro y muy caliente. Pero, necesitaba más. Se salió de su cuerpo. Kurt gritó ante la sorpresiva sensación de perdida. Blaine se salió de la cama, jalando a Kurt tras él. Pegó a Kurt contra la pared y usó sus fuertes brazos de tenista para levantarlo. Kurt enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y el miembro de este se deslizó de regreso dentro de Kurt. Kurt enredo sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, agarrándose como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Blaine se lo estaba cogiendo contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que estaba garantizado que Kurt tendría moretones en la espalda. La oscuridad se enredaba alrededor de sus cuerpos, presionándolos juntos aun mas. Blaine gritó ante la repentina intensidad de sentirse tan profundo dentro de Kurt. Kurt estaba llorando. Blaine pegaba de manera perfecta a su próstata y estaba perdido en la sensación, añadiendo la intensidad que la oscuridad presionándole ocasionaba.

Blaine seguía empujando. Más fuerte, más profundo, buscando por lo que quería. Por lo que necesitaba. LA sumisión que necesitaba más que nada. Quería sacársela jodiendo a Kurt aunque les tomara toda la noche. Tenía que poseerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Moriría sin eso.

Kurt estaba gritando, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Blaine en pleno frenesí de éxtasis y necesidad. Aceptaba cada empujón con un gemido agonizante. Blaine lo estaba empujando hasta su límite y más allá de eso. Rompiéndolo. Quería ser roto. Quería que lo rompiera si eso significaba que podía quedarse con Blaine, porque lo amaba, más que a nada, y lo deseaba. Si esto era lo que se necesitaba para tenerlo, Kurt estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

Los brazos de Blaine rodearon la cintura de Kurt, y en un movimiento poderoso, se regresaron a la cama, su miembro jamás saliéndose de él.

Blaine se mecía dentro de Kurt con un empujón especialmente fuerte.

Kurt dejó salir un grito espeluznante.

Cruzaban el límite.

Se miraron fijamente, los ojos negros de Blaine, controlando y dominando. La mirada brillante de Kurt, húmeda y sumisa. Kurt sentía como una ola nueva de control se enredaba alrededor de él. Levanto sus brazos sobre su cabeza y junto las manos. La oscuridad y el control rápidamente subieron y sostuvieron sus manos ahí. Estaba completamente a merced de Blaine. Y, así quería estar.

Blaine cerró los ojos. Podía sentirlo. Ya casi lo lograban. Empezó a susurrar desesperado.

"¿Quién soy Kurt? ¿Quién soy?"

Kurt gritó mientras la oscuridad fluía del cuerpo de Blaine al suyo. Era erótico y producía una sobrecarga sexual que hacía que el cuerpo de Kurt temblara, haciéndolo jadear por más, mientras sentía que se quemaba, todo al mismo tiempo.

Blaine se empujó una vez más. "¿Quién soy Kurt? Dilo! Dilo! ¿Quién soy?"

Kurt gritó y la oscuridad fluyó a su mente.

"Vamos Kurt. Dímelo, Dilo! Maldita sea, dilo!"

Blaine estaba desesperado. Necesitaba esto más que nada. No podría ser capaz de respirar siquiera sin esto. Sin él.

"Dilo Kurt! Di quien soy!Dimelo!"

"Tu… eres….eres…"

Blaine hizo el movimiento de retirarse solo lo suficiente y después se empujó hacia el frente con toda su fuerza, casi cayendo. Se tuvo que detener con sus manos y cerró los ojos. La oscuridad estaba brotando de él y fluía hacia afuera. Gritó.

"Eres… eres mi amo!"

Se corrieron exactamente al mismo tiempo. Los gritos de Blaine al liberarse fueron una retorcida forma de celebrar la conquista y captura de su presa. Por completo. La oscuridad dentro de él quemaba mientras corría por sus venas, fluyendo hacia Kurt y de regreso a él.

La liberación de Kurt fue de una deseosa entrega y sumisión. Por completo. Ahora era poseído y era propiedad por otro, y a través de esa esclavitud, era completamente libre. Estaba ahogándose en una oscuridad quemante, su cuerpo aceptando el flujo de esta y regresándolo a Blaine.

La oscuridad los recompensó. El orgasmo que tuvieron fue largo y poderoso. Olas de placer flotaban entre ellos, seguían muy juntos, atados por la oscuridad y el control. Cuando la oscuridad por fin los soltó, ambos estaban sin respiración, desgastados y agotados.

Perdieron el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Si, así fue, Kurt lo quería, y si ambos están felices. No, esto no se convierte en una historia BDSM

**Notas mías XD**

¿Fue lo que imaginaban? Debo de aceptar que cuando leí esto, se me hizo bastante intenso… y hot…. Wow, primero actualiza la autora de este fic, y mas al rato yeii al fin algo de canon para nuestros ojitos XD

Usualmente al estar trabajando en esta historia, escucho Glee o cosas por el estilo, supongo que para no perder de vista esto, pero… en este capítulo por alguna razón, al escribirlo, tenia puesta una lista de reproducción que incluía Godsmack & Nü metal viejito (jajaj de mi época jajaja) y por alguna misteriosa razón, lo hizo más intenso jajaja ahí les dejo la idea por si les gusta ese tipo de música.

Los links de costumbre:

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, y haciendo un poco de promoción descarada, por si alguien no se ha pasado por mi otra historia que estoy actualizando "Was it a dream?", es una historia mía, así que amaría si me dejan lo que piensan de cómo va. (Si, es absolutamente lo contrario a esta que traduzco XD)

Besos!

**Sam**


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Blaine abrió los ojos.

Estaba oscuro afuera. Habían dormido todo el día.

Se puso de pie lentamente, caminando al espejo para ver su reflejo.

Se veía diferente. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes, ligeramente más oscuros. Su piel se veía un poco más oscura también, como si estuviera bronceado. No se había cortado el cabello en un rato, así que cabello estaba largo, en rizos y enredado. Se volteó para poder verse la espalda en el espejo, por encima del hombro. Había rasguños rojos por toda la espalda, de lo que Kurt se había aferrado a él.

Se sentía diferente. Su mente estaba más clara y se sentía más… libre. Se sentía más ligero.

¿Dónde estaba la oscuridad? Cerró los ojos y busco dentro de él. Ahí estaba, pero tranquila. Quieta. Relajada.

Claro.

Miró a Kurt que dormía profundamente.

El cielo puede calmar un infierno

Se recostó de nuevo a un lado de Kurt, para verlo dormir. Kurt estaba recostado sobre su estómago, sus brazos doblados bajo su cabeza. Tenía varios moretones en la espalda. Blaine frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser el responsable de dañar la hermosa piel de porcelana. Recorrió sus dedos despacito por encima de los moretones antes de inclinarse y besarlos suavemente. Kurt ni siquiera se movió bajo su toque. Estaba completamente exhausto y agotado.

Blaine cerró los ojos y recordó como había sido la noche anterior. Nunca se había sentido más poderoso, ahora, estaba completo. Estaba feliz y la oscuridad dentro de él parecía satisfecha. Ahora que poseía a Kurt, quizás la oscuridad fuera ms fácil de manejar. Necesitaba asegurarse que podía mantenerla bajo control. No podía permitir que lo controlara a él. Claro, a menos de que alguien amenazara a Kurt. Entonces tendría que matar. Definitivamente dejaría que la oscuridad se encargara de eso.

Fue al baño principal y dejó que la tina se llenara. Blaine estaba seguro que Kurt iba a despertar terriblemente adolorido. Pero él se encargaría de cuidarlo. Siempre. Claro, Kurt iba a tener que acostumbrarse a estar adolorido. De ahora en adelante, Blaine planeaba ser siempre el activo y tenía pensado follar como demonio con Kurt hasta que fuera tiempo de irse el domingo.

Acabó de preparar la tina y regreso a la habitación. Kurt estaba despierto.

"Hola hermoso, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Kurt se quedó pensando en esto. Definitivamente se sentía diferente. Miró a Blaine. Lo amaba ahora, más que antes. No era solo que quisiera estar con él. Ahora, lo necesitaba. Como si fuera el aire que respiraba. Tenía que estar con él, cerca de él. Le pertenecía a Blaine y quería estar con él y hacerlo feliz. Siempre había querido esto, pero ahora… ahora era… no podía explicarlo.

"Siento… siento que ahora cualquier cosa por ti. Lo que sea."

Blaine sonrió y recorrió sus dedos a través del cabello de Kurt mientras sentía como si una oleada de poder lo recorriera.

"Yo sé que lo harías hermoso. Y lo harás."

Si. Kurt definitivamente era suyo.

Blaine lo cargó en peso. Mientras lo llevaba en brazos al baño, Kurt se alcanzó a ver en el reflejo de espejo.

"¡Espera! ¡Bájame!"

Se miró en su reflejo. Como Blaine, sus ojos también estaban más brillosos y ligeramente más oscuros. Su piel estaba un tanto más oscura también. Vio los mismos cambios en Blaine. Se quedó contemplando a sus reflejos, fascinados. Su voz era un susurro.

"¿Qué nos paso?"

Blaine estaba de pie detrás de él, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cabeza descansando en su hombro. "Es una combinación entre la oscuridad dentro de mí, y mi posesión sobre ti."

"¿La oscuridad dentro de ti? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Blaine se había prometido que nunca le mentiría a Kurt. Y no estás mintiendo si no sabes las respuestas, ¿verdad? ¿O si no estás preparado para compartirlas?

"Nada. Solo es una manera de decir…. Que eres mío…. Que te he marcado como mío."

Kurt sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"Entonces…tu oscuridad, o lo que sea… ¿está dentro de mí?"

"Solo un poco. Una pequeña parte de mí dentro de ti. Una señal de que me perteneces."

Blaine levanto a Kurt para cargarlo al baño, sentándolo con cuidado en la bañera. El se acomodó detrás de él, recargándolo contra su pecho. Se sentaron en silencio hasta que Kurt habló.

"Blaine… ¿exactamente, que es la oscuridad?"

Blaine enredó sus brazos en torno a Kurt. Lo amaba. Lo poseía. Era suyo. Merecía saberlo. O al menos, saber lo que él sabía.

"No estoy seguro. Es una… sensación. Como un poder. No lo sé. Solo pienso que es como si fuera mi protección."

"¿Protección de qué?"

"De lo que sea que me quiera lastimar. O te quiera lastimar."

"¿Siempre la has tenido?"

"No creo. No recuerdo que hubiera estado ahí cuando era más chico."

"¿Cuando la notaste por primera vez?"

"Cuando cumplí 16 años."

"¿Te asusta?"

Blaine lo pensó por un momento. "No. ¿Te asusta a ti?"

La voz de Kurt fue un susurró al responder. "si"

Blaine lo pegó más contra él. "No debes asustarte. Nunca, nunca te haría daño. Te amo. Me perteneces. Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo."

Kurt se acurrucó mas contra Blaine.

La voz de Blaine era calmada cuando preguntó. "¿Quién soy Kurt?"

"Eres mi amo."

"Y nunca lo olvides."

* * *

><p>Después de su baño, Kurt se movía despacio por la cocina, preparando la cena. Solo vestía la ropa interior y su delantal. Blaine lo miraba hambriento. Y como habían dormido casi todo el día, no estaban realmente cansados, así que vieron películas. Cerca de la medianoche, Blaine decidió que el cuerpo de Kurt se había recuperado lo bastante. Kurt no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero no era que pudiera decir mucho. Su cuerpo no le pertenecía ya.<p>

Blaine no podía tener suficiente de él y a pesar de estar adolorido, Kurt lo deseaba tanto como él. La irritación solo parecía engrandecer la necesidad. Blaine estaba emocionado por todo. "Solo necesitas acostumbrarte Kurt. Planeo mantenerte muy, muy adolorido."

Kurt aceptó con necesidad, lo que sea que Blaine quisiera. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo al encontrar que adoraba que lo tomaran por detrás. Había algo en la sensación de estar empinado, sin poder moverse, el rostro contra el colchón, gritando de placer, mientras Blaine se enterraba en el con abandono. Kurt amaba esa sensación.

Cerca de las 7:00 am, Kurt estaba rogando por misericordia. Blaine estaba tan excitado con eso, que estaba seguro que su miembro estaba más duro de lo que jamás hubiera estado en su vida. Kurt sonaba tan jodidamente sexy y desesperado, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Por favor amo, ya no… no puedo con mas…"

"Claro que puedes hermoso. Siempre has podido. Y lo harás, ¿verdad?"

Kurt no podía contenerse. Toda la situación lo encendía, a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo. Aparte, no podía negarle nada a Blaine, nunca.

"Si, lo hare amo. Por ti… lo que quieras, hare lo que quieras."

Blaine estuvo a punto de correrse con eso.

Pero, pararon. Blaine dispuso otro baño para Kurt. Kurt se quedó de pie en la puerta, con una expresión sumisa en el rostro.

"Si realmente quieres follarme, puedes hacerlo."

Blaine inhaló profundo y cerró los ojos. Tener a Kurt así iba a causarle la muerte. Estaba seguro que iba a terminar muriendo de estar excitado todo el tiempo. Estar así constantemente no podía ser saludable.

Caminó hacia donde estaba Kurt y despacio, recorrió con sus dedos su espalda, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, rozando apenas su entrada. Kurt siseó al contacto.

"Te lo prometí, te cuidare y eso pretendo hacer. No quiero que te lastimes."

Blaine no se metió a la bañera. En lugar de eso, se arrodillo en el piso, pegado a la tina y empezó a lavar a Kurt.

"Blaine, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nos vayamos el domingo?"

Blaine suspiro. No quería irse. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre. Entre las escenas de Kurt cocinándole en su mandil y el sexo, los pocos días que llevaban ahí habían formado la versión de Blaine del cielo.

"No lo sé. La escuela ya se termino así que probablemente jugaré tenis. Pasare tiempo con mi sexy novio. Entraré al torneo de tenis. Voy a follar a mi novio. Iremos de compras. Se la chuparé a mi sexy novio."

Kurt soltó una risita. "Eso no era lo que yo decía."

Blaine se puso serio. "Lo sé. Realmente no se que vaya a pasar. Espero, que no me quieran matar cuando llegue a casa."

"Por favor no digas cosas así. ¿Crees que el ruido del articulo se halla calmado?"

"Quizás. Siempre hay algo más interesante que cubrir en los medios."

"¿Y la campaña de tu papá?"

"No sé y no me importa."

Pasaron el resto del sábado descansado, leyendo y platicando. Kurt miraba constantemente a Blaine. Se sentía tan unido a él. Poseído. Pensaba mucho en eso. Que coas más extraña para una persona desear algo así. Ser poseído por alguien. Pero, Kurt adoraba la sensación. Lo hacía sentir a salvo y protegido.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera entender todo eso de la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, mas tarde, trató de presionar por respuestas.<p>

"¿Blaine?"

"Dime hermoso."

"No... no entiendo todo eso de la oscuridad. Digo… ¿de dónde viene? ¿Qué es exactamente?"

La voz de Blaine estaba calmada. "No tengo las respuestas para ti Kurt. Para mí, es como ser homosexual. Solo paso."

"Pero… eso no lo hace…"

Blaine lo detuvo.

"Suficiente. No quiero hablar de esto. Solo acéptalo y ten en cuenta de que nunca, nunca lo usare para herirte. Solo te posee y te protege."

Kurt se estremeció un poquito. Blaine no sonaba enojado así que Kurt lo dejo pasar. No necesitaba presionarlo hasta hacerlo enojar. No quería que su amo estuviera enojado con él.

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche, cuando Blaine estaba ya dormido, Kurt se levantó para tomarse el tiempo de estudiarse en el espejo. Si, sus ojos definitivamente se veían más oscuros, así como su piel. Pero, también se sentía… más fuerte. Como una versión mejorada, más fuerte, más rápida de si mismo. Como si hubiera pasado de blanco y negro a todo color.<p>

Agarró una manta y salió a la terraza oscura. Se sentó en una de las tumbonas contemplando el cielo estrellado. La oscuridad. Alrededor de él y de Blaine. ¿Estaba dentro de él? No tenía sentido. Recordó como se había sentido cuando Blaine lo había follado por primera vez. Había sido intenso y duro, pero a la vez se sintió tan maravilloso e increíble.

Y, se sentía como si ya... como si ya no estuviera solo.

Como si alguien… no... Algo más estuviera ahí. Una sensación, un fantasma, una presencia. Algo. Algo que se enredaba alrededor de sí mismo, de los dos, empujándolos a otro nivel de pasión.

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo en la oscuridad. Ahora su imaginación se estaba desbordando.

Pero… de todas maneras…

No, no. nada de eso tenía sentido. Aparte, Blaine y el habían estado haciéndolo todo el fin de semana y no había sentido esa presencia de nuevo.

"Kurt?"

Miró hacia arriba. Blaine estaba de pie frente a él. Desnudo, a la luz de la luna. Kurt rogó porque esa imagen permaneciera para siempre en su cabeza. Nunca, nunca quería olvidarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Estaba pensando."

"Bueno, regresa a la cama. Nos vamos a ir y quien sabe cuando pueda volver a compartir una cama contigo de nuevo."

Regresaron al interior. Cuando estaban recostados, Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Hazme el amor."

"Un placer." Blaine se movió hacia arriba de él, besándolo suavemente. Recorrió con su lengua sobre sus labios y bajo por su cuello, donde empezó a marcarlo despacio. Kurt gruño. Blaine se deslizo hacia abajo, tomando el miembro de Kurt en su boca, succionándolo despacio, tentándolo. Se quedó chupando hasta que Kurt estaba justo al borde, gimiendo ruidosamente y jalando a Blaine del cabello. SE detuvo, acomodándose para besar a Kurt mientras rozaban sus miembros uno contra el otro.

"¿Me quieres dentro de ti?"

Kurt gruñó. "Oh si…. Por favor, si."

Blaine iba a empezar a empujarse dentro de Kurt, cuando un pensamiento llegó a él de pronto.

"Espera! Para! Por favor... quiero algo."

Blaine se congeló. "¿Qué quieres?"

Kurt susurró´. "Usa la oscuridad."

"¿Qué?"

"Usa tu oscuridad. Como, cuando me follaste la primera vez. Estaba ahí, ¿verdad? Como… no se… ahí. Úsala. Libérala o haz lo que sea que haces."

Blaine se quedó callado.

"¿Por favor? Es una parte de ti y quiero todo de ti."

Blaine seguía en silencio.

Kurt continuó. "Y... se siente tan bien. Como si todo estuviera… no sé, enlazado o algo así."

Blaine continuaba sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de esto. Si, la oscuridad era parte de él y si, el la controlaba, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, sabía que era poderosa. Pertenecía a una parte oscura de sí mismo. Quería mantenerla controla y de hecho, esperaba que se desvaneciera a causa de Kurt. Pero traerla a propósito durante el sexo? Sonaba a jugar con fuego.

Y a pesar de eso…

Dejar que corriera libre mientras se cogía a Kurt había sido más grande que cualquier palabrea. Y ni siquiera sentía que se había debilitado.

"¿Por favor amo?"

Miró a Kurt preguntándose si él había entendido todo lo que eso de "amo" significaba. Escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Kurt lo estaba volviendo loco. Hacía que quisiera hacer lo que fuera y darle lo que sea a Kurt. No podría jamás negarle nada a Kurt. Con esa sola palabra, Kurt podía controlarlo.

"Está bien hermoso. Lo que tu desees."

Blaine besó a Kurt suavemente, permitiendo que sus lenguas se reconocieran. Empezó a mover su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo, sus miembros rozando uno con el otro, creando una sensación intensa. Blaine cerró sus ojos y buscó dentro de él. La oscuridad había estado quieta desde el jueves pero respondió a la búsqueda de Blaine, empezando a reaccionar dentro de él. Mientras se daba entrada suavemente dentro de Kurt, la oscuridad pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se despertó por completo. Una vez que Blaine estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Kurt, se enredo apretadamente alrededor de los dos, presionando a Blaine más profundo, causando que Kurt gimiera y Blaine casi explotara. Blaine empezó a deslizarse hacia afuera lentamente. La oscuridad se relajo solo lo suficiente como para que Blaine se pudiera mover, apretándose en torno a ellos cuando estaban juntos. Se movían juntos, la oscuridad liberándose y apretándose al mismo ritmo.

Blaine dejo que la oscuridad tomara control. Fluyo por su cerebro, haciendo que se ahogara en la sensación de su miembro deslizándose dentro y fuera del trasero de su hermoso novio. Era tan bueno así. Tan cálido y estrecho. Kurt gemía desesperadamente, deliciosamente mientras Blaine golpeaba suavemente dentro de el, tomando posesión por completo. El miembro de Blaine era el único que podría entrar en ese celestial lugar, porque nada mas el poseía ese trasero. El solo pensamiento casi hacia que se corriera.

Kurt sintió que la oscuridad corría hacia el cada vez que Blaine daba un empeñon dentro de el. Su entrada estaba adolorida por todo lo que habían hecho, pero no le importaba. La sensación del miembro de Blaine llenándolo, hacia que todo valiera la pena. Recibía cada movimiento, mientras Blaine rozaba su próstata perfectamente. Arqueó su espalda y levantó su cadera para profundizar el movimiento, rogando por hacer todo más intenso. Blaine se inclinó más hacia él, meciéndose dentro de Kurt con más urgencia. Puso las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos. Su cadera seguía moviéndose en ese ritmo, pegando en cada lugar correcto dentro del trasero de Kurt.

"Te amo Kurt. Te amo jodidamente demasiado. Eres mío, mío, mío."

"Oh si Blaine. Te amo y soy tuyo… tuyo, tuyo."

Con un último empeñon, la oscuridad se enredo alrededor de ellos, más apretado que antes y los sostuvo en ese momento mientras ambos se corrían al mismo tiempo. Kurt enredo sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, llorando mientras su orgasmo estallaba dentro de él. Blaine gritó, entrando aun mas en Kurt, manteniéndose así, disfrutando la intensidad.

Mientras descansaban ahí, quietos, recostados, Blaine podía sentir que la oscuridad se retiraba, regresando a su estado de descanso. Debajo de él, Kurt soltó un pequeño suspiro y dijo, "Gracias amo."

Blaine podría haber jurado que escuchó a la oscuridad responder. _"De nada."_

* * *

><p><em>Creo que estos dos tendran un serio problema para adaptarse a la realidad cuando salgan de la cabaña. ¿por que mejor no se quedan ahi por siempre? jajajaja<em>

Los links de costumbre:

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Ok, por la emocion de llegar a 100 reviews, el siguiente review que llegue, le regalaré un pequeño drabble de su preferencia, es mi manera de decir mil gracias por el apoyo a la traduccion, realmente esta historia es fascinante y me encanta que mas gente se obsesione con ella como estoy yo. XD

Besos!

**Sam**


	19. Chapter 19

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Domingo.

Día de irse a casa.

Blaine estaba nervioso. Por muchas razones.

Primera, estaba el hecho de que no tenía la menor idea de que esperar cuando llegara a casa. Aunque su recuerdo era borroso, estaba bastante seguro que había intentado ahorcar a su padre. No podía imaginarse que lo fuera a recibir con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de lo que decía su madre. Además, no podía usar ya la amenaza de un escándalo para chantajearlo. Su padre de pronto había adquirido poder en su relación. Blaine tendría que tratarlo cuidadosamente.

Y también estaba Kurt.

No estaba seguro de que podía esperar de sus padres, así que no sabía si podía ir a su casa como siempre. ¿Todavía iba a poder ver a Kurt? Y encima de todo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de como se sentiría Burt cono todo lo pasado. No importaba si todo el desastre era culpa de Blaine o no. La relación de Kurt con él era lo que había empezado todo. Burt podía decidir que era suficiente y le podía prohibir a Kurt verlo. Blaine estaba seguro que se moriría si eso pasaba. En realidad se moriría. Eso o lo secuestraba.

Y finalmente, estaba la oscuridad.

Estaba muy calmada. Quieta.

Y no se sentía muy poderosa.

Blaine estaba preocupado. Si, había querido que la oscuridad se tranquilizara, pero ahora, mientras se preparaba para irse a casa, a enfrentar sabrá dios que, la necesitaba a todo su alcance. Necesitaba su protección. Quería ser capaz de cuidarse y cuidar a Kurt. Esperaba que esa sensación fuera pasajera, debido a que Kurt y el habían estado juntos por una semana entera. El cielo calmando al infierno.

Después de que empacaron todo en el auto, y vieron una última vez la casa, estaban listos para irse.

"Odio tener que irme de este lugar. Ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida." Kurt suspiró tristemente.

Blaine lo miró. Se estiró para alcanzar a tomar sus manos. "regresaremos. Te lo prometo."

La enormidad de lo que iba a pasar de repente ahogo a Kurt. Se abrazó con fuerza a Blaine.

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando regresemos?"

"No lo sé hermoso. No lo sé."

* * *

><p>Mientras pasaban el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Lima", Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt. Por primera vez en una semana, su expresión era seria. Y triste. Blaine se estiro para tomar su mano. Kurt se aferró a esta con fuerza.<p>

Cuando dieron vuelta en la calle de la casa de Kurt, todo estaba tranquilo y en calma. Blaine se estaciono, parando el automóvil. Se miraron uno al otro. Kurt empezó a llorar.

"No te vayas a tu casa. Quédate aquí. Carol te quiere. Ella dejaría que te quedaras."

"¿Y tu papá? No creo que estuviera tan de acuerdo con eso.

Mientras salían del auto, la puerta principal se abrió y Burt y Carol salieron.

"Kurt!" Blaine vio como Burt y Carol ahogaban a Blaine en besos y abrazos. Que diferente de la bienvenida que le esperaba a él.

Burt se acercó, para darle la mano. "gracias Blaine. Por cuidarlo y traerlo de regreso a casa a salvo."

Blaine tomó la mano. "No hay problema. Amo a su hijo."

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo besó apasionadamente, sin importarle que su familia estuviera parada ahí afuera. Burt y Carol en silencio se retiraron hacia la casa.

Kurt se aferraba a él, estaba llorando de nuevo. "Oh Blaine."

"Estaré bien hermoso. Te llamo mas tarde."

"Te amo."

"te amo."

"Recuerda que me perteneces."

"Y solo a ti, amo."

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba sentado en la cochera, viendo hacia la casa. Había estado sentado ahí por 10 minutos. Suspiró y abrió la puerta de auto, dejando sus maletas en el auto.<p>

"¿Blaine?"

Se acercó a la cocina y su madre fue a su encuentro casi corriendo.

"Oh Blaine!" Lo abrazo y él se quedó de pie. En shock.

"Hola."

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa!"

Ella lo dirigió a la cocina. "¿Tienes hambre cariño? Puedo hacerte algo."

"No. estoy bien."

James estaba sentado a la mesa. Blaine se paró cuando lo vio.

"Hola hijo."

"Hola."

"Blaine, cariño, ¿Por qué no te sientas?" Su madre se sentó a la mesa también.

Blaine los miró a los dos. Algo tramaban. Estaba muy cansado para lidiar con eso ahora.

"De hecho, estoy muy cansado de manejar. Quiero ir por mi maleta y tomar un baño."

"Claro, cariño. Sube a tu recamara. Tu padre ira por las maletas."

James miró a su esposa como si hubiera dicho que se iba a tirar de un puente.

"Está bien, puedo hacerlo yo."

Vio que su madre miraba amenazadoramente a su padre. James se levantó.

"No, tu madre tiene razón. Debes de estar cansado. Yo me hago cargo de eso." Prácticamente corrió fuera de la cocina.

¿Qué estaba pasando?"

* * *

><p>Blaine se encerró en su recamara por el resto del día. Llamó a los Warblers, para avisarles que estaba en casa y bien. Ellos le contaron toda la locura que había pasado mientras él y Kurt habían estado fuera. A muchos les habían estado hablando los reporteros para entrevistas y detalles acerca de ellos. Estuvo satisfecho de saber que sus amigos eran leales. Nadie había concedido entrevistas o contestado ninguna pregunta.<p>

Llamó a Kurt.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." No le platicó de la sospechosa conducta de sus padres. No quería preocupar a Kurt.

"Te extraño."

"Te extraño también."

"Voy a tomar una siesta. Todos los del coro van a venir en la noche a darme la bienvenida, quieren platicarme de todo lo que ha pasado. Aparentemente mi papá no nos dijo mucho."

"Quizás no quería que te preocuparas."

"¿Quieres venir?"

"No, diviértete con tus amigos. Necesitan pasar tiempo juntos. Yo estoy cansado. Voy a relajarme."

Blaine deseaba realmente toma una siesta, pero estaba nervioso. La última vez que se había quedado dormido en esa casa, había sido despertado por una paliza. Pero finalmente, su cuerpo se rindió y se quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó, ya era tarde. Podía oler la comida y estaba hambriento. Se dirigió hacia abajo.

Su madre sonreía pero se veía ansiosa. "¿descansaste bien?"

"Si."

"La cena estará lista en un minuto."

"ok."

James llegó a la cocina y se sentó en silencio. Se quedó viendo a Blaine y este lo miró de regreso, forzándolo a quitar su mirada.

La cena la pasaron en silencio. Blaine seguía cachando a su padre viéndolo fijamente. No podía leer su expresión. Su madre seguía mirándolos nerviosa, a su esposo y a su hijo.

Cuando la cena termino, Blaine se despertó. "Estoy cansado. Voy a mi habitación."

Su madre lo miro como si fuera a protestar, pero su padre la interrumpió."

"Está bien. Buenas noches."

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, mientras Blaine bajaba las escaleras a la cocina, escucho a sus padres hablar.<p>

"Honestamente James. El es tú hijo. No debería ser tan complicado."

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Has olvidado el circo que se armo la semana pasada? Mi carrera está agonizando y todo por…

Blaine bajó las escaleras

"Buenos días Blaine. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si."

Se sentó a la mesa y miró a su padre. James se veía enojado e irritado. Su mamá puso un platón de panques y tocino enfrente de él. Blaine empezó a comer. Sonrió al recordar, su mamá podía ser muy buena cocinera, pero Kurt era mejor.

Cuando termino, su madre decidió empujar las cosas porque su esposo era claro que no lo haría.

"Blaine, necesitamos hablar contigo."

Finalmente.

Elaine miró de reojo a James.

James carraspeó.

"Uhm sí. Necesitamos tener una junta familiar."

Blaine se quedó callado. Esto iba a ser interesante.

"Primero que nada Blaine, yo… lo siento por lo que pasó la semana pasada. No tenía derecho a pegarte. Lo siento."

Blaine miró a su madre. Era obvio que ella era la que había armado eso. Su padre jamás se hubiera disculpado por nada, y ciertamente no se veía como si tuviera la menor culpa en eso.

"Como sea," James continuó, sonando más confiado, "Necesitamos discutir tu comportamiento. Yo no estoy muy contento de cómo me atacaste. Soy tu padre."

¿Qué? ¿Estaba bromeando?

"Y yo soy tu hijo. Creo que estamos a mano. Aparte, tu comenzaste esto."

"De hecho Blaine, tu lo comenzaste con tus… actividades homosexuales. Actividades que claramente te había dicho que evitaras."

"James…" Elaine se veía enojada. Así no era como esta conversación debía de ser.

"Está bien." James levantó las manos. "Lo que pasó ya pasó y lo que se sabe… ya se sabe." Claramente estaba complicándose para escoger las palabras. "Vamos a superarlo." James volvió a carraspear. "Yo… nosotros, necesitamos que hagas algo."

Ah ha. Sabía que algo tenían entre manos.

"Mientras te fuiste, la prensa tuvo su oportunidad con ese maldito articulo. Las cosas se han calmado gracias a ese Congresista que hallaron con dos prostitutas. Como sea, todavía necesito hacer una declaración pública sobre…esto."

Blaine no dijo nada. Debían de estar locos si pensaban dirigirse a donde el creía.

"Necesito que aparezcas a mi lado y hagas una declaración. Necesitamos aclarar todo esto."

"No sabía que necesitaba aclararse."

James entrecerró los ojos. "Por favor, no seas un idiota Blaine. Sabes que nunca te hemos golpeado."

"Tienes razón. Mi mama jamás me ha puesto una mano encima."

"Yo no soy un abusador de menores!"

"Que curioso, recuerdo que me has golpeado dos veces."

Elaine abrió los ojos y miró confundida a Blaine. "¿dos veces? ¿Cómo dos veces?"

Blaine vio como el miedo y el enojo se notaba en la mirada de su padre. Su madre no sabía de cuando lo habían golpeado a los 14 años. El ataque que lo había dejado hecho un desastre de nervios, llorando cada noche por un mes completo.

"¿Por qué no se lo explicas, papá?"

"Suficiente. Necesitamos enfocarnos en el futuro. Mi futuro político. Tú vas a hacer una declaración, que Megan escribirá por ti. Tendremos una conferencia de prensa y aparecerás conmigo. Voy a hablar de la lucha por aceptar tu estilo de vida y tú declararas, que aunque hemos batallado como cualquier familia por este asunto, tu madre y tu padre siempre han sido amorosos y te han dado apoyo. También vas a denunciar a ese estúpido pelirrojo que se llama a si mismo reportero como mentiroso."

Blaine se quedó callado. Necesitaba pensar. No tenía la menor intención de aceptar el plan de su padre, pero ¿qué consecuencias tendría rehusarse? Tenía que ser cuidadoso y pensar en Kurt.

"¿Puedo pensarlo?"

James se veía enojado. "¿Qué tienes que pensar?"

"Me estas pidiendo que mienta. No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo."

"Blaine, vas a hacer lo que te digo."

"No, no lo hare"

James se puso de pie, para servirse un trago. Elaine se estiro para tomar la mano de Blaine.

"Cariño, sé que esto no es de tu gusto, pero debes de pensar en el futuro de tu padre. Todo esto ha sido muy perjudicial. Ha sido una pesadilla mientras estabas fuera. Si haces esto podremos poner toda esta historia en el olvido y regresar a la campaña."

Blaine la miró decepcionado. Sabía que su comportamiento tan cariñoso y sus te quieros, habían sido pura mentira. De todas maneras, había deseado que su madre todavía fuera como cuando era niño. Esa mamá que lo amaba y que lo hacía sentir tan especial. Gracias a Dios tenia a Kurt.

Como si estuviera esperando una pista, su padre volvió a hablar.

"Estoy sorprendido Blaine. Pensé que Kurt significaba mas para ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Así se llama no? Kurt Hummel? Tu novio" James hizo un gesto despectivo ante la palabra novio.

"Kurt no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"Y si no haces lo que te digo, tu tampoco tendrás nada que ver con Kurt."

Blaine lo miró con odio. Mierda. Había temido que algo así pasara.

Su padre lo miró burlón. "Sera realmente complicado ir hasta Lima sin auto."

¿Su auto? Su padre lo amenazaba con quitarle su auto? Antes de Kurt, el auto de Blaine había sido el amor de su vida. Era lo mejor de su clase. Todas las mejoras y los detalles instalados habían sido a pedido específico de Blaine. Ese auto era su pieza personal de trabajo. Y su manera de ver a su novio. No podía perder el auto.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Para planear su mejor estrategia.

"Solo quiero pensar todo esto."

"No."

Su madre lo rescató.

"James, no veo por qué no pueda pensarlo un poco. Estoy seguro que llegará a la decisión correcta."

Blaine la miró. Las señales confusas de su madre lo tenían a la deriva. ¿Estaba a su lado o no?

James se quedó viéndolo como si estuviera meditando si seguir peleando o no.

"Está bien. Tienes una hora para pensarlo. Puedes accede después."

Blaine fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama.

Mierda.

No tenía idea de que hacer. Quiso llamar a Kurt, pero se arrepintió. No quería asustarlo con la posibilidad de no verse. De seguro que Kurt manejaría a Westerville, pero no quería que estuviera en la casa. Tendría que tener sexo en el parque. Hablando de estereotipos.

Había otra cosa que preocupaba a Blaine.

¿Dónde estaba la oscuridad? En el momento que su padre había dicho eso de no ver a Kurt, había esperado que la oscuridad se levantara. En lugar de eso, se mantuvo quieta. Eso no era bueno, no era bueno para nada. Blaine quería que la oscuridad se calmara, no que se pusiera en coma. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Blaine se recostó en un estado de estrés y preocupación. Su mente cansada terminó cayendo dormida.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine despertó, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Kurt. Mejor estar con él, antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Así que le llamó.<p>

"Blaine… no puedes venir."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Mi papa ha declarado que esta semana es la semana de la reunión Hummel- Hudson. Ni Finn, ni yo podemos tener compañía o salir con nuestros amigos. Quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos… como familia. ¡Oh Blaine! Lo siento mucho!" dijo empezando a llorar. "Quiero verte, se que nada mas ha sido un día, pero…necesito verte!"

"Kurt, por favor no llores. Está bien. Tu papá tiene razón. Estuviste fuera una semana. Finn tampoco estuvo ahí. Los ha extrañado. Lo entiendo. Suena como una buena idea."

Kurt estaba lloriqueando. "Pero, te extraño mucho. Muucho. Te necesito."

"Yo también te extraño, hermoso. Pero solo es una semana." Blaine sonaba confiado, pero por dentro estaba empezando a sentir el pánico. ¿Una semana? ¿Una jodida semana? SE iba a volver loco sin ver a Kurt toda una semana.

"Escúchame Kurt. Quiero que pases un tiempo maravilloso con tu familia. No es que no me puedas marcar o mandar mensajes. Solo que no nos vamos a ver."

Kurt seguía haciendo ruiditos. "El viernes nos vamos a ir a Cleveland a ver a la hermana de Carol. No regresaremos hasta el lunes. ¿Y si mi teléfono no funciona?"

Blaine se rió. "Kurt, nada mas vas a Cleveland, no a la Antártica. Aparte, ese celular te lo compre yo. Probablemente funcionaría en la Antártica. Solo te compro lo mejor."

Kurt suspiró. "Te extraño Blaine." Su voz se volvió más ronca y sexy. "Realmente necesito que mi amo me folle."

Blaine se tuvo que detener para no caerse agarrándose del escritorio. Gruño.

"No juegues así Kurt, no puedes decir cosas así."

"Bueno, es verdad."

Cuando finalmente colgaron, Blaine tomó una ducha y se masturbó. Se corrió dos veces.

Genial. Ahora qué? Sin Kurt por una semana, sin idea de lo que pasaba con su padre y la oscuridad aparentemente de vacaciones. Blaine se sentía deprimido y al borde del colapso. Y eso que solo había estado en casa 24 hrs.

* * *

><p>Para el viernes, Blaine estaba seguro que estaba perdiendo la razón.<p>

Se había rehusado a darle una respuesta a su padre acerca de la declaración a la prensa, insistiendo que lo estaba pensando. Megan le había mandado por correo una copia de lo que querían que dijera. Blaine había tenido que reírse a carcajadas. Incluso si decidía ir con el plan de ellos, no había forma de que leyera lo que Megan había escrito. Prácticamente era nominar a James Anderson como Padre del Año. De ninguna forma leería esa clase de mierda.

Hablaba con Kurt todo el día. De hecho, Kurt se estaba divirtiendo con su familia y Blaine estaba contento. Estaba contento de que Kurt tuviera una familia tan amorosa y que lo apoyara. Sonaba feliz y eso hacia a Blaine feliz, a pesar de que lo extrañaba terriblemente. Extrañaba follar con él, y Kurt se encargaba de recordarle cuanto extrañaba ser follado. Sus conversaciones telefónicas siempre terminaban con Blaine necesitando una ducha.

La mañana del viernes, Elaine anuncio que se iba a ir a ayudar a su hermana para tener listo todo para una fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado. Blaine se dirigió al club a jugar racquetball. Había descubierto que era una buena manera de liberar un poco de la tensión sexual que traía encima y aparte mejoraba su juego.

Cuando llegó a casa, tomo un baño y se dirigió a la cocina para hallar que comer. Mientras indagaba en el refrigerador, escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba.

Phil.

James salió de la oficina, entrando a la cocina.

"Hola Phil."

"James."

James se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, sus ojos mirando a Blaine con un gesto burlón. Phil se inclinó en la barra a mitad de la cocina. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria.

"Blaine, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacacioncitas?"

Blaine lo miró de reojo. No le gustaba para nada esto. ¿Cuándo se suponía que iba a regresar su madre?

"Estuvieron bien."

James asintió. "Ah ha. ¿Y te divertiste cogiéndote a ese amiguito tuyo, Kurt?"

Blaine miró a su padre y después a Phil. Algo tramaban. Algo peligroso. Estaba en problemas y necesitaba salir de ahí. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la oscuridad?

Phil se lamió los labios. "No lo sé James. ¿Se te hace que se vea más débil?"

James sonrió burlón. "Oh sí. Está débil. Justo como mi padre cuando regresaba de esos viajes de reconexión con mi madre." Tomó una pausa mirando intensamente a Blaine.

"El sexo los desgasta."

Phil se levantó. "Bien entonces, imagino que Blaine y yo tendremos una pequeña… charla."

James se giró para retirarse. "Con todo gusto."

* * *

><p>Los links de costumbre:<p>

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Besos!

**Sam**


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes de empezar:**

Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

Blaine retrocedió lentamente.

"Vete a la chingada Phil."

"Relájate Blaine. Solo quiero que hablemos. Aunque…"

Phil puso su mano sobre su entrepierna, empezando a frotarse su miembro a través de los pantalones.

"Yo tengo una situación..Bastante grande aquí si gustas hacerte cargo. Con eso de que siempre me has interesado, y viéndote así todo débil… bueno, es algo excitante."

"¿Mi padre sabe que eres gay, Phil? Porque no sé si te has dado cuenta de que no le gustan los gays.

Phil se rió. "No le importaría si lo soy o no. Todo lo que le importa es mi sobresaliente perfil político, mis excelentes estrategias y que soy su mejor amigo. Yo voy a hacer que tu padre sea re-electo y vaya directo a Washington, a pesar del desastre que ocasionaste. Aparte Blaine, te lo he dicho. No soy gay. No me gustan los hombres. Solo me gustas tú.

Blaine no iba a cerrar los ojos teniendo a Phil frente a él, tocándose a sí mismo, pero estaba pensando, buscando dentro de él. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

"Puedes pensar todo lo que quieras Blaine. Esa mierda voodoo no te va a salvar. Por lo que me ha dicho tu padre de tu abuelo, dependiendo de lo mucho que hallas follado con tu amiguito Kurt esta semana, tu estas agotado. Y adivinando que probablemente te lo cogiste con ganas todos los días, tu estas… bueno impotente ahora." Phil se rio casi histérico.

"¿Qué quieres Phil?"

"¿Aparte de tenerte arrodillado y con tu boca abierta? Varias cosas. Primero, vas a hacer la declaración con tu padre. Segundo, vas a asistir a los actos de campaña que te digamos este verano para probar que tú y tu padre tienen una maravillosa relación y tercero… buen, nos vamos a enfocar en esas dos cosas primero."

"¿Y exactamente que te hace pensar que voy a hacer todo eso?"

"Porque Blaine, no tienes de donde escoger ya. No te tenemos miedo, fenómeno."

Phil, de repente se abalanzo sobre él, aventándolo contra la pared. Blaine luchó para zafarse pero Phil era fuerte. Se inclinó acercándose a él, acorralándolo y Blaine podía sentir su erección contra su pierna.

"Haré un trato contigo Blaine. Haces esto por tu padre y… haces algo por mí, y me aseguraré que Kurt esté a salvo en Lima."

Blaine lo empujó y lo golpeó, su puño impactando en la mandíbula de Phil. Lo golpeó de nuevo y esta vez se aseguró de romperle la nariz. Phil lo agarró del cuello y logró darle 3 golpes rápidos y duros justo al estómago, quitándole el aliento, causándole que colapsara.

Phil se sentó sobre Blaine, sobre su pecho, acomodándose de tal menara que sus rodillas presionaran los brazos de Blaine, su entrepierna justo sobre su barbilla. Con fuerza lo agarró por el cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza quieta, para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Tu jodida boca es tan bonita. Si tu padre no estuviera en casa, te joderia hasta la garganta."

Miró a Blaine por otro momento y se puso de pie. Blaine se movió hacia la pared.

"Ahora Blaine, piensa en lo que te he dicho y dale a tu padre tu respuesta mañana. Harás la declaración el miércoles, te unirás a la campaña… y eventualmente me ayudaras. Si no, pierdes tu auto, y como no vas a poder ir a visitar a Kurt sin auto, yo manejare hasta Lima para asegurarme que el este bien. Y lo visitare tantas veces como lo necesite. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Iría todos los días?"

Blaine apenas podía respirar, pero se incorporó, aventándose contra Phil de nuevo. Phil brincó hacia atrás, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, separándose.

"Te sugiero que te calmes y pienses en mi oferta." SE giró para irse, pero se detuvo para ver de nuevo a Blaine.

"Dime Blaine. ¿Es ruidoso? Siempre me he imagino que gime bastante." Phil se rio y se salió.

Blaine se fue a su habitación, colapsando contra la puerta de la recamara.

SE sentía traicionado. ¿Dónde estaba la oscuridad? ¿Lo que había dicho su padre era cierto? ¿Tener tanto sexo lo hacía más débil? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Y cuanto iba a durar así? No había visto a Kurt durante 5 días. Si se mantenía lejos de él, ¿la oscuridad se recuperaría? No quería estar lejos de Kurt, estos últimos 5 días habían sido un infierno. Su corazón y su cuerpo dolían en la lejanía. No podía esperar a que Kurt regresara el lunes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blaine se sentía débil y atrapado.

Tenía que resolver la situación y hacerlo rápido.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las 5:00pm, Blaine se dio un baño, se peino, vistiéndose con la camisa que su madre le había comprado en Navidad, pantalones de vestir y bajó a la cocina, sentándose a la mesa con una revista.<p>

Cerca de las 6:00pm, su madre llegó a casa.

"Hola mamá. ¿Cómo estás?"

Elaine se veía cansada. "Ugh. No sé que como Eleonor lo hace. 7 fiestas de cumpleaños cada año. Y siempre hace una producción completa para cada uno. Toma una eternidad hacer cada cosita, sobre todo con los niños en el camino, corriendo y peleándose entre ellos." Casi colapsó en la silla.

Blaine empezó su representación.

"Mamá, te ves cansada." Sonrió con su mejor cara. La que funcionaba con todas las mujeres. "Te propongo algo. ¿Por qué no vamos por una pizza? ¿Te acuerdas de Rosa? Te encantaba ir ahí."

Sonrisa, inclinar cabeza, pestañear.

Elaine era su madre y una mujer.

"Oh cariño! ¡Qué idea más maravillosa! Pero, y tu padre? Necesito cocinar algo para el."

"Le traeremos algo de regreso."

"Oh, ok. Déjame me arreglo un poco." Blaine la miró subir las escaleras.

Al menos había cosas en su vida que seguían siendo sencillas.

* * *

><p>Sentado enfrente de su madre, Blaine estudió su rostro. Ella era realmente linda. De hecho, tenía el tipo de supermodelo. Su cabello negro era oscuro y abundante, su rostro redondo con pómulos marcados. Sus ojos tenían un leve toque asiático que contrastaban con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Su madre era hermosa. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado con su padre?<p>

"Mamá, tú podrías ser una modelo."

Elaine se rió. "Oh, realmente no creo, pero gracias Blaine." Se quedó callada por un momento. "Sabes, es gracioso que digas eso. Hace mucho tiempo, yo pensaba en irme a Nueva York y convertirme en modelo."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Hubieras sido buenísima."

Sonrió. "Por que las chicas buenas del centro, con familias conservadores no hacen esas cosas. Cuando crecemos, vamos a la universidad a conocer a nuestro marido, casarnos y tener muchos hijos." Suspiró con tristeza. "Sabes, Blaine? No se suponía que tú fueras hijo único. Tu padre y yo queríamos muchos niños, pero las cosas no funcionan a veces."

"Está bien. Me gusta ser hijo único." Le sonrió, pestañeando. Elaine de inmediato se sintió mejor. Estaba bien que nada mas hubiera tenido un solo hijo. Por que había que ver qué hijo. Era perfectamente hermoso. Y eventualmente, se le terminaría quitando eso de ser gay.

Después de que ordenaron, Blaine empezó muy cuidadosamente.

"mama, ¿conociste al papá de mi papá, al Congresista Jim?"

Ella se rió. "Oh sí. Lo conocí. Era algo especial."

"¿Por qué?"

Ella se quedó viendo a la nada. "Tu abuelo era maravilloso. Guapo, carismático, con facilidad de palabra. Cada vez que entraba a una habitación, todos los ojos estaban en el. Todos querían estar cerca de él, conocerlo, hablar con él, tocarlo. Realmente era alguien especial." Ella hizo una pausa. "Creo que él es la razón real por la que me casé con tu padre."

Ahora se ponía interesante. Su padre no parecía tener el menor empuje que tenía su abuelo.

"Cuando conocí a tus abuelos por primera vez, fue durante una gran comida. Tu abuelo me llevó aparte, a su estudio. Me dijo que era hermosa y perfecta para su hijo. Dijo que James siempre me cuidaría y a nuestros hijos y que sería una tonta si no me casaba con él. Algo en la forma de decírmelo hizo que estuviera de acuerdo de inmediato con él, y tu padre ni siquiera me había pedido que me casara con él. Y luego dijo lo más extraño de todo. Dijo, "Elaine, mu hijo será exitoso pero nunca tan fuerte o poderoso como yo, pero está bien. Es mejor por que así nunca tendrán que estar separados." Pensé que eso era lo más raro que un padre le podía decir a la chica con la que quería su hijo casarse. Era como si estuviera intentando sondear mis intenciones acerca de cómo sería la carrera política de tu padre."

"¿Como era mi abuela?"

"Oh, Tania era maravillosa también. Tu abuelo siempre estaba en D.C, dejándola que criara ella sola a tu padre y sus hermanas. Pero cuando estaban juntos, era como ver una película romántica. El lazo entre ellos dos era increíble. Estaban tan enamorados. Tu abuelo podía estar fuera toda la temporada de sesiones, pero una vez que terminaba, él y Tania se iban de viaje, solo ellos dos, juntos. Lo llamaban su tiempo de reconexión. Era maravilloso. Una manera perfecta de mantener el matrimonio vivo, especialmente uno que pasaba tanto tiempo separado. Realmente admiré su matrimonio. Mis padres se amaban uno al otro, pero eran mas como amigos. Jim y Tania eran verdaderos amantes." Elaine lo miró con anhelo. "Quisiera tanto que tu padre y yo pudiéramos reconectarnos. Quizás una vez que la campaña se termine, nos podríamos ir de viaje."

Blaine miró a su madre. ¿Podía confiar en ella? ¿Qué diría si le decía de lo que había pasado con Phil? Mientras estaba pensando en todo eso, su madre respondió sola.

"Blaine, necesitas hacer la declaración con tu padre. Lo siento por lo que ocurrió, pero tu padre necesita salvar su carrera política."

Blaine suspiró. Al final del día, ella siempre estaría del lado de su padre.

Pero estaba bien. Ahora tenía una idea de que debía de hacer.

* * *

><p>James se sentó en su oficina esperando a Phil. Phil le había asegurado que iba a hacer que Blaine aceptara hacer la declaración y que aparecería en ciertas presentaciones. No quería que estuviera en todos los discursos, solo en los que iban muchas mujeres. Blaine era genial con las mujeres. Todas querían dormir con él. Aparte, en las encuestas, los votos de las mujeres eran los más bajos después del escándalo. Las mujeres tenían un odio bastante especial para lo que abusaban de los niños. Necesitaban ver a Blaine como un padre bueno, cuidadoso, sin importar la sexualidad de su hijo.<p>

James le dio un trago a su bebida. Se sentía realmente afortunado de tener a Phil cerca. Phil era genial. James agradecía haberlo conocido en esa primera reunión de Jóvenes Republicanos, hace tantos años. Phil siempre estaba s u lado. Apoyándolo, ayudándolo a instalar su primera oficina, haciéndose cargo de los lados más turbios de la política. Incluso tenía que agradecerle por Elaine. La belleza de Elaine lo había intimidado al principio. El pensaba conquistar a Eleonor. Parecía más accesible y era inteligente. James se hubiera conformado con la inteligencia sobre la belleza. Algo así como Bill y Hilary Clinton. Pero, Phil se dio cuenta de cómo veía su amigo a Elaine. Lo había animado a intentar conquistarla a pesar de que primero había mostrado interés por Phil. Que buen amigo. Renuncio a la reina de belleza por su compañero. James le debía su éxito político y su matrimonio. Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin él. Y gracias a dios, estaba dispuesto a tratar con Blaine.

Le había tomado un par de días detector que era lo que estaba diferente en Blaine, pero finalmente, lo recordó. Blaine tenía el mismo look que tenía su padre cuando regresaba de viaje con su mama. Siempre había pensado que era por que pasaban tan buen tiempo juntos. Entonces, una noche, había regresado temprano de una cita y escuchó su madre hablar, tratando desesperadamente de seducir a su padre.

_Por favor Jim. Hazme el amor antes de que te vayas. Te extraño tanto cada vez que estas fuera. _

_Tania, mi vida, sabes que lo deseo, pero debo de estar en mi mejor forma. Tengo una junta con el senador Owlston, justo llegando a D.C. mañana. Y es duro negociando. No puedo parecer débil._

Le había tomado un momento darse cuenta de que estaban hablando sus padres. Pero, después de un rato, pudo adivinarlo.

Blaine había regresado a casa con el mismo look. La misma postura relajada, los ojos claros y calmados. Tan diferente de su estado normal de amenazante oscuridad. Su hijo había estado cogiendo con su novio. Yuck. Era asqueroso. Esperaba que al menos fuera él quien le diera al otro mocoso y n al revés. Al menos así estaría un poco mejor.

Phil apareció en la entrada.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó James.

"Lo hará. Mañana te lo va a decir."

"¿Qué le dijiste?¿Como hiciste para que aceptara?"

Phil miró duramente a James. Siempre habían tenido una especie de pacto. Phil manejaba todos los asuntos difíciles, y James se mantenía inocente y afortunadamente ignorante de todo.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?"

James miró a su vaso. "No."

"Eso pensé."

* * *

><p>Los links de costumbre:<p>

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, y si odio intensamente al idiota de Phil, pero aun mas al papá de Blaine, digo ¿que enfermo le hace eso a su hijo? *inserte resoplido aqui*

Besos!

**Sam**


	21. Chapter 21

**Antes de empezar: **Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

Para el sábado en la tarde, Blaine tenía pensado la mayor parte del plan. No le gustaba, pero sabía que funcionaria, y lo mas importante, mantendría a Kurt a salvo. Le explicaría las cosas a Kurt el lunes en la tarde. Bueno, le explicaría algunas cosas. Kurt estaría mejor si no sabía todo.

La tarde del sábado, sus padres tuvieron una visita. Naturalmente, Phil estaba ahí. Blaine estaba contento. Necesitaba que Phil pensara que había ganado para que su plan funcionara.

Esperó hasta que estuvo solo con su papá y Phil para llamarlo...

"Disculpen, ¿podría hablar con ustedes un minuto?"

James miró a Blaine desconfiado. Blaine nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

"Uhm, está bien. ¿Qué pasa Blaine?"

"Solo quería decirte que he decidido hacer la declaración contigo el miércoles. No voy a leer lo que Megan escribió, pero yo hare mi propio discurso, algo en que me sienta cómodo."

Phil sonrío a James, su expresión claramente decía "ves, te dije." James se veía dudoso.

"¿En serio Blaine? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Si. Estoy seguro"

"Ok… entonces está bien. Le diré a Megan que iras a las oficinas el lunes."

"Ok." Blaine se alejo.

James miró a Phil sin creer nada.

"Wow. Debiste haber tenido una gran conversación con el."

Phil solo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Kurt se paró en medio de su habitación y exhaló el aire.<p>

Finalmente.

Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de estar en su propia habitación. La semana familiar había sido divertida y estar en Cleveland también, pero realmente quería ver a Blaine. Demasiado. Habían sido 7 días. 7 largos días de intensos sueños sexuales que lo dejaban con ganas todo el día. 7 días de masturbarse y de pelearse con Finn por la regadera. Necesitaba a Blaine, y finalmente, en un par de horas lo tendría. Iban a ir a cenar. Kurt planeaba cenarse a Blaine.

Kurt se bañó, hizo todo su ritual de humectación y se obsesionó con que ponerse. Quería verse sexualmente despampanante para su novio. Un look que le dijera exactamente lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó a las 6 en punto, Kurt estaba muy enojado con toda su familia que estaba en la sala. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer? Abrió la puerta.

_Maldita sea._

Aparentemente, Blaine también se había tomado la molestia de planear su atuendo.

"Hola Kurt."

"Hola"

"Hey Blaine! ¿Como estas?" Burt le saludó. Blaine le dio un apretón a Kurt, a propósito rozándose contra él mientras pasaba. Kurt casi se ahogaba.

"Bien Burt. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes? ¿Cómo estuvo Cleveland?"

"_Ok",_ pensó Kurt, _"lo voy a matar. Voy a dejar que me folle realmente fuerte y después lo voy a matar."_

Kurt se quedó de pie en la puerta, moviendo impaciente el pie mientras Blaine platicaba con Burt y Carol de Cleveland e incluso tuvo el nervio de empezar a platicar de americano con Finn.

"Blaine, creo que debemos irnos ya." Quiero comerte ya.

"Ok... Bueno, nos vemos..." Kurt lo empujó para salir de la casa, estampando la puerta. Blaine le sonrió malvadamente.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿estamos apresurados?"

"Cállate y súbete al auto."

Una vez que subieron al vehículo, Blaine se giró a él. "¿Hambre?"

"No de comida."

* * *

><p>Se fueron a la carretera. Una vez que estuvieron en el parque, Blaine manejo a una sección diferente, y para sorpresa de Kurt, salieron del camino principal y empezaron a bajar por un camino de terracería. Cuando finalmente pararon, salió y abrió la cajuela. Sacó algo que había sido doblado, dos mantas y una linterna que le paso a Kurt.<p>

"¿Vamos a acampar?"

Blaine solo sonrió.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta un claro. Blaine tomo la manta doblada y la separo. En cuestión de segundos, una tienda de campaña aparecía ante los ojos de Kurt. Después Blaine tomo las varillas, desdoblándolas para colgar la linterna, encendiéndola después.

Kurt se quedo sin palabras. Blaine abrió la entrada de la tienda y lo miró. "¿todavía tienes hambre?"

Se desnudaron en segundos.

Se besaban como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro. Sus manos vagaban por sus cuerpos, las yemas de los dedos trazando cada curva, hasta alcanzar sus miembros. Se masturbaron uno al otro hasta que Blaine se deslizó, arrodillándose, tomó el miembro de su novio en su boca. Kurt se aferraba a su cabello, gimiendo mientras Blaine lo devoraba profundamente. Mientras seguía usando su boca, deslizo dos dedos en su entrada. Kurt grito y casi se corrió. Blaine añadió otros dedos, y Kurt empezó a suplicar.

"Por favor... por favor... Blaine...por favor"

Blaine solo siguió deslizando y girando sus dedos, aumentando la velocidad de su boca.

"Oh... por favor... por favor... oh uhg, Blaine... oh dios... por favor..."

Blaine empujó sus dedos más profundo dentro del trasero de Kurt, girándolos.

"ugh! Por favor amo... ¡fóllame!"

Blaine dejo de chupársela y quito sus dedos. Kurt colapsó y Blaine se posicionó sobre él. Entró en el despacio. Oh ¿Cómo podía haber pasado 7 días sin esto? Y después de esa noche, ¿Cómo iba a pasar semanas sin esto? Se movía dentro y fuera del trasero de Kurt intensamente. Quería que cada empujón se grabara en su memoria. Era la única manera en que iba a sobrevivir sin Kurt.

Hacer el amor fue intenso, sexy y apasionado. Los gemidos de Kurt estaban llenos de deseo y necesidad, mientras Blaine gruñía con cada empujón, tratando de follarlo con fuerza. En un punto, Blaine lo movió encima de él con cuidado. Kurt se reajusto, empalándose a sí mismo en el miembro de Blaine, la profundidad de cada movimiento ocasionando que gritara más alto.

Blaine sostuvo sus brazos hacia afuera y levantados y Kurt lo tomo de las manos para poder equilibrarse. Se empezó a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo, su cuerpo temblando cada vez que se empalaba. La sensación era tan intensa, que Kurt sentía que se iba a desvanecer.

Eventualmente, Kurt soltó las manos de Blaine, logrando moverse arriba y abajo a un ritmo constante. Blaine tomo el miembro de Kurt y empezó a masturbarlo. Empujando a Kurt a su límite. Se corrió sobre el estomago de Blaine. Esa visión hizo que Blaine se corriera con fuerza dentro de Kurt. La sensación causó que Kurt gritara, sintiendo una sensación orgásmica recorrerle de nuevo. Cayó sobre sus manos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gritando. Blaine estaba seguro que era la cosa más sensual que viera jamás. Así seria como le soñaría cada día.

Se quedaron recostados quietos, brazos y piernas entrelazados. El cabello de Blaine estaba más largo y Kurt adoraba poder jugar con sus rizos, enredándolos entre sus dedos.

Blaine dejo salir un suspiro. ¿Por qué no podían estar así por siempre? ¿Por qué tenían que arruinarlo?

"Kurt?"

"Mmm...hmm?"

"Necesitamos hablar..."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo... nosotros… mierda!"

Kurt se sentó. "Blaine ¿Qué pasa?"

Blaine volvió a suspirar. Maldita sea. Esto iba a ser jodidamente difícil.

"Kurt… no podemos vernos en un tiempo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno... es… oh Kurt."

Las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por las mejillas de Kurt. Blaine sentía que su corazón se rompía. Tomo a Kurt de la mano.

"Ok, mira, así esta esto. Aparentemente, el sexo hace que la oscuridad en mi se debilite. Se hace fuerte cuando estamos alejados. No sé porque, pero así pasa. Necesito la oscuridad Kurt. Necesito estar fuerte. Al menos por ahora. Es la única protección que tengo contra mi padre y Phil."

"¿Quien es Phil?"

"Phil es el mejor amigo de mi padre y su director de campaña. Es un enfermo y asqueroso depravado y me la tiene jurada a mí y…."

Blaine se detuvo. Estaba dividido entre querer advertir a Kurt que tuviera cuidado con Phil y quererle mantener ignorante de todo. No quería asustarlo. Esperaba, si las cosas iban de acuerdo a su plan, podría mantenerlo a salvo sin que se enterara que estuvo en peligro. Decidió no decirle nada.

"Y necesito a la oscuridad para protegerme."

"Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué eso significa que no te puedo ver?"

"Nos podemos ver, pero no podemos hacer nada sexual, y siendo honestos Kurt., es difícil estar juntos y no ponernos sexuales. No estoy seguro que sea capaz de resistirme."

"Pero, ¿por qué la oscuridad se debilita con el sexo?"

"No lo sé. Quisiera saberlo, pero no sé."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que esto es la razón de que se debilite? Podría ser algo más, o quizás solo desapareció."

"Creo que lo mismo le solía pasar a mi abuelo. Era un increíble congresista que podía negociar tratos con sus oponentes y podía dejarlos mareados. Era conocido por ser muy poderoso y creo que es de él que obtuve la oscuridad. De todas maneras, él y mi abuela tenían un trato. No tenían sexo mientras el congreso estaba en sesión por que podría debilitar su poder y hacerlo menos efectivo. Pero cuando el congreso entraba en receso, se iban de viaje a follar continuamente. Entonces, cuando era tiempo de que regresara, paraban de hacerlo para que el poder pudiera… recuperarse."

Se sentaron en silencio. Blaine estaba viendo a Kurt atentamente. Había decido que si todo esto era demasiado para Kurt, pensaría en otra cosa que hacer. No quería perder a Kurt y no quería herirlo. Si las cosas eran demasiado difíciles, estaba dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y chupársela a Phil. Lo que sea por mantenerlo alejado de Kurt.

Kurt lo miró. "Ok, no lo entiendo, pero si tú crees que es lo que necesitas para mantenerte a salvo, está bien. Voy a odiarlo, pero lo hare."

"Voy a odiarlo también. Estoy esperando que no tarde mucho tiempo."

"Pero, Blaine, no entiendo algo. Tu padre no se va a ir a ningún lado. Y asumo que este tipo Phil tampoco se va. ¿Entonces nunca vamos a tener sexo para que puedas mantenerte fuerte hasta que te gradúes y puedas salir de ahí?

Blaine escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente. Entre menos supiera Kurt, mejor.

"Solo necesito permanecer fuerte por el siguiente mes, más o menos. Creo que las cosas serán diferentes a mitad de julio.

"¿Por qué? La elección no es hasta noviembre.

"Creo que las cosas cambiaran."

Kurt entrecerró los ojos y miro a Blaine. Duramente.

"Blaine… ¿Qué estas planeando?"

"Nada. Solo creo que las cosas mejoraran para mitad de julio."

"No te creo. Creo que estas planeando algo."

Blaine no dijo nada. Kurt suspiró.

"Está bien. Si así están las cosas, definitivamente quiero que estés lo mas fuerte posible."

Kurt se recostó en la manta, levantándose un poco sobre sus manos, mirando de manera sensual a Blaine.

"¿Este plan de abstinencia empieza ahora o tenemos tiempo de que me folles hasta desmayarme?"

Blaine batalló para respirar. "Tenemos tiempo."

Kurt sonrió y separó sus piernas. "Haz que valga la pena Blaine, te tiene que durar un rato."

Blaine tragó. ¿Cómo demonios iba a lograrlo?

* * *

><p>Un cap chiquito pero yei me avente 3 esta semana jajaja con todo y q fanfiction esta determinada a hacerme imposible subir documentos jajajajaj<p>

Les dejo los links de costumbre:

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, y todo el cariño q me mandan!

**Besos!**

**Sam **


	22. Chapter 22

**Antes de empezar: **Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

El miércoles en la mañana, Blaine se paró frente al espejo, analizándose.

El martes se había cortado el cabello, pidiéndole al estilista que se lo dejara lo más corto posible. Ahora estaba de regreso en su estilo pulido, perfectamente controlado. Su traje Armani azul marino estaba bien planchado. La corbata roja y azul estaba derecha. Su declaración estaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

La declaración había cambiado, porque como todas las mujeres, Megan había sucumbido a su dulce sonrisa y pestañas largas. La declaración era simple. Si, Blaine era gay, no, no era un niño golpeado, y si, él y sus padre estaban trabajando en ese aspecto. Hasta ahí. James se había puesto furioso, pero Megan lo había convencido de que decir más sonaría a que Blaine estaba siendo forzado a dar la declaración. Aunque así fuera.

La conferencia de prensa estaba agendada para las 10:00am en las oficinas de campaña. Blaine y Elaine se pararon a un lado de James mientras leía su declaración llena de mierda de amor a la familia, a su hijo y las dificultades de aceptar lo que no podía entender. Cuando fue el turno de leer la declaración, Blaine hizo y se alejó de inmediato. La prensa quería preguntar cosas, pero Megan rápidamente se hizo cargo y dijo que las preguntas no estarían disponibles.

Eso fue todo.

Blaine suspiró y de inmediato se quito la corbata. Phil se paro frente a él.

"Bien hecho Blaine. Por cierto, te ves bastante guapo. Me gusta el corte de cabello."

Blaine no dijo nada.

Phil continuó. "Aquí está la lista de tus apariciones de campaña. No faltes a ninguna."

Blaine tomo la lista sin decir nada.

Phil se acerco más. "Esos eran los 2 primeros puntos de la lista. El tercero nos incluye a ambos,"

Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás. "Aléjate."

Phil sonrió. "Mi carro ha estado haciendo ruidos raros últimamente. ¿Dónde sugieres que lo lleve? Quizás, al Taller Hummel?" Sonrió y se alejo.

Blaine cerró los ojos, rogando a la oscuridad que regresara.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Blaine estaba de muy mal humor.<p>

En un muy mal, maldito, malvado y frustrado estado de ánimo.

Y solo habían pasado 7 días.

De hecho, habían pasado 9, pero él y Kurt habían fallado miserablemente. Dos veces.

Al principio habían decidido pasar tiempo juntos pero en lugares públicos, para asegurarse que no arruinarían todo.

Sí, claro.

La primera vez había sido culpa de Blaine. Kurt se veía tan sexy en sus jeans nuevos, súper entallados y se había peinado con u look medio salvaje. Extremadamente sexy. Cuando Blaine llevo a Kurt a su casa, solo iba a acompañarlo hasta la puerta y darle un beso de despedida, pero resultó que no había nadie en casa, y que estaba esa pared donde siempre se había imaginado que se lo follaba y bueno….

Esta vez, no se sintió culpable de los moretones en la espalda de Kurt. Decía que eran su culpa por verse tan apetecible.

La segunda vez, había sido culpa de Kurt, aunque él seguía insistiendo que era culpa de Blaine por usar el atuendo que usaba para jugar tenis como ropa de día. Sus brazos se veían tan musculosos y los shorts eran algo apretados y ligeramente cortos, y Kurt tenía esta fantasía de chupársela a Blaine después de haber jugado tenis por que estaría todo tan indecente y sexy al mismo tiempo. No importaba que Blaine no hubiera jugado tenis en ese atuendo. El look era suficiente para calentar a Kurt.

"Kurt…detente. No...Tu…no se supone…. No puedes tocarme…"

"Lo tienes tan grande Blaine… me pregunto a que sabe"

"Kurt! Ya sabes a que sabe. No, no… no... Levántate…"

Kurt miró a Blaine, los ojos grises llenos de lujuria.

"Oh, por favor amo, déjame chupártela, la tienes tan grande y larga y gruesa. Apuesto que llenarías mi boca…y cuando devore todo tu delicioso…"

Blaine se dejo ir en la boca de Kurt. Kurt se tuvo que reír mentalmente.

Así que, habían decidido que eran patéticos y debían de permanecer separados.

Para hacer las cosas peores, Blaine había decidido dejar de masturbarse, esperando que esto acelerara el proceso. En las noches se desataba el infierno para él. Seguía soñando con Kurt, empalado en su miembro, su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, gritando. O, solía soñar todas las posiciones imposibles que podrían hacer. Tenía que preguntarle a Kurt si alguna vez había considerado entrar a clases de yoga.

Kurt tampoco estaba lidiando muy bien con todo eso. Necesitaba masturbarse una cantidad penosa de veces al día. Entre él y Finn, la ducha siempre estaba ocupada. Cuando Burt se quejo con Carol de la cuenta del agua, Kurt se enrojeció. Aparte, estaba todo el asunto de la posesión. Kurt sentía un dolor constate en el pecho por estar separado de Blaine. Entre su añoranza sexual y el dolor en su pecho, apenas estaba funcionando.

Blaine había sobrevivido los siete días antes, pero ahora era diferente de cuando Kurt se había ido con su familia en su retiro a Cleveland. Ahora sabiendo que lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar el auto y manejar a Lima, y Kurt estaría desnudo y esperándole, quizás arrodillado…

Y también estaba Tyler.

Tyler no estaba ayudando. En absoluto.

Blaine y su amigo Pete habían empezado a practicar para los torneos de dobles en el club. Blaine conocía a Pete desde la primaria y era el único de los amigos de su infancia con el que seguía hablando. Después de que Blaine cambio de escuela, él y Pete habían continuado viéndose en el club de campo y seguían tomando lecciones de tenis juntos. Aunque no salían mucho durante el año escolar, cada verano se reconectaban en el club, jugando en pareja los torneos y a veces incluso en contra uno del otro. Pete era un increíble jugador y era divertido. No le importaba nada que Blaine fuera gay. Lo único que le interesaba era como jugaba.

Cada vez que Pete y Blaine estaban practicando, Tyler milagrosamente aparecía. Se ponía a pasearse alrededor de la cancha, recogiendo las pelotas de tenis extras. Pete pensaba que Tyler era hilarante. Blaine pensaba que estaba intentando que se lo follara. Tyler siempre vestía los shorts más cortos y siempre terminaba empinándose frente a ellos, dándole una clara visión de su trasero.

_Oh ese trasero._

No era el trasero de Kurt, pero estaba ahí. Enfrente de él. Todos los días. Y tenía tan Buenos recuerdos de ese trasero. Como había disfrutado follárselo. A Tyler le gustaba duro y Blaine había sido feliz dándoselo así. Una vez, cuando descubrieron que Tyler era lo suficientemente alto y Blaine lo suficientemente bajo como para que Tyler se doblara sobre la meja y Blaine estaba a la altura correcta y….

"Hey! Hey! Blaine!"

Blaine parpadeo.

"Oye, ¡despierta! ¡Acabas de perderte tres saques seguidos!"

Blaine se frotó la frente, apretándose las sienes. Vio que Tyler estaba en las bancas, mirándolo.

Mierda.

Esto era una pesadilla.

Cuando regreso a casa, llamó a Kurt.

"No puedo hacerlo."

"Si, si puedes. Tienes que. Al menos, es lo que creo basado en lo que me dijiste."

"Necesito follarte Kurt. Ahora mismo."

No. Tienes que esperad. Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando contigo."

"No me importa. Mi papá y Phil ganan."

"¡No! No digas eso. Podemos lograrlo. Tenemos que hacerlo."

"¿Cómo demonios mi abuelo podía hacerlo? Las sesiones del congreso duran meses."

"¿Dónde está tu abuelo?"

"Muerto. Mi abuelo y mi abuela."

"¿No hay alguien en la familia con la que puedas hablar de esto?"

"No creo. Mi papa no será de mucha ayuda y honestamente no sé cómo contactar con mis tías. Mi papa no es cercano a sus hermanas. Creo que las dos viven en california."

Kurt suspiro. "Te extraño. Mucho."

"Te extraño también."

* * *

><p>Para el día 20, Blaine era un desastre.<p>

Estaba en el infierno. Un infierno ardiente, feroz y lleno de lujuria.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de tensión sexual. Estaba seguro que la simple vista de Kurt ocasionaría que se viniera inmediatamente. Y para hacer las cosas peor, había tenido 2 encuentros cercanos con Tyler.

La primera, se lo había topado cuando iba saliendo del vestido. El contacto había causado que el cuerpo de Blaine temblara y su miembro cobrara vida. Tyler no había pasado por alto la reacción. Sorprendido, se hizo un paso hacia atrás y miro de arriba abajo a Blaine.

"¿Dónde está tu novio Blaine?"

"Trabajando."

"Mi novio también esta trabajado. Quizás nosotros deberíamos de trabajar juntos para aliviar la soledad."

"No lo creo Tyler."

Tyler dio un paso al frente. "Mi oferta sigue en pie Blaine. Para ti, siempre estará en pie. Si quieres coger conmigo, solo llámame. Cuando quieras."

Blaine agradeció cuando Tyler se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

La segunda vez, Blaine casi no sale vivo.

Ahora que Tyler se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasado, estaba intrigado y esperanzado. Si Kurt estaba siendo negligente con las necesidades de su novio, el estaría feliz de tomar el trabajo.

Blaine rara vez se duchaba en el club, por que usualmente se iba directo a casa, pero el miércoles, decidió jugar un partido de racquetbal antes de ir a una aparición de la campaña. Y mientras se quitaba el shampoo del cabello, abrió los ojos y vio alrededor.

Tyler.

Desnudo.

"¡Maldita sea Tyler! ¿Qué demonios haces?"

"Lo siento… no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí."

"¡Largo!"

Tyler se acercó.

"¡Tyler… sal… ahora!"

Tyler se acercó otro paso y se arrodillo. "Me encantaría chupártela Blaine. ¿Quieres que lo haga? Parece que necesitas una buena mamada."

Tyler se acercó un poco más, dejando sus manos sobre los muslos de Blaine. Blaine temblaba al roce. El agua seguía corriendo, así que el cabello de Tyler estaba húmedo y rizado. Estaba viendo a Blaine con esos hermosos ojos verdes, rogándole. Sus labios se abrieron un poco.

Blaine tomo aire profundamente. La boca de Tyler era perfecta. Le encantaba chupársela y era fantástico para eso. Y Blaine estaba bien duro. Todo el tiempo. Y extrañaba tanto a Kurt. Los labios de Kurt que era como de seda…

_Kurt._

No podía hacerle esto a Kurt.

¿Cuántos días más iba a aguantar?

* * *

><p>James estaba preocupado.<p>

Había estado observando a Blaine las 2 semanas pasadas. Blaine parecía nervioso, agitado, y… siempre presente. Presente en la casa, en el club. Incluso en las oficinas de campaña.

¿Cuándo se suponía que se tiraba a ese tipo Kurt?

Si no estaba jugando, podía ponerse fuerte de nuevo.

James tuvo que compartir su preocupación con Phil

"James, ¿puedo ser honesto contigo?"

"Claro, como siempre."

"No creo en nada de esa mierda de abracadabra, voodoo, oscuridad, blablá. Sé que crees que tu padre y Blaine la tienen, pero, honestamente, creo que es pura mierda. No pasa nada con Blaine. Elaine y tu lo han consentido tanto, que cuando hace esos berrinches y se pone temperamental, crees que es algo mágico." Phil se rió.

James estaba alarmado. "Phil… no conociste a mi padre. Esto no es mentí…"

Phil lo interrumpió. "James, ¡despierta! Tu padre era simplemente un político extraordinario. El era uno de los mejores. No tenía que ver con otra cosa. Honestamente James, eres mejor que esto. Blaine es solo un mocoso consentido como todos los niños. Solo déjame que yo me encargue de él."

James suspiró. No quería tener que encargarse de Blaine.

"Ok Phil. Tu encárgate de eso."

Phil sonrió. "Será un placer…"

* * *

><p>Les dejo los links de costumbre:<p>

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, y todos sus mensajitos!

**Besos!**

**Sam**


	23. Chapter 23

**Antes de empezar: **Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

Para el día 15 Blaine estaba exhausto. Entre no tener sexo, estar jugando tenis todo el día y estar corriendo entre las presentaciones para la campaña, estaba agotado. Su miembro dolía de no tener alivio, su cabeza le dolía por tener que fingir en los eventos de campaña y su corazón estaba triste de la añoranza. Extrañaba a Kurt cada minuto de cada día. No importaba que hablaran y se mensajearan constantemente. Necesitaba tocarlo. Sentirlo. Olerlo. Besarlo. Follárselo. Maldita sea necesitaba follárselo. Blaine de hecho tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar la próxima vez que tuvieran relaciones. Tenía miedo de que pudiera romperlo.

Exitosamente había evitado a Tyler agendado sus prácticas con Pete en la mañana. Para cuando Tyler llegaba al club, ellos se estaban yendo.

También había estado vigilando a Phil.

Phil empezó a presionarlo. Había añadido fechas a sus apariciones de campaña, donde Blaine tenía que aparecer, y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo arrinconaba.

"Entonces Blaine. ¿Cuándo vas a cumplir la tercera parte de nuestro trato?

"¿Qué parte es esa?"

"La parte donde te arrodillas para mí. A menos, de que quieras de que Kurt lo haga por ti."

Blaine estaba empezando a sentirse desesperado. Había decidido que no podía esperar a que la oscuridad regresara para ejecutar su plan. Tenía que arriesgarse.

* * *

><p>El jueves, estaba agendado todo el día para revisión y planear agenda, así que todos estarían ocupados en la casa de campaña. Blaine llego temprano, esperando que todos estuvieran ocupados para robarse las llaves de Phil.<p>

Phil vivía en un condominio bastante lujoso cerca del centro. Blaine había pensado que tenía el tiempo suficiente para sacarle copias a las llaves, meterse al condominio y regresar a la oficina para regresar las llaves antes de que Phil se diera cuenta de que faltaban.

Blaine se paro en medio de la sala y miró todo. El lugar estaba inmaculado. Todo estaba limpio y bien organizado. Los libros estaban organizados por orden alfabético y los CD por músico. La cocina parecía que ni siquiera había sido usada. ¿Phil realmente vivía ahí?

Blaine fue ala recamara. Pantalones, camisas, corbatas, zapatos, todo en hileras perfectas. Incluso los baños estaban limpios.

Había una oficina cerca de la sala. Blaine busco en los papeles del escritorio. Nada interesante. Había fotos de personas a través de los años, incluyendo fotos de sus padres. Su madre lucia tan bien. Trató de abrir la puerta del closet pero tenía seguro. Trató con las llaves que tenía hasta lograr abrirla.

Whoa.

El interior del closet estaba cubierto de fotos.

De Blaine.

Muchas eran fotos de la campaña, pero otras eran desde que tenía 14 años. En torneos de tenis, con las presentaciones de los Warblers, salidas familiares. ¿Desde cuándo estaba acosándolo?

Había unas cuantas de Kurt y varias de las fotos de la campaña estaban cortadas, quitando a Phil, dejando solo a Blaine y a Elaine.

¿Qué demonios?

En el piso del closet, había varias cajas de pornografía gay y hetero, también como una caja que contenía reportes de campaña y de votación. ¿Por qué Phil tenia reportes de votación? Eso era ilegal.

Blaine estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de una caja morada en el estante superior del closet. Agarró una silla para poder bajarla. Al quitarle la tapa y las capas de papel, encontró un hermoso collar de acero inoxidable.

Con el nombre de Blaine grabado.

Blaine tiró el collar y la caja y salió del closet.

¿Qué chingados estaba planeando hacerle Phil?

Blaine se quedó en shock varios minutos.

Hasta ahora, había tenido un poquito de culpa acerca del plan… ahora la culpa se había desvanecido por completo.

Phil tenía que irse.

* * *

><p>El día 17, Blaine llego al club a las 11:00am. Era un poco más tarde de lo que había estado llegando a la practicas últimamente, pero Pete no podía cambiar ese día. Jugaron como una hora y se quedaron un rato en las canchas hablando y discutiendo de jugadores de tenis. A la 1:30, Blaine se dirigió a los vestidores para usar los baños.<p>

Cuando salía se topó con Tyler. No lo había visto desde el incidente de la regadera.

"Hola Blaine."

"Hola Tyler."

"¿Donde te habías Escondido?"

"Por ahí."

Tyler se paró más cerca.

"Sabes, no es educado salir corriendo cuando alguien te ofrece un regalo."

Blaine se hizo para atrás. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan caliente?"

"Pensé que tenias novio Tyler."

"Si tengo. Eso no significa que no te quiera." Tyler se movió mas cerca y Blaine se encontró atrapado entre la pared y los lockers. Tyler estaba tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se estaban tocando.

"Te ves tan tenso y ansioso todo el tiempo Blaine. ¿Por qué no me dejas aliviarte?"

Blaine sentía todo el cuerpo caliente. Muy caliente. Y como si algo lo estuviera aplastando por dentro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Tyler se agacho para besar despacio el cuello de Blaine, justo bajo la oreja. "Me encantaría ayudarte Blaine. Seria nuestro secreto. Nadie tiene que saberlo."

Blaine se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos. El calor. El calor lo estaba quemado por dentro… era intenso, tan intenso.

Y ahí lo sintió.

Estaba pegando dentro de él como si fueran olas.

Tyler dio un paso para atrás. "Blaine, ¿Blaine? ¿Estas bien?"

Blaine se aplastó contra la pared. Sentía que hervía y que una fuerza recorría todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así. Como si estuviera a punto de ser consumido.

"¿Blaine?" Tyler se acercó y le toco el rostro. Quito la mano asustado. "Blaine! Te estás quemando! Tienes fiebre!"

Blaine trató de hablar, pero no podía. No podía moverse.

"Blaine! Blaine! Quieres que vaya por alguien?"

DE pronto, la ola de calor lo aventó contra la pared, temblando. Se doblo sobre sí mismo, respirando con dificultad. Y luego…

Calma

Se levantó. Tyler se hizo para atrás.

"Blaine… tus ojos… estas bien?"

Blaine cerró los ojos un instante. Tyler parpadeo confuso. Los ojos de Blaine parecían haber regresado a su color miel-ámbar normal.

"Estoy bien Tyler. Mejor que nunca."

Blaine camino a su auto. Una vez dentro, sacó el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Kurt.

_B -¿Q haces?_

_K – Estoy ayudando en el taller_

_B - ¿hay gente en tu casa?_

_K – no. ¿X?_

_B - ¿Q tan pronto puedes llegar?_

_K – como en 1 hr. ¿X?_

_B - Voy a violarte._

_K - ¿q?_

_B – Regresó_

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba parado nervioso frente a su closet. ¿Qué se ponía uno para ser violado? Algo sexy? Sacudió la cabeza. No, algo que pudiera ser rasgado sin peligro. Se puso una playera blanca y jeans y se sentó a esperar en la cama.<p>

Cada minuto que pasaba, se ponía más y más nervioso. La oscuridad había regresado. Eso era bueno no? si, era bueno. Blaine podría mantenerlos a salvo de lo que sea que estuviera pasando en Westerville y Kurt adoraba a Blaine con la oscuridad. Amaba su fuerza, su dominio, el control. Distraído, tocó el colgante de "K&B". Amaba ser poseído.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

Cuando el timbre sonó, Kurt casi brinco, a pesar del hecho de que lo estaba esperando. Cuando abrió la puerta, inmediatamente supo porque estaba asustado.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban 3 tonos más oscuros de lo normal y quemaban como si fueran de fuego, más de lo que antes los hubiera visto. Entro a la casa sin decir palabra. Kurt retrocedió unos pasos pero de inmediato sintió como el control lo detenía, acercándolo a Blaine. Estaba más fuerte que antes. Kurt se sintió completamente rendido ante Blaine. Blaine lo besó y Kurt pudo sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo.

"Estas hirviendo. ¿Por qué estas tan caliente?"

"No lo sé. Vamos arriba."

Una vez que estuvieron en la recamara de Kurt, Blaine no perdió tiempo. Kurt se alegro de haber escogido esas prendas porque Blaine de verdad que se las arranco. Las caricias de Blaine eran fuertes, demandantes y el calor que irradiaba hacia al cuerpo de Kurt temblar. Blaine lo empujó sobre la cama, boca abajo y se deslizo dentro de él.

Sin dedos.

Sin lubricante

Después de 17 días.

Kurt gimió pegado al colchón. Blaine lo estaba follando sin misericordia, entrando y saliendo con fuertes empujones. Con cada movimiento, el calor que pulsaba a través de Blaine pasaba a Kurt, haciéndolo gritar de la mezcla de placer sexual y la sensación quemante. Estaba en éxtasis y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Estaba rogándole a Blaine, pero no sabía por qué. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no podía contenerse.

"Por favor, Blaine….por favor… oh Dios… por favor…"

"Aguanta Kurt. Tú aguanta. Tienes que aguantar hermoso, porque… no… voy… a parar…" se mecía dentro de Kurt, más fuerte que antes, haciéndolo gritar.

Blaine se lo follo unos minutos más antes de salirse y voltearlo sobre su espalda. Blaine se deslizo de nuevo dentro de él y empezó a moverse más despacio. Aun intenso, pero más despacio. Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros, del negro más profundo que Kurt hubiera visto. Algo en esa mirada le hizo de manera instintiva levantar los brazos, como lo habían hecho antes. Inmovilizo completamente a Kurt con el control. Kurt se debatió entre sus cadenas invisibles, gimiendo al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

"¿Todavía me perteneces Kurt?"

"Si, oh si amo."

Blaine aceleró el movimiento, alcanzado su orgasmo con un grito profundo. Apretó más el control alrededor de Kurt. Se vino con un gemido alto, su corrida por todo su estomago. Blaine se agacho y lamio parte de esta antes de besarle apasionadamente. Probarse a sí mismo en sus labios, en la boca de Blaine, lo hizo temblar en escalofríos.

Mientras estaban recostados, Kurt se dio cuenta del calor que irradiaba aun del cuerpo de Blaine.

"Blaine, ¿Por qué estas tan caliente?"

"No lo sé."

De pronto, Kurt sintió pánico.

"Blaine, ¿deberíamos estar haciendo esto? ¿No te hará más débil?

Blaine se giró para verle a los ojos. Sus pupilas aun eran negras. No dijo una palabra, solo se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

Kurt podía verlo. Podía sentirlo, sin que Blaine dijera una palabra.

Esto era diferente de la vez anterior. Algo en la oscuridad había cambiado. Era más fuerte, más ardiente.

Y había consumido por completo a Blaine.

No se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal eh? No digo mas, pero el proximo capitulo esta de morderse las uñas!<p>

Les dejo los links de costumbre:

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com y si alguien tiene twitter, dejenme un msjito en samsoto86 :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, y todos sus mensajitos!

**Besos!**

**Sam**


	24. Chapter 24

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

Kurt tenía un problema.

¿O era una situación difícil?

Estaba acostado en su cama, viendo al techo. Una de dos, o estaba viviendo su mejor fantasía sexual o estaba viviendo una pesadilla. No podía decidirse.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Blaine había regresado a un estado mejor que normal y Kurt estaba feliz. Realmente estaba feliz. Ese era el Blaine del que se había enamorado, pero lo estaba matando.

Por 3 días, Blaine había llegado 30 minutos después de que Burt salía al taller, Carol se iba al hospital y Finn al campamento de verano. Por 3 días, Kurt había pasado todo el día a la voluntad de Blaine. Oficialmente, habían tenido sexo en cada habitación de la casa, excepto los baños, al menos un par de veces. Blaine era insaciable, y su tiempo de recuperación era tan jodidamente rápido, que Kurt empezaba a preguntarse si no estaba tomando viagra.

Kurt lo amaba. Blaine era sexy, intenso, demandante, pero a la vez, no era egoísta. Se aseguraba de que Kurt se corriera intensamente cada vez. Algunas veces, sentía que el orgasmo era tan intenso que podría desmayarse.

El problema era que el trasero de Kurt estaba adolorido. Dolía bastante. Pero, de alguna manera extraña, incluso eso se sentía bien. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? No era que se quisiera quejar, de todas formas, le pertenecía a Blaine y Kurt quería hacer lo que quisiera Blaine, pero su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo. Necesitaba un descanso.

Kurt se levanto despacio de la cama, para sentarse con cuidado frente al tocador. Sus ojos aun estaban ligeramente más oscuros que antes, como su piel. Estaba contento de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, excepto mercedes. Al menos había sido la única en demostrar y decir algo. Había dicho que era por el tiempo que habían pasado al sol en la cabaña. Mercedes no era tonta. "Pero, ¿no habías dicho que estaban en el bosque?" Kurt tuvo que cambiarle el tema.

Ahora, mientras veía su reflejo, sonrió. Si, su trasero le dolía, pero su corazón estaba feliz. Estaba locamente enamorado de este hombre. Si, Blaine definitivamente era un hombre. No había nada de adolescente en el. Y este increíble hombre, lo amaba también. Kurt sonrió solo de pensarlo. Ahora, si solo pudiera pensar en una forma para que Blaine dejara de follárselo todo el día, todos los días. Se rio solo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Kurt Hummel pudiera llegar a tener ese problema?

Kurt se vistió y espero a que llegara Blaine. Después de todos esos meses, el corazón de Kurt aun seguía deteniéndose un latido y terminaba suspirando cuando lo veía. Era tan perfectamente apuesto.

"Hola hermoso." Blaine lo beso despacio y con suavidad. Kurt se derritió contra él. A quien le importaba que su trasero doliera. No podía esperar a que Blaine lo tomara de nuevo.

Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás mirándole críticamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt nervioso

Blaine lo miró por otro momento.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien."

Blaine se acercó más y beso despacio el cuello de Kurt. "No tienes permitido mentirme, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Kurt estaba empezando a sentirse mareado por los besos de Blaine en su cuello.

"Es...estoy bien."

Blaine paró y se alejo un paso.

"No, no lo estas. Te duele el trasero."

Kurt se sonrojó. "Solo un poquito."

Blaine se acercó, acariciando cuidadosamente las nalgas de Kurt. "me estabas mintiendo. Voy a empezar a castigarte por eso. No puedes mentirme Kurt. Te duele el trasero. Debe de ser así por que te he estado follando sin descanso por 3 días. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"No…no pensé que pudiera decir nada."

Blaine suspiro. "Kurt, te amo. No quiero que sufras ninguna clase de dolor. Debiste decirme." Sus ojos se pusieron un poco más oscuros. "Por seguro, yo decidiere su has tenido suficiente, pero, tu de todas maneras me debes de decir. Nunca tengas miedo de decirme lo que sea. Ok?"

Kurt asintió.

Blaine sonrió sexy y empezó a desabotonar los pantalones de Kurt. Kurt abrió los ojos más.

"Ahora, voy a chupártela" Dijo Blaine arrodillándose, Kurt solo le agarro del cabello, cerro sus ojos y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás.

Maldita sea, como amaba a ese hombre.

* * *

><p>Pasaron casi toda la mañana acostados en la cama de Kurt, hablando. Kurt recostado sobre su estomago, Blaine sentado detrás de él. Alrededor del mediodía Blaine dijo que iba a preparar el desayuno. Kurt alzó la ceja. ¿Blaine? ¿En la cocina?<p>

Blaine hizo sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuate y mermelada de fresa. Kurt se rio.

Una vez que estaban acomodados en la cocina, con sus emparedados y los vasos de leche, Blaine le pregunto.

"Kurt, ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy dispuesto a matar por ti?"

Kurt dejo de masticar. Blaine se lo había preguntado como si estuviera sugiriendo ir al cine.

"Uhm, ¿matar por mi?"

"Si. ¿Qué pensarías?"

Kurt abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. Miró a Blaine. Blaine estaba comiendo su emparedado, mirando expectante a Kurt.

"Uhm, no se… no creo que haya nadie que necesites matar por mí."

Blaine se rio. Kurt era tan adorable.

"Solo estoy diciendo, que si te dijera que puedo matar por ti, ¿Qué pensarías?"

Kurt miro de cerca a Blaine. Su cuerpo aun estaba caliente todo el tiempo, pero no tanto como el primer día. La temperatura parecía haberse elevado. Al contrario que antes, Kurt podía sentir el poder que surgía de Blaine. Siempre. Era fuerte y en lugar de vivir bajo la superficie, ahora estaba sobre esta. Su comportamiento era confiado y educado como siempre, pero ahora también había una capa de fuerza intimidante y control. Era como si todo lo que antes estuviera oculto de la vista, estuviera a plena luz.

¿Podría Blaine matar a alguien?

Si, Kurt estaba seguro que podría. Pero, ¿matar a alguien por Kurt? maldición. Eso daba miedo. Y… era reconfortante. Kurt se sonrojo. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía hallar reconfortante eso?

"¿Entonces?" Blaine preguntó.

"Pues… creo que… estaría bien…. Asumiendo que hubiera, como… muy, muy, muy buenas razones para… matar a esa persona….creo." ¿Cuál podría ser una buena razón para matar a alguien?

Blaine miro directamente a los ojos de Kurt. "Bueno, solo para que quede marcado, yo mataría por ti." Kurt asintió.

"¿Eso te excita?"

Maldita sea, esas preguntas shockeantes. Kurt pensó en eso.

"Si, un poquito." Oh, se sentía tan apenado.

Blaine asintió, parecía muy satisfecho. Siguió comiendo su sándwich. Kurt lo miró.

¿Qué clase de locura era esta?

Blaine manejo esa noche sintiéndose aliviado. El cielo no se enojaría con el por asesinar a alguien. Era bueno saberlo. No que esperara que Kurt o alguien más se enterara de todas formas…

* * *

><p>James le dio un trago a su bebida y miró a su hijo y a su mujer preparar la cena juntos. Especialmente miraba a su hijo. El cuerpo de Blaine parecía más fuerte que antes. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y un aura amenazante parecía irradiar de su piel. Durante la cena, al pedirle a Blaine que le pasara la sal, sus dedos se rozaron. James se hizo para atrás rápidamente, mirándole. Blaine le sostuvo la mirada, con una expresión retadora en su rostro.<p>

Maldita sea. Definitivamente estaba de regreso. Blaine se había recuperado y aparentemente era más fuerte que antes.

_Mierda._

Después de la cena, llamó a Phil. Se verían en Collins. James estaba frenético. Phil no estaba tan preocupado.

"No lo estas entendiendo Phil. Sé que no me crees, pero, confía en mí. El esta mas fuerte y da miedo. Estoy preocupado."

"¿De qué te preocupas exactamente? Leyó la declaración, ha estado cumpliendo con sus apariciones." _Y terminara chupándomela eventualmente…_

"No lo sé. Solo no me gusta verlo así de fuerte."

Phil se quedó callado. Había estado pensando en el padre de James, el Congresista Jim. Había hecho una pequeña investigación sobre esta leyenda política y ahora tenía una idea formándosele en la cabeza.

"Sabes James, las donaciones para la campaña siguen bajas."

James suspiro. "Lo sé. Nancy ha estado arreglando juntas para mí por todo Westerville, Lima, Findlay y lo que sea que quede por ahí. Es difícil Phil. La gente aun no sabe que pensar de ese maldito articulo. No están seguros de mi ya."

Phil habló muy lento. Necesitaba proceder con cuidado. James era muy aprensivo en cuanto a Blaine.

"Quizás necesitamos un nuevo enfoque."

"¿Cómo qué? Elaine ya esta ayudándome. Es difícil para los hombres decirle que no, aparte, ella me da credibilidad como padre. Nadie creería que ella me dejaría pegarle a su hijo único."

"Quizás Blaine pueda ayudar."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Blaine, juntando fondos? No lo creo. Aparte, no lo quiero hablando con la gente. El hace lo mejor que sabe, sonriendo y parándose en el escenario para que las mujeres puedan babear por él. No hay forma de saber que pueda decir en público."

"Creo que podría persuadirlo de decir lo correcto."

James miro duramente a Phil. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

"Hice un poco de investigación. Tu padre era una máquina para juntar fondos. ¿Sabías que consiguió patrocinio de personas y negocios que eran diametralmente opuestas a lo que el postulaba? ¿Cómo crees que lo hacía?

James seguía mirando a Phil.

De ninguna manera.

No podría estar sugiriendo lo que James pensaba que estaba sugiriendo.

"Mi padre era bueno convenciendo a la gente de que sus intereses y los propios no eran tan diferente de lo que al principio pudiera parecer."

Phil sonrió. "Ahora, suenas como yo."

James lo miro nervioso. "Pensé que… que no creías… en este poder o lo que sea!

"No creo. Pero, estoy dispuesto a tratar y ver. Necesitamos más dinero si vamos a ganar esto."

James sacudió su cabeza. "No funcionaria. Nunca. El nunca me ayudaría. Aparte, es antiético."

Phil se rio. "¿Antiético? En verdad James, tu padre no parecía tener ningún problema con esto…"

James lo interrumpió.

"Mira, no soy mi padre. El hizo bastante mierda que yo no haría. Manipulaba a legisladores y congresistas sin importarle nada más que lo que él quería. Soy malo, pero no tanto.

"Lo serias si pudieras. Solo que no puedes."

James estrecho los ojos, y de acabo de un trago la bebida, pegando con su vaso en la mesa.

Mierda, pensó Phil. He tocado un punto sensible. Pero decidió seguir presionando.

"Mira, no estoy hablando de leyes. Estoy hablando de que esa gente te de de su dinero para ganar la reelección."

James lo pensó por unos minutos. Era una locura.

"Blaine no va a estar de acuerdo con esto."

"Déjamelo a mí."

"¿Cómo vas a hacer para que coopere?"

Phil le dio a James su mirada usual, pero James no se conformo con eso.

"No, quiero saber."

Phil se sentía irritado. No quería que James se enterara de sus métodos.

"He encontrado que tu hijo puede ser persuadido con los incentivos adecuados."

"¿Qué clase de incentivos? Ya tiene ese ridículo carro. ¿Quién hubiera oído de un mocoso de 17 años conduciendo un BMW? Eso es ridículo. Y su madre le da demasiado dinero. Necesita conseguirse un jodido trabajo." James sentía esa oleada familiar de celos subir a la superficie. Era tan injusto.

"Mira James, déjame manejar estar cosas. Tu enfócate en estrechar manos y besar beber." _Y yo me enfocare en joderme a Blaine…._

* * *

><p>Bueno, pensaba subir pegados los capítulos, pero mejor dejo el ritmo de la historia como su autora lo hizo, asi q hoy es domingo de 2x1 (eso pasa cuando tengo fiebre, escribo y traduzco jajajaj)<p>

Les dejo los links de costumbre:

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y unas imagenes que halle por tumblr q me recordaron a este dark!Blaine.

http:/ 28 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_ltqnnk4x5K1r0415qo1_400. Jpg

http:/ 27 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lt0tutr4KC1qficzho1_500. png

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com y si alguien tiene twitter, dejenme un msjito en samsoto86 :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, y todos sus mensajito!

**Besos!**

**Sam**


	25. Chapter 25

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

La mañana del domingo, en lugar de estar vistiéndose para ir a misa, Blaine estaba jugando con su nuevo iPad. Amaba todos los gadgets tecnológicos y finalmente se había comprado uno. Naturalmente, había comprado uno para Kurt también. Estaba sentado en su escritorio. No se había puesto aun la camisa cuando su madre entro después de tocar.

"Blaine, cariño, vamos. No queremos…" Se detuvo e inhaló profundamente. Sus manos cubrieron su boca abierta.

Blaine la miró. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Blaine... ¿qué le pasa a tu espalda?"

Blaine estaba confundido. ¿Su espalda?

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes arañazos por toda la espalda."

_Oh. Mierda._ Se había olvidado de los rasguños de su espalda. Durante su estadía en Silver Creek, Blaine había aprendido que amaba la sensación de Kurt arañándole intensamente cuando lo hacían. Kurt incluso había dejado crecer un poco sus uñas, así que ahora realmente hacia surcos.

Blaine no tenía idea de que decirle a su madre. Mientras estaba ahí parada, entendió todo. Sus ojos crecieron más.

"Oh! Uhm... bueno… vistete para poder irnos." Cerró la puerta y voló hacia abajo.

Blaine suspiró. Genial. De seguro, sus padres sabían que estaba teniendo relaciones. Bueno, su papá definitivamente lo sabía, ¿en serio su mama era tan despistada?

Se vistió y bajó. Se detuvo para oír a sus padres.

"James, necesitas hablar con él. Asegúrate que se esta cuidando."

"¿Hablas en serio? No sé qué demonios hacen dos tipos gays y francamente, no quiero saber."

"Eres su padre. Necesitan tener esta conversación."

"Mira, le hable de mujeres cuando tenía 13 años. Hice mi trabajo. No es mi culpa que haya decidido ser maricon."

"¡James!"

Blaine termino de bajar las escalares. Sus padres dejaron de hablar y lo miraron.

"Buenos días."

_Silencio._

"Estoy listo."

_Silencio._

Blaine suspiro. Oh, qué demonios.

"Sí, tengo vida sexual activa y si, se todo acerca de ser… cuidadoso. ¿Podemos irnos ya?"

* * *

><p>Después de la iglesia, Blaine recogió a Kurt y se fueron al parque cerca de su casa. Se sentaron en la misma banca que se habían sentado la noche que Kurt se había escabullido para ver a Blaine.<p>

Kurt estaba hablando sin parar acerca del último drama en las relaciones de su club de coro. Blaine solo lo medio escuchaba. Estaba mirándolo. Estaba tan enamorado de él. Kurt era todo lo que deseaba. Todo. Y, le pertenecía. Era oficial entre ellos dos, pero Blaine quería que fuera oficial al mundo enero.

"Cásate conmigo."

Kurt dejo de hablar.

"¿Qué?"

"Cásate conmigo."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron enormes. "Espera… ¿qué? ¿Me... me estas proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Te estás declarando?"

"Si."

"¿Como que ahora mismo?"

"Bueno…no. Digo, me casaría contigo inmediatamente si pudiera, pero todavía nos queda un año de escuela. Me gustaría casarme contigo saliendo de la preparatoria. ¿Quieres ir a N.Y., verdad? Bueno, yo también. Planeo ir a la Facultad de Leyes de NYU. New York ha legalizado el matrimonio homosexual, así que nos mudamos a N.Y. y nos casamos. Tu puedes especializarte en lo que quieras, y yo lo hare en leyes, así cuando me gradúe seré un muy exitoso y poderoso abogado y tu serás mi esposo que se queda en casa."

Kurt miro sorprendido a Blaine y sonrió. Blaine se veía tan lindo y formal cuando hablaba de su futuro.

"¿Entonces?"

"Por supuesto que me casaré contigo! Aparte, ¿tengo otra opción?"

Blaine sonrió. "No, no tienes. ¿Quieres que te compre un anillo?"

El corazón de Kurt se derritió. ¿Un anillo? ¿Que si quería un anillo? Claro que sí!

"Si, quiero un anillo. Tu escógelo y sorpréndeme."

"Ok hermoso. Te amo."

"Te amo."

* * *

><p>Blaine manejó feliz a casa. Ya sabía qué clase de anillo le compraría a Kurt. Lo había escogido hace rato. Solo necesitaba el dinero para comprarlo. Kurt merecía solo lo mejor de lo mejor.<p>

Al llegar a la cochera, notó el auto de Phil. Mierda. Siempre algo tenía que arruinarle el día. Pero estaba bien. Era casi tiempo para que Phil desapareciera. Permanentemente.

Blaine trató de escabullirse silenciosamente, pero James y Phil estaban esperándolo.

"Hola Blaine," Phil lo miró atentamente.

"Blaine, Phil y yo queremos hablar contigo de algo."

Blaine cerró los ojos por un momento. La oscuridad estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, caliente y poderosa. Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron.

Phil prestaba atención. Blaine se veía diferente. Phil sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Estaba dejando que la paranoia de Phil le afectara.

"James, ¿Por qué no vas a hacer las llamadas que dijimos? Le explicare mientras nuestra idea a Blaine."

James dejo la habitación, siempre agradecido de poder dejarle esos problemas a Phil.

Blaine miró a Phil con odio. ¿Podía matarlo ya?

"Estoy cansado de esperar a que des el primer paso, así que porque no ponemos fecha en este momento. ¿Qué tal el viernes a las 7?

"Estoy ocupado"

"Seguro que sí. Te diré algo. ¿Por qué no traes a Kurt contigo? Podemos hacerlo un trío"

Blaine tropezó, la oscuridad presionándole para atacar. Tenía que pelear consigo mismo para detenerse. Phil dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Hablar de Kurt realmente te afecta verdad? No lo entiendo Blaine. Aseguras que te preocupas por ese niño, y aun así, no estás dispuesta a hacer lo que te pido para mantenerlo a salvo.

Los ojos de Blaine se volvieron negros. Una oleada de miedo recorrió a Phil. Phil trató de retroceder y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Blaine cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y enfoco el control sobre la garganta de Phil. Las manos de este volaron a su cuello. No podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando. Trató de hablar pero no podía. Seguía rascándose el cuello como si intentara parar una fuerza invisible que lo estuviera ahorcando. Blaine se quedó parado donde estaba. Mirando a Phil colapsar en el suelo. Blaine apretó más el control y observó como Phil empezaba a ponerse azul.

¿Podría matarlo ya?

No, no podía. Su cuerpo estaría en la casa de sus padres. Eso lo implicaría. No podía meter a su madre en problemas.

Blaine camino hacia Phil y lo miro despectivo. Casi estaba muriendo. Blaine lo libero.

Phil dejo salir un fuerte jadeo y empezó a toser. Blaine lo empujo para que quedara sobre su espalda con el pie. Le pateo con fuerza 5 veces en la entrepierna. Phil un sonido como de gorgoreo mientras luchaba por respirar y a la vez lidiar con el intenso dolor entre sus piernas.

Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió.

"Buenas noches Phil." Salió a su habitación.

Diez minutos después, James finalmente salió de la cocina y encontró a Phil sentado en el piso, la espalda contra la pared, con una mirada llena de miedo y cansancio.

"Dios mío, Phil! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios paso?"

"Nada. Blaine y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Está bien."

"Escucha Phil. Deja esto así. Encontraremos otra forma de recaudar dinero. Tenemos casi 5 meses antes de las elecciones. Podre repuntear."

Phil no dijo nada. No le importaba una mierda las elecciones. Quería patearle el trasero a Blaine. Y ahora, sabía como hacerlo sin ponerle un dedo encima.

* * *

><p>Por algo era un 2x1 ... la oscuridad esta a pleno y ahora no se detiene con nada muajaja...<p>

**Besos!**

**Sam**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Blaine finalmente estaba empezando a disfrutar del verano. Kurt y él empezaron a ir a los conciertos en el parque, y como todas las iglesias tenían festivales, Kurt, Blaine y un montón de los miembros de New Directions y los Warblers iban a diferentes festivales cada fin de semana. Kurt también empezó a ir al club de campo para ver practicar a Blaine con Pete. Esta era una de las cosas favoritas de Blaine para hacer. Amaba ver a Blaine correr por la pista, haciendo jugadas. Se veía realmente sexy. La novia de Pete, Barbie, a veces se unía y los dos se sentaban a platicar mientras sus novios jugaban.

Un día, Kurt se sentó solo para ver a los chicos practicar, cuando Tyler se dejó caer a su lado. Kurt lo miró y de inmediatamente cambio a un modo de diva.

"Hola."

"Hey."

Se sentaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Kurt le veía de reojo, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Tyler. Tyler estaba viendo a Blaine.

"Esta comprometido, si sabes no?" Kurt dijo en su mejor voz pretenciosa.

Tyler seguía viendo a Blaine. Suspiro tristemente. "Si, lo sé." se volteo hacia Kurt.

"Realmente te ama, ¿lo sabías? Digo, realmente, realmente te ama. Eres tan afortunado. Desearía que alguien pudiera amarme así."

Kurt de pronto se sintió triste. Tyler era atractivo. Su sonrisa era hermosa y sus ojos verdes eran muy lindos. Era alto y con muy buen cuerpo. ¿Por qué alguien no lo amaría?

"Pensé que tenias novio."

"Si tengo. Algo así. Creo que sería más mi amante que mi novio. Es complicado. Es más grande que yo y creo que me va a dejar pronto. No lo sé. Por ahora, es nada más sexo. Creo que eso es lo único que puedo obtener. Follado pero nunca amado. Solo quisiera que alguien me quisiera,… como Blaine te quiere a ti."

Wow. Kurt podía sentirse identificado. Bueno, no en la parte de ser follado, pero, por mucho tiempo, lo único que él había querido era encontrar alguien que lo amara. Y eso lo hacía sentir increíblemente solo.

"Lo encontraras Tyler. Te lo aseguro."

Tyler suspiró. "Sip, eso espero."

Los dos chicos se quedaron ahí, viendo a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Mientras manejaban a casa, Kurt estaba en silencio. Blaine lo miró.<p>

"¿En qué piensas?

"En Tyler."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Siento pena por él. Solo quiere que alguien lo ame. Se cómo se siente eso. Es muy difícil estar solo."

"El problema con Tyler es que deja que los otros se lo cojan muy pronto. Ha dormido con casi todos los hombres gays de Dalton, y quien sabe cuántos otros. ¿Qué no tenía un novio?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No creo. Creo que nada mas es su amante."

Blaine suspiro. A pesar de todo, le gustaba Tyler. Después de todo, Tyler había sido su primero. Y cuando no intentaba llevárselo a la cama, Tyler era muy dulce, divertido y juguetón. Solo necesitaba de alguien que lo quisiera por lo que era. Y que se lo follara intensamente. Se giró para ver a Kurt.

"Tu nunca, nunca, volverás a estar solo."

Kurt sonrió. "Lo sé."

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Tyler salió caminando de la librería. Había querido ir hasta el mal más temprano, pero no alcanzo de tiempo y termino en la única librería cercana. Mientras pasaba por un callejón, alguien lo jaló y lo arrastro hacia dentro del callejón. Trató de gritar, pero empezaron a pegarle en el estomago. Lo aventaron contra la pared, para después darle varios puñetazos en el rostro antes de tirarlo al suelo. A través de su dolor, todavía pudo oír el sonido de un cierre y de pronto, su cabeza fue forzada dolorosamente hacia atrás. Sintió la cabeza de un pene empujándose en sus labios. Gimió de dolor, rehusándose a abrir la boca, el asaltante froto la cabeza contra sus labios, y todo su rostro, dejando un rastro de pre eyaculación. Después abofeteo a Tyler y volvió a golpearlo. Tyler se quedó tirado en el piso, las lagrimas rodando por su cara, inmovilizado por el miedo y el dolor. El maniático se inclinó sobre él y suspiró,<p>

"Dile a tu amigo Blaine que esto es solo una advertencia. Kurt es el siguiente, y con él, no seré tan amable."

La noticia del ataque a Tyler se corrió rápido a través de Dalton y la comunidad del club de campo, pero por alguna razón, no llego al periódico. A pesar del hecho de que nadie sabía exactamente qué había pasado, muchos asumieron que había sido una violación. Eso llevo a los comentarios entre líneas, que él se lo había buscado. Después de todo, era gay y promiscuo.

Blaine esta enfurecido. "¿Como puede decir alguien eso, Kurt? Tyler no se merece esto. Para nada. Si, el se ha acostado con muchos, pero eso no importa. Tyler no merece esto!"

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es horrible. Es lo mismo que siento con lo de Karofsky. Si, hizo cosas muy malas, pero de todas maneras me siento mal de que algo así le haya ocurrido."

Blaine se quedó en silencio. Ok, si, había personas que si se lo merecían. Pero, Tyler no. Esos dos no se comparaban, Kurt era demasiado amable.

* * *

><p>Blaine decidió ir a visitarlo al hospital esa tarde, mientras Kurt ayudaba a Burt con el inventario.<p>

Cuando entro a la habitación, Tyler estaba dormido. Su rostro era un desastre. La oscuridad en Blaine empezó a manifestarse. Si alguna vez se enteraba de quien había sido el responsable, le partiría su madre en nombre de Tyler. No lo mataría, por que matar a alguien estaba reservado para Kurt, pero si lo golpearía hasta cansarse.

Después de un rato, Tyler abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar a Blaine.

"Hey Tyler"

LA voz de Tyler era muy bajita y rasposa. Blaine tuvo que agacharse para escucharlo. Habló lentamente.

"Ve…lo que… uno tiene… que ..Que hacer…para…llamar tu atención."

Blaine sonrió un poco.

"Tyler, quien te hizo esto?"

"No… no lose. Pero…"

"pero, ¿Qué?"

Tyler intento enfocar más la vista en el rostro de Blaine.

"lo hicieron… por…ti. Mensaje."

Blaine se quedó sentado en shock- ¿Por qué alguien atacaría a Tyler por su culpa? Las cosas entre ellos dos había pasado hace casi 3 años y nadie más sabia de esto, nadie más que el, Kurt y Tyler.

A menos de que…

No. no podía ser obra de Phil. No tenía sentido. Phil no sabía de la conexión entre él y Tyler. ¿Oh si? E incluso, aunque supiera, porque herir a Tyler? Tyler era su amigo, o algo así, no su novio.

Blaine miró a Tyler y ahora se sintió culpable y responsable. Si era obra de Phil, era culpa de Blaine. Blaine seguía poniendo la vida de los chicos en su vida en peligro.

Y, no podía dejar que nada le pasara a Kurt.

Blaine tomó la mano de Tyler.

"Yo me encargo de esto Tyler, ok? Solo, no se lo digas a nadie. No le digas a la policía."

"No lo hice… y no lo haré."

"Lo siento Tyler. Lo lamento tanto."

"Está bien Blaine. Sabes…todavía…te amo. Es…inevitable. Esta…está bien…Cuida a…a Kurt."

"Lo haré. Lo prometo. Y no te preocupes. Voy a encontrar quien te hizo esto."

Mientras Blaine dejaba la habitación de Tyler, la oscuridad estaba tan alterada y el estaba tan ensimismado, que no se dio cuenta del pelirrojo escondido detrás del gabinete.

Mark se apresuro a llegar a la habitación de Tyler.

Blaine agonizaba sin saber si decirle o no a Kurt lo que Tyler le había dicho. No quería asustarlo, pero no quería que estuviera paseando por Lima sin cuidado, especialmente porque Blaine no estaba seguro si era obra de Tyler o no. Si no era Phil, eso significaba que tenía otro enemigo. Joder. Como si su padre y Phil no fueran suficientes.

Decidió no decirle nada. Solo tenía que mantener a Kurt cerca. Planeaba hacerse cargo de Phil el fin de semana siguiente después de su importante partido de tenis. El sábado, Pete y el jugaban. El domingo, mataría a Phil. Una vez que Phil estuviera muerto y los votos ilegales reportados en su condominio cuando las autoridades encontraran su cuerpo, eso sería el final de todo. Phil se habría desvanecido y la carrera política de su padre estaría terminada.

También tendría el dinero suficiente para comprarle a Kurt el anillo que se merecía y no tendría que usar sus propios ahorros para eso.

Blaine sonrió complacido. Esto casi terminaba.

Sintió que la oscuridad también sonreía.

* * *

><p>Phil estaba sentado en el estudio de su casa, viendo las fotos de Blaine que tenía en su closet.<p>

Estaba cansado de ese mocoso burlándose de él. No sabía cómo había hecho Blaine para hacer ese truquito de ahorcarlo, pero Phil no se echaría hacia atrás. Blaine era un mocoso. No iba a ser superado por estúpido niño rico. Incluso si Blaine tenía una especie de poder mágico y malvado, lo que sea, a Phil no le importaba. Estaba probado que Blaine no siempre iba a poder hacer lo que él quisiera. Tarde o temprano iba a estar débil, y en ese minuto Phil iba a atacar. Mientras tanto, seguiría jugando con Blaine de otra forma.

Phil contempló la foto de Kurt. Una cosita tan linda y delicada. Sería tan fácil tomarlo, justo como había pasado con Tyler. Atacar a Tyler había sido una idea excelente. Blaine estaba probablemente confundido, pensando que quizás había otro jugador en el juego. Eso le quitaría atención a Phil.

Sonrió y empezó a masturbarse mientras veía la foto de Kurt. Solo le tomaría un muy buen ataque. Dejar a Kurt llorando y golpeado y … bueno, podría irle mucho peor que a Tyler. Eso probablemente le probaría a Blaine que no podía jugar con Phil. Harían un trato. O Blaine se unía al juego y usaba ese poder, lo que fuera que sirviera, y le conseguía donaciones para la campaña o Phil haría de su vida un infierno. Y si Blaine quería mantener a Kurt a salvo, tendría que seguir sus instrucciones. Y chupársela.

Hmm? Y quizás también le diría a James del auto. Sí, eso haría. Le quitaría el carro y eso dejaría a Blaine aun más indefenso y a Kurt más vulnerable. No. Haría que le robaran el auto. Eso estaría mejor. Así dejaría a James afuera de esto. Si, era mejor idea. Llamaría a Willy en la mañana para arreglar cosas.

Phil se masturbó más rápido y sonrió. Si todo iba a funcionar perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por la espera, estos últimos días se juntan muchas cosas, pero quería subir algo antes de que se acabara el año Feliz año nuevo para todos!<p>

Y de nuevo, mil gracias por los reviews y alertas, sorry que no he podido contestarlos, me pongo al corriente en cuanto pueda.

Muchos besos! **Sam**

PD Diganme que Tyler no se los gano…los reto a resistirse a él.


	27. Chapter 27

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

**Advertencia: **Situaciones violentas

Ya es tiempo de que el infierno se desate.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 27<span>

Pete y Blaine estuvieron practicando intensamente preparándose para el partido del sábado. Iban a ir en contra de los extraños gemelos Granier. Michael y Micah Granier eran dos gemelos idénticos que se vestían igual, hablaban igual y se movían igual. Terminaban las oraciones del otro y siempre estaban juntos. Siempre. Había rumores que decían que aun dormían en la misma cama, a pesar de tener 17. Eran excelentes jugadores. Si Blaine y Pete esperaban ganar, tenían que sacar su mejor juego.

Pete estaba impresionado con Blaine. Blaine siempre había sido bueno, pero últimamente, era inmejorable. Parecía moverse más rápido y tirar más fuerte. Cuando le pegaba a la bola con tanta fuerza, Pete a veces tenía que brincar y salir de su trayectoria para evitar el golpe. Era como si Blaine estuviera disparando con pistola cada tiro.

"Hombre, si juegas así el sábado, vamos a ganar el partido por completo!"

Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

El tenis no era en lo único que Blaine estaba mejorando.

Pobre Kurt.

Blaine prácticamente había estado abusando de su novio. Todo para poder prepararse para el domingo. Entre más fuerte se follaba a Kurt, más fuerte se sentía. Era como si todo eso de "hacer el amor" lo debilitara, y esto fuera al revés. Kurt juraba que se había él se había vuelto más grande…en todas las áreas. No solo sus brazos. Blaine y Pete practicaban en la mañana, y después Blaine pasaba toda la tarde jodiendo con Kurt. Cada empeñón era más fuerte, más profundo y más devastador que el anterior. Gruñía y casi aullaba como una animal mientras se enterraba en el trasero de Kurt. Kurt gritaba por piedad y después rogaba por más. Más amo, más. Y Blaine perdía la cabeza. Su espalda parecía que había sido atacada por 10 gatos furiosos.

Para el jueves, Kurt pidió por un descanso que Blaine le concedió.

"¿Vas a necesitar entrenar….así, siempre?"

Kurt estaba recostado desnudo en la cama, sobre su estomago. Blaine había decidido que Kurt debía de pasar toda la semana desnudo, donde sea que estuvieran juntos. Le encantaba ver a Kurt con nada más que su collar con el pendiente de K&B encima. Blaine lo acariciaba despacito, pasando sus dedos por la espalda de Kurt una y otra vez hasta su trasero. Empezó a dejarle pequeños besos sobre las nalgas.

"No. Sólo necesito estar fuerte para el primer partido. Ese juego determina el resto de la temporada."

"Gracias a Dios. No creo que pudiera mantenerme así todo el verano."

Blaine sonrió."Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar. Te prometo que solo haremos el amor la próxima semana."

Kurt sonrió, ronroneando bajo el roce de Blaine. "Lo que sea que necesites amo. Soy tuyo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo."

Blaine cerró los ojos, sintiendo como se empezaba a endurecer con esas palabras. "¿Vas a venir el sábado?"

"Claro. ¿Después de todo lo que te he ayudado? Planeo estar ahí para echarte porras. Aparte, nunca he manejado hasta Westerville antes. Estoy esperando con ganas eso."

Blaine pensó eso por un momento. No le gustaba la idea de que Kurt anduviera por Westerville solo. ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a estar Phil ese sábado? Claro, en alguna cosa de la campaña en la parte sur. Por eso sus padres no iban a estar en el partido. Se relajó. Kurt estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Willy y Larry se sentaron frente a la tienda de especias y vieron a Blaine y a Kurt salir del auto. Larry miró el carro con añoranza. Que magnifica maquina. No podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima. Lo malo era que Willy no le dejaría quedárselo por mucho tiempo, pero quizás podría sacarlo a alguna carretera antes de destruirlo.<p>

"Esa es una maravilla de auto Willy. Qué pena que tengamos que destruirlo. Porque, igual y Renzo podría pintarlo, hacerle algunas alteraciones… ¿podría conservarlo?"

Willy estaba con la mirada fija en los dos chicos. El de cabello oscuro le resultaba familiar. Estaba intentando recordarlo. ¿De dónde había visto a ese mocoso antes?

"Huh Willy? ¿Puedo? Anda, un carro así no debe de ser destruido. Me gusta el negro. Se ve maldito, pero, quizás si lo pintara de rojo.

Maldito.

Willy se quedo viendo el auto. Larry lo miró. "Hey! ¿Que estas haciendo? Pensé que íbamos a hacer el trabajo!"

Willy negó con la cabeza. "No. No haremos nada."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Te acuerdas del mocoso de preparatoria que golpearon entre Ron y tu?"

"Sep." Larry se rió. Ese trabajo había sido muy sencillo, deberían haberlo hecho gratis.

"Bueno, te acuerdas de que te platiqué que otro mocoso fue el que ordeno el trabajo? El raro ese que tenia ojos que cambiaban de color?"

"Sep" Willy se había quedado en shock por días gracias a ese tipo. Había insistido que todo saliera perfecto, no podía joderse el trabajo. Willy estaba espantado de que el mocoso regresara por más.

"Bueno, ese es el mocoso. No vamos a robarnos su carro. Uh no. Ese mocoso esta maldito o algo así. No sé qué pasa con él y ni quiero saber."

"¿Y Phil no se va a enojar?"

"Si, pero le voy a regresar su dinero."

Larry miró sorprendido a Willy. Willy nunca regresaba el dinero. Ese mocoso realmente debía de ser algo diferente.

"Phil es un buen cliente. Solo por eso le regreso el dinero. Vámonos de aquí."

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado llegó, medio nublada y con amenaza de lluvia. Blaine frunció el ceño irritado al mirar por la ventana. Estaba deseando jugar ese mismo día. Era la preparación mental necesaria para el asesinato que planeaba cometer el día siguiente.<p>

Se vistió y bajo las escaleras para desayunar. Su madre se quedó viéndolo.

"Te ves como un tigre a punto de devorar a su presa."

"Estoy a punto de hacerlo."

"No maltrates demasiado a los gemelos," dijo entre dientes James. "Su padre es uno de los donadores más generosos que tiene la campaña."

"Hmph." James miró fijamente a Blaine. Su hijo se veía atemorizante.

Blaine miró también a su padre. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué eres gay?"

"Huh?"

"¿Por qué eres gay? ¿Por que deseas ser gay?"

"No es yo quiera. Es solo lo que yo soy."

James lo miró con duda.

"¿No sabes lo buena que puede ser tu vida si solo escogieras ser heterosexual? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos traseros podrías conseguir? Eso sin mencionar todas las oportunidades políticas."

Blaine estaba perplejo. ¿Por qué razón su padre estaba trayendo esto a la mesa hoy? ¿En este preciso momento?

"Bueno… no estoy realmente interesando en seguir la carrera política, y francamente papá, ya estoy consiguiendo todo el trasero que quiero." El trasero de Kurt es todo lo que necesito.

James se volvió a sentar. "Eso es asqueroso. No quiero saber… lo que sea que haces…es asqueroso."

"Si lo que quieres es enterarte de lo que hago, solo pregúntale a Phil. El puede enseñarte."

James abrió los ojos. "¿Qué?"

Blaine lo miró sonriendo. "Tengo que irme."

Blaine sonrió para sí mismo mientras empacaba su maleta para irse. Se preguntaba si su padre realmente le preguntaría a Phil. El solo pensarlo lo hacía reírse.

Mientras tiraba la maleta deportiva dentro de su auto, no se dio cuenta de que su celular se deslizaba, cayéndose en la entrada.

* * *

><p>Kurt revisó su atuendo en el espejo. Se había decidido a ir en un estilo country-chic. Aunque había conseguido un vestido de tenis de lo más lindo, pero había decidido no usarlo. No podía recordar si los padres de Blaine iban a estar ahí. En caso de que estuvieran, Kurt imaginaba que sería mejor idea ir con algo más conservador. Podría asombrarlos en cualquier otro momento. Quizás podría usar el vestido de tenis para Blaine mas tarde.<p>

Le mandó un mensaje rápido a Blaine

"_Estoy en camino. Te veo pronto. Te quiero"_

Casi brincó de la emoción al bajar las escaleras.

"Hey chico. Dile a Blaine que le deseo toda la suerte. Quizás uno de estos sábados, cierro la tienda y vamos juntos a verlo jugar."

"Eso suena bien papá. Te veo más tarde."

Kurt sonrió al caminar a su auto. Blaine se había ganado el respeto de Burt después de todo el drama del artículo. Burt apreciaba como Burt se había hecho cargo de Kurt y veía lo feliz que hacía a su hijo. Kurt soltó una risita para sí mismo. Qué bueno que su padre estaba contento con su futuro yerno.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Blaine llegó al club, el cielo estaba encapotándose. Mierda. Se fue a buscar a Pete.<p>

"¿Qué han dicho?"

"Todavía es muy pronto para decidir nada."

Maldita sea. Estaba a punto de buscar su celular para hablarle a Kurt cuando vio a Tyler.

"Hey, hola"

"hola."

"Estoy contento de verte. ¿Cómo sigues?"

"De hecho, bastante mejor. SE veía peor de lo que estaba."

Blaine lo miró de cerca. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Blaine no estaba 100% seguro de lo que Tyler hubiera pasado.

Como de costumbre, Tyler parecía leerle la mente. Su voy fue un susurro. "No, no me violaron. Sé que la gente piensa eso, pero no paso. Solo, solo me golpearon bastante. El… el…se la sacó, pero… no la usó."

Blaine exhaló de alivio. Estaba contento de oír eso. No sabía si eso hacia las cosas más llevaderas, pero al menos no era tan malo como podía haber sido.

"¿Donde está Kurt?"

"Probablemente en camino. Espero que llegue cuando empiece el juego."

Blaine estaba a punto de buscar su teléfono de nuevo cuando Pete se acercó corriendo.

"Vamos. Acaban de decir que el partido sigue."

"Ok. Hey Tyler, checa a Kurt por mí."

"Ok."

Blaine se fue a alistar.

* * *

><p>Mientras Kurt manejaba lentamente por Westerville, no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza incrédulo. ¿Cómo alguien como Blaine, con todo su dinero y gustos caros podía venir de una población que era más pequeña y más cerrada que Lima? Kurt no podía esperar a irse de Ohio. New York iba a ser como estar en otro planeta. Y, estarían casados. Kurt sonrió más ampliamente. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, sonreía. Claro, Blaine estaba loco si pensaba que Kurt estaría sentado todo el día esperándolo en casa. No, el estaría dirigiendo su propia casa de diseño. Blaine podía manejar todas las cosas legales que quisiera mientras Kurt diseñaba.<p>

Dio vuelta en la calle principal cuando una hermosa casa victoriana llamó su atención. _Casa de Campaña del Senador Anderson._ Bajo la velocidad y se estacionó frente a la casa.

De repente, sintió una racha de curiosidad. Por meses había escuchado a Blaine hablar de esa casa, el staff y el enorme retrato de su abuelo en el recibidor. Kurt siempre se había preguntado como seria ese retrato. Por alguna razón, se imaginaba que ese retrato tendría las pistas para las misteriosas habilidades de Blaine. Kurt miró el reloj. Tenía casi 45 minutos de adelanto y el club estaba a solo 10 minutos. Blaine le había advertido que nunca empezaba a tiempo.

Kurt miró la casa. Había un letrero en la entrada. _Los contribuyentes serán siempre bienvenidos. Por favor, pasen._

Kurt se bajó de su auto y subió los escalones.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Pete y los gemelos Granier estaban de pie esperando por los árbitros para que tomaran una decisión. Todavía no empezaba a llover, pero las nubes parecían que estaban a punto de estallar. Los árbitros querían empezar. El director quería esperar.<p>

Blaine escaneó las gradas. Estaba Tyler, pero no Kurt.

¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

><p>Kurt entró mirando a todos lados. La casa era tan hermosa y grande. Y aunque a Kurt le gustaba lo moderno, definitivamente podía apreciar esa clase de lugares. Los techos adornados. Las habitaciones grandes y espaciosas. Era tan histórica y elegante. Se quedó mirando la pintura. ¿Que esperaba encontrar? El abuelo de Blaine parecía bastante guapo, e incluso en un retrato, Kurt podía sentir su poder. Sus ojos eran color miel como los de Blaine. Se preguntaba si cambiaban de color como los de Blaine. Se quedo mirando al retrato tan concentrado, que no oyó que otra persona venia bajando las escaleras.<p>

Phil miró a Kurt, sus ojos abiertos, incrédulo.

No podía estar pasando.

De ninguna jodida manera.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

La mente de Phil corría. ¿Estaba Blaine con él? No, el tenia un partido hoy, ¿no? ¿Sabía Kurt quien era? ¿Cómo se veía?¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

No podía arruinarlo.

"Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Kurt lo miró sorprendido.

"Oh! Hola, uhm…no, solo.. pase para ver el retrato."

Phil caminó acercándose de forma casual a Kurt.

"Ah, sí. El Congresista Jim. Era un político extraordinario. Hizo mucho por el bien de Ohio." Phil se volteó de frente a Kurt y le tenido la mano. "Soy Jack"

"Kurt."

"Bueno Kurt, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Oh. Nada. De hecho, tengo que irme, se supone que debo de estar en un partido de tenis."

Tranquilo Phil. No lo asustes.

"¿En serio? Parece que está a punto de llover. No creo que puedas jugar."

"Bueno, no estoy jugando realmente. Solo voy a ver. Es en el club de campo. Mi…" Kurt dejo de hablar. De repente se acordó que el papá de Blaine no estaba muy de acuerdo con las personas homosexuales. Ese tipo trabajaba en la campaña, así que probablemente tampoco le gustaban los gays. Probablemente no debía de decir la palabra novio.

Phil decidió jugar más arriesgado. Solo necesitaba que subiera las escaleras. Podía tomarlo ahí mismo, pero en el piso de arriba seria más sencillo. Lejos de la puerta principal

"¿Hablas del partido de Blaine? ¿En el club de Westerville?"

Kurt estaba sorprendido. "porque…si."

"Oh, el partido se canceló, por la amenaza de lluvia."

"Ahm." Kurt estaba más confundido."ES raro, Blaine no me ha avisado nada."

"Bueno, eso fue hace unos minutos. La única razón por la que se esto es porque Blaine se suponía que iba a pasar a recoger un paquete para su papa. Llamó para saber si había alguien aquí, porque iba a llegar mucho más temprano de lo que pensaba. Le dije que estaría aquí yo para encontrármelo."

"Oh," Kurt se relajó. "Bueno, debería de llamarlo para que sepa que estoy aquí."

"Phil pensó rápido, queriendo encontrar una respuesta. Por algo era bueno en política.

"Claro, sube. Puedes usar el teléfono ahí. Tu celular no funcionara dentro de la casa."

"oh, bueno, saldré a llamarle."

"No seas tonto. Está a punto de llover. Mejor sube. Aparte, arriba hay muchas fotografías de los primeros días de campaña. Estoy seguro que te divertirás de ver a Blaine cuando tenía como 8. Era un mocoso adorable." Phil se rió.

Kurt también soltó una risita. "De seguro era lindo."

"Si, era bastante lindo."

Kurt siguió a Phil escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando Pete levantaba su raqueta para el primer saque, las nubes se aglutinaron y la lluvia empezó a caer. Todo mundo corrió hacia el interior. Le tomo a Blaine varios minutos encontrar a Tyler.<p>

"¿Dónde está Kurt?"

"No sé. no lo he visto. No creo que este aquí."

Blaine agarró su bolsa y empezó a buscar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su celular

Un trueno rugió en el cielo. Blaine sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. Se congeló. ¿Dónde estaba Kurt? Parpadeo mientras seguía buscando su celular. No estaba ahí. Fue a buscar a Pete y a Tyler. Necesitaba hablar con Kurt. ¿Dónde estaba metido?

* * *

><p>Phil miró a Kurt mientras este observaba las fotos de los anuncios viejos de la campaña, riéndose para el mismo. Blaine era tan lindo con su cabello rizado oscuro y su sonrisa enorme.<p>

"Oh era realmente adorable y lindo. Creo que mejor le llamo. De seguro se esta preguntando donde estoy." Kurt instintivamente sacó su celular.

"Yo no haría eso."

"¿Qué?"

Phil se movió rápido, quitándole el celular.

"No creo que necesites hablarle."

Phil tiró el celular contra la pared, rompiéndolo. Kurt se encogió de miedo. Phil giró para abofetearlo con toda su fuerza. Kurt tropezó hacia atrás, sorprendido y adolorido.

"Por favor…¿por qué?"

Phil volvió a pegarle, una y otra vez, su mano ya formando un puño, Kurt estaba arrinconando contra la pared. Gritaba, tratando de cubrirse el rosto. Phil empezó a pegarle en todo el cuerpo. Kurt gritó de dolor y cayó al piso-.

Phil lo arrastró a través de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Tiró a Kurt al piso, golpeándole la cabeza contra el último escalón. Perdió la conciencia por unos minutos.

Phil rápido le puso seguro a la puerta principal y prendo las luces. Después volvió a arrastrar a Kurt al tercer piso.

Lo tiró al piso y sonrió. Kurt se arrastro alejándose lentamente de él.

"Aww ¿A dónde crees que vas dulzura?"

"Pp..por favor… déjame en paz…"

"Oh hermoso, no puedo hacer eso. He estado esperando demasiado por esta oportunidad."

Kurt tembló al oírle referirse a él cómo hermoso. Solo Blaine lo llamaba hermoso. Escucharlo de ese monstruo le causaba dolor.

Phil sonrió. "No te preocupes cariño. Seré gentil si te portas bien. Solo haz de cuenta que soy Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine le había marcado a Kurt 12 veces. ¿Por qué sonaba siempre como ocupado? Tyler podía ver su preocupación.<p>

"Blaine, está lloviendo, quizás no tenga señal. Una antena caída o algo así."

"Tal vez."

Otro trueno rugió en el cielo. Blaine lo sintió en el pecho. Esta vez, más fuerte que el anterior. Incluso se movió fuera de balance un poco.

"Blaine, ¿estás bien?"

"No. Tengo que irme."

"Está lloviendo muy fuerte. No puedes manejar así."

"Tengo que irme. Tyler, si alguien pregunta, sigo por aquí, ok?"

Tyler lo miró. Sus ojos habían cambiado a un color negro como el día en que se lo había encontrado en los vestidores.

"ok, ten cuidado Blaine,"

Blaine corrió para salir del club y subirse a su auto. A medio camino del estacionamiento, otro trueno rompió en el cielo. Esta vez, la descarga en su pecho fue tan fuerte que cayó al piso.

La oscuridad estaba gritando dentro de él. Era tan fuerte, que no podía soportarlo. Era como si inundara su cerebro, presionando su cráneo, ocasionándole que se agarrara la cabeza con dolor. Aparte, estaba el calor. Todo estaba tan caliente que estaba seguro que su interior estaba hirviendo. Miró su auto y se dirigió a él.

Kurt estaba en peligro, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

La oscuridad quemaba su pecho y grito de dolor.

"¿Dónde estás? Donde estaba Kurt? Dímelo de una vez!"

Kurt estaba sufriendo y el podía sentirlo. El dolor de Kurt sumado a la sensación de la oscuridad quemándolo lo estaba matando. Tenía que salvarlo.

¿pero dónde demonios estaba?

Trato de recuperar el aliento. Se agarró a una llanta, cerró los ojos y trato de enfocarse.

"Kurt, dime donde estas. Dime donde estas. Solo dímelo y te salvaré. Necesito saber donde estas."

La oscuridad se calmó un poco. Escuchando, Blaine seguía repitiendo.

"Kurt, dime donde estas. Dime dónde estas, dime donde estas."

* * *

><p>Kurt yacía en el piso, mirando los zapatos de Phil. Su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza estaba palpitando. Estaba paralizando de miedo. ¿Qué razón tenía ese ´sicópata para atacarlo?<p>

"Quítate la ropa.

Kurt miró lentamente hacia arriba. Phil lo estaba observando. Tenía la mano en su cinto.

"Quítate la ropa."

Kurt lentamente se sentó, apoyándose en la pared.

"No voy a decirlo de nuevo. Quítate la ropa."

Kurt se quedó ahí, buscando desesperado algo, lo que fuera, que le ayudara a salir de ahí, a alejarse de ese lunático. No vio cuando Phil elevó su cinto. No fue hasta que lo sintió, pegándole duro a través de sus ropas que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Gritó y trató de zafarse, per Phil seguía pegándole en la espalda y las piernas. Con cada latigazo, Kurt gritaba….

Blaine estaba gritando. Seguía sintiendo ramalazos de dolor por la espalda y las piernas. Alguien estaba hiriendo a Kurt. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que concentrarse. Si podía sentir su dolor, de seguro podría hallarlo también.

SE agarró con fuerza al volante de nuevo, cerrando los ojos intentando concentrarse.

"Kurt, dime donde estas, dime donde estas, dime donde estas…."

Phil paró de golpear a Kurt. Este no se podía mover del dolor. Phil se acercó, rodándolo sobre su espalda, causándole que gimiera de dolor.

"Siento tener que hacerte esto, pero estoy realmente cansado de adolescentes que no hacen lo que les pido. Creo que es porque eres un mocoso consentido. Consiente a los niños y los estarás malcriando. Ahora, quítate la ropa."

Phil jaló a Kurt hasta que estuvo de pie, haciéndole que se sostuviera.

"La camisa primero."

Kurt lentamente agarró la orilla de su camisa. Sus manos estaban temblando de dolor y las lágrimas caían por su cara. Mientras intentaba levantar la camisa, el dolor lo atravesó y cayó al suelo. Gritando.

"!Blaine!"

* * *

><p>Blaine abrió los ojos. Podía oír a Kurt gritándole. La oscuridad estaba hirviendo.<p>

"Dime donde estas Kurt. Dime donde estas. Iré a donde me digas…"

* * *

><p>Phil lo miraba despreciativamente. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. No había querido golpearlo tan duro, hasta el punto en que no pudiera funcionar. Oh, bueno. Podía joderselo y eso sería todo.<p>

Pero primero, definitivamente quería sentir esos lindos labios alrededor de su miembro.

Rodó a Kurt sobre su espalda y bajo el cierre de sus pantalones.

Kurt pudo oír el cierre, y después oyó algo más.

"_Donde estas?"_

Abrió los ojos y gritó.

"En la casa de campaña!"

* * *

><p>Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido. Arrancó el auto, saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.<p>

* * *

><p>Puedo decir muajajaja?<p>

Un final de capitulo de lo mas estresante, bueno, en realidad todo el capitulo me resulta estresante! Pobre Kurt! Llegará Blaine a tiempo? Oh maldito Phil!

Bueno, nos vemos pronto con la actualización, que no los dejare con esto a medias!

**Besos**

**Sam**


	28. Chapter 28

_**La venganza es dulce (y una completa perra). Especialmente si viene de un Blaine oscuro, malévolo y retorcido que ama obsesivamente a Kurt.**_

_**Advertencia: Si, la oscuridad es… perversa, y hace lo que la oscuridad tiene que hacer….**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 28<span>

Phil se sobresaltó cuando Kurt gritó. ¿Por qué gritaba Casa de campaña? Phil asumió que había golpeado al chico demasiadas veces en la cabeza. Se bajó los pantalones.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y rodó la cabeza a un lado. Quizás si ese psicópata pensaba que se había desmayado, le daría tiempo a Blaine de encontrarlo.

"Anda cariño, arrodíllate. Tienes algo que hacer en nombre de Blaine."

Kurt se mantuvo en el piso. Dentro de su cabeza, estaba gritando, "Por favor Blaine, porfavor. Por favor Blaine. Estoy en el asa de campaña con un psicópata que se llama Jack, por favor Blaine!"

Phil arrastró a Kurt dejándolo arrodillado y presionó su rostro contra su entrepierna. Kurt cerró los ojos y la boca con fuerza. No iba a hacer eso. No podía. No podía. Phil estaba acariciándole el cabello y diciéndole.

"Si te portas bien y haces lo que te digo, esto será sencillo. Si no, lo haré tan difícil y doloroso como puedas imaginarlo."

Jaló a Kurt por el cabello, obligándolo a mirarlo, y se sacó el miembro.

"Abre grande dulzura."

* * *

><p>Blaine frenó de golpe para detenerse detrás del auto de Kurt y corrió hacia las escaleras. Las puertas cerradas con seguro se abrieron automáticamente. Corrió hacia el recibidor, deteniéndose delante del portarretrato de su abuelo, escuchando. La casa entera estaba en silencio.<p>

_¿Dónde estaban?_

Corrió escaleras arriba hacia la oficina de Phil. Estaba vacía pero cuando se salía, vio de reojo los restos del celular roto en el piso.

El teléfono de Kurt.

Blaine corrió hacia las escaleras para el tercer piso. Mientras subía, pudo oír a Phil gritar.

"¿Qué chingados, pequeña zorra?"

Kurt estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, mirándose las palmas de las manos asombrado. Phil estaba al otro lado de la habitación intentando ponerse de pie.

Y entonces, Kurt vio a Blaine.

"¡Blaine!"

Kurt se arrastró por el piso hacia él. Su cuerpo le dolía tanto, pero algo parecía haberle dado una descarga de energía y fuerza. Había logrado aventar a Phil lejos de él con fuerza inesperada.

Blaine se arrodilló y miró la cara de Kurt, roja y con moretones. La vista de eso hizo que oscuridad se removiera, generando su propia tormenta, pero Blaine no permitió que explotara. No podía perder el control, todavía. Tenía que sacar a Kurt de ahí. Miró a Kurt a los ojos, poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho. Kurt sintió una mezcla de relajación y de control fluyendo hacia él, su dolor no desapareció, pero pareció disminuir hasta el punto de que le permitió respirar más tranquilamente.

"¿Puedes manejar a tu casa?"

Kurt asintió.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si."

Blaine lo miró. No estaba convencido, pero tenía que sacar a Kurt de ahí cuanto antes para poder encargarse de Phil.

Kurt le aseguró de nuevo. "si puedo. Puedo llegar a mi casa."

"Escúchame con cuidado. Quiero que manejes directo a tu casa. Toma un baño y quédate en tu habitación hasta que llegue ahí. No hables con nadie. Ve directo a tu casa. ¿Entiendes?"

"Si."

Blaine lo besó despacito. "Te amo. Ahora, vete."

Lo ayudó a levantarse. Kurt se volvió y empezó a bajar las escaleras despacio. No se molestó en ver de nuevo a Phil.

Fijó su mirada en Phil, que estaba asustado en una esquina. No se movió ni habló hasta que supo que Kurt estaba a salvo fuera de la casa.

Bueno, maldición.

Así no era el plan. Esto no debía de pasar hasta mañana. Phil se suponía que tenía que morir en su condominio. Para ser encontrado colgado en su closet lleno de pornografía. Más importante, se suponía que Kurt no se debía de enterar.

Pero, así había marchado todo.

Blaine puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts y empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la habitación. Phil se arrastró, apoyándose en la pared, en un esfuerzo por mantener la distancia entre ellos. Blaine habló calmadamente.

"¿Tú atacaste a Tyler McDonald?"

Phil estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta burlona, cuando sintió una sensación rara en la cabeza. De pronto, quería decir la verdad. Necesitaba decir la verdad.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

Phil sintió que la sensación se aligeraba y que recuperaba el control de su mente de nuevo. "para joderte."

"Tyler es un buen tipo. No se merecía eso." Blaine hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "El collar en tu closet con mi nombre grabado. ¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Phil se sonrojó por complete. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Phil empezó a preguntarse cuando de pronto, no pudo respirar. Su pecho se sentía mas apretado. Cayó arrodillado. Blaine se arrodilló frente a él, mirando esos ojos llenos de miedo, viéndole luchar. Su voz era calmada y tranquila.

"¿exactamente que creías que iba a pasar?"

Blaine lo dejó ir y Phil se cayó hacia atrás, jadeando y tosiendo.

Blaine se levantó, mirándolo.

"¿Sabes que Phil? Realmente no importa lo que estuvieras planeando. Te dije que si te acercabas a Kurt, te mataría, así que…"

Blaine había jurado que si alguna vez tenía que matar por Kurt, permitiría que la oscuridad tomara control por complete.

Cerró los ojos y cedió el control.

_Todo el control._

La oscuridad estaba bullendo y en su máxima fuerza. Fluía a través del sistema de Blaine, remplazando la sangre en sus venas. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás gritó mientras el calor le impactaba como si fuera lava. Sus ojos se volvieron profundamente negros con pequeñas trazas de marrón.

Phil lo miró completamente horrorizado. Se incorporó rápidamente, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Luchó por abrir la puerta que suponía sin seguro. Y aun así, no podía abrirla.

Se giró, viendo a Blaine y tuvo que retroceder.

De pronto, su cuerpo se levantó del suelo, golpeando contra la pared. Esto pasó varias veces antes de que se impactara contra el suelo, a los pies de Blaine.

Phil supo que iba a morir dolorosamente. Trató de implorar por misericordia.

"Bl-Blaine…p-p-porfavor…" Blaine miró la boca de Phil y de pronto, Phil no pudo hablar. Tenía la boca abierta, pero no podía decir las palabras. Su garganta esta quemándose.

Blaine miró a Phil de arriba abajo, disfrutando cuando Phil empezó a rodar en el piso, lleno de dolor, cubriéndole como cuchillos atravesándole por completo. Era como si estuvieran apuñándole con fuego una y otra vez. Su boca estaba abierta, queriendo gritar en agonía, pero no salía un sonido de él.

Blaine lo dejó rodar en el piso, mientras tranquilamente caminaba a ver un poster de campaña pegado en la pared. Tomo el encendedor de su bolsillo y le prendió fuego. Lo miró quemarse lentamente y se dirigió al otro poster. Se acercó a la otra pared y prendió los poster cercanos a la ventana. El fuego se esparció rápidamente, llegando a las cortinas y tocando el techo. Phil seguía retorciéndose en el piso, su rostro lleno de puro horror mientras veía como Blaine prendía fuego a otro poster y después el bote de basura en una esquina.

En minutes, la habitación entera estaba en llamas.

Blaine se paró calmadamente en medio de la recamara, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Detuvo un poco el dolor sobre Phil y liberó su voz. El cuerpo de Phil estaba lleno de heridas como de arma punzocortante. Lentamente se arrastró hacia la puerta sobre sus rodillas, manoteando por el pasador, pero seguía con seguro.

Empezó a gritar. "Déjame salir de aquí!" Déjame salir de aquí, jodido fenómeno!"

Blaine jaló a Phil hacia él, hasta tenerlo justo enfrente. Enredó el control a su alrededor, y lo apretó, impidiéndole moverse. Phil estaba inmóvil y sin poder hablar del miedo. Blaine lo miró directo a los ojos, inclinándose lo suficiente para abrir el cierre de sus pantalones.

Se acercó al oído de Phil y susurró, "¿Siempre me desastre, verdad?"

Phil gritó de horror. "¡No, no no! ¡Por favor, No!

Blaine sacó el miembro de Phil del pantalón y lo aferro firmemente. Phil gritó de manera escalofriante mientras su pene se quemaba. Colapsó del dolor en el piso. La habitación se estaba llenando de humo negro causándole que tosiera y tuviera dificultad para respirar mientras gemía de agonía. Blaine solo se quedó ahí, de pie, los brazos cruzados, mirándolo. Phil miró hacia arriba, indefenso se estiraba hacia él mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de esa negra oscuridad. Blaine corrió sus ojos de arriba a abajo sobre él, liberando por completo el dolor, esta vez, más caliente y agudo que antes. Los gritos de Phil fueron ahogados por la gruesa capa de humo. El piso empezaba a quemarse y el fuego estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Blaine miró hacia abajo.

"Adiós Phil."

No fue hasta que bajo las escaleras que Blaine se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema.

Tenía dentro una batalla, su cuerpo deseaba aferrar a la oscuridad y poderla poner bajo control de nuevo, pero esta se lograba escapar. Se movía tan rápido y tan fuerte a través de su cuerpo, que terminó cayendo al piso.

Su mente estaba gritando, jadeando por la guerra interna, tratando desesperadamente de afianzarla, pero se deslizaba, rehusándose a ser contenida.

Blaine gritó mientras sentía que su interior se quemaba.

Estaba en el infierno.

Necesitaba su cielo.

Pero, había enviado a Kurt a casa.

Tenía que hacer esto solo.

Blaine empezó a pelear. Sabía que solo tenía unos minutos antes de que el tercer piso colapsara contra el segundo. Aparte, tenía que salir antes de que alguien notara el fuego y llamara al departamento de bomberos.

Por segunda vez en ese día, se concentro lo más fuerte que podía. Enfoco su mente en Kurt. Tenía que salir de ahí y cuidar a Kurt. La oscuridad se golpeo contra él, determinada a permanecer libre. Blaine luchó por concentrarse. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Tengo que cuidar a Kurt. La oscuridad parecía volverse más lenta, intrigada por los pensamientos de Blaine. Y mientras se tranquilizaba, Blaine continuo controlándola. Se acostó sobre su espalda, sudando y respirando pesadamente hasta que sintió que podía descansar.

Blaine se levantó y corrió a la oficina de Phil para recuperar los pedazos rotos del celular de Kurt. En su camino de salida, se quedo un momento frente al retrato de su abuelo, los ojos fijos en la mirada ámbar del otro Anderson. Se estiró para poder tocar el marco.

Estaba hirviendo.

Blaine salió de la casa, las puertas cerrándose con seguro automáticamente detrás de él.

Había dejado de llover.

Mientras manejaba hacia la casa de Phil, escucho como el techo de la casa de campaña de su padre colapsaba

X-X-X-X-X

Blaine se estacionó a la vuelta de la esquina del condominio de Phil. Sacó todo lo que había en su bolsa deportiva y agarró unos guantes que había preparado para el domingo.

Una vez dentro, sacó la caja de resultados de las votaciones del closet. Miró la caja fuerte. ¿Cuál sería la combinación? Lo pensó por un momento antes de tratar con el cumpleaños de su madre.

Se abrió.

Adentro había $250,000 dólares. Los guardó en la maleta. Puso la maleta y la caja en la cajuela del auto y se dirigió a Lima.

* * *

><p><em>Ah la oscuridad resulta tan útil, solo que Blaine no debe de olvidar que el poder puede corromper facilmente...<em>

_**Besos**_

**Sam**


	29. Chapter 29

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, dejo los links al final y obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 29<span>

Kurt se estacionó frente a su casa, apagó el motor y descansó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, sobre el volante. Estaba exhausto, adolorido y a pesar de estar en casa, asustado de muerte.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Sabía que el padre de Blaine era político. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que la gente en su equipo probablemente tendría ideas bien jodidas acerca de los homosexuales, y era obvio que Kurt era gay. ¿Cómo había dejado que la curiosidad lo opacara de esa manera? Todo era tan estúpido. Y ahora…ahora estaba adolorido y Blaine…

No quería pensar en Blaine.

Kurt salió del auto lentamente, y caminó a la puerta trasera de su casa. Estaba seguro que su papá y Carol estaban fuera, pero no quería arriesgarse. Sólo tenía que llegar a su habitación. Quería tomar un ibuprofeno, darse un baño y examinar el daño sufrido. Y planear el mejor maquillaje que podía para cubrir los moretones de su rostro.

Al entrar a la casa agradeció que Finn estuviera fijado con un videojuego. Una vez en su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se paró frente al espejo. La vista de su piel moretoneada casi causaba más dolor que el golpe en sí. Kurt amaba su piel de porcelana, pero Blaine la amaba más aun. Le molestaba que estuviera menos hermoso para su novio. Se sentó en la cama.

_Maldición._

¿Cómo era que le importaba mas verse hermoso para Blaine que el dolor físico que sentía? Kurt se estaba hundiendo en esta relación. Volteó a ver su reflejo de nuevo. Si, se estaba hundiendo, y nunca, nunca quería salir de eso. Correcto o incorrecto, estaba consumiéndose en su amor por Blaine.

Blaine.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Blaine ahora?

Kurt se sacudió ese pensamiento y se fue a dar un baño.

Mientras se sentaba en el agua cálida, dejo que las lágrimas al fin salieran. ¿Dónde estaba su novio? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba matando a alguien por él? ¿Jack se merecía morir por lo que le había hecho? ¿Era esa la razón, tan, tan buena que Blaine y él habían hablado hace unas semanas?

Kurt se estremeció mientas oía que su propia mente respondía, si.

¿Pero, quería que Blaine lo hiciera?

No importaba.

Kurt sabía que Jack estaba muerto ya.

Se vio las palmas de las manos. ¿Le diría a Blaine de como empujó a Jack lejos de él? Como, mientras estaba arrodillado, su cabeza dolorosamente estirada hacia atrás, el miembro de Jack peligrosamente cerca de su boca, sus manos se habían vuelto de prono cálidas y las sintió fuertes y había empujado a Jack de los muslos, mandándolo a través de la habitación.

No estaba seguro si le iba a decir. No todavía, al menos,

Kurt salió de la tina y el cansancio le pegó con fuerza. Se puso la bata y se recostó sobre la cama, pero le resultaba imposible dormir.

Aun estaba asustado.

Necesitaba a Blaine.

Pero, Blaine estaba ocupado.

_Cometiendo un asesinato._

* * *

><p>Finn abrió la puerta.<p>

"Hola Finn. ¿Qué haces?"

"No mucho. ¿Tú que hacías?"

"Tuve un partido de tenis. ¿Kurt está arriba?"

"Uh sí, creo."

"Ok, gracias."

Blaine no se molestó en tocar. Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras él. Kurt aun estaba acostado en la cama. Blaine se sacó la playera y se sentó en el colchón. Kurt lo miró, sus ojos rojos de llorar. Había un moretón justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo y otro en su mejilla. Blaine le acarició el cabello y dejándole un beso suave sobre cada marca.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" Kurt asintió y lentamente se levantó. Había estado esperando eso.

Blaine le quitó cuidadosamente la bata, dejándolo desnudo. Blaine inhalo profundamente. La oscuridad dentro de él se removió, expresando su descontento. Las piernas y la espalda de Kurt estaban cubiertas de marcas rojas. Su ropa había logrado proteger algo, pero no completamente. Su estómago y su costado tenían moretones, similares a los de Blaine cuando su padre lo había atacado. El dolor se esparció en el corazón de Blaine. Cayó en sus rodillas, besando despacito, acariciando cada marca. Kurt empezó a llorar, aunque se sentía confortado por las caricias cuidadosas de Blaine. Blaine lentamente subió por su cuerpo. Lamio las lagrimas del rostro de Kurt y lo besó suavemente antes de ponerle la bata de regreso y sentarlo en la cama. Kurt se derritió contra Blaine, tratando de pegarse lo más posible a su cuerpo. Quería desaparecer dentro de él. Blaine lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Kurt empezó a sollozar y el corazón de Blaine se rompió.

¿Cómo podía haberle fallado tan miserablemente?

Le había prometido a Kurt que lo cuidaría, que lo protegería, que lo mantendría a salvo.

Su cielo había confiado en él y él le había fallado.

_Fallado. Fallado. Fallado._

Tenía que haber matado a Phil esa noche en Collins. En el momento en que había mencionado a Kurt, tendría que haberlo matado.

Abrazó a Kurt más fuerte.

Nunca, nunca cometería ese error de nuevo. Nunca.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, Kurt se quedó dormido y Blaine se adormiló también. Fueron despertados una hora después por Finn.<p>

"Hey, Blaine? Blaine! Hey, despierta! Hay un policía afuera!"

Blaine se sentó cuidadosamente, intentando no despertar a Kurt.

"¿Qué?"

"Hay un policía allá afuera que está preguntando por ti."

Blaine se salió de la cama, buscando su playera.

"Maldición"

Miró a Finn. Este estaba viendo la espalda de Blaine asombrado.

"¿Tienes un gato?"

"Si. Kurt el gato"

"¿Qué? Espera. Eh? Oh… tu... ah!"

Blaine se rió de la expresión asombrada de Finn y bajó las escaleras.

"¿Tu eres Blaine Anderson? El hijo de James y Elaine Anderson?"

"Si oficial"

El oficial exhaló un suspiro y apretó un botón en su teléfono.

"Si, soy el oficial Richardson. Lo encontré. Está aquí y se encuentra bien. Si. Si. Yo le digo."

"Necesitas hablarle a tus padres de inmediato. Hubo un incendio en la oficina de tu padre. Te han estado marcando constantemente a tu celular. Tenían miedo de que estuvieras en el edificio cuando el incendio inició." ¿Por qué no has contestado el teléfono?

"Lo perdí. No sé donde está."

"Está bien. Bueno, llama a tus padres. Están preocupados por ti."

"Claro oficial. Les hablaré en seguida."

Después de que el policía se fue, Blaine se volteó hacia Finn. "¿Puedo usar tu celular?"

Blaine respiró hondo mientras le marcaba a su madre.

"Mamá?"

Elaine gritó tan fuerte que Blaine tuvo que alejarse el celular del oído.

"¡Blaine! Blaine! Dios mío, Blaine! James! Es Blaine!" Elaine estaba sollozando.

"¿Mamá que pasó?

"Oh cariño. La oficina central se quemó… y no te hallábamos… y pensamos que… oh Blaine" Entonces su tono cambio de llorar de alivio al enojo. Justo como cualquier madre.

"¿Por qué demonios no has contestado tu jodido teléfono!" Maldita sea. Blaine no estaba seguro si antes había oído decir una grosería a su madre.

"No sé donde está. No puedo hallarlo."

"oh, espera un Segundo. Tu padre quiera hablar contigo."

"¿Hijo?"

"¿Si, papa?"

"uhm, ¿has hablado con Phil hoy?"

"No, no está con ustedes?"

"Ahm, se suponía que iba a venir y cambio de opinión en el último momento. Dijo que tenía que hacerse cargo de algo… en la oficina." Blaine pudo oír como su madre soltaba un jadeo en el fondo.

"¿Quieres que vaya a casa ya?"

"Uh, no. Estamos camino a ver como quedó todo, así que no vamos a estar en la casa unas dos horas. Tu madre estaba bastante perturbada por qué no podíamos hallarte."

Blaine se dio cuenta de que su padre no dijo "estábamos perturbados!

"ok."

"Tu madre quiere hablar contigo de nuevo.

"Blaine, cariño?"

"Si mama."

"Te quiero."

Blaine dudó. "Está bien mamá. Los veo más tarde." Colgó y le regresó el teléfono a Finn.

"Eso apesta."

"¿Qué?"

"Que tus padres no te hallan y mandan un policía a buscarte? Eso apesta."

Blaine se rió y subió las escaleras.

Se recostó, abrazando a Kurt y se permitió sentir la culpa y el odio sobre lo que había pasado y lo que hubiera podido pasar. Su único consuelo era que Phil ya estaba muerto.

Se pregunta cómo se sentiría Kurt acerca de eso.

Su prometido era un asesino.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Blaine se intentó levantar para irse. Kurt se despertó.<p>

"¡No! Por favor Blaine! Por favor… no me dejes!"

Blaine miró sus ojos asustados. Su corazón se desmoronaba. Tenía que irse a casa. No podía levantar sospechas. Tenía un papel que interpretar. Pero… Kurt se veía tan asustado y desesperado.

"Escúchame hermoso, tengo que irme. Mi madre me está esperando y hay muchas cosas que arreglar. Necesito estar ahí."

Kurt estaba llorado y aferrándose ahí.

"Por favor, por favor, no me dejes solo. Por favor Blaine. ¿Por favor?"

Blaine lo miró. Ya había arruinado todo y le había fallado a Kurt una vez. No iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

"Agarra tus cosas. Vienes a casa conmigo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias por los reviews y por traumarse con la historia como lo estoy yo. Por cierto, la secuela ya le pidieron permiso a la autora para traducirla en cuanto yo termine con esta, asi que tenemos dark!Blaine para rato XD<strong>_

_**Dejo los links de costumbre…. Puff, Darren debería de ser menos lindo por que nada mas no puedo encontrar fotos donde se vea oscuro y amenazante en lugar de dulce y simpático XD**_

La autora: www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva

y mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com y si alguien tiene twitter, dejenme un msjito en samsoto86 :)

Besos

**Sam**


	30. Chapter 30

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

Mientras manejaban hacia Westerville, Blaine trato de resolver el cómo manejar la situación. ¿Debía de meter a escondidas a Kurt a la casa, o solo entrar y presentarlo? Estaba seguro que la casa estaría llena de gente, lo que probablemente sería algo bueno. Su padre no podría hacer una escena. Echó una mirada hacia Kurt y el dolor en su corazón se intensifico.

Kurt se había aplicado cuidadosamente maquillaje y corrector en su cara moretoneada. Al verlo así, sentado frente a su tocador, tratando de cubrir todos los moretones, eso le había puesto mal. Había permitido que Phil hiriera a Kurt. Que le causara dolor. Quería poder resucitar a Phil nada más para matarlo una y otra vez, nunca permitiéndole dejar de sufrir.

Pero, estaba muerto,

Blaine sonrió.

Kurt había estado dormido, pero cuando daban vuelta hacia la exclusiva zona de Park Hills, se despertó. Se quedó viendo a través de las ventanas las enormes casas. Esas casas eran increíbles. Enormes mansiones con 3 o 4 cocheras y entradas perfectamente arregladas. Sabía que la familia de Blaine era adinerada pero esto… maldición!. ¿Qué pensaría Blaine de su modesta casa? Estaba linda y de buen tamaño, pero era nada comparada con las casas que estaban pasando. Su casa completa podría caber en una de esas mansiones y sobraría mucho espacio.

De pronto se sintió muy nervioso. Esto no era una buena idea. Nunca debió haberse puesto así con Blaine. Nunca debió aceptar ir a casa con él. Por seguro estaba que no quería alejarse de él. No en este momento. Con la cara de Jack apareciéndose en sus sueños y asustándolo. No habían platicado nada de lo ocurrido en el día. De hecho, no habían hablado en absoluto. Kurt estaba seguro que Jack estaba muerto, pero Blaine no había dicho ni una palabra.

Mientras se acercaban a una casa bastante grande, justo en medio de una privada, Blaine se detuvo. La entrada y la calle estaban llenas de carros, los cuales reconocía de personas que trabajaban en campaña. Parecía que todo mundo estaba ahí.

Se estacionó sobre la curva y apagó el motor. Miró la casa con dudas.

¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer? Con toda la gente que había ahí, fácilmente podría escabullir a Kurt a su habitación, pero esa idea no le sentaba muy bien. ¿No era este el verano donde saldría por completo del closet junto a su novio? Al demonio, todos sabían que era gay. Sus padres sabían que tenía sexo con alguien llamado Kurt que le dejaba la espalda hecha un infierno.

Se giró hacia Kurt.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Te duele algo?"

Kurt mintió."No, estoy bien." Ya la había causado suficientes preocupaciones a Blaine por un día.

Pero Blaine lo conocía muy bien.

"¿Por qué me estas mintiendo? Te he dicho muchas veces que no me mientas. Tan pronto como te hallas recuperado, te voy a castigar por mentirme. Te voy a castigar muy, muy intensamente. No tienes permitido mentirme."

Kurt se le quedó mirando. De todas las ocasiones y tenía que estarse imaginando todas esas escenas de estar siendo castigado.

"Solo necesito algo de ibuprofeno."

"Ok, escucha, honestamente no tengo idea en que nos estamos metiendo. Solo quédate a mi lado y no digas nada."

¿Quedarse a su lado? ¿Pues donde pensaba que se iba a meter? Kurt sentía que al menos necesitaba saber una cosa antes de entrar.

"Blaine… Jack esta muerto?"

"¿Quién es Jack?"

Kurt estaba completamente confundido. "El tipo… el.. u.." Kurt se sentía nervioso.

Blaine lo miró confundido y luego cayó en cuenta.

"¿Te refieres al tipo que te atacó?" Kurt asintió.

La oscuridad se removió dentro de Blaine. Ese hijo de puta ni siquiera había usado su nombre verdadero

"El tipo que te atacó se llama Phil. Phil Williams."

"oh."

Blaine miró por la ventana hacia su cada antes de voltear a ver a Kurt. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Si, está muerto."

Kurt tembló. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero de todas maneras, oír a Blaine decirlo…

No preguntó si había sido él quien lo había matado.

Salieron del auto y despacio caminaron hacia la casa. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt entre la suya. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Blaine se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

"Te amo más que a nada en mi vida. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Eres mío y te amo. Te poseo. Te controlo. Te poseo y nunca, nunca, puedes dejarme,"

Kurt cerró los ojos mientras sentía una onda de control recorrerle. Blaine estaba mirándole directamente con tal intensidad y deseo, que lo tenía hipnotizado, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

"¿Entiendes eso Kurt?"

"Si."

"Si que…." La mirada de Blaine se profundizó.

"Si, amo."

Blaine lo besó posesivamente. Kurt se dejó levar, inclinándose sobre él para no caer, gimiendo. Físicamente sentía la posesión de Blaine sobre él.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Había gente por todos lados. Algunos de pie, otros sentados. Todos hablaban en murmullos, susurrando. Unos cuantos vieron cuando Blaine atravesó la casa, con Kurt de a mano. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Blaine vió a su madre. Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella lo vio y empezó a gritar.

"Blaine! Oh, Blaine!" Casi se aventó contra él, haciéndolo caer. Kurt lo tuvo que soltar de a mano e intentó desaparecer pegado a la pared.

"Oh, Blaine! Mi hermoso niño, mi chiquito!... Elaine estaba llorando, abrazándolo fuertemente, meciéndolo una y otra vez. Blaine solo se quedó de pie, sus brazos a sus costados. No estaba seguro si devolverle el abrazo a su madre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había abrazado.

Después de unos minutos más de histeria, ella dio un paso hacia atrás y acarició la mejilla de Blaine.

"Oh Blaine. No tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba. No puedo pensar en que podría perderte. Simplemente no puedo. Eres mi único hijo. Mi hermoso y perfecto hijo."

Kurt vio todo asombrado. Primero que nada, Blaine siempre le había dado la idea de que su madre lo odiaba tanto como su padre. Esa mujer más bien parecía que estaba enamorada de él. Segundo, estaba impactado de lo hermosa que era la mamá de Blaine. Incluso con las lágrimas en el rostro, era increíblemente bella. Y aunque había visto fotos de la campaña de ella, no le daban el crédito completo. Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Blaine su atractivo. Era una versión masculina de su madre.

Blaine se alejó de ella y se acercó a buscar la mano de Kurt.

"Mamá, quiero que conozcas a mi novio. Este es Kurt."

LA cara de Elaine cambió de la complete felicidad a la sorpresa. Se quedó ahí, mirando a Kurt, una expresión de shock en su rostro.

"Hola." Dijo Kurt.

Elaine no dijo nada. Solo lo contemplaba.

"Kurt se va a quedar aquí esta noche,"

Las palabras de Blaine hicieron que Elaine saliera de su estado de sorpresa y la mandaron a uno de enojo. Entrecerró los ojos y miró fríamente a Kurt. Así que este era la pequeña zorra que estaba arruinando a su hijo. Haciéndolo pensar que era gay. El necesitaba superar esa fase y este mocoso no estaba ayudando"

Ella miró a Blaine. "¿En serio?"

Blaine la contempló igual de intense. "Si, en serio."

Mientras habían estado ahí de pie, los que estaban en la cocina se quedaron callados, viendo toda la escena. Los empleados de la campaña de hace mucho tiempo contemplaban abiertamente a Kurt. Así que este era el mocoso que Blaine se estaba tirando. El que había salido en el artículo. Kurt empezó a sentirse como un animal en el zoológico.

Blaine y Elaine estaban atrapados en una lucha no verbal de miradas que Elaine rompió cuando cambió su rostro del enojo a la tristeza y anunció "Blaine… Phil está muerto."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Aparentemente estaba en el edificio cuando empezó el incendio."

Kurt se tensó al oír eso. ¿Incendio, que incendio? Miró de reojo a Blaine, que seguía con la cara tranquila y sin responder.

"Wow"

Dar esa noticia pareció quietarle toda la energía a Elaine. Trastabillando se regresó a una silla de la cocina para sentarse. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar.

Blaine tomo esto como su oportunidad para escapar. Jaló a Kurt consigo a las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron a la habitación de Blaine, Kurt jadeó sonoramente.<p>

La habitación de Kurt era enorme, las paredes eran de un color café chocolate y los muebles eran todos negros. En una pared había una televisión de plasma bastante grande, situada perfectamente frente a una cama tamaño queen. Los libreros estaban alineados en una pared, llenos de libros, rompecabezas y algunos juguetes de su infancia. En otro estaba los trofeos del club de coro y los de campeonatos de tenis. La habitación también contaba con su propio baño completo.

Kurt se quedó sorprendido. ¿Por qué demonios pasaban tanto tiempo en su pequeñísima habitación?

Ah, claro. Kurt no tenía la entraba permitida aquí. Y aun así, aquí estaba.

Blaine se metió al baño por unas pastillas de ibuprofeno. Kurt se sentó en la cama y obedientemente se tomó las pastillas que le daba Blaine.

"Voy al auto por nuestras cosas, no me tardo. Quédate aquí, no te salgas." Blaine le pasó el control de la televisión. "Puedes ver la tele mientras si quieres."

"No. Espero a que regreses."

"Ok," Blaine le acarició el rostro." "Prometo no tardarme."

Kurt lo miró irse con nerviosismo. Miró toda la habitación. Era extraño. La habitación se sentía…viva. Como si hubiera una especie de energía pulsando en las paredes. Se quitó los zapatos, acomodándose en la cama, se apoyó en la cabecera, respirando profundamente. Mmm. Todo olía a Blaine. Encontraba esa esencia intoxicante. Siguió respirando profundamente. Su cuerpo se relajó en la cama. SE sentía somnoliento a pesar de haber dormido en la tarde y de camino hacia ahí. Empezaba a sentirse mareado. Estaba cansado. Quizás si tomaba otra siesta. Cerró los ojos…

Blaine entró a la habitación con las maletas en silencio. Miró a Kurt dormido en la cama. No había creído que las pastillas para dormir pudieran actuar tan rápido, pero era mejor así. Quería que Kurt descansara. Estaba bien, en sus estándares, drogar a su novio, si era para su propio bien. Blaine había pasado antas horas soñando con tener a Kurt en su cama, y ahora ahí estaba. Con cuidado, Blaine lo desvistió cariñosamente. Acariciándole con suavidad, y como había hecho anteriormente, besó cada marca y cada moretón. Sacó el pijama de Kurt de su maleta, vistiéndolo y acomodándolo dentro de las cobijas. Kurt no despertó ni una vez.

Sacó la mochila de tenis con el dinero y la escondió en su closet. Se dio un baño y se vistió. Tenía que bajar y escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Necesitaba saber que decían del incendio. La oscuridad dentro de él seguía dando vueltas. Miro a Kurt. ¿Debía de encerrarlo? Realmente quería hacerlo, pero no quería que si Kurt despertaba, entrara en pánico. Esperaba que solo se quedara dormido.

Lo besó suavemente y bajó las escaleras.

La madre de Blaine todavía estaba sentada en la cocina. Estaba hablando con Megan y otras personas del staff. Había gente en el comedor, trabajando con sus laptops. Blaine maginaba que estaban revisando los archivos. Se preguntaba si se había perdido todo. Se dirigió a la sala.

Su padre estaba sentando en el sillón, su rostro inexpresivo. El ministro de la iglesia estaba sentado a un lado, hablando suavemente, pero no parecía que James lo escuchara. Cuando Blaine entró a la sala, lo miró y Blaine le regresó la mirada fijamente. El ministro habló.

"Ah hola Blaine. Es bueno verte. Estoy contento de que estés aquí. Estoy seguro de que podrás confortar a tu padre en estos tiempos difíciles."

Blaine tuvo que reprimir una mueca y las ganas de reírse.

James continuaba viendo a su hijo.

"Muy feo lo de Phil, papa. Sé que era tu mejor amigo."

James solo se le quedó mirando. ¿Sabia algo? Blaine continuó.

"Solo para que sepas, Kurt está aquí. Va a quedarse a dormir. Ya le avisé a mama."

Su padre no dijo nada. Su expresión ni siquiera había cambiado. Quizás estaba en shock. El ministro, como sea, estaba visiblemente incomodo.

"Uh, ¿dijiste Kurt?"

"así es."

"Es…el…del terrible articulo."

"Sip." Blaine lo miró duramente. El ministro de pronto sintió frio. Se tuvo levantar.

"Bueno James, mejor me retiro. Se que tienen que arreglar muchas cosas. Solo mantenme informado de los arreglos para el funeral y sabes que estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos en lo que sea que me necesiten."

James no dijo nada. Todavía estaba contemplando a Blaine.

El ministro lo miró con una ligera repulsión. Blaine le sonrió dulcemente. "Buenas noches." El ministro se apresuró a salir de la sala.

Blaine se volvió a su padre. Él todavía estaba contemplándolo.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos antes de que James se levantara y se saliera de ahí.

Blaine se fue a la cocina a platicar con Jack, el tipo encargado de las redes sociales. Todos sabían que el edificio había estallado en llamas, que Phil aparentemente se había quedado atrapado y que el incendio lo había matado. Sabrían más después de la investigación del departamento de bomberos. Tendrían que esperar unos días para el reporte completo.

Se quedó por ahí un rato, pero nadie tenía información nueva.

La gente lentamente empezaba a irse. Uno de los patrocinadores de James que era dueño de un edificio de oficinas le ofreció un piso completo a la campaña, mientras decidían que hacer. Todos acordaron de verse ahí el lunes.

Satisfecho de todo lo que se había enterado Blaine se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, con Kurt. Estaba exhausto. Se desvistió, quedándose en bóxers y se trepó a la cama, acurrucándose junto a Kurt. Kurt estaba en su cama. Eso era maravilloso. Se quedó dormido instantáneamente.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las 7:00am del domingo, Kurt se despertó. Le tomó un minuto recordar donde estaba. Se sentó y miró a Blaine recostado.<p>

Ok, estaba en casa de Blaine. Por primera vez. Y, estaba hambriento. No había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior.

SE sentó en la orilla de la cama, intentando decidir qué hacer. No quería despertar a Blaine y no estaba seguro si podía bajar las escaleras solo.

Pero, realmente estaba hambriento. Muy, muy hambriento.

Se paró despacio. El cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto como ayer, pero aun seguía ahí el dolor.

Se fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Se quedó viendo su reflejo y suspiro. Todavía tendría que usar maquillaje varios días para esconder los moretones.

Una vez que su rostro estuvo listo, despacio y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación de Blaine, mirando a ver si alguien estaba por ahí. La casa estaba en silencio. Se salió y calladamente bajo las escaleras, quedándose quieto a ver si oía algo.

Silencio.

Aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre, decidió tomar algo sencillo. Quizás pan tostado y una taza de leche caliente le ayudarían a relajarse. Encontró el pan y lo metió al tostador. También encontró las talas y la leche. Puso la leche en el microondas, porque era más rápido y silencioso que ponerle a la estufa, incluso abrió el microondas antes de que pitara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se giró para ver a Elaine parada detrás de él. Vestía un hermoso camisón largo, color durazno. Su cabello estaba cepillado hacia atrás y colgaba sobre sus hombros. Lo primero que pensó Kurt era lo bonita que se veía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento mucho. No quería despertar a nadie. Estaba hambriento."

Elaine se quedó viéndole. El día anterior se había quedado tan sorprendida que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de estudiarle. Su piel era bastante clara. ¿Estaba usando maquillaje? Sus ojos azul grisáceo le daban un aspecto muy inocente y puro. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y su cabello lucia perfecto. ¿Por qué usaba esa clase de pijamas en medio del verano? Era atractivo. No tan atractivo como Blaine, pero de todas maneras, nadie lo era.

Elaine cruzó los brazos. "Así que tu eres el que ha estado arañándole la espalda a mi hijo."

Kurt se sonrojó intensamente. ¿Cómo se supone que contestaba eso?

"Es solo una fase, para que sepas."

"¿Qué es una fase?"

"Todo esto de ser gay. Es una fase. Pronto lo superará."

Kurt casi se rió. Elaine lo miró de arriba abajo y se sentó a la mesa.

"Bueno, ¿no vas a comer?"

Kurt se relajó un poco. Puso su comida en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio. Elaine contemplándolo con curiosidad. Ese niño delicado estaba haciendo… cosas con su hijo. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

"entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Kurt miró hacia arriba. ¿Iban a tener una plática corazón a corazón? Había tenido la esperanza de comer rápido y subir, pero en verdad, tenía curiosidad. Esta mujer era la mamá de Blaine. La mamá del hombre con el que planeaba casarse y pasar su vida. A pesar de lo que Blaine dijera, no parecía tan mala. Solo se veía triste. Y confundida.

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"¿Por qué de pronto tienes una pijamada aquí con mi hijo?"

Oh. Porque el mejor amigo de su esposo me golpeó e intentó violarme ayer y su hijo aparentemente lo mato incendiando la oficina de su esposo, y todo eso me dejó tan asustado que no quería estar solo.

"Blaine me invitó"

Elaine suspiró.

"Honestamente, la planeación de ese niño… con todo lo que ha pasado…"

Kurt sintió la necesidad de decir algo apropiado

"Siento mucho su perdida."

Elaine miró sus manos. "Si es una gran pérdida Una perdida muy fuerte para todos, Phil, el hombre que falleció en el incendio, era maravilloso. Un amigo muy querido para mi esposo y para mí. Nos conocíamos desde la universidad. Phil siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros…" ella dejo de hablar mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Kurt encontraba difícil lucir una cara de pena y no verse asqueado.

"Y por supuesto, el edificio. Tan hermosa casa. Tanta historia desaparecida…"

Kurt había terminado de comer y solo escuchaba a Elaine. Si, historia. Tal vez había pistas acerca de Blaine. Miró a Elaine. Las pistas del pasado de Blaine….

"¿Cómo era Blaine cuando era pequeño?" Al cambiar Kurt el tema, la cara e Elaine se iluminó de inmediato como Kurt había pensado.

"Oh era hermoso, tan dulce y con tanta energía. Siempre nos tenía corriendo. Amaba cantar, solía cantarme constantemente. Era un boy scout. Un muy buen boy scout. Podía hacer toda clase de nudos y podía hacer una fogata de la nada.

Kurt se preguntaba si todavía podía hacerlo.

Elaine lo miró casi con desesperación. "Si pudieras ver, que esto de ser gay es solo una fase… siempre fue un hombrecito tan derecho…"

Kurt sabía que debía ignorar eso, pero no se pudo contener. "No es una fase ser gay, Blaine es gay, eso no va a cambiar."

"Quizás es permanente para ti, pero para Blaine no! Es demasiado guapo para ser gay, solo que no ha conocido a la chica ideal!"

De pronto, el tono de voz de Elaine cambió. "¡Deja de joder a mi hijo!"

"Yo no jodo a su hijo! El me jode a mí!"

Todo el color del rostro de Elaine desapareció mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

Incluso Kurt se sorprendió de su atrevimiento. Ahora se sentía mal. Después de todo, la mujer haba pasado por muchas cosas las últimas 24 horas. Como él.

"Mire, amo a Blaine. Realmente lo amo y él me ama a mí. No voy a irme a ningún lado y el es gay. Siempre va a ser gay. Siento mucho que no pueda lidiar con eso, pero así es como va a ser."

Elaine sacudió la cabeza. "No. no. no. Si solo ….lo dejaras en paz. Dejaras que saliera con algunas chicas."

"Blaine no quiere salir con mujeres… él quiere.

Elaine lo interrumpió. "No me importa lo que él quiera! No podemos tener siempre todo lo que quereos! Yo no lo tuve! El necesita… encontrar a la chica adecuada y casarse y darme nietos hermosos! Muchos nietos!"

Ahora estaba llorando abiertamente y Kurt se sentía horrible. Que impresión más maravillosa estaba haciendo en su futura suegra.

Kurt lentamente tomó la mano de Elaine. Ese gesto pareció ponerla más en crisis, y terminó recargado la cabeza en la mesa y lloró. Abiertamente, con sollozos fuertes. ¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que ser un desastre? Un hijo que quería ser gay, un esposo que nunca supero que su cuerpo no pudiera darle más hijos, la muerte de Phil, el incendio.

Se debió haber casado con Phil. Phil le había gustado primero. El había sido quien la había guiado hacia James. A Phil no le hubiera importado si ella nada mas le hubiera dado un hijo. Quizás todo hubiera sido diferente con Phil. ¿Por qué James no podía ver que no era su culpa en realidad?

Ver a Elaine llorar, hizo que Kurt llorar. Ellos se quedaron ahí, sentados, sollozando. Una llorando por el hombre que había perdido, el otro llorando por lo que ese mismo hombre le había hecho.

Finalmente, Elaine pareció recordar que Kurt era el enemigo. Retiró la mano de entre las suyas y salió casi huyendo de la cocina. Kurt se levantó, dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y subió las escaleras.

Blaine parecía seguir dormido. Kurt se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Sentía lastima por Elaine. Se veía realmente infeliz y confundida por todo. Kurt soltó un suspiro.

"¿Donde estabas?"

Kurt casi brincó asustado. Había pensado que Blaine seguía dormido.

"En la cocina. Tenía hambre."

Blaine levantó la cabeza, recargándola en una mano y miró a Kurt. Sus ojos eran 3 tonos más oscuros de lo normal.

"¿alguien te vio?"

"Um.. Me encontré con tu madre. De hecho nos sentamos y platicamos."

Blaine empezó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Kurt. Una vez que estuvo completamente abierto, empezó a trazar caricias suaves sobre el pecho de Kurt.

"¿Y si te hubieras topado con mi padre?"

Kurt se tensó. Oh, eso no había pensado. Como no lo había visto antes, no había pensado en él.

"Esta aquí?"

"si."

"Oh, como no lo vi ayer… no me acorde… lo siento."

Blaine estaba dejando pequeños besos por todo su pecho. Se detuvo, cuidadosamente cambiado para quedar encima de él, todo su peso sostenido sobre sus brazos. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, dejando que el control fluyera, atrapando a Kurt debajo de el.

"No tienes permitido dejar mi recamara si no estoy contigo. ¿Me entendiste?"

"si."

"Si qué?"

"Si amo."

Blaine lo beso despacio, dejando que su lengua se deslizara al lado de la de Kurt lentamente, una y otra vez. Kurt se estaba ahogando en ese beso, su erección endureciéndose cada vez más. Blaine se bajó un poco, dejando que sus miembros se frotaran el uno con el otro. Contempló como la cara de Kurt se sonrojara mientras soltaba sus pequeños gemidos.

Después paró y se acomodó a un lado, dejando a Kurt sin poder respirar, necesitándolo.

"No vamos a tener relaciones hasta que tu cuerpo halla sanado. No quiero herirte."

A Kurt no le importaba el dolor, necesitaba Blaine.

"Y no te puedes masturbar."

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste."

Blaine lo estaba poniendo en ayuno. Maldita sea. Cuanto tiempo se tardaría en sanar su cuerpo?

"Y, por un mes, yo voy a decidir cuándo te puedes correr."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron más.

"Ese es tu castigo por mentirme constantemente cuando te pregunto cómo te sientes. Te dije que te castigaría."

Kurt miró al techo y cerró los ojos. Estaba excitándose por todo eso, pero ahora no podía masturbarse y no iban a tener relaciones y no se podría correr, incluso si pudiera hallar una forma de hacerlo…

Esto iba a ser muy complicado, Ya estaba sufriendo con eso. Miró a Blaine y gimoteó.

"Pero.. Te necesito tanto."

"Que bueno."

Blaine enredó sus brazos alrededor de él mientras Kurt rogaba a su cuerpo que se relajara y dejara de pensar en sexo. Entonces se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

"¿Y si me corro de todas formas, sin tu permiso?"

"No lo harás."

Kurt sabía que tenía razón.

Blaine prendió la televisión y vieron juntos las noticas locales, donde reportaron el incendio. Cuando mostraron en pantalla la foto oficial de Phil, Kurt se tensó y enterró su cara en el pecho de Blaine. Blaine simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y apagó la televisión.

"Está bien hermoso, el ya nunca te podrá lastimar." Nadie te lastimara nunca de nuevo. No te volveré a fallar de nuevo.

Kurt se relajo en los brazos de Blaine y se pregunto si alguna vez irían a platicar de todo esto. Blaine no le había preguntado cómo había terminado en las oficinas cuando se suponía que estaba en camino al club. ¿Se enojaría cuando le confesara que literalmente había caminado por si solo a la boca del lobo?

Kurt suspiró y alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no quería hablar de eso. Solo quería quedarse ahí, entre los brazos de Blaine, en su enorme recámara para siempre.


	31. Chapter 31

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

**Capítulo 31**

James Anderson se sentó frente a su escritorio, un álbum de fotos y una botella de bourbon junto a él. El organizador del funeral le había pedido que escogiera una foto de Phil para usarla en el obituario. Podrían haber usado la foto oficial de las de campaña pero, James quería usar una diferente.

Mientras miraba las fotos, empezaron a rodarle las lágrimas. No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado. No había llorado en el funeral de su padre. No había llorado en el de su madre. Ella había muerto exactamente un mes después que su padre, y el hecho de que ella fuera la que quisiera morir, había dejado a James con la sensación de abandono y vacio, a pesar de tener casi 30 años cuando había muerto.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer sin Phil?

Phil había sido su apoyo. Su roca. Su primer aliado. Su mejor amigo. Le debía todo a Phil. Y ahora, se había ido, dejando a Phil solo para resolver todo.

Y para lidiar con Blaine.

James cerró el álbum de fotos, se tomó de un trago directo de la botella el bourbon y se acercó a la ventana. Miró hacia el inmenso jardín. Vio a Blaine, caminando con otro muchacho. Un chico castaño y Delgado. Estaban caminando de la mano.

James los miró mientras se adentraban al pequeño bosque que rodeaba la propiedad. Blaine había construido un fuerte ahí atrás cuando era chico. También tenía una casa del árbol.

James suspiró. Estaba demasiado deprimido para importarle. Aparte, tenía que ir al condominio de Phil y encontrar un traje para poder enterrarlo, y buscar que información de la campaña estaba ahí.

"Oh Kurt! Eres muy nena!"

"Eso es ofensivo para todas las chicas. Estoy seguro que Lauren Zizes podría afrontar esto sin ningún problema. Simplemente a mí no me gusta la naturaleza."

Kurt estaba caminando muy cuidadosamente a través de las ramas y los arbustos para poder ir a visitar la casa del árbol de Blaine. Blaine lo iba guiando, brincando y corriendo a través de la tierra. SE volteó y se rió al ver a su hermoso novio caminando como si estuviera pisando cáscaras de huevo.

Kurt finalmente lo alcanzó.

"Y para tu información, ayer me golpearon."

La cara de Blaine de inmediato se alargó.

"Oh, mierda! Kurt, lo siento… no pensé en eso."

"Está bien. Ahora enséñame esa maravillosa casita en el árbol tuya."

"No, está bien, vamos mejor a regresarnos."

"No seas tonto. Ya estoy aquí. Anda, quizás hasta pueda diseñar el interior si estoy de buenas."

Blaine tomó su mano y lo guió despacio por el sendero.

Wow. Kurt estaba impresionado. Realmente era una casa en un árbol. Una casa con todo y ventanas y escaleras, en lugar de esas cosas difíciles de trepar.

Blaine lo miró sonriente. "Me encantaba venir aquí cuando era un niño. Mi mamá siempre me hacía sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuate y mermelada y venia a comer conmigo." Kurt pensó en la mujer que había visto llorar frente a él hace unas cuantas horas. Si, podía imaginársela haciendo eso.

Blaine suspiro. "De hecho, mi infancia fue genial… hasta que me declare."

Se quedaron de pie unos minutes hasta que Kurt preguntó, "¿Quieres subir?"

"No. no quiero que subas ahí todavía. Podemos regresar cuando te mejores. No debí haberte arrastrado aquí en primer lugar."

Kurt tomó su mano y lo besó en la mejilla. "Está bien. Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras."

Caminaron de regreso a la casa, parándose para sentarse en una banca bajo un árbol. Kurt descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, sosteniendo su mano. Tomó aire profundamente."

"Blaine….¿qué pasó ayer… después de que me fui?"

Sintió como el cuerpo de Blaine se tensó. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Blaine… quiero saber"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… necesito saberlo."

"No, no necesitas saberlo. Solo necesitas saber que Phil se fue y tu estas a salvo."

Kurt se quedó callado por unos minutos. Su voz era casi un murmullo.

"¿Lo mataste?"

Blaine se giró para ver a Kurt a los ojos.

"Si."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, ¿Cómo?"

Blaine suspiro. Realmente no quería llegar a eso.

"Mira, está muerto, ¿ok? Yo lo maté. Fin de la historia."

La voz de Kurt seguía calmada, pero firme.

"Exactamente como lo mataste?"

Blaine miró hacia el gran patio frente a ellos.

"Blaine…¿exactamente como lo mataste? Dime"

"No."

"Blaine..."

"Kurt! Es suficiente! Lo mate! No necesitas saber cómo!"

"Es importante para mí."

"¿Por qué?"

Kurt dudó. No estaba listo para decirle a Blaine acerca de la sensación que había tenido cuando empujó a Phil lejos de él. Como sus manos se habían sentido más calientes, casi hirviendo. Tan calientes como a veces se sentía el cuerpo de Blaine. Si se estaba infectando de lo que tenia Blaine, quería saber más acerca de ese poder.

"Yo…. Solo necesito saberlo"

"Lo acuchillé. Lo quemé. Lo ahogué. Lo torture. Y después dejé que se quemara."

Se quedaron en silencio. Kurt cerró los ojos trató de procesar lo que había oído. El hombre del que estaba locamente enamorado había torturado y matado a alguien más. El hombre con el que se quería casar era un asesino. Podía sentir los ojos de Blaine sobre él. Otra pregunta se le ocurrió.

"¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?"

"Escuche cuando gritabas mi nombre."

Kurt asintió despacio. "Y yo escuche cuando me pedias que te dijera dónde estaba."

Blaine de pronto se arrodilló frente a Kurt. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos y dejó el control fluir, apretándose contra él. Tan justo contra él, que Kurt batallaba para respirar.

"Blaine…" jadeó.

"Kurt, te amo. Te amo tanto que duele. Siempre te he preguntado si comprendes todo esto, porque…necesito que lo entiendas Kurt. Que realmente entiendas lo que estoy diciendo. No es ninguna pendejada. No es algo infantil. Yo. Te. Amo. Mataría por ti. Ya he matado por ti. Eres mío y eso nunca, nunca cambiará. Necesito que lo entiendas completamente Kurt. Quiero casarme contigo y hacerme cargo de ti. Si, torturé y maté a Phil, ¿y sabes qué Kurt? No me siento mal por eso. Estoy satisfecho de haberlo hecho. Se lo merecía. Quiso violarte y no podía dejar ir eso. No puedo dejar ir a nadie que te lastime. Así, que si, lo maté y lo haría otra vez, y otra vez. ¿Entiendes eso Kurt? ¿En serio lo entiendes?"

Blaine lo liberó de su control y se quedó mirando a Kurt. Por primera vez, los ojos de Blaine mostraban desesperación y un ruego. Kurt cerró los ojos, y como muchas veces antes, se preguntó a sí mismo si esto era lo que quería. A este amor loco, atemorizante, apasionado, peligroso, posesivo con este hombre que podía follarlo hasta romperlo, controlarlo con un simple toque y aparentemente, que había amenazado de muerte a quien le hiciera daño.

¿Acaso Kurt Hummel quería eso? ¿Podía vivir con esa clase de amor tan peligroso?

Kurt abrió los ojos.

"Si, Blaine. Lo entiendo completamente."

Blaine se relajó.

"Pero…"

Blaine se volvió a tensar.

"No me casaré contigo a menos de que entiendas algo y que estés de acuerdo conmigo."

Blaine tomó a Kurt de las manos y las besó despacio.

"Lo que sea hermoso, lo que sea."

Kurt alzó la ceja. "No prometas nada tan pronto. Quizás no te guste lo que voy a decirte."

Blaine se dio cuenta del tono serio en la voz de Kurt. Se levantó del piso y se sentó a su lado en la banca.

"Ok, déjame oír que es."

"Primero, aunque me encanta la idea que quieras hacerte cargo de mí, no voy a estarme encerrado en la casa, esperando que regreses de la oficina. No puedo ser tu ama de casa."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres ser?"

Kurt soltó una risita. "Quiero "Casa Hummel. Ó, Diseños Kurt Hummel. Todavía no decido el nombre. Tengo ya varios diseños de logo que quiero con una K y H"

Blaine seguía ceñudo. Una casa de modas. Muchos modelos hermosos caminando ahí. Tendría que asegurarse que se estuvieran lejos de Kurt asustándolos hasta los huesos.

Si hubiera una versión gay del término machista, Blaine lo era. Quería a Kurt descalzo y en la cocina. O quizás en tacones. Haciéndole panquecitos. En su delantal. Esperando a Blaine que llegara a casa.

Pero, sabía que Kurt era inteligente y talentoso. Tenía que tener su propia carrera.

"Ok, quieres trabajar en lugar de esperarme. ¿Qué más?"

Kurt se removió nervioso. La siguiente petición no iba a ser tan sencilla.

"Quiero que investiguemos acerca de la oscuridad."

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que hagamos… una investigación. Que tratemos de entender que es y de donde viene."

"Ya sé lo que es. ES mi protección y la obtuve de mi abuelo."

"Pero, ¿no quieres saber cómo funciona? Si la oscuridad se debilita con el sexo, porque se ha puesto tan intensa los últimos semanas? Hemos estado follando como conejos, y no te has hecho para nada más débil, Blaine. Al contrario, eres más fuerte y más poderoso que antes. Necesitamos aprender cómo funciona esto."

Blaine estaba curioso, pero ¿a quién se suponía que le preguntarían?

"Kurt, no.. no me importa si investigamos.. Si indagamos de esto, pero honestamente, no sabría por dónde empezar. Mi papá no va a ser de mucha ayuda. Especialmente después de todo lo que ha pasado."

"Lo sé. No estoy seguro de que hacer, pero tienes que estar de acuerdo de que al menos lo intentaremos."

Blaine suspiró y miró a Kurt. ¿Cómo podía alguien amar tanto a otra persona? Tan fieramente, con un deseo y una necesidad que bordeaba la obsesión? ¿Podía Kurt entender lo que había pasado ayer? Su novio, su prometido, su amante, había matado por él. Matado por su casusa. Algunos hombres y mujeres lo habían hecho por siglos. Matar a alguien por amor. ¿Podía Kurt entender lo profundo que significaba eso?

Si no le pertenecía a Blaine completamente, estaba seguro que ahora sí.

"Está bien hermoso, lo que quieras."

Uhm intenso, me encanta este capítulo porque a pesar de que no "pasa" mucho, si nos dan muchas pistas del mundo interno de cada personaje. Y Kurt, todavía creo yo no entiende bien en que enredo se metió ¿o qué opinan?

http: / 24 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lvwbyqm9r21qjbonlo1_500 . jpg

http: / 29 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lw2jiw09My1qfftjvo1_250 . jpg

No se si esas ya las había posteado, pero realmente me encantan esas poses de malo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y sus alertas!

Besos!

Sam


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Por segunda vez en un espacio de semanas, Blaine se contempló en el espejo. Esta vez, el traje Armani que portaba era negro, junto a una corbata negra. Su cabello estaba cortado de nuevo, peinado con gel. Sonrió.

Era tiempo de que todos le dijeran adiós a Phil Williams.

Realmente quería saltarse el funeral y pasar el día con Kurt. Había pasado una semana y Kurt insistía en que se sentía mejor. Blaine podía hacerle el amor mientras se siguiera portando dulce con él. Pero, su madre esperaba que estuviera ahí, y con el estado depresivo que estaba, no quería ponerla en una situación difícil.

Y, también estaba su padre.

James no le había dicho ni una palabra desde el incendio. Cuando estaban en la misma habitación juntos, solo lo contemplaba, su cara sin mostrar emoción. Blaine no podía imaginar que estaba pensando. O era que sabía que su hijo había matado a su mejor amigo, o lo sospechaba, o intentaba entender cómo iba a lidiar con Blaine sin Phil. De cualquier forma, Blaine lo seguía vigilando, solo en caso de que la tormenta que estaba viviendo en su interior, explotara.

Blaine también se preguntaba cuándo iba a ir su padre al condominio de Phil. El organizador del funeral habla hablado para explicarle a James que no sería necesario un traje para el servicio. Sería un funeral con el ataúd cerrado. James había insistido en ver el cuerpo, pero el organizador se había rehusado diciendo que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Así, que james había estado postergándolo. La idea de empacar las pertenencias de Phil lo deprimía. No estaba listo para hacerlo.

Mientras iban en la limousine para la iglesia, Elaine tenía agarrado fuertemente de la mano a Blaine. Estaba pasando un tiempo casi tan difícil como su padre por la muerte de Phil. Al estacionarse en la iglesia, Blaine se sintió asqueado. El lugar estaba repleto. Solo había lugares para estar de pie. Todas esas personas para celebrar la vida de un idiota como Phil Williams. Blaine sintió como la oscuridad se movía disgustada.

Blaine medio escucho a su padre cuando se paró y dio un discurso conmovedor sobre su amigo. Mientras su padre hablaba, Blaine empezó a pensar en su abuelo. Su abuelo había muerto cuando Blaine era un bebe. Tenía 50 años entonces. Aun era joven. Sabía que su abuela había muerto exactamente un mes después. Había algo extraño en esa muerte, pero no podía recordar que. De pronto se dio cuenta. La gente que conocía a sus abuelos aun estaba viva. El equipo de trabajo de su abuelo todavía debía de estar cerca. Quizás él y Kurt podían hallar alguien que conociera íntimamente a sus abuelos. Se quedó mirando a su padre. ¿Quién había sido el mejor amigo de su abuelo?

Después del funeral, el equipo y los amigos más cercanos regresaron a la casa a comer. Blaine se quedó en la cocina, escuchando las conversaciones, captando si había detalles nuevos en la investigación del incendio. Entró justo a tiempo a la sala, cuando James estaba platicando con Megan y Jack.

"El jefe de bomberos va a venir el lunes a darnos el reporte completo. Espero que descubran la causa." James dejó de hablar cuando vio a Blaine. Su cara se puso inexpresiva y se quedó viéndole. Blaine le regresó la mirada. Se quedaron en esa competencia hasta que Megan le preguntó algo a James.

Blaine se fue a su habitación

¿Qué estaría pensando su padre?

* * *

><p>Tyler estaba recostado en la cama de Mark, desnudo, las piernas abiertas, y muy enojado. Estaba viendo a Mark, hablando de lo que era su tema favorito: el incendio en las oficinas de Anderson.<p>

"De la manera en que lo veo, pudo haber pasado 2 cosas. La primera, la campaña necesita más dinero. De acuerdo a las últimas encuestas, están por debajo como en el 60% en comparación con la reelección anterior. Pudieron haber quemado el edificio para sacar el dinero del seguro."

Tyler suspiró irritado. "Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por que quemarían un edificio con alguien adentro? El tipo que se murió era el director de campaña, y era como que el mejor amigo de Anderson o algo así."

"Creo que el pudo haber iniciado el fuego, y se le salió de las manos y se quedó atrapado." Mark cavilaba por un momento. "O, mi otra teoría es la venganza. Alguien que estaba enojado quiso enseñarle una lección a Anderson. Los Políticos tienen muchos enemigos."

Tyler rodó los ojos. En serio, no podía ganarle. Ahora que se había conformado con solo follar en lugar de que alguien lo amara, ni siquiera podía coger. Debía de hacerse monje o algo así. Mark seguía hablando.

"O quizás… era algo más cercano… quizás alguien en la campaña lo hizo." Mark entrecerró los ojos, su mente trabajando. "Me pregunto donde habrá estado el chico Anderson cuando empezó el fuego…"

Tyler levantó la mirada

Blaine?

La mente de Tyler trabajaba rápidamente. El fuego se ocasiono el día que cancelaron el partido de tenis. Blaine se había ido a buscar a Kurt. Le había dicho a Tyler, que si alguien preguntaba, todavía andaba en el club.

¿Por qué le había pedido a Tyler que mintiera?

Tyler miró a Mark. Hizo que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

"Bueno, ciertamente no pudo ser Blaine."

"¿Como sabes?"

"Estaba conmigo en el club. El partido de tenis se cancel por la lluvia, así que nos quedamos a platicar y a comer. Estuvimos ahí toda la mañana."

Mark se veía decepcionado. Maldición. Esa hubiera sido una gran historia. Entonces, se le ocurrió. Quizás pudo haber sido el novio de Blaine, Kurt. No. Kurt no tenía el tipo. Era demasiado dulce e inocente. No sabría ni siquiera como empezar una fogata.

"Suficiente de toda esta cosas de CSI de periodista." Tyler se recostó en la cama, abriendo las piernas lo más posible. "¿Vas a follarme o tengo que ir a encontrar alguien más que lo haga?"

Mark se olvidó por completo del incendio de los Anderson. Le sonrió con deseo a Tyler.

"Oh, definitivamente voy a follarte."

Mientras Mark se acercaba a Tyler, este pensó en Blaine.

_No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Blaine miraba a Kurt brincotear por toda la cocina de los Hummel-Hudson. Reconocía cuando se ponía así. Era la manera de Kurt de decir que realmente, realmente quería algo. Kurt estaba hiperactivo y hablaba rápido, juntando coraje para pedirle a Blaine lo que sea que quería. Blaine pensaba que era de lo más adorable que hubiera visto, pero no entendía las dudas de Kurt. Lo que Kurt quisiera, Blaine se lo concedería. Decidió acabar con toda esa charada. Lo estaba excitando y a pesar de la insistencia de Kurt de que su cuerpo ya había sanado lo suficiente como para tener relaciones, Blaine había decidido que esperarían otra semana.<p>

"Ok Kurt. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?"

Blaine caminó hacia él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

"Porque, te conozco. Porque me perteneces y reconozco este estado de ánimo. Así, que dime qué quieres para que pueda ir a comprártelo." Lo beso despacito en los labios.

"Bueno…. No es exactamente que quiera que me compres algo. Bueno, de hecho sí, pero, más bien es algo que quiero hacer."

Blaine lo beso de nuevo. Esta vez mas apasionadamente y por más tiempo. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Kurt respiró hondo. "quiero ir a Cincinnati al Centro Aronoff a ver Wicked. Podríamos irnos todo el fin de semana. Podríamos ver el show el viernes, el sábado, hay algo que se llama GayDay Party en el museo de Arte contemporáneo. Se supone que es maravilloso, una fiesta enorme y una exposición de artistas gay. El museo realmente está enfrente del Aronoff, y hay un hotelito donde nos podemos quedar justo frente al Aronoff, Todo queda en una cuadra."

Kurt dijo todo de corrido, sin detenerse a tomar aliento. Blaine se soltó riendo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?"

"Bueno, si vamos… me gustaría comprar algo nuevo para usar en la fiesta. ¿Podemos ir? ¿Por favor?"

Blaine sonrió. Kurt se veía como un niño pequeño que pide nieve antes de comer.

"Y tú crees que tu papá te va a dejar irte conmigo todo el fin de semana? Sé que ya estuvimos fuera una semana, pero… era algo diferente. Esto es mas… de pareja."

"El ya dijo que si-"

Blaine estaba sorprendido. Saber que Burt confiaba en él lo hacía sentir bien. Definitivamente se iba a encargar de que nada le pasara a Kurt de nuevo.

"Entonces?" Kurt preguntó esperanzado.

"Bueno... entonces creo que mejor voy a conectarme para comprar nuestros boletos para el show."

Kurt aplaudió brincoteando.

Blaine volvió a reírse. Dios, como lo amaba.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Blaine se acomodó en la sala con su iPad, buscando en Cincinnati, mientras esperaba que el jefe de bomberos llegara. Definitivamente quería oír lo que tenía que decir. Mientras daba clics en varios sitios, sonrío al ver el maravilloso momento que Kurt había escogido. Había una tienda Tiffany en Cincinnati. Podía ordenar ahí el anillo de Kurt y recogerlo mientras estaban ahí. Quizás se podría proponer oficialmente ese fin de semana. Eso sería perfecto.<p>

El timbre sonó.

"Buenas tardes. Soy el capitán Daniels y él es el investigador de incendios Wilson. Creo que tus padres nos están esperando."

Blaine los dejó pasar mientras James y Elaine se acercaban a la sala. James lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, james se dirigió a Blaine. "Puedes retirarte."

"Me gustaría quedarme."

James lo miro con sospecha. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su Elaine habló.

"Claro, te puedes quedar cariño. Deberías de quedarte-"

Blaine se volvió a sentar en la silla y le dio una mirada satisfecha a su padre. James se enojo y mejor dirigió su atención al jefe de bomberos.

"Está bien. Como sea. ¿Que nos puede decir detective?"

"Bueno, como saben, estas investigaciones toman tiempo, especialmente cuando hay una muerte involucrada, pero dada su posición, y todo, aceleré un poco las cosas… como un favor al alcalde." Se detuvo, viéndose incómodo.

James seguía en silencio. Si, había pedido ese favor. ¿De que servía ser político si no podía pedir tratamiento especial."

"En este momento, no sabemos qué inicio el fuego. No hay señales de un combustible como la gasolina, así que estamos asumiendo que alguien a propósito inicio el fuego con un instrumento. Quizás un cerillo o un encendedor. Pero…" miró nervioso al investigador del incendio. "Algo hay que no podemos entender."

"¿Qué?" preguntó James.

El investigador habló. "El calor del fuego no tiene sentido. La temperatura en que ardió depende del combustible. Todo se quemó a diferentes temperaturas. Basados en el tipo de cosas que hay en los edificios, papeles, computadoras, muebles, el fuego no debía haber alcanzado las temperaturas que estimamos. La razón por la que el edificio se quemo hasta sus cimientos es por la temperatura del fuego… bueno… esta fuera de límites. No tiene sentido."

Silencio.

James lentamente levantó los ojos para ver a Blaine. Blaine lo contempló de regreso. James alejó la mirada rápidamente.

"¿Hay otra cosa que nos puedan decir?" preguntó Elaine. "No entiendo porque Phil no pudo salir. ¿Todo empezó en el tercer piso?"

"Si."

Elaine miró a James. "¿Que estaba hacienda Phil en el tercer piso?

James se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

El investigador miraba fijamente a James. Muy fijamente. Tenía sus propias teorías acerca del fuego, pero los políticos se metían en su camino.

"Bueno," dijo el detective. "Siento no poder compartirles más. Les avisaremos si sabemos otra cosa. Oh! Otra cosa que paso es que encontramos algo en las ruinas. Está en la camioneta. No tardo."

El jefe de bomberos regreso un momento después.

"No entiendo como esto sobrevivió. Esto es algo que se hubiera quemado a baja temperatura, pero aun así, no está para nada dañado."

Era el retrato del Congresista Jim.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Pete empezaron a practicar de nuevo. Su juego contra los gemelos Granier había sido reagendado para ese sábado. El saque de Blaine seguía siendo fuerte y poderoso, pero le pidió a Kurt que pasara esa noche con él. Estaba esperando que Kurt ya estuviera suficientemente recuperado como para poder follárselo el viernes como preparación para el partido. Aparte, no iba a tomar ningún riesgo. Si Kurt pasaba la noche con él, podían levantarse e ir al juego juntos. Ahora, no dejaría que Kurt corriera ningún riesgo, aunque ya el peligro no estuviera sobre ellos.<p>

Y mientras Pete y el terminaban el entrenamiento del vieres. Blaine vio a Tyler en las gradas.

"Hey."

"hola."

Blaine miró la cara de Tyler, sintiéndose culpable. Sus moretones casi habían desaparecido, casi como los de Kurt. Blaine todavía sentía un aguijonazo de culpa.

"Blaine, necesito preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué paso?"

Tyler se veía nervioso. No dijo nada.

"Tyler, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres?"

Tyler lo miró, sus ojos llenos de miedo. Susurró.

"Lo sé."

"¿Sabes qué?"

"Sé que hiciste."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ahora, Tyler se veía francamente aterrorizado. Susurró de nuevo. "Sé que tu quemaste la casa de campaña de tu padre."

La oscuridad se removió. Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. Miró directamente a los ojos a Tyler.

"Tyler, no tengo idea de que estás hablando. Yo estaba aquí contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Tyler asintió. "Si. No te preocupes. Estabas conmigo."

Blaine se enderezó. "No estoy preocupado. Porque yo no hice nada."

* * *

><p>Para cuando Blaine llegó a recoger a Kurt, él ya estaba en un humor oscuro. No estaba preocupado porque Tyler dijera nada, pero estaba sintiéndose desesperadamente necesitado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt y el hicieran algo y estaba hambriento. Cuando Kurt le abrió la puerta, sintió deseos de saltarle encima. No ayudaba que Kurt se veía lleno de deseo como él se sentía.<p>

"¿Estás listo?" _Para que te folle toda la noche._

"Si." _Quiero que me lo hagas hasta que me desmaye._

Mientras entraban al vecindario de Blaine, Kurt se dio cuenta del letrero que rezaba "Park Hills Anderson."

"Espera… ¿esta área esta nombrada por tu familia?"

Blaine asintió. "Mi abuelo hizo unos arreglos muy lucrativos para los impuestos del que diseño la zona. Como forma de decirle gracias, agrego Anderson al nombre. Park Hills Anderson."

Kurt empezaba a sentirse más ansioso cuando se estacionaron.

"¿Esta tu mamá en casa?"

"No. Esta con mi tía. Pasa mucho tiempo ahí últimamente."

" ¿Qué hay con tu papá?"

"No sé y no me importa."

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Blaine, cerró con seguro la puerta y se giró hacia Kurt. Sus ojos estaban negros.

"Te he extrañado."

"Espera. ¿Y sí tu papa está en la casa?"

"No me importa." Blaine empezó a caminar hacia Kurt, y este se hizo hacia atrás.

"Blaine… ¿no es peligroso? Si tu papa nos oye."

"No me importa."

"Blaine…"

Kurt se interrumpió cuando sintió la boca de Blaine sobre la suya. Se entregó a Blaine en esos besos demandantes, y sus manos bajaron el cierre del pantalón, sacando su miembro. Blaine cayó en sus rodillas e inhalo profundamente, causando que Kurt cayera de espaldas sobre la cama. La boca de Blaine era caliente y poderosa. Kurt intentó permanecer lo mas callado posible, ahogando sus gemidos, pero, Blaine, a propósito, se la chupaba cada vez más intensamente. Kurt dejó ir un gemido bastante alto. Blaine siguió moviendo su boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo, jugando con su lengua. Deslizo 3 dedos dentro de la estrecha entrada de Kurt, haciéndolo gritar. Que se jodiera su padre. Quería ir gritar a Kurt. Siguió torciendo sus dedos, haciéndolo gemir cada vez más alto. Desesperado, se empujaba contra los dedos de Blaine. Blaine dejó de chupársela y se movió para quedar a la altura de Kurt.

"¿Me deseas hermoso?"

"Si… oh si por favor, si si."

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

"Quiero que me folle mi amo."

Blaine casi pierde el control, pero se forzó a mantenerse calmado. Tenía un juego nuevo para ambos.

"Estas seguro hermoso? ¿Quieres que te folle?"

"si… si…"

"Bueno… lo estoy haciendo… con mis dedos… eso es lo que quieres?"

Kurt estaba delirando del deseo. "No! Te quiero a ti!"

"Se mas especifico Kurt. Dime que es lo que quieres

"Te necesito… necesito en mi…"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Blaine deslizó un cuarto dedo y empujó más fuerte.

"Oh. Ugh… uh… quiero… quiero tu verga en mi… oh por favor amo."

Blaine quitó sus dedos y se levantó. Liberó el control, inmovilizando a Kurt. Kurt gimió desesperado. Esto era tortura. Decirlo en voz alta solo lo hacía quererlo más.

Blaine caminó a su escritorio por un momento y regresó. Levantó a Kurt, dejándolo más arriba de la cama. SE arrodillo en frente de él y sonrió. Kurt se enfocó en el miembro de Blaine.

_¿Qué era eso?_

"¿Qué…que…es eso?"

"Un anillo para el pene."

"¿Para qué es?"

"Para que pueda cogerte por horas."

Kurt inhalo profundamente. Solo habían pasado dos semanas. ¿Estaba su cuerpo listo para eso? Bueno, como si realmente le importara eso.

Blaine lo giró sobre su estomago, dobló sus rodillas y se deslizó dentro de él lentamente.

El cuerpo de Kurt lo recibió entusiasta. Oh, había pasado tanto tiempo. Kurt gruñó con la sensación. SE sentía tan bien y tan lleno y ya estaba pensando en que adolorido quedaría cuando todo terminara.

Blaine no tenia misericordia ni con Kurt, ni consigo mismo. La sensación de follarse a Kurt y sentir como la excitación aumentaba sin poder liberarse. Seguía manteniéndose en la orilla del abismo sin poder dejarse caer. Eso, combinado con escuchar como Kurt gruñía, estaba volviéndole loco. Blaine tenia de meta follarse a Kurt hasta perder el sentido y empujarse a sí mismo al punto de la exhaustación sexual.

Kurt se rindió ante esa follada. Estaba preso sin posibilidad de escape. Blaine se estiró para alcanzar el miembro de Kurt y empezó a masturbársela furiosamente. Le tomó a Kurt un instante darse cuenta de lo que Blaine realmente estaba haciendo. No tenía permitido correrse.

"Blaine…ugh…para…no...oh...no"

"¿Algún…problema…Kurt…?"

"Oh Dios!...por favor… puedo correrme?"

"No."

Blaine seguía embistiéndole al tiempo que lo masturbaba. Kurt estaba volviéndose loco.

"Blaine! Por favor… oh… por favor...por favor…"

"No." Blaine estaba jugando con el cómo estaba jugando con Kurt. El anillo en su miembro se sentía tan apretado.

"Por favor amo… por favor amo..."

Eso era todo. Blaine se salió de Kurt, se quitó el anillo y se impactó de nuevo dentro de él. Kurt gritó. Blaine aceleró su mano, masturbándole más duro.

"Por favor amo…"

"ahora Kurt, ahora"

Ambos explotaron. Blaine agarró a Kurt de la cadera y lo empujó hacia atrás, empalándolo sobre él mientras lo llenaba con su corrida. Kurt se corrió hacia adelante, manchando las sábanas. Blaine cayó sobre él, Se quedaron ahí, desplomados, agotados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente Kurt dijo en un susurro.

"Wow….eso….eso fue…"

"Lo sé…"

"Blaine… te amo más que... mas…"

"Lo se Kurt… yo también…. Te amo"

Al final del pasillo, James Anderson estaba ahogado en alcohol en su habitación, satisfecho de que su hijo se estuviera follando a una chica. ¿Por qué era una mujer la que se oía gritar verdad?

* * *

><p><em>Puff antes de que me quieran lapidar, mil perdones por la tardanza, a veces uno tiene rachitas que no púede ni respirar... pero bueno, sigo viva y aqui, asi que espero les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los q dieron alertas estos dias y mas besos a quienes dejaron review de los caps pasados<em>

_Besos_

**Sam**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Blaine se despertó temprano ese sábado. Se levantó, para contemplarse desnudo en el espejo. Su piel aun se veía oscurecida. Sus ojos todavía estaban unos tonos más profundos. Su cuerpo se veía muscular y fuerte. _Poderoso_. Inhaló y exhaló. Se sentía saludable y sólido. Pete y él iban a patear el trasero de los gemelos.

Se puso bóxers y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres. No los había visto u oído desde la noche anterior. Quería saber quien estaba en la casa antes de que Kurt despertara.

Se paró fuera de la puerta de la habitación y escuchó. El silencio. Así que la abrió.

Su padre estaba tirado en el piso, en su ropa interior, desvanecido. Había dos botellas de bourbon vacías a un lado suyo. Maldición. Blaine nunca había visto a su padre tan jodido. Sabía que había estado descuidando la campaña- Megan había ido el otro día a quejarse con Elaine. Quería que James regresara al campo y tomara una nueva estrategia, aprovechando la situación. Había estado girando la historia de James, el candidato que podía simpatizar. Había perdido su oficina, su mejor amigo, pero aun seguía determinado a trabajar duro para la gente del estado de Ohio. La historia no iba a funcionar si James nunca era visto. Elaine le había asegurado que solo necesitaba tiempo para pasar su duelo.

Blaine miró alrededor de la recamara. La cama todavía estaba hecha. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Eran las 8 de la mañana en sábado. ¿No había dormido en la casa?

Blaine cerró la puerta y se regresó a su habitación. Wow. Sus padres parecían estar desbaratándose

Despertó a Kurt con besos suaves en su espalda. Hicieron el amor. Despacio, suave y sensual. Blaine estaba seguro que no sería más feliz aunque lo tratara.

Una vez que se levantaron, bañaron y vistieron. Se dirigieron a la cocina. Kurt hizo panques, huevos, tocino y salchichas. Blaine lo miraba desplazarse en la cocina en el delantal de su madre.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ser un esposo que se queda en casa?"

Kurt ni siquiera levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. "Si. Eso está fuera de cuestión."

"Pero eres muy buen cocinero. Y me gustas mucho en un delantal."

"¿No se supone que harás toneladas de dinero como abogado? Contrataremos un cocinero. También quiero un ama de llaves. Estoy seguro que no quieres que arruine mis uñas limpiando."

Blaine asintió. Eso era cierto. Adoraba las uñas de Kurt corriendo por su espalda. Era algo tan salvaje y doloroso y hacia que se corriera aun más fuerte.

"Te prometo que cocinare para ti los fines de semana. Usando un mandil. Y nada más que un mandil."

Blaine podía sobrevivir con eso.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al club para el partido, Pete miró a Blaine y empezó a sonreir.<p>

"Maldita sea! Vamos a demolerlos!"

Kurt los dejó para unirse a Tyler en las gradas. Blaine no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que estuvo sentado.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hola"

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que Tyler no se pudo aguantar más.

"¿Qué te pasó la otra vez?"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace dos semanas. Nunca apareciste para el partido. Se canceló por la lluvia pero.. De todas formas… nunca apareciste. ¿Dónde estabas? Blaine estaba frenético.

Kurt no estaba seguro de que decir. Blaine y él no habían platicado nunca como había terminado en la casa de campaña.

"Uhm… yo venía tarde… y… me encontré con Blaine… y…fuimos a casa." Que mentira más mala. Kurt sabía que no sonaba para nada convincente. Pero, Tyler solo asintió. "Ok."

Para el segundo set, era obvio que los gemelos iban a perder. Cada vez que uno de los dos se daba cuenta de que Blaine iba a regresar la pelota, ellos brincaban para alejarse del tiro, y después se reclamaban entre ellos. Pete y Blaine ganaron fácilmente.

Almorzaron en el club junto a Pete, Tyler y Barbie, después se regresaron a la casa de Blaine. No había nadie en casa. Blaine se dio un baño y llevó a Kurt al sótano. Pusieron una película que nunca vieron porque Blaine empezó a lamer y chupar el cuello de Kurt, y este empezó a masturbarle, y Blaine siempre se había preguntado si la mesa de billar tenia la estatura adecuada como para empinar a Kurt ahí y follárselo….

Mientras Blaine descansaba recostado, todo su cuerpo rezumaba felicidad. Finalmente. Estaba jodidamente feliz.

Phil estaba muerto.

Kurt le pertenecía.

Sus padres lo estaban dejando en paz.

Kurt le pertenecía.

La oscuridad se estaba comportando

Le iba a entregar a Kurt un anillo de compromiso de $15,000 dlls.

Si, finalmente la vida era genial.

* * *

><p>Mientras aceleraban por la autopista I-75 a Cincinnati, Blaine decidió que eso era una excelente idea. El y Kurt merecían unas vacaciones. Habían pasado por muchas pendejadas el mes anterior. Era justo lo que necesitaban.<p>

Aparte, Blaine estaba emocionado de salir de casa. Las cosas estaban cada vez más extrañas.

Primero, su mamá estaba cada vez mas ausente. Siempre parecía estar en casa de su tía. Cuando estaba en casa, parecía ida. Cuando Blaine le dijo que se iría fuera con Kurt por el fin de semana, ni siquiera pareció que lo registró.

En segunda, su padre estaba en un estado depresivo, completamente alcoholizado. Lo podía hallar en su estudio, desmayado en el escritorio. O en la recamara, desmayado en el piso. O en Collins, desmayado en la barra. La campaña estaba empezando a desbaratarse. No tenían un líder y el candidato no estaba nunca presente. Megan había cancelado las siguientes 3 semanas y había mandado un comunicado de prensa diciendo que James estaba de luto. También había empezado a circular su currículo.

James todavía no le hablaba a Blaine, pero Blaine había concluido que era porque estaba tan alcoholizado que no podía hacer nada más.

Así que, mientras sus padres se deshacían, Blaine estaba encantado. Estaba más enamorado de Kurt que nunca y la oscuridad se seguía sintiendo increíblemente fuerte después del sexo. Y como un bono extra, Kurt se había unido más a él, si eso era posible. Blaine podía sentir físicamente su conexión y su control sobre Kurt. Vivía en el cerca de la oscuridad y lo que él podía decir, el sometimiento de Kurt vivía dentro de él. Saber eso era el mayor afrodisiaco que conociera. Blaine podía recostarse en su cama por las noches, y aun sin tocarse a sí mismo, solo pensando en la esclavitud de Kurt hacia él, se podía poner duro y tener un orgasmo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a Cincinnati el viernes por la tarde. Una vez que estuvieron acomodados en el hotel, caminaron por el centro, cenaron maravillosamente y regresaron a descansar un rato al hotel antes del show. El show estuvo genial. Naturalmente, no tenia los protagonistas de la obra de Broadway, pero los actores eran maravillosos. Después, tuvieron una cena ligera en el mismo bar del hotel y regresaron a su habitación.<p>

La mañana del sábado, Blaine se salió de la habitación y fue a Tiffany. Había hecho los arreglos para que un vendedor estuviera ahí antes de la hora de apertura al público para que pudiera recoger el aniño. Por un cliente de $15,000 dlls, ellos hacían cualquier acomodo necesario. El anillo era una argolla de matrimonio. Una argolla Lucida. De platino con un círculo completo de diamantes. 2.42 quilates para ser exactos. Blaine sabía que Kurt lo amaría. Era caro y hermoso. Regresó a tiempo a la habitación como para esconderlo en su mochila, justo antes de que Kurt despertara.

Pasaron todo el día manejando por Cincinnati. Era una ciudad bastante linda. Limpia, llena de organizaciones artísticas y lindos vecindarios. Como fuera, como casi toda esa zona, era conservadora. Kurt y Blaine acordaron que seguían prefiriendo New York, a pesar del costo.

Esa noche fueron a la fiesta del GayDay. Era maravilloso. Hermosos hombres y mujeres homosexuales, vestidos en alta costura o disfrazados, bailando, bebiendo y pasando un tiempo increíble. Por primera vez, Kurt no sentía que estaba en Ohio. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine eran dos estudiantes de preparatoria. Nadie les pidió una identificación a la entrada. Solo les recibieron sus boletos y les desearon un tiempo fabuloso.

Y lo pasaron así. Blaine era un bailarín excelente, así que los dos se quedaron en la pista de baile casi toda la noche. El Dj era bastante bueno, mezclando ritmos club, hip hop, de los 40 principales y ochenteros. Bailaron y cantaron casi todas las canciones. Blaine amaba el atuendo de Kurt, un kilt rosa, y no podía quitarle las manos de encima a su hermoso novio.

Cuando finalmente se tomaron un descanso Blaine se dirigió al baño, dejando a Kurt en el bar con instrucciones exactas de no moverse ni de hablar con nadie.

"Hola."

"Hola." Kurt no quería parecer grosero.

"Me encanta tu atuendo."

"Gracias." Otra vez, no quería ser grosero.

"Soy Chad."

"Vengo con alguien."

"Bueno, por supuesto cariño. Nada mas mírate."

El comentario le hizo sentir escalofríos en la espalda a Kurt. Ese tipo lo asustaba. Se giró para ver bien a Chad. Era un tipo bastante grande y rubio, su vestimenta era muy simple, playera y jeans. Algo en el parecía fuera de lugar en una situación así.

"Mi novio está en el baño. Probablemente sería mejor que no estuvieras aquí cuando regresaras."

Chad sonrió. No era una sonrisa amable o cálida. No llegaba a su mirada.

"Ok dulzura. Te veo más tarde."

Chad se alejó.

Cuando Blaine regresó, Kurt le dijo de Chad. El humor de Blaine se oscureció y sus ojos cambiaron a un color más profundo. Buscó por la habitación a Chad, pero no lo halló.

"Anda, no dejemos un estúpido depredador gay nos arruine la noche." Kurt besó a Blaine y corrió sus uñas despacio por su espalda. Siempre funcionaba.

Se quedaron en la fiesta por otra hora. Kurt logró sacar a Blaine de ese estado de humor tan oscuro y se la pasaron bastante bien.

Hasta que fue tiempo de irse.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel, Blaine empezó a cantar, _When I get you alone. _ Iba bailando de espaldas, dando vueltas alrededor de Kurt. Kurt se reía. La voz de Blaine era maravillosa y la letra de la canción era sexy y divertida.

Por eso no los vieron.

Mientras pasaban por un callejo, Chad se acercó y agarró a Kurt, mientras dos de sus compañeros agarraba a Blaine. Kurt trató de gritar pero Chad cubrió su boca con la mano.

"Shh. No necesitas hacer eso. Esto será bastante rápido. Lo prometo. Solo necesito venirme y tu dulce y redondo trasero es perfecto para mi gran pito."

Los dos que agarraban a Blaine lo estamparon contra la pared. Una mano en su garganta lo mantenía en ese lugar. El otro tipo lo golpeó en el estómago un par de veces. Después dejaron que cayera al suelo. Cayó arrodillando, jadeando, intentando respirar."

"Aww cariño, no puedes respirar?"

Pero eso no era el problema.

Kurt dejó de pelear entre los brazos de Chad. Podía sentir lo que iba a pasar. Les gritó a los dos idiotas que estaban a un lado de Blaine.

"Corran! Corran!"

Lo miraron confundido. ¿Correr? ¿Por qué ese maricón les estaba diciendo que corrieran? Ellos tenían la ventaja en la situación.

Chad agarró más fuerte a Kurt. "¡Te dije que te callaras!"

Blaine dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás gritando. Como anteriormente había ocurrido, la oscuridad llenó sus venas, remplazando su sangre, quemándole.

Perdió el control.

Los dos que estaban sobre el cayeron al piso mientras el dolor impactaba en su cuerpos. Empezaron a gritar mientras rodaban. Kurt estaba gritando "No! Blaine, No! No los mates! Blaine!"

Blaine los liberó y ellos se tambalearon y se arrastraron para salir del callejón. Blaine se giró para enfrentar a Chad.

Chad había soltado a Kurt, retrocediendo, los ojos llenos de miedo. Empezó a ahogarse, jadeando al intentar respirar. Los ojos se le estaban saliendo de las orbitas y cayó en sus rodillas. Kurt saltó para quedar enfrente de Blaine.

"Blaine! Détente! No lo hagas! No tienes que matarlo" Por favor, Blaine, para!"

Blaine lo liberó. Chad cayó al piso, tosiendo y gimiendo. Kurt se giró hacia él. "Corre idiota! Corre!" Chad batalló para levantarse y corrió como pudo.

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine.

"Blaine?"

Blaine estaba tirado sobre su espalda, estremeciéndose, rodando. Gritaba al intentar clavarle las uñas al pavimento. No podía poner la oscuridad bajo control. Le estaba quemando, determinada a seguir libre. Las olas de calor golpeaban en su interior mientras el gritaba.

Kurt estaba histérico. "Blaine! Blaine! Qué pasa? ¿Que hago Blaine! Dios! Dios por favor! Blaine! Blaine!"

Kurt se arrodilló a su lado en el piso, mirándolo horrorizado. ¿Que podía hacer para detener esto?

"Por favor Blaine, solo dime que hacer!"

Blaine agarró a Kurt de la muñeca y Kurt pudo sentir el calor que desprendía la mano de Blaine, pero no intentó zafarse. No estaba seguro del porque, pero de pronto, sintió una necesidad, como si algo tirara de él. Kurt se tiró encima del cuerpo de Blaine. Agarró las manos de Blaine y las jaló para dejarlas a un lado de su cabeza, las palmas hacia arriba. Entrelazó sus dedos y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Blaine. Kurt gritó mientras el calor fluía de Blaine a él, pero siguió presionando y entonces…

Calma.

Una calma fresca flotó sobre ellos. Se quedaron tirados unos minutos. Cuando Blaine abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear para poder enfocar la mirada. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba echado sobre él.

"¿Kurt?"

Silencio.

"Kurt? Hermoso, despierta."

Silencio.

"Kurt?"

Silencio.

"Kurt?"

Con cuidado, Blaine rodó su cuerpo, para dejarlo recostado sobre su espalda.

"Kurt! Kurt! Despierta! Despierta! Maldita sea! Despierta Kurt! Por favor!"

Kurt no se movió.

Blaine lo tomó entre sus brazos, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho y empezó a mecerlo. "Kurt! Kurt" Despierta! Despierta maldita sea! Por favor! Kurt!"

Por primera vez, desde que tenía 14 años, Blaine empezó a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T:<strong>

Me siento hasta mal de dejar una nota despues de tan dramatico final, pero solo queria decirles a las personas que siguen por aqui, que me encanta saber de uds cada actualización, gracias por las alertas y sobre todo por los reviews, mil perdones por no estar contestando todos, pero prometo solemnemente ponerme a eso a partir de esta actualización.

A los que siguen la historia en su idioma original, ¿que les pareció el final de A Legal Affaire? Yo aun estoy en shock... YaDiva es lo máximo...

A los que se preguntan de donde sale esta historia este es el link a la autora en ingles : www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva ya se la saben es sin espacios.

Les dejo mi tumblr: ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com por si gustan darse la vuelta. Creo que aqui tengo que hacer la aclaracion, por que alguien me dijo un tanto "molesta" que mi tumblr no tenia nada que ver con Glee... bueno, es cierto, no es un blog de Glee, es algo que hago para poner las cosas que adoro, o sea en su mayoria, Kate Moennig, Placebo, The Doors, tatuajes, perforaciones, citas y demas... sobre aviso no hay engaño, pero me encantaria verles por ahi...

Creo que eso es todo, nos seguimos leyendo pronto y perdon por la inmensa nota al pie... como que necesitaba hablar con uds!

Besos

**Sam**


	34. Chapter 34

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34<strong>

"Por favor, por favor, por favor! Por favor despierta, Kurt, por favor… no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito Kurt! Por favor.."

Blaine estaba llorando y gritando y aferrándose a Kurt cada vez más. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué no despertaba? Blaine empezó a gritarle desesperado a la oscuridad.

"Regrésamelo! Regrésamelo ahora! ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? Regrésamelo! Kurt, por favor despierta! Por favor! No puedes tenerlo! Es mío! Regrésamelo!"

Blaine está perdiendo la cordura. Estaba cada vez más desesperado, apanicado y… asustado. Por primera vez en años, Blaine Anderson estaba asustado.

Miró el rostro de Kurt. De hecho se veía tan tranquilo. Blaine, también se dio cuenta, con alarma, de que su piel estaba notablemente más oscura. Algo en la piel de Kurt le hizo poner su mano, presionando su palma contra el pecho de Kurt. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el control fluyera al cuerpo de Kurt.

"No puedes tenerlo! Él es mío!"

No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Blaine recostó a Kurt sobre su espalda, se arrodillo a su lado y abrió de un tirón la camisa de Kurt. Puso ambas manos en su pecho, y permitió que el control, en toda su fuerza se enredara en torno a Kurt. Se enfocó con fuerza en eso.

"_Es mío, mío, mío" Regrésamelo!"_

De pronto, el cuerpo de Kurt se puso rígido, inhalo profundamente y arqueo la espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y exhaló con fuerza, como si algo estuviera dejando su cuerpo. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por un instante

"Blaine?"

"Kurt!" Blaine lo jaló contra su pecho y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. "Oh Kurt! Mi hermoso Kurt!" Se alejó para poner sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, mirándole a los ojos. "¿Estas bien?"

Kurt lo miró confundido. "Es..Estoy bien. ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué mi camisa está rota?"

Blaine abrió y cerró la boca. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

"No lo sé. No podía despertarte. No despertabas." Blaine lo volvió a abrazar. "Oh dios! Kurt! Pensé que te había perdido. Pensé que…" lo apretó mas fuerte contra él.

"Estoy aquí Blaine… estoy contigo y estoy bien."

Kurt miró a Blaine a los ojos. ¿Había llorado? Kurt nunca había visto llorar a Blaine. ¿Qué demonios había pasado que había hecho llorar a Blaine Anderson? Kurt miró a su alrededor.

"Por favor, vámonos de aquí"

Caminaron de regreso al hotel, Blaine agarrando de la mano a Kurt tan fuerte, que este estaba seguro que sus dedos se iban a poner azules.

No fue hasta que estuvieron en el elevador que Kurt vio su reflejo en el espejo. Soltó un ruidito al verse.

"¿Que.. Porqué estoy más… bronceado?"

Blaine lo miró. Tenía una teoría pero quería esperar hasta que estuvieran en la seguridad de la habitación del hotel.

Una vez en la habitación, se desvistieron y tomaron una ducha juntos. Blaine recorrió con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Kurt y lo besaba constantemente. Se quedó contemplando los ojos de Kurt mientras este jugaba con los rizos húmedos de Blaine.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la regadera, se pusieron bóxers y se sentaron en la cama. Kurt descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine y este se quedó recostado, inhalando la esencia de Kurt. Sabía que lo estaba abrazando quizás más fuerte de lo que debería, pero no podía evitarlo.

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, no podían dormir.

Era tiempo de una conversación seria.

Kurt fue el que empezó.

"Entonces… ¿que paso esta noche?"

"¿Podrías ser mas especifico?"

"La oscuridad… te hizo algo no?"

"Si."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo… yo la libere. Dejé de controlarla."

"Como con Phil."

"Si."

"Pero, algo mas paso."

"Si."

Kurt miró a Blaine. Blaine estaba contemplando la pared.

"Perdiste el control, ¿verdad? No podías regresarla."

"Si."

"¿Eso había pasado antes?"

"si."

"Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste controlarla la ultima vez?"

"Peleé por eso. Luche contra la oscuridad y finalmente la capturé. Enfoque mi pensamiento en ti, y pude controlarla, pero…esta vez…" Blaine se detuvo.

"No pudiste."

"No. No pude." Blaine finalmente miró a Kurt. "Creo que necesitaba tu ayuda para ponerla en control."

Kurt pensó en eso. Recreaba la escena una y otra vez en su mente. Blaine había estado peleando, gritando como si estuviera sufriendo. Cuando se agarró al brazo de Kurt, este sintió el calor y que algo le jalaba, diciéndole que le ayudara a Blaine. Cuando se recostó encima de él, sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba.

Por supuesto.

Ahora, todo tenía sentido. Miró a Blaine.

"La oscuridad se movió de ti hacia mí."

Blaine se alarmó.

"Cuando me recosté sobre ti, pude sentirla moverse de ti hacia mí. Me… me quemó. Sentí como si el fuego se propagara en mi cuerpo. No pude aguantarlo. Era…demasiado… así que me imagino que me desmayé."

Kurt miró su piel. "Por eso parezco mas bronceado. Me quemó." Kurt se concentró por un momento. Habló lentamente mientras iba hilando pensamientos.

"Te dejó ir a ti… y se movió hacia mí. Eso… detuvo que te consumiera. Yo..Yo no soy suficientemente fuerte como para manejarla… así que me desmayé… y luego?" Miró a Blaine expectante.

"Cuando no pudiste despertar, pensé… que te había invadido." Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No me poseyó. Solo… jugó dentro de mí un rato. Solo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarla. Así que me desmayé."

Blaine miró a Kurt. ¿Como podía estar tan seguro de eso?

Kurt estaba siguiendo su hilo de pensamiento.

"Así, que estaba dentro de mí, y me desmayé… ¿Qué hiciste entonces?"

"Trate de jalarla de regreso, de controlarla."

Kurt se estaba emocionando. "Y lo hiciste! La oscuridad se fue de conmigo hacia ti y por eso desperté."

Blaine miró confundido a Kurt. Kurt estaba sonriendo y mirándolo muy complacido por su teoría.

"Pero, Kurt..¿Porque? ¿Por qué me dejó y se trasladó a ti?"

"Creo que… se distrajo. Estaba tratando de… controlar tu cuerpo… y bueno, cuando me recosté sobre ti… perdió su objetivo. Así que movió de ti a mí. Eso te dio tiempo de recuperarte y la regresaste cuando quisiste usar el control sobre mí. No me controlaste a mí, controlaste a la oscuridad. La controlaste de regreso a ti."

Blaine se frotó la frente. Esto era pura mierda. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser normal? Miró a Kurt. Él estaba sentado, viéndose muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Pero… Kurt, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Kurt puso su mano sobre el brazo de Blaine. Los ojos de este se abrieron grande cuando sintió la mano de Kurt poniéndose más caliente contra su cuerpo.

"Kurt… como…cuando?"

"Me di cuenta la primera vez que estaba atrapado con Phil. Estaba tan asustado, y después, sentí este… calor… y cuando lo empujé con mis manos, el voló a través de la habitación."

Blaine lo miró sintiéndose enfermo. "Te..Te..Infecte?"

Kurt asintió. "Solo un poco."

Blaine Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la cabecera.

Era una jodida pesadilla.

Una jodida pesadilla.

No quería que Kurt se infectara de eso. Kurt era inocente, y puro… y su cielo. Blaine no quería arruinar el cielo.

Kurt leyó sus pensamientos. "Blaine, está bien. No creo que vaya a crecer en mí. Solo que paso un poquito a mí. No puedo manejarla. Por eso me desmaye hoy. Por eso mi piel se ha quemado. Demasiada oscuridad me sobrepasa. Lo poco que hay en mí es porque te pertenezco. No puedo manejar más que eso."

"Pero… que si esto no sale bien? Esta noche… pensé.. Pensé que la oscuridad te iba a reclamar

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No. este poder es tuyo Blaine. Tu abuelo te lo transmitió a ti. No creo que se pueda ir permanentemente con otra persona." Kurt tomó una pausa y miró preocupada a Blaine.

"Pero Blaine, no puedes perder el control de la oscuridad cada vez que alguien me amenaza. Dijiste que la oscuridad había cambiado cuando regresamos de Silver Creek. Se volvió más fuerte y ardiente que antes, así que ahora, tienes que mantener el control sobre ella para que no te rebase. No voy a estar ahí cada vez que ocurra para ayudarte a recuperarte." Y no, no quiero que mates a nadie más.

Blaine presionó la palma de su mano contra la de Kurt. Se sentía cálido. Miró directo a sus ojos. "¿Como te sientes ahora?"

"Me siento… más fuerte. Como una versión más fuerte de mi mismo. Como me sentía en Silver Creek, después de la primera noche que lo hicimos… bueno, de hecho, después de que me follaste. Por eso es que no creo que vaya a crecer. Lo hemos hecho muchas veces y no se ha vuelto más fuerte."

Por primera vez, Blaine no confiaba en la oscuridad.

Sentía como si pudiera competir contra él por Kurt.

Blaine puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

Mierda.

"Kurt… Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Yo… debí haberte dejado en paz. Solo que… había estado solo tanto tiempo.. Y quería …alguien a mi lado. Alguien especial. Y.. cuando te vi… tú estabas ahí, tan jodidamente hermoso. Te veías como el cielo para mí… y necesitaba tener un pedazo de cielo.. Porque… estoy tan lleno de infiernos dentro de mí… y te quería tanto, te deseaba tanto. Tenía que tenerte . Tenias que ser tú. Solo tú. No ha habido nadie más para mí. Pero, ahora… te estoy arruinando… toda esta mierda que te ha pasado…es por mi culpa… y…. Lo siento, Kurt. Lo siento tanto."

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Blaine hablaba. Nunca, nunca había visto a Blaine así. Tan… vulnerable. Kurt se subió a su regazo. Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello a cada lado de su cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Blaine, no .. No lo lamentes. Yo no lo hago. Sabía desde el primer día que tú eras…diferente. Tú siempre me has preguntado si entiendo en lo que me he estado metiendo, y lo he entendido y lo quiero así. Todo. Así que no tienes que lamentar nada."

Hizo una pausa antes de seguir.

"¿Sabes que Blaine? ¿Sabes que somos? Almas gemelas. Tú eres mi alma gemela Blaine. Por supuesto, me viste y quisiste tenerme. Se suponía que así iba a ser, que me ibas a encontrar y estoy tan contento de que lo hayas hecho. Así que no tienes que lamentarlo. Yo no lo hago. Soy feliz. Te quiero Blaine. Te quiero con todo y tú loco, posesivo, controlador, celoso, y oscuro amor. Es apasionado y caliente, y si, hay días en que me asusta, pero lo adoro así. Te amo. Solo quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me poseas Blaine. No me importa cómo suena para los demás. Lo quiero, porque te deseo a ti. Amo la forma en que me hace sentir, y no quiero jamás alejarme de ti. Quiero estar contigo Blaine porque te amo."

Kurt besó a Blaine con pura pasión. Blaine levantó a Kurt un poco, para recostarlo contra la cama. Miró dentro de los ojos azules grisáceos de Kurt, tan llenos de amor y deseo. Todo por él. ¿Como alguien tan hermoso y celestial amarlo así? ¿Amar a alguien tan lleno de oscuridad y demonios?

Kurt se agarró de la cadera de Blaine y lo jaló contra él, ocasionado que sus miembros se frotaran juntos.

"Hazme el amor."

Hicieron el amor con una apasionada intensidad y necesidad. Kurt necesitaba sentir a Blaine dentro de él, llenándolo, poseyéndolo. Y Blaine necesitaba saber que Kurt aun era suyo y que siempre lo seria.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron y nunca dejaron de verse mientras Blaine se deslizaba dentro de Kurt. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y relajados. Solo quería contemplarse dentro de los ojos de Kurt y disfrutar de la intensa calidez de hacerle el amor a su hermoso novio. Su amante. Su prometido. Su alma gemela

Se corrieron calladamente. Kurt con un apasionado gemido y Blaine con un gruñido profundo. Como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, Blaine no se movió fuera de Kurt. Simplemente se durmió encima de él

Mientras la oscuridad giraba calladamente entorno a él.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, se quedaron recostados, brazos y piernas enredados. Tenían que entregar la habitación a mediodía, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por irse. Aparentemente, la teoría de Kurt de la oscuridad quemándole la noche anterior estaba correcta. Su piel había regresado a su color habitual solo con ese ligero bronceado que le había quedado desde Silver Creek.<p>

Blaine estaba sintiéndose oscuro e intenso. El miedo que había sentido la noche anterior cuando creyó que perdía a Kurt le había impactado. Nunca, nunca quería sentirse de esa manera otra vez.

Kurt presentía su estado de ánimo y trataba de calmarlo. "Está bien Blaine. Se terminó. Ahora sabemos más de lo que sabíamos y cuando regresemos empezaremos a investigar. Solo tienes que mantener las cosas bajo control. No puedes matar a todos lo que intenten lastimarme."

¿No podía? Blaine no dijo nada. No tenia que perder el control para matar a alguien. Había decidido que era mejor que Kurt no supiera eso.

Eventualmente se levantaron, se vistieron y entregaron la habitación. Se dirigieron a un área no lejana al centro llamada Mt. Adams. Era un vecindario pequeño, en lo alto de una colina. Tomaron el desayuno en un lugar llamado "The Bow Tie Café" y manejaron hacia el parque Edén. Caminaron hasta un enorme lago lleno de patos, deteniéndose en un pequeño puente para ver a los patos nadar por ahí. Kurt empezó a decir cuales patos eran gay y porque. Mientras el platicaba entretenido, Blaine solo lo contemplaba. Kurt era tan hermoso y cariñoso y sexy e inocente y puro y dulce y era demasiado bueno como para él.

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Kurt lo miró sorprendido

"Pero Blaine… tu ya…

Entonces vio el anillo.

El anillo.

Dios! Mío!

Kurt soltó un chillidito y empezó a brincotear.

"Si!Si!Si!

Blaine deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Kurt le abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi se caen del Puente.

"TE amo! Te amo! Te amo!"

Miró el anillo. "Lo amo! Lo amo! Lo amo!"

Blaine se rió.

Kurt se quedó maravillado. Y suspiró. Y sostuvo su mano un poco lejos para inspeccionar el anillo, y después lo acercó para verlo y lo volvió a alejar. Empezó a llorar.

"Oh Blaine! Es simplemente hermoso. Solo… demasiado, demasiado hermoso."

Blaine sonrió. "Justo como tú."

Mientras iban en el auto de regreso a casa, Kurt empezó a preocuparse.

"Blaine, puedo decirle a la gente que estamos comprometidos o debe de ser un secreto?"

"¿Qué quieres hacer tu?"

"Bueno, tengo que decirle a Mercedes, no puedo ocultarle esto. Pero.. No sé de todos los demás. A mi papá le agradas, pero.. Estoy seguro que esto no le gustará mucho. Va a decir que estamos muy chicos para un compromiso tan grande."

"ok, entonces, dile solamente a Mercedes. No me importa."

Siguieron por el camino hasta que otra cosa se le ocurrió a Kurt. Miró el anillo de nuevo.

"Blaine… este es de Tiffanys"

"Por supuesto"

"Es caro."

"Solo compro lo mejor."

"Pero, es realmente muy…muy… muy caro. ¿Es grosero de mi parte preguntar cuánto te costó?

"Si, si es grosero, pero si te conozco, iras a la página web apenas llegues a casa, así que te diré."

Kurt gritó.

"Blaine!"

Blaine le sonrió. "¿que?"

Kurt estaba abrumado. "Como… no puedes…. Yo… Blaine!"

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"No…por supuesto que no.. pero… Blaine!"

"Me encanta oírte gritar mi nombre, pero deberías de dejar de hacerlo mientras voy manejando. Estas empezando a excitarme."

"Yo sabía que tu familia era rica y todo eso… pero, ¿como puedes pagar algo así?"

"No te preocupes por eso."

"Blaine..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Como se supone que voy a explicar que mi novio de 17 años me acaba de dar un anillo de $15,000?"

"¿Y por qué tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie?"

Kurt lo pensó. Al demonio con todo. Amaba ese anillo. Adoraba ese anillo. Pero por supuesto que iba a usar ese anillo por siempre y para siempre.

Kurt pasó el resto del camino, contemplando su mano y sonriendo.

Blaine pasó el resto del camino, tratando de mantener sus ojos en el camino en lugar de estar viendo a su hermoso novio.

* * *

><p>N.T<p>

Wow... gracias por las respuestas, pensé que despues de la eternidad que tarde en subir, se habian olvidado de esta traduccion, asi que me hacen saltar de la emocion con cada review que me dejan... obviamente, la historia y todo el crédito va a la maravillosa y supermagnifica YaDiva (www . fanfiction . net / u / 2820834 / YaDiva ) que logró dejarme con el corazón en la boca con su historia... es maravillosa realmente.

Dejo mis links de contacto :) en tumblr soy ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com y si alguien tiene twitter, estoy en samsoto86

Por cierto, y aunque lo comente la vez pasada, mi tumblr es asi como q un revoltijo de cosas, por aquellos q solo sigan Klaine blogs, pero... me encanta oir de uds... pregunteme cosas que me encanta preguntarles cosas!

Prometo que a quien me ha dejado review y todavia no contesto, mañana me pongo al corriente! XD es que ahora oigo un maravilloso programa de radio con la maravillosa Otep Shamaya... asi que mis neuronas estan pegadas a esa voz XD

Ah.. por cierto, y si llegaron al final de esta larguisima nota, tengo un pequeño anuncio-regalo-como-gusten-llamarlo!

Por su maravilloso apoyo, llegamos a 210 reviews! lo cual me emociona enormemente, asi que una pequeña trivia, quien sea que deje el review 222 (suena bonito ese numero no?) , sea en este capitulo o en los siguientes, le regalo un drabble de lo que quiera (Por favor, por favor, menos Kurtofsky) Yei! drabbles! XD

**Besos**

**Sam**


	35. Chapter 35

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 35<span>

La mañana del viernes, James Anderson se despertó por el ruido de su celular. Maldita sea, le dolía la cabeza. ¿Por qué su celular sonaba tan fuerte?

Era el colega de James, el Senador Tom Daniels. El encargado de las relaciones públicas de Tom se iba cambiar a un trabajo en una empresa y el currículo de Megan había terminado en su escritorio. Estaba sorprendido de que James estuviera considerando dejar ir a Megan, considerando el gran trabajo que ella había hecho manejando todas las situaciones que la campaña había pasado ese año, pero si James se quería deshacer de ella, ¿Podía Tom saber el porqué? ¿Había hecho algo mal o nada mas estaba buscando otra oportunidad? Tom estaría encantado de contratarla.

Mierda

Su personal estaba empezando a abandonarle. Si Megan se iba, el resto la seguiría de inmediato.

James le dijo a Tom que no pensaba dejar ir a Megan y que de seguro, el hecho de que su currículo estuviera en su escritorio era un error. Colgó y se tambaleó fuera de la cama. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo.

Se veía realmente jodido.

Había perdido peso, necesitaba afeitarse y cortarse el cabello. James necesitaba restablecerse. Estaba a punto de perder a su staff y la campaña.

Y también estaba Elaine

No podía recordar la última vez que Elaine y él habían dormido juntos, mucho menos que habían tenido sexo. De pronto, ella había empezado a pasar todo el tiempo con su hermana. Apenas habían hablado desde la muerte de Phil y aun antes, las cosas habían estado tensas. Elaine todavía estaba enojada por haber atacado a Blaine después de que el artículo saliera a la luz. Ella le había preguntado a Blaine y este había dicho que habían sido 2 veces las que le había pegado. ¿Cuándo había sido la primera? James nunca había admitido nada. En lugar de eso, dijo que Blaine mentía.

James se contempló en el espejo. Era un jodido desastre. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que tomar una ducha, una buena afeitada y un corte de cabello. Después llamaría a su equipo de campaña para una junta. Era tiempo de reagruparse y determinar que iban a hacer. Tenía que ascender a Megan como Jefa de Campaña. Eso la tendría amarrada al equipo, aparte, se lo merecía.

Y, tenía que darle cierre a la muerte de Phil. Era tiempo de ir al condómino. Quizás Elaine quisiera ir con él, quizás podrían… reencontrarse sobre eso y hallar la forma de estar juntos de nuevo.

Y lo que correspondía a Blaine… podría lidiar con Blaine después. Habría bastante tiempo. James tenía que recomponerse a si mismo primero.

X-X-X-X-X

James pasó el día ejecutando su plan. Llamó a Megan y se disculpo por su conducta las dos semanas anteriores. Ella se sintió halagada por el ascenso y el aumento del salario. Ella se iba a encargar de que todo estuviera listo el lunes para reagrupar al equipo.

La llamada a Elaine fue un poco más difícil. Ella sonaba triste y cansada. James estaba asustado. No quería perder a su esposa. Elaine siempre le había cuidado. No quería estar solo. Aunque accedió a ir a casa y juntos, ir al condominio el sábado temprano.

Cuando Elaine llegó a casa esa tarde, James tenia la cena lista. Aunque era comida china para llevar, apreció el gesto. James incluso sacó una botella de vino. Elaine subió a la habitación para refrescarse y bajó luciendo hermosa. James recordó por que había escogido a Elaine desde el principio. Era preciosa.

Esa noche, no tuvieron relaciones, pero durmieron en la misma cama y James estaba feliz de abrazar a su esposa. Realmente la había extrañado. Quizás la noche siguiente, saldrían a cenar y quizás, solo quizás, regresarían a casa a hacer el amor.

* * *

><p>El sábado amaneció soleado y cálido. James y Elaine estaban en un estado de humor sombrío mientras se preparaban para ir al condominio de Phil. Mientras manejaban ahí, Elaine se dio cuenta de que no llevaban cajas para empacar. James le dijo que estaba bien. Ese día nada mas iban a ver todo y darse una idea de lo que iban a necesitar hacer. Aparte, james necesitaba ver que archivos de la campaña tenia Phil guardados.<p>

Mientras entraban al condominio, james se sintió abrumado por la sensación se perdida. Quería tanto un trago.

Phil siempre había sido súper limpio, así que el departamento estaba inmaculado. Elaine se fue a la cocina a limpiar el refrigerador, creyendo que habría cosas bastante asquerosas dentro, pero no, nada más que agua embotellada y cerveza. Phil había sido un soltero empedernido.

Se dirigieron al estudio.

James se sentó al escritorio viendo a su alrededor. Elaine se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la esquina. Se quedó contemplando una foto en la pared, de todo el grupo cuando estaban en la universidad.

"Dios, realmente éramos jóvenes." Elaine suspiró.

"Si. Jóvenes e idealistas y demasiado estúpidos para saber cómo el mundo funciona. Como las cosas realmente funcionan."

Elaine le sonrió a James. "no creo que las cosas salieran tan mal."

James la miró de regreso. Wow. Su esposa era realmente hermosa. Si. Definitivamente quería hacérselo esa noche.

"No. Las cosas no salieron tan mal. Nada mal en absoluto."

Elaine se levanto. "Bueno, entonces que necesitas que hagamos?" Empezó a abrir los cajones del archivero.

"No estoy seguro. Phil dijo que tenía papeles importantes guardados aquí."

Revisaron el archivero y los cajones del escritorio. Nada de relevancia o importante.

Elaine miró el closet. Intentó abrir la puerta.

"Quizás estén ahí. La puerta tiene llave."

James sacó las llaves, probándolas hasta que una hizo que el seguro abriera y pudieran abrir la puerta.

James e Elaine se quedaron frente a la puerta en silencio.

Cientos de fotografías de Blaine.

¿Por qué Phil tenia cientos de fotografías de su hijo?

¿Por que había fotos de ese mocoso Kurt?

¿Por qué había fotos donde James había sido obviamente cortado, dejando nada más a Blaine y a Elaine?

James miró el fondo del closet. La colección de pornografía de Phil. Sorprendente. La escondería en la oficina, pero le diría a Elaine que ya la había tirado.

Entonces James miró con más atención.

¿Eran dos hombres en la portada?

¿Por qué Phil tenia porno gay? James se estiro para ver a través de la caja. Montones de pornografía gay.

Y cientos de fotografías de Blaine.

James sintió que iba a vomitar.

Elaine se quedó ahí con la mano sobre su boca, los ojos abierto.

Ahora, ella sabía.

Ahora, ella tenía la respuesta.

No era su culpa.

Blaine era gay por culpa de Phil

Phil había abusado de su hijo. Había molestado a Blaine y lo había hecho gay.

Miró a James.

Sus ojos se quedaron prendados en el mutuo entendimiento.

Después se voltearon hacia el otro.

"Esto es tu culpa! Es tu jodida culpa. Eres su madre! Yo siempre estaba fuera! Tu deberías haber estado vigilándolo!"

"Yo!" gritó Elaine. "Era tu mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste no saber esto?"

"¿Cómo se suponía que supiera? Nunca se comportó como gay! Siempre actuaba como si todavía te deseara! Y tú actuabas igual! Siempre me sorprendió que ustedes dos no estuvieran jodiendo a mis espaldas! Ahora ya sé porque!"

"Oh, en serio James? 20 años después y todavía no lo superas? Te escogí a ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Quizás debí haberlo escogido a él! Al menos no me hubiera estado recordando todos los días que era inservible por qué no puedo reproducirme como un conejo!"

"No! El no te hubiera dicho nada porque hubiera estado muy ocupado cogiéndose al jodido hijo que hubieras traído al mundo!"

Elaine se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a pegarle. James podría no tener ningún recelo en pegarle a su hijo, pero jamás le pegaría a una mujer. En lugar de eso, subió sus brazos para bloquear sus golpes. Ella empezó a gritar y a llorar. Finalmente la agarró de los hombros, pegándola a él. Elaine colapsó contra el llorando. La sostuvo firmemente.

Joder.

Phil era gay. ¿Como nunca se dio cuenta? La mente de James intentaba recordar. Phil nunca se había casado. Nunca había tenido una novia. James no podía recordar la última vez que había salido en una cita. Cuando Blaine salió del closet, Phil le había ayudado a buscar esos campamentos de desprogramación. ¿Era nada más una cobertura? Sacar a Blaine de la casa para asegurarse de que no le dijera a nadie?

James pensó en los últimos meses. Phil había estado entusiasmado y deseoso de lidiar con Blaine y James le había dado luz verde.

Había dejado a su hijo en manos de un abusador. Mierda.

Elaine estaba consumiéndose de la culpa. ¿Como podría haberse perdido de las señales? Claro que Phil siempre había estado ayudándola con Phil. El no la había querido a ella. En lugar de eso, el había querido a su pequeño. El solo pensar eso le daban ganas de vomitar.

Después empezó a recordar…

¿Cuándo tuvo Phil exactamente la oportunidad de molestar a Blaine?

Cuando era niño, siempre estaba a su lado, excepto cuando iban al club y Phil nunca estaba ahí.

Nunca lo había cuidado.

Cuando james estaba en Columbus, Phil estaba en Columbus.

Siempre había más gente en las oficinas cuando Blaine estaba ahí.

¿Cuándo habían estado a solas?

Elaine empezó a replantearse su teoría. Quizás estaban brincando a la conclusión. Miró a James.

Oh.

Oh dios.

James la estaba mirando de la forma en que había deseado que la mirara los últimos 3 años. La manera en que la miraba antes de que supieran que Blaine era gay y de que todo era su culpa. Sabía que no la iba a ver nunca como cuando la veía cuando estaba la universidad. Esa mirada se había perdido cuando se enteraron de que no podía tener más hijos… pero esta mirada…

Elaine podía vivir con esta mirada. Estaba emocionada de ver esa mirada de nuevo.

James se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente. Elaine suspiró feliz. El recorrió con sus manos su espalda y siguió hasta su pecho. Empezó a frotar sus pezones suavemente.

Ohhh…

No se planteó más preguntas. Después de todo, Phil era gay y estaba muerto. Era el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

Elaine presionó su cadera contra su esposo. Esta duro como una roca.

Si. No había necesidad de mencionar nada en absoluto.

X-X-X-X-X

James y Elaine tomaron todas las fotos y la pornografía y manejaron a un incinerador que James conocía alejado de ahí. Quemaron todo.

Acordaron de que James iría otra vez al departamento por todas las fotos de la familia y todos los papeles que debían conservar. Después de eso, contratarían un servicio de limpieza para que limpiara todo, donara las cosas y eso sería todo. Guardarían el secreto de Phil. No había necesidad de que nadie supiera nada. Seria perjudicial para la política.

Y después, hablarían con Blaine.

Elaine estaba nerviosa por eso. Claro que Blaine negaría cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado… aunque …. No era probable que pasara. Pero, Elaine no iba a hacer nada que rompiera su recién reencontrada conexión con su esposo. Quería que su matrimonio funcionara y quería que su marido la deseara de nuevo. Habían tenido relaciones apenas regresaron del departamento y habían sido increíbles. Elaine no iba a hacer nada que impidiera que volviera a pasar.

X-X-X-X-X

James regresó el domingo y recogió las fotos familiares y los archivos de Phil. Nunca vio nada importante, pero, se llevó todo, solo en caso.

Dejó la puerta del closet abierta.

Nunca vio el estante superior.

* * *

><p>Para el momento en que Blaine llegó el domingo por la tarde, estaba exhausta. Los eventos del sábado al fin lo estaban alcanzando y solo quería caer en su cama.<p>

Se dio cuenta de que el auto de su mamá estaba en la cochera. Imaginó que les estaba visitando. Caminó a la casa y metió todo a su habitación. Estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando escuchó que su madre le hablaba. Bajó las escaleras. Ella estaba en la sala.

"Hola cariño." Le dio un abrazo sentido. El no se lo regresó. Se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba a un lado de la chimenea. Por primera vez en semanas, tenía una expresión en el rostro. Era una mezcla de miedo y… pena?

Blaine miró a su mamá, después a su papá y de regresó a ella.

Algo estaba pasando. La oscuridad empezó a removerse.

"Ven cariño. Siéntate. Queremos… queremos hablar contigo de algo importante."

Aww demonios. Estaba demasiado cansado para esto.

"Mamá, ¿no puede esperar? Estoy muy, muy agotado."

"Es muy importante amor. No tomará mucho tiempo."

En lugar de sentarse a un lado de su madre en el sillón, se sentó en la silla de una esquina. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Se iban a divorciar? Mientras pudiera vivir con su madre, por el no había problema.

Su padre empezó a hablar.

"Uh, hijo. Uhm.. Me doy cuenta de que las cosas han estado… difíciles últimamente. De hecho, las cosas han estado difíciles de hace bastante tiempo. Nosotros, uhm, tu madre y yo… sabemos que no hemos manejado toda esta situación de ser gay muy bien…y uhm…" James volteó a ver a Elaine para que le ayudara.

Elaine quería salir de eso pronto.

"Sabemos que eres gay por culpa de Phil y corazón, estamos muy, muy arrepentidos de no habernos dado cuenta antes."

Blaine miró a su madre en shock. "¿Qu…Qué?"

Elaine sacudió la cabeza y empezó a llorar. "oh cariño! He sido una madre tan horrible! Yo.. Nosotros… nunca supimos que él era gay y en serio que nunca supimos que te… había tocado inapropiadamente…"

James se unió.

"Créeme. Si hubiéramos sabido, lo hubiera golpeado de aquí a D.C. y lo hubiera mandado a la cárcel. No hubiera existido ni siquiera un juicio. Tengo amigos en el departamento de justicia. Lo hubiéramos hecho desaparecer calladamente en alguna penitenciaria en Idaho." Elaine asentía entusiastamente.

Blaine miraba a sus padres.

Sus padres se habían vuelto locos.

Se habían vuelto completamente locos.

No estaba seguro ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

"Escuchen.. No soy gay por culpa de Phil… él nunca me hizo nada a mí."

Esperen. Eso no era exactamente verdadero.

"Bueno, el me amenazaba todo el tiempo, pero no cuando era niño. Las amenazas solo ocurrieron este año. De hecho, los últimos meses."

Elaine empezó a negar con la cabeza, con una mirada que quería ser de simpatía.

"Oh amor. No tienes por qué cubrirlo. No has hecho nada malo."

"Es cierto hijo. Te daremos el mejor tratamiento disponible."

¿Tratamiento?

"Con el programa adecuado, y un poco de tiempo, estarás en el camino antes de que lo pienses." James asentía muy seguro de eso.

"Y, podrás empezar a salir con chicas! Justo el otro día me topé con Rachel Myers y su hija Amy. Amy se ha convertido en una mujer adorable. Muy atractiva." Elaine le dijo entusiasmada.

Le empezó a doler al cabeza a Blaine. Estaba agotado y sus padres habían perdido la cordura.

"Miren, soy gay porque nací así. Si, Phil era gay o al menos, alguna clase de pervertido pedófilo, pero nunca abusó de mí. Unos meses atrás, empezó a amenazarme, quería chantajearme y que le diera sexo oral…" Blaine se detuvo. No podía decirles del ataque a Kurt. Eso nada mas haría que hicieran mas preguntas y podría terminar en que tuvieran alguna pista del incendio.

"El solo me amenazó."

La voz de Elaine era firme. "Mira cariño. Entendemos que es difícil para ti. Te has acostumbrado a … ser de esta forma. Va a ser un mal hábito que tendrás que dejar, pero cariño, tenemos que componerte. Si Phil nunca te hubiera tocado, serias heterosexual y estarías saliendo con chicas, y todo sería perfecto."

Blaine empezó a negar con la cabeza. "Mamá… no… así no es como funciona…"

"Está bien hijo," dijo James. "Vimos lo que Phil tenía en su closet. Las fotos tuyas… la pornografía gay. Entendemos que no fue tu culpa. Phil era un bastardo enfermo que se aprovechó de ti y eso, nunca, nunca nos lo perdonaremos. Pero, te ayudaremos a componer eso. TE ayudaremos a componerte."

Mierda. El closet de Phil. Eso era lo que había empezado esta plática. Esa no era la reacción que Blaine esperaba.

SE sentó en la silla y miró a sus padres. Su padre estaba sobrio, recién rasurado y su cabello estaba cortado. Su mamá se veía más relajada de lo que la había visto en meses y su piel parecía que brillaba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras había estado fuera?

Blaine estaba preparado para dejar pasar toda la situación hasta que su padre habló.

"Yo creo que el primer paso de tu recuperación es remover las malas influencias. Vas a dejar de ver a Kurt. Inmediatamente."

* * *

><p>Aww todavia no creo que ya estemos terminando esta traducción! muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas! Creo que ahora si no debo ninguna respuesta...creo... XD si no es asi, sirvanse de regañarme a su discrecion XD<p>

**Besos**

**Sam**


	36. Chapter 36

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 36<span>

Blaine le había prometido a Kurt que se mantendría controlado.

Y realmente no quería romper su promesa.

Pero, sus padres se estaban volviendo locos. Habían perdido la cabeza.

Y la oscuridad se estaba levantando.

Blaine contempló a su padre. "No voy a dejar de ver a Kurt"

"Mira Blaine…"

"No! Y créeme, no puedes impedir que lo vea."

James volvía a ser el padre que Blaine conocía. "Blaine, vas a hacer lo que te decimos. Vas a dejar de ver a ese tipo inmediatamente!"

"No." La oscuridad empezaba a levantarse cada vez más fuerte.

James miró a Blaine fríamente. Su voz era baja y fría. "Va a ser muy, muy difícil que manejes hasta Lima sin un auto."

Blaine cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando calmar a la oscuridad. No podía atacar a sus padres. Bueno, quizás a su padre, pero no a su mamá. Pero, no podía matarlo. Kurt se enojaría. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su padre.

James dio un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos de su hijo habían cambiado de color. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de esa mierda del poder? Follarse a Elaine había jugado con su cabeza. Debieron haber abordado la situación de otra forma. ¿Qué habría hecho Phil en una situación así?

Elaine estaba sentada en el sillón, llena de miedo. No había previsto esto. No había pensado en que James haría una petición así. Ellos solo habían platicado de la terapia y ella había estado de acuerdo, porque todavía estaba segura que lo de ser gay nada mas era una fase y la terapia ayudaría, pero ahora las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

La voz de Blaine era un susurro amenazante.

"Sabes algo papá? Digamos que Phil si abusó de mi. Que abusó de mi muchas, muchas veces a través de los años. Digamos que también ustedes sabían de esto y aun así, ninguno de los dos hizo nada para detenerlo. Creo que una historia así sería una buena continuación del artículo anterior. ¿Qué opinas?"

James se volvió rojo, y apretó los puños. La oscuridad podía detector su enojo y estaba esperando que atacara para responder. Blaine estaba luchando por mantenerla bajo control. Se lo había prometido a Kurt.

"Quizás debería hablarle a Mark Madison."

Elaine estaba horrorizada. "Blaine…¿no lo harías verdad?" Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor. Ella no quería tener más problemas en su hogar. Solo quería que su esposo la quisiera de nuevo. Que la perdonara por darle un hijo gay.

James estaba furioso. Ok. Ese jodido hijo quería jugar difícil? El podía jugar. Ese mocoso del demonio estaba condenado.

"Te odio Blaine. Eres un jodido, bueno para nada. Tú y toda esa mierda de ser gay, combinada con la mierda de mi padre. Eres un jodido desastre. Voy a estar feliz cuando te largues de aquí! Estoy harto de lidiar contigo!"

"Tú nunca tuviste que lidiar conmigo papá. Dejaste que Phil hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti. Dejaste que un pedófilo manejara a tu hijo. Senador le entrega su hijo a un pedófilo. Que buen encabezado."

James se aventó contra Blaine.

Elaine gritó.

Blaine atacó.

* * *

><p>Kurt canturreaba feliz una canción mientras se estaba dando un baño de tina. Miraba a su anillo y sonreía cada vez. Sabía que debía habérselo quitado antes de meterse a la tina, pero no podía hacerlo. No todavía. Blaine apenas lo había puesto en su dedo hace unas horas. No quería quitárselo aun.<p>

Se recostó contra la tina, cerró los ojos y pensó en ese fin de semana. A pesar del ataque, había sido un gran fin de semana. Blaine y él al final habían podido hablar de la oscuridad y habían podido resolver varias cosas. Blaine le había prometido que iban a empezar a investigar de su abuelo esa semana. Quizás tendrían que ir a Columbus, para ver que podían aprender ahí. Kurt estaba seguro que podrían encontrar a alguien que supiera de las habilidades de su abuelo. Alguien que pudiera ayudarles a entender.

Sonrió. Si, Blaine era diferente de los otros hombres y a Kurt le gustaba así. Volvió a mirar su anillo. Era realmente hermoso. Y tan caro. Blaine no debía de gastar tanto dinero. Kurt se rió. Si, si debía. Esperen hasta que lo enseñara a…

Un golpe fuerte le dio justo en el pecho. Su mano voló contra su pecho. ¿Qué era eso?

* * *

><p>James se estrelló contra la pared por la fuerza de los pensamientos de Blaine. Se volteó a enfrentar a Blaine, aventándolo contra un librero, haciendo que todo el mueble se derrumbara. Elaine estaba gritando.<p>

"Paren! Los dos deténganse! James! Blaine! Deténganse!"

Los ojos de Blaine estaban quemando mientras luchaba. Lucha para pelar contra su padre y a la vez para mantener la oscuridad bajo control. Estaba gritándole que la liberara por completo. La oscuridad se encargaría de James. Sin problemas. Pero, Blaine sabia que una vez que la liberara, regresaría contra él. Había crecido demasiado fuerte. Aparente, se lo había prometido a Kurt. Estaba tan cansado. No podía concentrarse de la manera en que necesitaba hacerlo…

* * *

><p>Kurt todavía estaba sentado en la bañera, escuchando sus pensamientos, concentrándose en su cuerpo. El segundo golpe le dio con mucho más fuerza que el primero.<p>

Blaine.

Algo estaba mal con Blaine.

Kurt se levantó y corrió desnudo y goteando hacia su habitación. Agarro su celular. Para el quinto timbre, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era eso. Si Blaine estaba peleando o luchando contra la oscuridad, no se detendría a contestar el celular.

Kurt se sentó en su cama y cerró los ojos…

* * *

><p>"Te odio! Debimos haberte mandado a uno de esos campamentos o mejor todavía, a la escuela militar! Quizás te hubieran sacado a golpes toda la mierda esa que tienes junto con lo de ser gay!"<p>

Blaine estaba arrodillado, luchando por respirar y peleando. Peleando por mantener el control. La oscuridad estaba apretándole el pecho, tratando de liberarse. Blaine estaba tan cansado. Cansado del viaje, cansado de toda la mierda que Kurt y el habían tenido que aguantar ese verano, cansado de su padre. Si solo se dejara ir, podría terminar todo…

* * *

><p>Kurt se aferraba al colchón. El pecho le dolía. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Blaine se suponía que iba ir directo a casa a recostarse. Kurt pudo sentir otro golpe, tan fuerte, que se cayó de la cama. Podía sentirlo. Blaine estaba empezando a perder el control. Kurt gritó, "Blaine! No! Mantén el control!"<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine podía oír la voz de Kurt. Abrió los ojos y enterró los dedos en la alfombra. Vio a su padre aun gritándole. La oscuridad estaba compitiendo con la voz de Kurt en su cabeza, instándole a atacar. <em>Vamos. Vamos a matarlo. Tu madre te va a perdonar. Te ama. Vamos a matarlo Blaine. Quiere mantenerte lejos de Kurt. ¿En serio vas a dejar que te aleje de Kurt?...<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt se mecía hacia adelanta y atrás, las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Estaba concentrándose con cada fibra en su ser, su mente gritando.<em> Mantén el control Blaine. Mantén el control. Mantén el control Blaine, mantén el control.<em>

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes qué?" rugió James. "Estoy harto de esto. Quiero que te largues, ahora! Solo lárgate!" James jaló a Blaine, levantándolo del suelo, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. Blaine intentó separase y James le pegó. Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó. James brincó sobre él, sosteniéndolo contra el piso. "Te odio! Se lo que hiciste jodido fenómeno! Sé que fuiste tú! No puedo probarlo, pero lo sé! Lo sé!" Blaine solo se quedó tirado, concentrándose en la voz de Kurt dentro de su cabeza.<p>

_Mantén el control Blaine. Mantén el control. Mantén el control Blaine, mantén el control._

Al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad estaba gritándole, convenciéndolo. ¿No estás cansado de que te golpee? Atácalo!

Blaine le pegó a su padre en la mandíbula y lo quitó de encima. Su padre se aventó de nuevo contra el, y los dos empezaron a rodar, luchando por ganar el control de la situación.

Elaine estaba gritando. No podía ya con eso. Corrió y trató de separarlos. En ese momento, James hizo el puño hacia atrás, tratando de pegarle a Blaine. Su puño pegó en la mejilla de Elaine. Ella cayó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, James gritó y arrojó a Blaine lejos de él. Se arrojo casi contra Elaine.

"Oh mierda! Elaine! Oh dios! Elaine, Elaine! Lo siento mucho, oh Dios! Elaine!"

Elaine se sentó con una expresión asombrada en el rostro, tocándose la mejilla.

Blaine se arrastró casi a través de la habitación y prácticamente se hizo un ovillo contra la pared. La oscuridad esta golpeándole por dentro. Trataba de mantenerse concentrado solo en la voz de Kurt.

_Mantén el control Blaine. Mantén el control. Mantén el control Blaine, mantén el control._

James miró a Blaine.

"Quiero que te largues de mi casa! ¿Me escuchaste? No me importa a donde vayas! Solo quiero que te largues de mi casa!"

Elaine al fin reaccionó. "No! No es su culpa! No es culpa de Phil. No es culpa de nadie! Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí, pero por favor, por favor, no alejes a mi bebé. Por favor! Phil nunca lo tocó. No podría haber pasado. Eso… eso no ocurrió."

James la miró confundido. "Pero… tu dijiste…"

"Yo…yo mentí James! Te mentí! Solo quería que me desearas de nuevo! Que me vieras de la forma que me veías antes. Quería que me quisieras de nuevo!"

James miró a su esposa con una mezcla de confusión, enojo y repulsión. La repulsión fue lo que le dolió más a Elaine. Le agarró un brazo. "¿Por favor James? Porque no puedes amarme? Todavía soy la misma de la que te enamoraste en la universidad. ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo? Muchas personas nada más tienen un hijo. Muchas personas tienen hijos gay…"

James se zafó del agarre de Elaine. Miró a ella y a su hijo sentado en el suelo y salió de la habitación.

Elaine cayó al sofá hecha un mar de llanto.

Blaine todavía estaba sentado en el piso, su espalda apoyada en la pared. Una vez que James se había ido, la oscuridad se había calmado. Miró a su madre, llorando en el sillón. Así que, ella había estado dispuesta a venderlo con tal de salvar su matrimonio. Blaine sintió que darse cuenta de eso no le dolía tanto como debiera. ¿Por qué su madre no podía quererlo? ¿Por qué todavía quería que su madre lo quisiera? ¿Por que esperaba amor de ella? Ella había probado una y otra vez que no era confiable.

Se levantó y ando trastabillando a su habitación. Estaba cansado y su cuerpo dolía. ¿Por qué demonios seguía siendo golpeado? Todo tenía que cambiar, pero por el momento, necesitaba dormir.

Cayó en su cama y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormido.

* * *

><p>Elaine se quedó contemplando el desastre que era la sala. Bueno, hasta ahí. Una noche de felicidad. Es todo lo que tendrás Elaine. Una noche. James no volverá a tocarte jamás después de esto.<p>

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Tomó una botella de vino y medio litro de nieve de menta y chocolate. Colapsó contra una de las sillas de la cocina y empezó a comerse el helado directo del contenedor y a beberse el vino. Estuvo ahí sentada por 45 minutos hasta que el timbre sonó. ¿Quién demonios podría ser?

Abrió la puerta para hallarse a Kurt parado frente a ella.

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro, dándose cuenta de que ambos habían estado llorando.

"Uhm, hola señora Anderson. Yo… necesito ver a Blaine."

Elaine solo se le quedó viendo.

"Señora Anderson? Esta Blaine aquí?"

Elaine despertó. "uh, si. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito ver a Blaine."

"Está durmiendo."

"No lo voy a despertar. Solo.. Necesito verlo."

Elaine miró cuidadosamente a Kurt. SE veía determinado. Oh, como sea. ¿Que importaba ya? James la odiaba. No había razón para que su hijo no fuera feliz.

"Entra."

Elaine siguió a Kurt hasta la habitación de Blaine. Abrió la puerta y suspiró pesadamente de alivio al verlo acostado relajadamente. Elaine se quedó en la puerta, viendo con curiosidad como Kurt desvestía a su hijo hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y cuidadosamente meterlo bajo las cobijas. En un punto, Blaine se estiró y abrió los ojos por un momento. Miró a Kurt y dijo, "Te amo hermoso". Kurt le acarició el cabello. "Yo te amo también." Blaine volvió a dormirse instantemente. Kurt lo besó despacio y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron abajo en la cocina, Kurt se quedó de pie sintiéndose increíblemente incomodo.

"Solo… solo quería saber que estaba bien."

Elaine lo miró. ¿Cómo sabía lo que había pasado?

"Ya me retiro. Gracias."

Elaine de pronto sintió un golpe de ansiedad. No quería estar sola.

"Espera! Um.. No quieres algo de beber?"

Kurt la miró sorprendido. Estudio su rostro. Se veía tan triste y tan desesperada y su rostro tenía un moretón. ¿El padre de Blaine le pegaba? Kurt sentía pena por ella. No podía evitarlo. Era la mama de Blaine y verla le recordaría siempre a Blaine.

"uhm…ok"

"Vino está bien?"

"solo… tengo 18"

Elaine se encogió de hombros. "Esta es mi casa. Tienes mi permiso."

Kurt la miró. ¿Era en serio?

"ok."

Se sentaron a la mesa. Kurt tomo un pequeño sorbito y se sorprendió de que realmente le gustara el sabor. Tomo otro pequeño sorbo y miró a Elaine.

Elaine suspiró. "Lo que siempre pasa en esta casa. James y Blaine pelearon."

"¿Por qué?"

"James le dijo a Blaine que no podía verte ya."

Kurt jadeó. Elaine estaba sorprendida de su reacción.

"no te preocupes. Blaine dejo bastante en claro de que pensaba seguir viéndote."

Oh. Eso explicaba por qué Blaine casi perdía el control. Si lo hubiera perdido, hubiera matado a su padre. Kurt tembló ante el mero pensamiento.

Elaine lo miraba atenta. "¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"si."

"¿Qué piensa tu madre de que eres gay?"

"Ella murió cuando tenía 8 años, pero no creo que le hubiera importado."

"oh." Elaine, de pronto, se sintió triste por otra persona que no fuera ella. Un pequeño niño que no tenía mamá. Eso era desconsolador. Por primera vez, ella podía ver a Kurt como alguien más que quien le arruinaba la vida a su hijo.

"¿A tu padre le importa?"

"No. Estoy seguro que no fue fácil para el al principio, pero siempre me ha apoyado y amado."

Elaine asintió. Tan diferente de James. Elaine miró a Kurt. Su voz fue casi un murmullo.

"Realmente amas a mi hijo, verdad?"

Kurt la miró directo a los ojos. "Amo a su hijo más que a nada en este mundo. Haría cualquier cosa por Blaine. Cualquier cosa. Lo amo tanto que… algunos días… no puedo creerlo. Mi amor por él me sobrepasa."

Elaine miró a Kurt. Sabía que cada palabra era verdad. No tenía duda ahora de porque Blaine había peleado tanto cuando le dijo que no podía verlo de nuevo. A pesar del hecho de que era un chico, Elaine se sintió ligeramente feliz. Feliz de que alguien amara a su hijo. Lo amara de la forma en que quería ser amada. Sería mucho mejor si Kurt fuera Kate, pero aun así, era amor y quería que Blaine fuera amado.

Se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo el vino hasta que Elaine notó el anillo.

"tu anillo es hermoso."

"gracias."

Kurt sintió una oleada de pánico. Rápidamente puso sus manos en su regazo.

Elaine pensó que eso era raro.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu anillo. ¿Puedo verlo?"

Kurt movió despacio su mano hacia Elaine. Ella miró cuidadosamente el anillo.

"Realmente es exquisito. ¿De dónde es?"

"De Tiffany

Elaine alzó una ceja. "¿Lo compraste tu?"

Kurt se sintió atrapado. No quería mentir. No por algo que significaba tanto para él, pero no estaba seguro como iba reaccionar Elaine.

"Fue un regalo."

Elaine lo miró más de cerca. Kurt regresó su mano a su regazo.

Elaine miró a la mesa. Finalmente volvió a ver a Kurt. Su voz fue un murmullo apenas audible.

"Es de Blaine, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió lentamente.

"¿Es un anillo de compromiso?"

Kurt solo se le quedó viendo.

Elaine no dijo nada más. SE levantó.

"Creo que debes de irte a casa."

Kurt se levantó rápidamente. "Ok. Gracias." Prácticamente corrió fuera de la casa.

Elaine se quedó de pie en medio de la cocina.

Así que, su hijo de 17 años le había dado un anillo de compromiso a su novio de 18 años.

James no iba a estar contento.

* * *

><p>A Tasha McNeil no le gustaba trabajar en Servicios We Clean . ¿Quién demonios iba a querer limpiar el desastre asqueroso de otras personas? Pero, era un trabajo, y a veces, iban a limpiar casas de gente famosa o rica y había cosas muy buenas que robar. Aparte, ese tipo del periódico le había ofrecido $100 dlls cada vez que lo pudiera meter en alguna casa importante.<p>

Tasha le llamó.

"Mark Madison."

"Hey Mark! Soy Tasha de We Clean."

"hola chica! Qué pasa?"

"Escucha, no sé si este tipo te sea interesante, pero reconocí su nombre del incendio ese grande que hubo en la oficina de aquel senador. El viernes, vamos a limpiar el condominio de Phil Williams. ¿Estás interesado en unirte?"

"Absolutamente."

* * *

><p><strong>N.T<strong>

En este cap, realmente, realmente me desagrada el personaje de Elaine, bueno, si sabemos que James es un mal (por decir de una manera) padre, y un ser humano egoista, malvado, y cobarde cuando menos, pero al menos siempre lo ha expresado, sabemos de antemano que desprecia a su hijo. Pero Elaine... ese personaje agresivo-pasivo dispuesta a vender a su hijo pero que a la vez dice que quiere que sea feliz, si claro, no tolero realmente ese personaje, se me hace cobarde, dependiente y manipulador. Ahora si, que Blaine estaria mejor lejos de todo eso... ¿Burt no lo querrá adoptar un rato? XD

Dejando de lado mi exabrupto, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, nos leemos pronto.

Mil gracias por sus alertas y sus comentarios, me alegran demasiado el dia... besos!

Sam


	37. Chapter 37

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37<strong>

Finalmente, Kurt y Blaine pudieron disfrutar algo de paz.

James se sumergió completamente en la campaña de reelección. Subir de puesto a Megan había sido una idea maravillosa. Era lista y estaba llena de ideas. El equipo se sentía inspirado por su optimismo y su empuje, y lo más importante, la respetaban y confiaban en su liderazgo. James estaba impresionado. También se preguntaba por qué nunca había notado lo atractiva que era Megan. Ciertamente no era tan hermosa como Elaine, pero tenía una linda sonrisa y un busto impresionante. Ella corría todas las mañanas a las 5:00am, así que sus piernas eran encantadoras. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto?

Elaine prácticamente se había mudado con su hermano. Desde que los hijos de su hermana habían salido de vacaciones, Eleanor había tenido demasiado trabajo en casa, así que apreciaba la ayuda de Elaine. Se iban a la piscina o al parque todos los días. Elaine pasaba el tiempo fuera de casa, pensando. Sabía que tenía que tomar algunas decisiones. Solo que no estaba lista todavía para hacerlas.

Con James y Elaine fuera de la casa todo el tiempo, Blaine finalmente estaba encantado de compartir su magnífico hogar con su novio. Su meta era follarse a Kurt en cada habitación de la casa (incluyendo la casa del árbol).

Los chicos cayeron en una rutina confortable. Pete y Blaine practicaban en la mañana mientras Kurt trabajaba en el taller con su papá hasta mediodía. Se veían en casa de Blaine como a las 2:00pm. Había bastantes habitaciones en la casa Anderson así que les estaba tomando tiempo poder cubrir su meta en toda la casa. Especialmente por que seguían usando sus lugares favoritos. Kurt amaba el comedor. El techo era de un material reflejante y la mesa tenia la altura perfecta para poder recostarse mientras Blaine se paraba frente a él y se lo follaba. Kurt adoraba poder ver a Blaine hacérselo. Era lo más sexy y caliente que podría ver jamás.

Blaine amaba el sótano por sus paredes. Tomar a Kurt contra la era por mucho su manera favorita de cogerse a su novio. Amaba la áspera brutalidad de eso. Podía levantar a Kurt y pegarlo contra la pared. Kurt se aferraba a él tan fuerte, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, que a veces le sacaba sangre. Los gruñidos de Kurt y el sonido de su cuerpo pegado contra la pared hacia algo con la oscuridad en Blaine que este no podía describir. Las cosas se ponían siempre muy intensas, y si Blaine lo permitía, la oscuridad rodeaba sus cuerpos y estampaba a Blaine aun más fuerte contra Kurt. Blaine no quería admitir que le gustaba la naturaleza violenta de esa posición. Siempre se sentía mal por causarle moretones, pero a Kurt no parecía importarle. Blaine tenía la sensación de que a Kurt le excitaba toda esa situación como a él.

El único problema de follar tanto era que no estaban investigando para nada, algo que Kurt señalaba frecuentemente.

"Blaine, pensé que habías dicho que iríamos a investigar en la oficina de tu padre hoy."

"Lo haremos," dijo Blaine mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Kurt.

"¿Entonces por qué estas bajándome el cierre?"

"Necesito ver tu miembro primero."

"¿Por qué? Blaine, para que…Ohh Blaine…"

Finalmente, Kurt se puso firme. "Necesitamos hacer esto. No puedes seguir poniéndote más fuerte. La gente va a pensar que estas consumiendo esteroides."

"Lo hago. Un esteroide llamado Kurt."

Pero Blaine sabía que Kurt tenía razón. Pete se había retirado de todos los juegos en que iba contra él. "Solo quiero que juegues conmigo, no contra mí. Se lo poderoso que eres. No voy a dejar que me mates en la cancha." Los otros jugadores veían a Blaine con miedo. Parecía que podía matar a cualquiera con una pelota de tenis. Pete y el habían ganado todos los partidos de dobles que habían tenido, y era de asumirse que todos creían que Blaine ganaría cualquier partido individual en que se enfrentara una vez que la temporada empezara. Los directores del torneo se estaban preocupando de que nadie quisiera jugar contra Blaine

Así que, Blaine dejó que Kurt lo sacara de ese maratón de sexo para poder juntar información del equipo de trabajo de Columbus. El archivo de la oficina probó ser la mejor fuente de información, ya que en la época del Congresista Jim no se usaban las computadoras. Blaine sestaba impresionando con la paciencia y determinación de Kurt. Los archivos estaban polvosos y viejos, pero Kurt tenía una misión. Meticulosamente revisaba cada archivo, tomando notas, dejando post-its con futuras preguntas.

El miércoles, se sentaron en la habitación de Blaine, decidiendo como empezar la búsqueda. Blaine había colgado el portarretrato de su padre en la pared de su habitación, Kurt solo se le quedó contemplando.

"Desearía que pudiera decirnos algo."

Blaine le dio una mirada cansada. "Creo que suficientes cosas raras pasan ya en mi vida Kurt. No necesito que los retratos empiecen a hablarme también." Blaine no le dijo que a veces, en medio de la noche, se despertaba y miraba el retrato, pensando que había oído a alguien hablarle. Había pensado en la posibilidad de bajarlo y colgarlo en otro lado de la casa, pero tenía miedo de que su padre se deshiciera de él.

"Ok, entonces a quien vamos a ver?"

Kurt se puso en actitud de negocios. ""Estas son las personas que creo que podrían saber algo de utilidad."

Jacob Carter – Jefe del Departamento Meggie Roberts – Secretaria

O McDougal – Jefe de estrategia

"O Mc Dougal?" Blaine se quedó pensando un momento. "He escuchado ese nombre antes. Creo que era un buen amigo de mis abuelos."

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Perfecto! Creo que deberíamos empezar con Meggie Roberts, después ir con Jacob Carter y dejar a O para el final. ¿Qué clase de nombre es O?"

"Estoy seguro que es inicial de algo. Quizás mi madre sepa algo."

Kurt miró esperanzado a Blaine. "¿Hay alguna forma de que pudieras preguntarle a tu papá?. El creció conociendo a estas personas."

Blaine sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. "Absolutamente no. No he hablado con él desde la pelea. No voy a preguntarle nada." Blaine miró a Kurt. Los dos nunca habían platicado de esa noche. Blaine sabía que Kurt había ido a Westerville para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no sabía que su mamá y Kurt habían hablado o que ella sabia del anillo. La voz de Blaine estaba calmada.

"Sabes… escuché tu voz esa noche."

Kurt volteó a verlo. "Si, lo sé."

"Podría haber matado a mi padre."

Kurt asintió. "Lo sé."

Blaine empujó a Kurt al suelo y se subió sobre él. Ligeramente recorrió con su lengua los labios de Kurt antes de deslizarse dentro de su boca. Kurt gimió en el beso y trató de mantenerse en sus 5 sentidos.

"Blaine…para…tenemos que encontrar las direcciones de estas personas…"

Blaine no se detuvo. En lugar de eso, bajó más su cuerpo, empezando a frotar sus miembros uno contra el otro. Empezó a besar el cuello de Kurt, bajando por su pecho.

"Eres tan hermoso, y eres mío…mío…mío. Todo mío. Por siempre y para siempre."

Kurt murmulló un gemidito en respuesta. "Mmmm. Si. Tuyo, tuyo. Tuyo."

Blaine volvió a levantarse, y miró a Kurt a los ojos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y enredó su control alrededor de Kurt.

"Te amo tanto Kurt. ¿Tú me amas?"

"si. Mucho. Muchísimo."

"¿A quién le perteneces?"

"Te pertenezco a ti amo, solo a ti."

Blaine gruño. Se levantó, quitándose los bóxers y se sentó sobre Kurt. Ajustó más el control

"Quiero follarte la boca."

Kurt gimió. "Si amo." Blaine se subió más en su pecho hasta que estuvo en un ángulo correcto. Kurt abrió la boca y aceptó el miembro de Blaine. Este llenaba su boca completamente, deslizándose contra su garganta cómodamente. Blaine empezó a moverse hacia adentro y afuera, gimiendo ante la sensación de los labios de Kurt y su cálida lengua alrededor de él. Kurt cerró los ojos y se concentró en succionar ligeramente. No tenía que hacer mucho. En esa posición, Blaine tenía el control. Kurt sonrió para sí mismo. Y pensar que hace unos pocos meses atrás, estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de tragar.

Blaine aceleró el movimiento. Advirtió a Kurt, mientras se acercaba a su orgasmo.

"Ugh Kurt…voy a… explotar… trágatelo todo hermoso… todo…ugh.."

Kurt se preparó mientras Blaine se corría en su boca. Kurt cerró los labios alrededor del miembro de Blaine y gimió al tragar. Blaine pensó que podría correrse de nuevo, solo por la forma que tenía Kurt de gemir. Tembló cuando Kurt siguió lamiendo su miembro ya suavizándose. Finalmente se deslizó fuera de Kurt, recostándose sobre él. Kurt enredó sus brazos alrededor de él. ¿Cómo iban a terminar nada así?

Se quedaron recostados media hora antes de que Kurt volviera a insistir en tratar de encontrar las direcciones de Jacob, Meggie y O.

Empezaron con Meggie. Como ella había sido secretaria, imaginaban que iba a tener información de los otros dos. Buscaron en línea y encontraron a un Charles y Meggie Roberts en Columbus. Kurt hizo la llamada.

Resultó que Meggie había muerto de una apoplejía el año anterior. Su esposo recordaba bien al Congresista Jim y lo estimaba bastante. Había sido un buen jefe de su esposa y ella había disfrutado trabajar con él.

Kurt suspiro. "Nada emocionante ahí."

El siguiente fue Jacob Carter. Era un abogado semi-retirado en el buffet de Carter, Wilcox y Saxbe, en Columbus. Estando semi-retirado, estaba más que feliz de ayudar a un par de estudiantes de preparatoria en su investigación del congresista Jim. No tenía más que tiempo frente a él.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Kurt, no creo que vayamos a aprender nada de la oscuridad con él. Creo que vamos a terminar oyendo cientos de historias de sus épocas de gloria en la política."

"Pero eso será interesante!"

"Quizás para ti. Te olvidas quien es mi familia. Odio a los políticos."

"Bueno, es un comienzo. Y quizás el sepa donde vive O McDougal."

Quedaron de verse el viernes a las 10am.

* * *

><p>Jacob Carter era un hombre bajo, de más o menos 70 años, con el cabello canoso y una sonrisa amable. Ya no practica el derecho. Iba un par de idas a la oficina para ver papeles y usar su escritorio y poder coquetear con las practicantes. Como fuera, era muy respetado por los logros de su juventud. Un abogado inteligente, conocedor de las leyes, Jacob fue el primero de los abogados en el estado en reconocer la mina de oro que era para una firma de abogados establecer relaciones de consultoría con el gobierno y sus prácticas.<p>

Estudió a los dos chicos sentados frente a él con gran interés. Especialmente el de cabello oscuro.

"¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban?"

"No lo dije," contestó Blaine. Kurt lo miró de reojo. Blaine estaba en un estado de ánimo oscuro y hostil desde que habían llegado a Columbus. Habían hecho la cita bajo el nombre de Kurt porque Blaine no quería que nadie le dijera nada a su padre en caso de que lo reconocieran en Columbus buscando información de su abuelo. Aparte, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría Jacob de saberse sentado frente al nieto del Congresista Jim.

"Blaine."

"Blaine ¿Qué?"

¿Debía mentir? Miró a Kurt de reojo. Kurt negó con la cabeza, diciéndole nada mas moviendo los labios, la verdad.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Ah," dijo Jacob. "Pensé que te me hacías conocido." Hizo una pausa para estudiar a Blaine por un momento."Tienes los ojos de Jim."

Kurt carraspeó. "¿Qué puede decirnos del Congresista Jim?".

Como Blaine había predicho, Jacob se lanzó a contarles una serie de éxitos protagonizados por él y Jim. Kurt lo encontraba fascinante , y después de un rato, incluso Blaine se quedó prendado de la forma de relatar las cosas que tenia Jacob. Blaine sabía que su abuelo había tenido grandes logros, pero era fascinante oír como lo había logrado. Blaine se dio cuenta de que todas las historias de Jacob tenían en común que el Congresista Jim se quedaba mirando fijamente a su oponente. Contemplándoles tan firmemente que podría jurar que sus ojos cambiaban de color. Blaine sonrió.

Después de una hora, Kurt empezó a buscar cortésmente por más información.

"¿Cómo cree que el Congresista fue capaz de lograr cerrar tantos tratos difíciles? ¿Cuál era su secreto?"

"Oh, el solo era un político astuto. Entendía todas las partes de un conflicto y como poder encontrar un común denominador."

Blaine miró duramente a Jacob. "¿Realmente cree que eso es todo?" Kurt le miró asustado. Su plan era abordarlo suavemente. Blaine tenía el tacto de una aplanadora.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos al ver a Blaine. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

"Yo digo, ¿cree que había otra cosa?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros y habló lentamente. "Oh, yo no sé… quizás algo mas… oscuro?"

Kurt advirtió a Blaine con la mirada, pero Jacob se recargó y rió.

"Oh, ya sea de que hablar. Escuche esa misma historia por años. Historias de que Jim era capaz de… controlar de alguna forma a las personas. Plantarles ideas. Hacerlos hacer lo que él quería. Era puras patrañas."

"Lo eran?" Kurt quería darle un golpe a Blaine en la cabeza.

Por primera vez desde que se habían sentado, Jacob se veía incomodo.

"Déjenme decirles chicos como empezaron esas historias. Jim solía contar una historia ridícula, que cuando su madre había estado embarazada, tan reciente que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba embarazada, ella, su padre y algunos amigos, estaban de vacaciones en Nueva Orleans. Mientras estuvieron ahí, visitaron a una de esas sacerdotisas voddoo. Solo por curiosidad y para divertirse. Bueno, supuestamente, la sacerdotisa, bendijo a su mamá y le dijo que estaba embarazada, que era un niño y que ese niño seria especial. Alguna mierda como esa. De cualquier forma, Jim adoraba esa historia. Le encantaba contarla. De hecho, él la creía. Así que ¿ves? Así fue como toda esas tonterías de que Jim podía hacer cosas empezó. Por un montón de niñerías.

Kurt estaba cautivado.

Blaine estaba asqueado. ¿Una sacerdotisa voddoo? ¿Estaba bromeando? Eso era pura mierda. Se volvió. Oh maldita sea, Kurt estaba comprando completamente esas porquerías.

"Así que," preguntó Kurt, ¿No cree que quizás el Congresista podía… hacer que la gente podía hacer cosas?"

Jacob se quedó callado. Miró a Kurt por un momento y luego a Blaine. SE inclinó hacia adelante, mirando más de cerca a Blaine. Este le sostuvo la mirada. Mientras no despegaba la mirada de Blaine mientras hablaba, su voz se hizo más baja y ligeramente sospechosa.

"¿Por qué están realmente aquí?"

Kurt trató de sonar tan inocentemente como pudo. "estamos haciendo una investigación de los congresistas"

"uh huh," dijo Jacob. Todavía estaba viendo a Blaine. "Me recuerdas a tu abuelo. Tienes la misma mirada que tenía el. El mismo…lenguaje corporal. Fuerte, poderoso… solo un poco atemorizante."

Blaine no dijo nada. Se inclinó hacia adelante y clavó sus ojos en los de Jacob. Kurt dejó salir un ligero jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Blaine hacia.

"Jacob, quiero que me diga la verdad. ¿Mi abuelo tenía alguna clase de poder que le permitía controlar a los demás?"

Jacob estaba fuera de práctica. Antes, cuando trabajaba para el Congresista, había aprendido rápidamente a evitar la mirada controladora de Jim cuando quería manejar a alguien para que hiciera lo que quería. Jim, de hecho, había apreciado el hecho de que Jacob no lo adulara por nada. Le hacía sentir que Jacob era una de las pocas personas en su equipo en las que podía confiar para decirles la verdad.

Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Jacob se quedó contemplando a Blaine. "Si, el podía hacerlo."

"¿Sabia cómo funcionaba?

"No."

"¿Quién podría saber cómo funcionaba? ¿A quien podría haberle explicado mi padre todo esto?

"O McDougal."

Blaine se hizo hacia atrás, y liberó a Jacob. Jacob parpadeó. Miró a Blaine.

"Así, que eres como el."

"Eso creo."

Jacob se levantó. "Vayan a ver a O. El les podrá decir lo que necesitan saber. Él era el jefe de estrategia de tu abuelo y era su mejor amigo. Yo no sé nada."

"Y O querrá hablar con nosotros?" preguntó Kurt.

"Eso no lo sé. El estaba enojado con Jim justo antes de que muriera y pareció estar más enojado cuando Tania murió. Quizás los años han aplacado su ira."

Kurt y Blaine se levantaron. "Muchas gracias Sr. Carter, apreciamos que se haya tomado la molestia de hablar con nosotros." Kurt quería dejar las cosas de forma cortes, pero Jacob miró fríamente a Blaine.

"De nada, pero háganme un favor. No regresen."

* * *

><p>"Aw, hermoso, vamos. No estés enojado conmigo."<p>

Kurt se adelantó caminando hacia el auto. Una expresión de perfecto enojo estaba plantada en su cara.

"Kurt… detente." Kurt se giró.

"No puedo creer que hiciste eso Blaine Anderson! Se suponía que íbamos a ser cuidadosos! Que nos íbamos a ganar su confianza! En lugar de eso, casi lo desmayas y lo hiciste enojar!"

"¿A quién le importa si está enojado? De todas formas no sabía nada importante. ¿Una sacerdotisa voddoo? En serio? Aparte, nos enteramos de lo que teníamos que saber. Este tipo O es la persona con la que tenemos que hablar.

"¿Y si O no quiere hablar con nosotros? Jacob nos podría haber ayudado a encontrar más personas que pudieran saber algo!"

Blaine lo miró escéptico. "No creo Kurt. No creo que nadie más supiera nada, a excepción de mi abuelo y eso no es de ayuda para nada."

Kurt suspiró y miró a Blaine. Se veía tan sexy. Su cabello empezaba a crecer y su piel estaba bronceada tanto por la oscuridad, como por jugar tenis en el sol. Como siempre, Kurt podía sentir el poder y la fuerza de Blaine, como si estuvieran emanando de su piel. Desde que había puesto un anillo en su dedo, la posesión de Blaine se había incrementado y eso no le asustaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, lo gozaba. Se estiró para poder acariciar el cabello de Blaine.

"Está bien, trataré de llamar y hacernos una cita."

* * *

><p>Mark estaba extasiado.<p>

Había tenido que pagar $100dlls para ir a indagar en la basura.

Mark se había reunido con Tasha y su equipo de limpieza en el condominio de Phil. Estaban contentos de encontrarse con un lugar tan ordenado, limpio y organizado. No les tomaría mucho tiempo empacar todo.

Mark había estado vagando por el departamento decepcionado. Era obvio que el Senador Anderson había estado ahí. No había papeles en la oficina, al menos nada remotamente relacionado con la campaña. Y como pensó, se dio cuenta de que había sido tonto de su parte pensar que podría encontrar algo ahí. Claro que Anderson limpiaría el departamento de su mejor amigo. La caja fuerte estaba abierta y vacía. Se pregunto que solían guardar ahí. Mark miró en el closet. Vacio. Brincó para ver si podía ver si algo quedaba en el estante más alto. Alcanzó a ver algo morado.

Agarró una silla y se paró en ella. Había una caja morada muy decorada en el estante superior. Qué extraño que algo así se hubiera quedado ahí.

La bajó para poder abrirla.

Metido dentro del papel estaba un hermoso collar de acero plateado. Con el nombre de Blaine grabado.

Mark sonrió.

* * *

><p>Cuando Mark llegó a su apartamento, sacó el collar y lo estudio. Era bastante bonito y se veía muy caro. Su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba. ¿Cuál era la historia detrás del collar? ¿Phil y Blaine tenían algo que ver? ¿Phil sentía algo por Blaine? Mark soltó el aire. Quizás Blaine estaba detrás del incendio ¿habría matado a Phil porque Phil abusaba de él? ¿O eran amantes que habían peleado y Blaine había estallado? Blaine siempre se veía amenazante. ¿Era capaz de matar a alguien?<p>

La mente de Mark estaba llena de posibilidades cuando su celular sonó. Era su editor, Jack.

"¿Qué pasó Jack?"

"Hey, acaba de haber un tiroteo en la armería de Jefferson. Dos cuerpos fueron encontrados. Necesito que vayas a cubrirlo."

Mark tembló. No le gustaba cubrir asesinatos violentos.

"Aw, Jack. Vamos. Sabes que la nota roja no es lo mío. Se supone que iba a cubrir a los políticos."

"Si, si, pero Richard ya está en otra noticia. Necesito que vayas a cubrir esto."

Mark suspiró cansadamente. "está bien. Hey, creo que tengo algo para seguir en la historia de los Anderson."

"Esta bien, está bien. Solo ve a cubrir lo de Jefferson. Después me cuentas lo de la historia."

Mark se salió, dejando la caja con el collar en su escritorio.

* * *

><p>Tyler sacó su llave del departamento de Mark y entró al lugar. Se había sorprendido cuando Mark le había dado la llave en primer lugar. Parecía algo que un novio haría, y Mark no era su novio. Solo eran amantes. ¿Verdad?<p>

"Mark?"

Miró alrededor. Oh bueno. Mark siempre tenía llamadas cuando tenía que cubrir alguna noticia. Tyler podía esperar. Había estado deseando que Mark se lo follara todo el día. Y aunque no era tan bueno como Blaine, pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. Muy, muy cerca.

Decidió ponerse a jugar en internet. Caminó al escritorio de Mark y se congeló.

Al principio, Tyler había creído que el collar seria para él. Y lo pensó mucho. ¿Cómo se sentiría de practicar bondage? Blaine le había atado las manos detrás de la espalda una vez con una mascada de seda que habían hallado en el closet de vestuarios. Tyler había amado eso. La sensación de sentirse indefenso combinado con Blaine golpeando contra su trasero incesantemente, había sido increíble. Pero, un collar? No estaba seguro como se sentiría con eso. Quizás le daría una oportunidad. Le daría una oportunidad a cualquier cosa sexual.

Lo levantó. Era bastante hermoso. Después vio el nombre.

Blaine.

Tyler casi se ahoga y tuvo que ir por un vaso de agua.

¿Qué demonios?

Se sentó a esperar a Mark.

* * *

><p>Mark no podía esperar a llegar para darse una ducha. Odiaba las escenas de asesinato. Tan depresivas y daban miedo y el olor…ugh<p>

Estaba contento de ver que Tyler lo estaba esperando.

"Hey, hola cariño! Siento que me hallas tenido…"

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Tyler estaba sosteniendo el collar.

Uh oh.

"Cálmate. No vas a adivinar de donde lo saque.

"¿de dónde?"

"Del departamento de Phil Williams."

"¿de quién?"

"Phil Williams! El tipo que se murió en el incendio de las oficinas de Anderson. Vamos Tyler. Acuérdate. Sabía que el chico Anderson estaba involucrado."

Tyler sintió una oleada de pánico.

"Pero Mark, ya te dije. Blaine estaba conmigo el día del incendio."

"Lo sé, lo sé… pero puede haber otro ángulo en la historia. Digo, ¿Por qué tendría Phil un collar de estos, con el nombre de Blaine grabado. Algo estaba pasando y tengo que saber que es. Será una gran historia para continuar el articulo."

Tyler estaba a punto de llorar.

"No."

"¿Qué?"

"No. No puedes hacer eso Mark. No puedes hacerle algo así a Blaine."

"¿De que estás hablando? Tyler, esto puede ser una gran historia!"

"No me importa. No puedes hacerle esto a Blaine."

"Mira, se que tu amigo, pero Tyler, soy un periodista. Si hay una historia ahí, tengo la obligación de reportarla."

"No si vas a herir a alguien!"

"Tyler, no seas tan inocente. Blaine viene de una familia de políticos. Sabe que su vida es un libro abierto, lo quiera o no."

Tyler estaba sacudiendo y negando la cabeza. "No! Tú tienes la opción. No tienes que hacer esto!"

Mark sintió una oleada de celos atravesándole."

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

Tyler se sonrojó. "Blaine es una buena persona. No se merece esto."

¿Por qué Tyler estaba sonrojándose? Ahora Mark se sentía realmente celoso.

"¿Te acostaste con él?

Tyler no respondió.

"Lo hiciste, verdad? Te acostaste con él!"

"¿Qué no es por eso?"

"Dios! Tyler! No hay una persona en la ciudad que no te hallas cogido!"

En el mismo instante en que salieron las palabras de su boca, Mark se arrepintió.

El rostro de Tyler se desplomó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mark se sentía como mierda. "Tyler…Tyler… lo siento."

Tyler corrió a la puerta. Mark se sentía horrible. No había querido herirlo.

"Tyler! Por favor! Lo siento!"

"Jódete Mark! Te odio!"

"Tyler!"

Tyler corrió fuera del departamento, bajó las escaleras y se metió rápidamente a su auto.

Mark se sentó frente a su escritorio, la cabeza entre las manos.

Mierda. No había querido herir a Tyler. Tyler era dulce y cariñoso y era grandioso en la cama. Su trasero era hermoso y la forma en que se la chupaba… como si su vida dependiera de eso. A Mark le gustaba Tyler. Mucho.

Miró de nuevo el collar. Realmente le gustaba mucho Tyler, pero tenia una responsabilidad como periodista, verdad? No podía permitir que sus sentimientos se metieran en su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T<strong>

Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews y las alertas, siempre me hacen sonreir enormemente. Prometo ponerme a contestar los mensajes lo mas pronto posible ;)

Ahora, promoción descarada de mi nuevo tumblr, este lo he creado para poder llevar actualizaciones de lo que voy subiendo, y mis recomendaciones y lista de lectura es - ircontracorriente . tumblr . com

Igual les recuerdo mi otro tumblr - ulovetheblazer . tumblr . com q es donde tengo toodo lo q me pasa por mi cabecita XD que suelen ser muchas muchas incoherencias jajaj

Ahora si, nos leemos pronto

**Besos**

**Sam**


	38. Chapter 38

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 38<span>**

Algo estaba pasando con la oscuridad.

El calor estaba de regreso. El cuerpo de Blaine estaba ardiendo como cuando la oscuridad regresó tras 17 días de abstinencia. Su cuerpo estaba incendiándose y sus ojos estaban 3 tonos más oscuros.

Por 3 noches seguidas, Blaine se despertó alrededor de las 2:00am. Ardiendo, sudando y desesperado por Kurt, la oscuridad golpeándole por dentro. Se quedaba viendo el portarretrato de su abuelo, deseando que le hablara como Kurt había dicho. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

Para el tiempo en que finalmente vio a Kurt, la necesidad de follárselo era casi sofocante. Se encontró a Kurt en la puerta, desnudo y caliente, el calor irradiando por su cuerpo como si escupiera fuego. Kurt se quitó la ropa tan rápido como pudiera para evitar que Blaine se la arrancara. Blaine se deslizó dentro de él y con cada empeñón, el calor fluía entre ellos haciendo a Kurt gritar. Entre el calor y la intensidad sexual estaban abrumados. Kurt casi se desmayaba como esa noche en el callejón, pero nunca dejaba que eso pasara. En lugar de eso, gritaba y gemía en la deliciosa agonía que Blaine lo llevaba. Kurt sonaba cada vez más desesperado y lleno de lujuria, todo al mismo tiempo, constantemente pidió piedad y pidiendo más. Esto hacia que Blaine empujara sus límites y se movía mas rápido, más fuerte, dentro del trasero de su hermoso novio. Siempre alcanzaban el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, hundiéndose en olas calientes de deseo. Después, simplemente se quedaban recostados, los brazos enlazados fuertemente, sus cuerpos temblando, cubiertos de sudor

Para el cuarto día así, los dos se empezaron a poner nerviosos. Si, el sexo era fuera de este mundo, demasiado increíble, pero sabían por experiencia, que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, y no necesariamente para mejorar.

Kurt había intentado encontrar a O por teléfono toda la semana, pero no había tenido éxito. Nadie contestaba.

"Quizás se fue a Florida. Todos los años, casi el 40% de los adultos mayores de Ohio se mudan ahí por el descuento en impuestos."

"Espero que no," dijo Kurt. "A menos de que quieras tomar otro viaje por carretera."

Blaine lo pensó. Kurt y él podían aprovechar las vacaciones. Había sido un verano infernal.

"Kurt, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a su casa?"

"No crees que sería un poco grosero nada más aparecer en su puerta? Especialmente, considerando lo que vamos a preguntar? Siento que tenemos que avisar antes."

Blaine cerró los ojos. Esos días, la oscuridad siempre estaba rondando. Kurt lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé."

Kurt suspiró. "Quizás tienes razón. Vamos ahí el sábado."

* * *

><p>O vivía en una enorme casa justo en las afueras de Zanesville que estaba como a 45 minutos de Westerville. Después de la muerte del Congresista Jim, él hubiera podido trabajar con cualquier político del estado, pero se había retirado y se había convertido casi en un solitario. De vez en cuando era consultado para las campañas, pero solo en ocasiones especiales. Actualmente era rara vez visto más que en su viaje semanal a la tienda de la comunidad<p>

Blaine detuvo el auto a la orilla de un extenso jardín. No se podía ver la casa desde la calle. A una indicación de que vivía alguien ahí era un pequeño letrero que decía McDougal. Kurt estaba nervioso.

"No lo sé Blaine. Esto parece una grosería. Llegar sin anunciar."

"Kurt, le has estado llamando por una semana completa. No tenemos otra opción." Se dirigió a la entrada.

Mientras se acercaba a la casa, pudieron ver que un perro se levantaba y empezaba a ladrarle. Kurt gruñó. "Genial."

Blaine apagó el auto y miró a Kurt. "Vamos."

"¿Y el perro?"

"No te preocupes."

Salieron del auto. Blaine se quedó a un lado de Kurt, y le dio la mano, caminando a la casa. Mientras se acercaban, Blaine se quedó contemplando al perro. El perro dejó de ladrar. En lugar de eso, empezó a llorar y hacerse para atrás. Se quedó echado en su estomago, la cabeza pegada al suelo.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido. "Ok, señor de las bestias." Blaine sonrió.

Caminaron hacia los 4 escalones para poder tocar el timbre. Nadie respondió.

Kurt tocó a la puerta. Nadie respondió.

Mientras estaban parados ahí, Blaine sintió como la oscuridad se movía, pero era una sensación diferente. Estaba más lenta, como si se deslizara. Su cuerpo se enfrió. Miró la puerta pensativo. No se suponía que las cosas fueran así.

"Kurt, ven acá." Dijo al bajar los escalones.

"¿Vamos a ver la puerta trasera?"

"No. Quédate aquí."

Blaine miró los 4 escalones y la puerta principal.

"No me sigas."

Blaine caminó los 4 escalones y camino hacia las puertas como si las fuera a atravesar.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Kurt se quedó bocabierto. Blaine se giró hacia él. "Vamos."

Kurt corrió para agarrarse de la mano de Blaine. Caminaron hacia la casa.

Sentado en un sillón alto estaba un anciano bastante distinguido. Tenía el cabello canoso y se veía como si midiera más de 190 si estuviera de pie. Vestía pantalones de vestir grises, una camisa y un chaleco azul. No se molestó en ponerse de pie y no parecía ni mínimamente sorprendido de tener a dos tipos parados en el pasillo de entrada. Miró a Blaine.

"Tu abuelo solía entrar a mi casa de la misma forma." Se detuvo un momento. "Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías a verme."

Blaine caminó, jalando a Kurt detrás de él. La puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de ellos. Y con seguro.

"Bueno, siéntate." Se sentaron en el sillón.

O se inclinó para ver a Blaine más de cerca. "No esperaba verte hasta que fueras más grande y hubieras encontrado a la chica con la que te quisieras casar."

Blaine lo miró. ¿Qué tan honesto debería de ser? ¿Haría alguna diferencia? O peor, eso haría que O no lo quisiera ayudar? Decidió decirle todo. ¿Qué opciones tenia?

"Bueno, voy a cumplir 18 años en 2 semanas y ya conocí a la persona con la que me pienso casar." Apretó un poco más la mano de Kurt entre las de él.

O se sentó, recargándose en el respaldo, mirándolo confundido. Después entrecerró los ojos y miró a Blaine.

"¿Eres homo"

"Prefiero gay."

Por primera vez, O vio a Kurt. Asintió lentamente pero no dijo nada. Se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Entonces Blaine, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Kurt Hummel. El es mi prometido."

O alzó la ceja, viendo a Kurt. Sus ojos vagaban de sus manos entrelazadas de regreso a Kurt. Se quedó contemplando a Kurt a los ojos por un momento y después miró a Blaine.

"Interesante. Definitivamente te pertenece. Nunca considere la posibilidad de que podrías ser gay."

"¿Sabias de mi?"

"Sabía que Jim tuvo un nieto. Naciste poco antes de que muriera. Estaba orgulloso de ti. También tenía cierta certidumbre, debido a la dificultad del embarazo y el parto, que ibas a ser como él."

Blaine estaba ligeramente desconcertado. Nunca había pensado en que si su abuelo sabia que sería como él. También se sintió ligeramente culpable. Su mamá había querido muchos hijos. ¿Su nacimiento había evitado eso?

Blaine sintió como Kurt agarraba su mano más fuerte. Despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a O. O se había inclinado a ver a Kurt con fascinaciones. Estaba murmurando bajo para él. "Nunca pensé…. Un hombre…. Que interesante."

Blaine decidió seguir con el plan. Apenas iba a hablar cuando O se sentó derecho, sus ojos fijos en Blaine y empezó a hablar.

"Tu abuelo descubrió que era diferente cerca de los 16 años. Me dijo que siempre había pensado que había algo dentro de él, solo que no se había mostrado hasta los 16. Para cuando tenía 20 años, sabía que la política era para él. Escogió esa carrera por la oscuridad. Sabía que podría hacerlo exitoso. La habilidad de ver a cualquiera a los ojos y hacerles decir la verdad. La habilidad de hacer que alguien hiciera lo que quisierais, con solo pensarlo. Si la política tenía sentido para él. Admitía completamente que no era noble. Después de todo, podría haberse quedado en el derecho. Pero, verás, la oscuridad es así. Vive del lado oscuro de la naturaleza de cada uno. Con su poder, no puedes evitar ver todo a través de esa perspectiva. ¿Qué puede hacer por mí? ¿Cómo puedo usarla para mi beneficio? Jim sabia que podía usarla para ser poderoso, rico e importante. Así que la aprovecho.

Blaine entendía perfectamente. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido ser un abogado corporativo. La oscuridad lo haría exitoso y rico. Lo suficientemente rico como para cuidar de sí mismo y de Kurt, y poder darle lo mismo. No era noble tampoco.

"Lo más cercano que Jim tuvo de una explicación, fue la historia de su madre y la sacerdotisa que vieron en Nueva Orleans antes de que naciera."

El verano antes de que tu abuelo naciera, sus padres, tus bisabuelos Joel y Janice, decidieron irse de vacaciones con unos amigos. Ya sabes, divertirse antes de que los hijos lleguen. Fueron a nueva Orleans. Su bisabuela Janice siempre había estado fascinada con la historia y la cultura de la ciudad. Amaba todas las cosas que tenían que ver con la magia y lo sobrenatural. Mientras estuvieron ahí, decidieron visitar una sacerdotisa voddoo para pedirle una bendición especial para asegurarse de que se embarazaría y tendría un hijo. Su hermana mayor había querido tener hijos durante casi 2 años sin suerte, así que Janice había creído que no haría daño pedir algo de ayuda.

No solo la sacerdotisa la bendijo, si no que le dijo que ya estaba embarazada y que tendría un niño. Encima de eso, y debido a que Janice creía tanto ene l poder del voddoo, ella seria recompensada. Su niño seria especial. El tendría el poder para controlar a otros. Era un poder fuerte y oscuro, raramente otorgado como un regalo por su potencia. No solo podría controlar a otros, s no que también le protegería de cualquier daño.

Porque el poder era tan fuerte y oscuro, como Adán en el Jardín del Edén, su hijo tendría que tener una pareja. Una esposa. Una esposa que pudiera ayudarle a controlar su poder para que este no lo consumiera. Pero, no podría ser cualquier esposa. La oscuridad no lo soportaría. Se consideraba demasiado especial para conformarse con ser controlada por cualquiera. Esa mujer tendría que ser especial y para mantener a la oscuridad feliz, tendría que jugar el rol de control y esclavo. Mientras ella tendría la habilidad de ayudar a su esposo a controlar la oscuridad y mantenerla a raya para que no le devorara, ella también tendría que ser su esclava. La mujer tendría que ser completamente poseída por él. Solo entonces, la oscuridad le permitiría controlarle cuando fuera necesario. También debía d ser virgen. Alguien a quien su hijo pudiera entrenar para hacer lo que fuera de la forma en que la oscuridad lo prefiriera. Recuerda, la oscuridad vive en el lado sombrío de la naturaleza. Justo a un lado del sexo.

Bueno, Janice se emocionó por todo eso, pero tuvo que pedir algo debido a todo el asunto de la esclavitud, pidió que el amor fuera un requisito también. Quien fuera que su hijo escogiera, tenía que amarla con un amor que igualara la fuerza y el poder de la oscuridad. Janice sentía que eso protegería a la mujer de ser solo una esclava. Si su hijo amaba a su esposa con la misma fuerza y poder de la oscuridad, nunca la maltrataría o abusaría de ella por ser su esclava.

Janice regresó a casa y, en efecto, estaba embarazada. El doctor le dijo que aproximadamente la concepción del niño coincidía con el encuentro de Janice con la sacerdotisa. Como podrían imaginarse, cuando le dijo a tu bisabuelo Joel de eso, puso el grito en el cielo. Estaba furioso y le dijo que debía de dejar de creer en esas estupideces. Pero, Janice siguió en sus creencias y cuando Jim cumplió 14, le contó la historia. Naturalmente, no le creyó al principio, pero cuando cumplió 16 y empezó a sentir que algo estaba dentro de él, fue con su madre y le preguntó a su madre por la historia de nuevo. De ese momento en adelante, creyó completamente esa historia, aceptó la oscuridad y nunca se arrepintió.

A través de su carrera, cuando las personas le acusaban de tener una extraña habilidad de hacer cosas, él les contaba una versión abreviada de esa historia. Naturalmente, la gente pensaba que era una ridiculez, y el actuaba como si fuera algo ridículo también. Entonces, le decía a las personas, que si no se sentían tontos diciendo que yo hago algo para que firmes las leyes?

O dejó de hablar, a la mitad de la historia, su vista cambio de enfocarse en Blaine a Kurt.

Kurt estaba completamente cautivado, absorbiendo cada palabra y cada detalle. Su mente estaba uniendo cada explicación con todas las experiencias que había tenido con Blaine.

Kurt era virgen cuando había conocido a Blaine.

Blaine lo había entrenado para hacer todas las cosas sexuales que Blaine deseaba.

Kurt se sentía esclavizado por Blaine.

Kurt había tenido la capacidad de salvar a Blaine de la oscuridad en Cincinnati y lo había ayudado a mantener el control cuando estaba peleando con su padre.

La intensidad del amor de Blaine por él y la intensidad de la oscuridad era la misma.

Wow. Wow. Wow.

Todo concordaba. Todo tenía sentido. Kurt podía sentir como si al fin pudiera respirar desde que había llegado. Miró a Blaine.

Blaine estaba mirándolo. Desenlazó sus dedos de los de Kurt y presionó sus palmas juntas. Podía sentir el calor irradiado de la mano de Kurt.

"¿Cómo te sientes con esto?"

Kurt le sonrió. "Me siento bien. Me siento feliz. Ahora…ahora entiendo porque estoy feliz de pertenecerte. No podía entender por qué realmente quería pertenecerte. Sonaba tan…mal. Pero, en este contexto…la manera en que las cosas funcionan entre nosotros y las razones porque… todo tiene sentido. Ahora sé por qué ser un esclavo me hace feliz. ¿Qué tan extraño suena esto?

Blaine le sonrió y miró de nuevo a O. "ok. Así que de ahí vengo. ¿Qué pasa con los cómos? ¿Cómo funciona la oscuridad?"

"Bueno, probablemente sabes mas de eso que antes. ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer?"

"Puedo hacer que la gente me diga la verdad. Puedo inmovilizar a las personas. Puedo… ahogarlos solo con pensarlo. Puedo.." Blaine se detuvo.

¿Qué tanto debía de compartirle? ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Debía de decirle de la muerte de Phil? Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt. La cara de Kurt se veía tan insegura como él se sentía.

O se imagino lo que estaban pensando.

"Blaine, tu abuelo era mi mejor amigo. Nunca te traicionaría. Eso sería traicionar a Jim y, a pesar de nuestra pelea que tuviéramos antes de que muriera, nunca, nunca traicionaría mi amistad con Jim." O sonrió. "Al demonio, puedes quedárteme viendo y preguntarme si te digo la verdad."

Blaine se relajó y continuó.

"Puedo… puedo herir a las personas. Puedo causarles dolor, dolor intenso. Dolo cruel y torturante."

"¿Has matado a alguien?"

Blaine dudó. O lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos, su expresión curiosa y casi amable.

"Si."

O asintió. "¿Por herirlo a él, asumo?" O miró a Kurt.

"Si."

O asintió. No parecía perturbado en lo absoluto. "Se supone que debes de proteger a tu esclavo."

"Pero, de todas formas no entiendo cómo funciona la oscuridad. ¿Cómo es que se pone más fuerte o más débil? ¿Puedo controlarlo? Pensé que el sexo la hacía más débil, pero hemos estado foll.. Teniendo mucho sexo y me estoy poniendo cada vez más fuerte.

"Seré honesto contigo Blaine. No estoy seguro si las reglas son las mismas para los ma..gay que para una relación de hombre y mujer. Es que..¿Ustedes dos están teniendo relaciones?" O los miró entre confundido y dudoso.

"Si."

"¿Cómo? Esperen. No. no quiero saberlo. Ya he llegado a los 70 sin saberlo. Creo que quiero permanecer ignorante. Solo lo daré por hecho."

Blaine se estaba enojando y Kurt mejor decidió tomar la batuta.

"Sr. McDougal, ¿el sexo hace que la oscuridad se debilite?"

"En el caso de Jim, si. Por muchos años, así es como funcionaba. El y su esposa, Tania, se restringían mientras el congreso estaba en sesión y cuando el congreso estaba en descanso, ellos recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Hicieron eso por muchos años y luego… Jim cambio."

Kurt vio la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de O. "¿Qué pasó?

"Todo empezó cuando Jim decidió que quería competir por la presidencia. Tenía sentido, por supuesto. Había estado en la política por años, tenía las relaciones adecuadas, era bien respetado por sus colegas y por sus contribuyentes. Era el siguiente paso lógico en su carrera política. El problema es que decidió que si se iba a convertir en el hombre más poderoso del mundo, quería sentirse como el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Quería que la oscuridad creciera y se hiciera más fuerte.

Dejó de regresar a casa. Dejo de dormir con Tania. Ella le hablaba y él le decía que no podía regresar. Daba excusas para permanecer en D.C. finalmente, le dio la noticia de lo que había planeado. Ella sabía que era peligroso, pero decidió cooperar con eso. ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Era su esclava y lo amaba. No podía negarle nada. Pero, era su trabajo cuidarla y el dejó de hacerlo cuando le negaba su tiempo juntos. Jim dejó de ser un buen amo y la oscuridad no apreciaba eso. Recuerden, mientras poseas a la oscuridad y esta responda a tu control, esta adora a tu esposa…uh a Kurt también. Esta no dejaría que abusara de ella.. Él. Abusar de él la enojaría. Se espera que ejerzas el control sobre tu esclavo, pero también que lo ames y lo cuides. Debes de ser un buen amo tanto por tu esclavo, como para la oscuridad.

Bueno, Jim empezó a ser más y más fuerte. Amaba esa sensación y se volvió codicioso. Empezó a experimentar, dejando que la oscuridad tomara el control. Cedía el control y luego la controlaba de regreso. Pero, cada vez que hacia eso, era más difícil que la oscuridad cediera el poder. Y Tania estaba en Ohio. Ella no podía ayudarlo. Ella siguió advirtiéndole que dejara de jugar con fuego. Que regresara a casa y pasara tiempo con ella para que pudiera darle un descanso a su cuerpo, pero él no escuchaba y entonces, un día… fue demasiado tarde.

La mañana en que falleció Jim, Tania sintió que algo iba a pasar. Ella intentó localizar a Jim todo el día para advertirle que no dejara el control. La oscuridad estaba enojada por cuidar de ella y ahora era demasiado fuerte. Eso era antes de los celulares y del correo electrónico. Su equipo le decía que estaba en juntas y que le darían sus mensajes en cuanto pudieran, pero estuvo todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro, y él había olvidado el rol que ella tenía en su vida. Todavía la amaba profundamente, pero había sucumbido a la intoxicante sensación de invencibilidad. Ella me llamó y me pidió que le advirtiera, pero yo estaba en el Pentágono ese día. No podía verlo hasta la tarde. Cerca de las 2:00pm, Tania estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios. Ella tomó un avión a D.C. Pero, para cuando ella llegó a la oficina del congreso, era demasiado tarde. El había perdido el control por completo y la oscuridad se había posesionado de él, quemándolo hasta matarlo. El murió justo frente a ella. Ella trató de tirarse sobre él, pero la oscuridad no dejó que se acercara.

Su cuerpo permaneció completamente intacto. Ella y yo sabíamos lo que había pasado realmente, pero se manifestó como un ataque al corazón para el resto del mundo. Ambos estábamos devastados por la muerte de Jim. Yo estaba enojado con él. Y cuando Tania me contó de su arreglo, yo me horrorice."

O se detuvo. Se veía furioso. Suspiró pesadamente.

"Sabía que sería difícil para Tania seguir adelante sin él. Ella lo amaba de una forma tan poderosa y tan…única debido a su situación. Ella había sido entrenada para ser esclava de un hombre muy especial, y sin esa sensación de pertenencia, era difícil imaginar lo que sería de ella. Había planeado tomar las riendas de la situación. No para casarme con ella, por supuesto, pero para asegurarme de que ningún tipo sin escrúpulos llegara y se aprovechara de la situación. Tania era una viuda rica. Y luego… ella me lo dijo…

Ella solo estaría viva 30 días más.

Era algo que ella y Jim habían acordado años atrás, una vez que sus hijos habían crecido. Ella no quería estar sin él, así que habían acordado que si el fallecía antes que ella, ella tendría un mes para poner sus asuntos en orden y después ella regresaría al lugar donde él hubiera muerto y el regresaría por ella. Estaba horrorizado. Tania apenas estaba en los 50 años. Ella habría podido tener todavía una vida plena pero ella no lo quería así, y Jim era egoísta. Él podría haberla obligado, pero estoy seguro que le complacía el hecho de que ella no pudiera vivir sin él. Traté de convencerla, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella murió exactamente 30 días después de que Jim falleciera, a medianoche, en la oficina de Jim. Cuando encontraron su cuerpo, nadie pudo entender que estaba haciendo ella ahí, pero yo sabía. Yo fui el que la acompañó a D.C. y la ayudó a entrar a la oficina. Fue mi penúltimo acto como amigo de Jim. Hablar contigo será el ultimo."

Kurt estaba llorando. Toda la historia era tan trágica, y a la vez tan hermosa. Podía ser una ópera.

Blaine estaba sin poder decir una palabra… y bastante perturbado. Había estado pensando en lo salvajemente que se había follado a Kurt cuando se estaba preparando para matar a Phil o cuando lo había follado justo antes del partido. Lo había hecho para sentirse más fuerte. Para ser más poderoso. ¿Estaba haciendo lo mismo que su abuelo, pero en sentido contrario? Su abuelo se había negado a su esposa para hacerse más fuerte. ¿Estaba Blaine abusando de Kurt para hacerse más fuerte?

"No, no lo haces."

Blaine levantó la mirada. Kurt lo estaba observando atentamente. Le había leído el pensamiento.

"Tú me cuidas Blaine. Paramos cuando te digo que necesito un descanso. Me preparas la tina siempre. No estás haciendo lo mismo. No abusas de mí. Tú me empujas. Haces que empuje mis límites, pero no abusas de mí. Y recuerda, así lo deseo. Así te deseo."

Blaine no dijo nada. No estaba tan seguro. La espalda de Kurt estaba llena de moretones y la de Blaine estaba toda arañada.

Blaine se puso de pie y caminó hacia afuera. Como antes, las puertas automáticamente se abrieron para él. Se quedaron abiertas. El empezó a caminar por el jardín, pensando.

O miró a través de la puerta. "Parece que necesita un descanso. Es mucho que absorber."

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Blaine. Podía sentir su mal humor, pero no fue a consolarle. Había decidido darle tiempo. Cuando miró hacia arriba de nuevo, O lo estaba contemplando con curiosidad. Kurt se le quedó viendo a su vez.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo que… nunca se me ocurrió que él podría ser gay. Que un hombre… pudiera…pudiera ser…"

"Ser un esclavo?"

O estaba incomodo. "si."

Kurt no dijo nada. Al demonio, nunca había pensado tampoco que el seria un esclavo para nadie. Pero, estaba emocionado de pertenecerle a Blaine. Ahora estaba más emocionado por que entendía las reglas. Esta era la relación más emocionante y especial de todo el mundo. Y él, Kurt Hummel, estaba ahí. Miró el anillo y sonrió.

Afuera, Blaine se estaba sintiendo inquieto y perturbado. Cerró los ojos. La oscuridad todavía estaba rondando calladamente. Nada era lo que el había esperado. ¿Una sacerdotisa voddoo? ¿Su abuelo siendo un cabrón? ¿Su abuela prácticamente suicidándose? No le gustaba eso. Lo único que le resultaba positive de eso era el hecho de que Kurt estuviera de acuerdo con ser su esclavo. Le gustaba poseer a Kurt, que fuera suyo. El hecho de que estuviera bien, de que fuera una necesidad, lo hacía mejor. Amaba a Kurt más que a nada en el mundo. Nunca cometería el error de su abuelo de olvidar lo importante que era Kurt en su vida. Blaine sabia que se moriría sin él. ¿Cómo podía su abuelo haber olvidado que el morirá sin Tania?

Blaine cerró los ojos. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

Camino de regreso a la casa. Kurt estaba paseándose por la sala, viendo las fotos de la pared. Había fotografías de cuando Jim y Tania eran jóvenes. Blaine se parecía a su mamá, pero definitivamente tenía los ojos de Jim. Tania era hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño y los ojos azul grisáceo y su piel…parecía…como…porcelana…

Kurt se sorprendió. Se giró para ver a O que lo estaba observando, una mirada entretenida en su rostro.

"Si, yo también me di cuenta. Supongo que en una forma bizarra tiene sentido."

Blaine miró a los dos. "¿Qué tiene sentido?" Kurt le señaló la foto de Tania. Blaine miró la fotografía y después a Kurt y de regreso a la foto. El y su abuelo tenían el mismo gusto en mujeres…hombres? Blaine frunció el ceño. Todo estaba jodidamente bizarro.

Blaine se giró hacia O. "Necesito entender algo. El sexo hace que la oscuridad se debilite o se fortalezca? Para mi abuelo lo debilitaba. ¿Alguna vez el sexo lo hizo más poderoso? Porque así funciona para mí.

O sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente no lo sé. No sé si …las reglas son diferentes porque tú eres ma…gay. Quizás…por que los dos son hombre…se hace más fuerte. La oscuridad es un poder muy masculino."

Blaine se animó. Ok, eso le gustaba. Podía vivir con eso. Miró a Kurt lleno de deseo. Kurt lo miró preocupado. "De todas maneras creo que deberíamos tomar descansos. Quizás no por meses, pero al menos una semana de vez en cuando." Blaine asintió. "Está bien hermoso. Ese es tu trabajo, no? Mantenerme controlado?" Kurt sonrió y O intentó no verse asqueado.

"Entonces chicos, ¿que mas?"

"¿Alguna vez Tania se volvió poderosa como Jim? Bueno, no tan poderosa, pero algo del poder se le pegó?"

O lo pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza. "No que alguna vez Jim me lo haya mencionado." Miró a Kurt atentamente. "¿Tienes algo de su poder?"

Por alguna razón, Kurt se sintió apenado. "Sólo un poco. En mis manos. Se me ponen cálidas y puedo empujar a la gente lejos. Como, muy lejos."

O asintió. "Bueno, como ya les dije, la oscuridad es un poder muy masculino. Quizás porque tú eres un chico…" Divagó mientras se quedaba penando.

Blaine estaba fascinado con la idea del poder haciéndose más fuerte en lugar de debilitarse. Casi no pudo contenerse.

"Después de la primera vez que Kurt y yo tuvimos sexo, la oscuridad se debilitó. Casi desapareció. Después regresó. Ahora, se fortalece cada vez que tenemos relaciones. ¿Alguna vez cambiará eso? ¿Me volveré como mi abuelo?"

O lo miró críticamente. Si el nieto de Jim era tan oscuro como era Jim. Miró de reojo a Kurt. ¿Cómo demonios iba esa cosita delicada a evitar que se matara como Jim?

"Bueno, yo supe que Jim y Tania tuvieron un…receso después de su primera vez. Era como si la oscuridad se estuviera tomando su tiempo para decidir si estaba contento con Tania. Quizás es lo mismo que les pasó a ustedes."

Blaine asintió. Esperaba que la oscuridad ya hubiera decidido que estaba satisfecha. No quería volver a pasar por eso nunca.

O de pronto se paró. "Bueno chicos, es hora de mi siesta."

Kurt sintió una oleada de pánico. "Espere! Aun no sabemos todo! Todavía tenemos preguntas!"

Pero, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para levantarlo. "No, es tiempo de irnos."

"Pero…"

"Kurt, es tiempo de irnos."

O sonrió. "Les he dicho todo lo que se. El resto tienen que averiguarlo ustedes juntos. Lo que ustedes dos están haciendo no es…normal. De muchas formas. Sugiero que sean cuidadosos… y que se cuiden el uno al otro."

O miró duramente a Blaine. "Ten cuidado Blaine. No te enamores del poder. Solo enamórate de Kurt. La oscuridad te pertenece, pero te mataría si la dejas. Solo liberal cuando sea absolutamente necesario, y aun así, que sea pocas veces. Cuando Kurt o tú estén en peligro. En algún peligro que no puedas manejar por ti mismo."

Miró a Kurt, sus ojos suavizándose. "Ámalo Kurt, y recuerda el lugar que tienes en su vida. Estas esclavizado a él. Sírvelo ben, pero siempre recuerda, que al mismo tiempo, que no eres sólo un esclavo. No puede sobrevivir sin ti. Eso es lo que te hace poderoso."

Y con eso, O se giró para subir las escaleras.

"Espere!" gritó Kurt. "Una pregunta mas."

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué significa O?"

"Oded. Es hebreo. Significa dar valor."

Desapareció escaleras arriba

* * *

><p>Blaine manejó en silencio, esperando que Kurt empezara a hablar. Pero Kurt estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Viajaron en silencio hasta llegar a Westerville.<p>

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Blaine, puso el seguro de la puerta y miró a Kurt. No dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo.

Kurt se paró en medio de la habitación y lentamente se quitó sus ropas. Una vez que se desnudo, cerró los ojos y esperó. Blaine caminó hacia él, rozando ligeramente la punta de sus dedos a través de la frente de Kurt, de sus sienes, alrededor de sus orejas y bajando por sus mejillas. Recorrió suavemente sus labios, bajando por su mandíbula, a través de su cuello y hasta su pecho. Cuando llegó a su pecho, presionó su palma contra el pecho de Kurt y dejo que el control fluyera hacia él, atrapándolo. Kurt abrió los ojos y contempló a Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros y quemando de deseo, lujuria y algo que Kurt no había visto en un tiempo, posesividad. La oscuridad estaba viva y bastante emocionada. Feliz. Ahora estaban todos en la misma página. Tiempo para celebrar.

Blaine pasó sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de Kurt, recorriendo cada curva y cada línea. Recorrió con su lengua cada moretón que tenia Kurt en la espalda, besándolo suavemente. Recorrió con sus dedos suavemente por la hendidura entre el trasero de Kurt, descansando sus dedos en su entrada. Apenas frotó sus dedos en círculos en la entrada de Kurt, escuchándolo gemir tranquilamente mientras su respiración se iba agitando. Finalmente deslizó dos dedos y miró como Kurt jadeaba y temblaba frente a la intrusión. Blaine movió sus dedos hacia afuera y hacia adentro, contemplando a Kurt a los ojos.

"¿A quién le perteneces?"

"A ti."

"¿Qué eres?" Blaine deslizó dos dedos más en Kurt y casi se corre al oír el gruñido profundo que Kurt hizo.

"Ohh…Soy tu esclavo."

Blaine empujaba sus dedos más fuerte. Si n hubiera sido por el control, Kurt se hubiera caído.

"Dilo de nuevo."

"Soy tu esclavo."

"De nuevo." Blaine hizo un giró con sus dedos y Kurt gritó.

"Uh…oh…soy tu esclavo!"

Blaine removió sus dedos y mantuvo el control, dejando a Kurt de pie ahí, respirando agitado y gimiendo.

Blaine se quitó la ropa, levantó a Kurt y lo recostó en la cama. Movió las manos de Kurt por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolas ahí. Dobló las piernas de Kurt, dejando sus pies sobre la cama y abriéndolas más. Después lo atrapó más en esa posición. No lo tocó. Solo se le quedó viendo. Kurt estaba gimiendo y rodaba su cabeza de atrás hacia adelanta. No podía moverse y estaba tan duro y estaba tan excitado por todo lo que Blaine le estaba haciendo que solo necesitaba que Blaine lo follara.

Pero Blaine no se movió. Solo se quedó ahí sentado, contemplándolo. Kurt sentía como el deseo iba creciendo más fuerte y más desesperante. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando?

Oh. Por supuesto.

"Por favor…"

"Por favor ¿Qué Kurt?"

"Por favor amo…follame."

"¿Qué eres Kurt?"

"Soy tu esclavo."

"¿y qué quieres?"

"Quiero que mi amo me folle."

Blaine esperó. La mente de Kurt corría desbocada. Maldita sea. ¿Qué era lo que Blaine quería? Finalmente Blaine habló.

"Junta todo."

Kurt pensó seriamente. Oh. Ok.

"Por favor amo, folla a tu esclavo."

Blaine casi se cayó de la cama.

Maldición.

Kurt sonaba jodidamente sexy. Todo el cuerpo de Blaine estaba temblando y la oscuridad estaba desesperándose.

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor amo, folla a tu esclavo."

"De nuevo."

"Por favor amo, folla a tu esclavo."

"Otra vez."

Blaine lo hizo decirlo 10 veces antes de que perdiera el control por completo.

Se folló a Kurt con más fuerza y poder. Siempre había sabido que Kurt le pertenecía, pero ahora… bueno ahora era más claro. Más fuerte. Más sexy. Ambos estaban felices y Blaine quería follarse a Kurt por eso. Kurt estaba llorando y gritándole. "Si! Si! Si mi amo! Fóllame! Fóllame!"

Ambos siguieron así por unos minutos antes de que Blaine bajara el ritmo y empezara a salir y entrar de Kurt en un ritmo más tranquilo. Ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor y la habitación se sentía como el infierno. Los ojos de Kurt estaban clavados en los de Blaine. Por primera vez, fue Kurt el que preguntó.

"Amo, ¿Me amas?

"Uhg… mierda… si, te amo."

"¿Soy un buen esclavo para ti?"

"Si… oh dios mío…si"

"¿Siempre vas a cuidar de mi?"

"Siempre hermoso. Lo prometo."

Blaine volvió a acelerar el ritmo y el orgasm les impactó a ambos. Blaine colapsó sobre Kurt y Kurt enredó sus brazos alrededor de él. La oscuridad los rodeó y los mantuvo juntos. Tan cerca que Kurt gimió un poco y Blaine gruñó pero la oscuridad no los dejó alejarse. Los mantuvo juntos hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.


	39. Chapter 39

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 39<span>

Mark aventó su celular a través de la habitación. Se estrelló contra la pared, pero afortunadamente, no se rompió. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, enterrando después el rostro en estas.

Estaba preocupado por Tyler.

Lo había estado llamando y mandándole mensajes sin parar desde su pelea del viernes. El miércoles, Tyler había contestado el celular solo para gritarle, te odio, y volverle a colgar. Pero ahora, habían pasado ya 2 días sin oírlo, una semana desde que se habían peleado y Mark estaba preocupado. Sabía que Tyler podía ser autodestructivo cuando estaba herido, y Mark se estaba preguntando que estaría haciendo toda esa semana. Estaba especialmente preocupado porque Out en Dayton estaba patrocinando una enorme fiesta de ambiente en el campus de la Universidad de Dayton. Tyler y él habían hablado de ir. ¿Y si Tyler había ido solo? Habría cientos de universitarios gay que adorarían a un hermoso y joven tipo que fácilmente podría mentir acerca de su edad gracias a su estatura y que tenía una tendencia a decir que sí. Mark estaba aterrado de que Tyler fuera a la fiesta y…

No quería pensar en eso.

Mark agarró su teléfono y volvió a marcarle a Tyler.

_Tyler, soy Mark, de Nuevo. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho y Tyler… te amo. Ok, te amo. En serio lo hago y debí habértelo dicho antes, pero nada más tienes 18 años y yo tengo 23 y…mierda! Te amo Tyler. Por favor llámame y por favor, no vayas a Dayton, ok? Te amo._

* * *

><p>Tyler se miró en el espejo. Se veía bien. Al demonio, se veía muy sexy. Realmente sexy. Sus pantalones eran realmente cortos y mostraban sus piernas y parte de su trasero. Se había puesto su playera favorita, la que era ajustada en los lugares adecuados. Como era verano, su cabello rizado estaba un poco más largo. Se puso un poco de brillo de cereza. Su boca era uno de sus mejores rasgos y mejor aprovecharlo. Estaba bronceado gracias al tenis. Si. Se veía asombroso. Podía conocer a alguien. Que Mark se jodiera. Aparte, Mark quería atrapar a Blaine, así que Tyler no debía de dormir con el de todas formas. Blaine era su amigo. Tyler iría a la fiesta en Dayton y conocería a alguien nuevo. Alguien que no lo llamara puta.<p>

Su teléfono sonó y lo ignoró.

Agarró sus llaves. El teléfono sonó que tenía un mensaje de voz. Miró de quien era.

MM

Lo borró.

* * *

><p>Blaine despertó y cuidadosamente se giró lejos de Kurt. Este se movió y rodó sobre su estomago, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos. Blaine sonrió. Esa era la posición favorita de Kurt cuando no estaba entre los brazos de Blaine.<p>

Blaine puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miró al techo. Pensó en todo lo que O les había dicho. ¿Blaine le creía? Era muy escéptico acerca de toda la historia de la sacerdotisa. Todo parecía tan… extraño. Pero, de nuevo, toda esta situación era extraña. Blaine era extraño su relación con Kurt era extraña. Si no fuera esta su vida, y alguien se la platicara, diría que estaban locos. Volteó a ver a Kurt.

Kurt era su esclavo. Blaine sonrió. Maldita sea, eso lo hacía feliz. El se haría cargo de Kurt. Siempre. No jodería todo como su abuelo. ¿Le gustaría que Kurt se muriera si a él le pasaba algo? Blaine estaba conflictuado. Una parte de él decía que si. Kurt le pertenecía. No quería dejarlo solo, sin nadie que se hiciera cargo de él o que lo protegiera. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era injusto, especialmente si él moría joven. Blaine apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Solo se aseguraría de no morir pronto.

Había una cosa que a Blaine no se le había ocurrido preguntar hasta que estaban manejando de regreso. ¿Por qué su padre no había heredado la oscuridad? ¿Por qué se saltaba una generación? Blaine estaba agradecido que su padre no tuviera ese poder. Su padre ya le partía el trasero en cada oportunidad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su padre hubiera tenido el poder de hacerle daño de verdad? Blaine creía que ya lo hubiera matado. Su padre simplemente lo hubiera matado y lo hubiera hecho parecer un accidente.

Hmm...

Matarlo y hacer que pareciera un accidente…

Blaine cerró los ojos. ¿Podría matar a su padre? ¿Debería hacerlo? La vida sería más sencilla si él no estuviera. Para ser justo, su padre lo había dejado en paz desde su última pelea. Pero, era probablemente una cuestión de tiempo antes de que los problemas volvieran a empezar. Su padre prácticamente había admitido que sabía que Blaine había empezado el incendio, pero no podía probarlo. ¿Lo usaría en su contra? Probablemente no sentía la necesidad de vengar la muerte de Phil después de que se entero de que era gay, pero Blaine había destruido una propiedad bastante cara y eso era bastante excusa. ¿Su padre sería capaz de entregarlo?

Blaine rodó sobre su costado y miró a Kurt dormir. No. No podría matar a su padre. Kurt no lo aprobaría. No le gustaría. Blaine suspiró. James tendría que seguir vivo por ahora. Al menos, claro, que cometiera el error de meterse con Blaine o de que hiriera a Kurt. Si le daban esa oportunidad, Blaine mataría a su padre. Estaba cansado de que James le golpeara y de que hiciera llorar a su madre.

Kurt abrió los ojos.

"Hola hermoso"

"Hola."

Kurt se pegó a él, y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de lo que hemos aprendido?"

"Que voy a intentar hacerlo mucho mejor que mi abuelo."

"¿No vas a ser abogado?"

"No..Digo, si, todavía voy a ser un abogado. Me refiero a lo que tiene que ver contigo. El no cuidó a Tania y los destruyó a ambos. Siempre, siempre voy a cuidar de ti."

La voz de Kurt apenas era un susurro. "El los destruyó por qué se volvió codicioso. Codicioso de poder y egoísta."

Blaine no dijo nada.

"Pero, entiendo cómo se sentía Tania. Yo hubiera querido morir también. No quisiera tener que seguir sin ti."

Blaine seguía sin decir nada.

Kurt continúo. "¿Qué piensas de la historia?"

"¿De la historia de la sacerdotisa? No lo sé. Suena descabellada para mí."

Kurt se rió. "Yo creo que tiene perfecto sentido. Creo en cada palabra de eso. Oh, y en caso de que no lo hallas notado, todo este asunto es una locura. Puedo asegurarte en este momento, de que así no es cómo funcionan la mayoría de las relaciones de adolescentes. Al menos ninguna de las del Club de Coro."

Blaine se rió. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Blaine habló.

"Me encanta el hecho de que seas mi esclavo. Realmente, realmente lo amo. Me pone jodidamente duro."

"Y yo amo ser tu esclavo."

Blaine respiró hondo, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía. La próxima vez que se masturbara, probablemente esas serian las palabras que se imaginaria, junto con la imagen de Kurt empalándose a si mismo sobre él, la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, gritando.

El celular de Kurt sonó. Sin muchas ganas se levantó y sacó el celular de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era de un número desconocido.

"Hola?"

"Kurt?"

"¿Si?"

"Soy Mark."

"¿Quién?"

"Mark… bueno Michael, pero realmente me llamo Mark. Mark Madison.

La expresión de Kurt inmediatamente se volvió pesada cambiando con su voz. Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron mientras escuchaba el tono de voz de Kurt.

"Mira! Tienes muchos nervios para hablarme después de lo que hiciste, no puedo creer…"

Mark lo interrumpió.

"Mira Kurt, detente! Me puedes decir todo eso después. Estoy intentando hallar a Blaine."

"¿A Blaine?"

"Si. Es importante. Tiene que ver con Tyler."

"¿Qué pasó con Tyler?"

"Yo… tuvimos una pelea y … se fue enojado y no he podido hallarlo en toda la semana, y yo… estoy asustado por que es la fiesta de Out en Dayton este fin de semana… y se supone que íbamos a ir, y ahora estoy asustado de que vaya solo y…" Mark se detuvo estaba asustándose cada vez mas.

Kurt estaba confundido e intrigado. "Espera, no entiendo. ¿Por qué estabas peleando con Tyler? ¿Cómo siquiera se conocer… Espera! Tú! Tu eres el novio de Tyler?"

Ahora Blaine estaba realmente interesado en lo que Kurt decía. "¿Quién es?"

"Mark Madison."

Le tomó un momento a Blaine reaccionar. "¿Qué? ¿Me estas jodiendo?" Kurt lo cayó.

Mark suspiró. "No soy exactamente su novio… bueno, si lo soy… no sé. Ni siquiera habíamos discutido eso. Mira, solo quiero saber si Blaine lo ha visto. ¿Les dijo algo de ir a Dayton?"

Kurt miró a Blaine. "¿Has visto a Tyler esta semana?"

Blaine lo pensó. Negó con la cabeza. "Tú sabes… no ha ido al club en toda la semana."

"Mark? Blaine no lo ha visto. No ha ido al club en toda la semana."

"Mierda!" Ahora Mark estaba realmente asustado. "de seguro se va a ir a Dayton esta noche. Maldita sea!"

Kurt estaba intrigado por como Tyler y Mark se habían vuelto una pareja. "Exactamente cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?"

"Un par de meses. Tengo que ir a Dayton para encontrarlo. Se va a meter en problemas."

"Mark, ni siquiera sabes si fue a Dayton. Espera! Tengo una idea. Te hablo en 10 minutos. ¿Este es tu número?"

Kurt colgó y miró a Blaine. "Tyler quizás se halla metido en problemas, pero antes de saberlo, necesitas hacer una llamada."

Buscaron el teléfono de la casa de Tyler en el directorio. Blaine le llamó a su mamá para averiguar si estaba en casa. No lo había visto en el club y estaba preocupado. Oh, que dulce de Blaine de preguntar por él. Tyler, de hecho, si había estado en casa toda la semana, no se sentía muy bien, incluso había estado llorando en su habitación casi todos los días. Pero, se había sentido mejor e iba a salir con unos amigos a una fiesta en Dayton. De hecho, pensaba que Blaine iba con ellos. Blaine, delicadamente, le mintió diciéndole que él se iba a quedar a ayudar a su padre con cosas de la campaña, pero que se les uniría mas tarde. Estaba contento de oír que Tyler estaba sintiéndose mejor y que se iba a unir a ellos.

Colgó y miró a Kurt.

"Esto no es bueno. Tyler no conoce a un montón de gays que vayan a ir a Dayton esta noche. Va a ir solo ahí. Y cuando demonios empezó a follar con Mark Madison?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Desde hace unos pocos meses, me imagino. Ellos pelearon y no lo ha visto ni hablado con él desde el viernes. Realmente se oye asustado."

La oscuridad empezaba a girar dentro de Blaine. Eso explicaba por qué Mark sabía tanta información personal de los Anderson. ¿Tyler se había ofrecido a ayudarle, o Mark lo folló hasta que soltó la información?

"Blaine… necesitamos ayudar a Mark a encontrarlo. Sabes cómo es Tyler. Es vulnerable y… confiado. Si se siente mal consigo mismo y siente que nadie lo quiere…" ahora Kurt estaba preocupado. Le volvió a hablar a Mark.

"Definitivamente esta en Dayton. Dayton está a solo una hora y media. De seguro ya está ahí."

"Maldita sea! He oído de este fin de semana. Las cosas se ponen intensas. Si conoce a la persona equivocada…" Mark empezaba a sentir nauseas.

Kurt miró a Blaine.

Blaine suspiró. "Que Mark te de su dirección. Dile que lo vamos a recoger en 20 minutos."

* * *

><p>30 minutos después, Blaine, Kurt y Mark se dirigían a Dayton en el Mercedes Benz CLS 550 de James Anderson.<p>

"No lo entiendo. Si tu papá tiene este carro tan genial, por que maneja ese horrible auto que mi papá arregló."

"ES parte de la campaña. Hacer campaña en un carro malo les da la ilusión de que es uno más de la gente. No le darían ni un céntimo en las recaudaciones si se aparecieran en un carro de $72,000 dlls."

Blaine miró de reojo por el espejo a Mark. Esperaba que eso no terminara también en un artículo en el futuro, pero Mark se veía tan triste y deprimido que Blaine dudaba que estuviera oyendo siquiera. Verlo tan perturbado por lo de Tyler le daba curiosidad.

"¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con Tyler?"

Mar suspiró. "En Abril o mayo. Lo conocí en la librería. Estaba buscando por un regalo para sí sobrina de 5 años. Tyler estaba en la sección infantil, estaba sostenido una copia de "Las grandes obras de Dostoievski", pero, de hecho estaba leyendo "Donde termina el camino" de Shel Silverstein. Lo estaba leyendo y riendo de verdad. Era tan… dulce y adorable. Un estudiante de Universidad leyendo un libro de poesía infantil y riendo. No sabía que tenía solo 18 años y que seguía en preparatoria hasta después de que empezamos a… tu sabes…" Mark dejó de hablar, viendo por la ventana.

Kurt miró a Blaine.

"Por favor, maneja más rápido."

* * *

><p>Tyler caminaba por la fiesta, hasta sentarse en la barra y ordenó un agua mineral. Nunca tomaba alcohol. Era más listo que eso. Aparte, ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar del sexo si estaba ebrio? A Tyler le gustaba saber que estaba haciendo. Miró por la ventana. Había tantos tipos atractivos. Sería muy fácil enredarse con alguien. Iba a mentir y decir que era estudiante de Literatura. Apenas tenía unos diez minutes cuando un tipo bastante atractivo, bronceado y cabello oscuro se le acercó. Tenía cierto acento.<p>

"¿Quieres bailar?"

Tyler lo miró de arriba abajo. Era interesante y le gustaba ese acento. "Claro."

Su nombre era Rico y era un estudiante internacional que venía de Brasil. Tyler encontró esto interesante, pero Rico no era su tipo. Bailaron un par de canciones y Tyler se regresó a la barra. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien lo estaba viendo. DE hecho, eran dos personas. Uno de ellos era alto, rubio y de ojos azules. El otro era de la misma estatura, pero tenía cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Empezaron a caminar hacia él, moviéndose igual. ¿Eran gemelos?

"Hola." El castaño habló.

"Hola."

"Soy David. Este es Nathaniel."

"Soy Tyler."

"Creo que eres sexy Tyler. Nathaniel cree que eres lindo."

"gracias."

"¿quieres bailar?"

"¿Con cuál de los dos?

"Con ambos. Hacemos todo juntos." David se acercó más, su voz un susurro grave y sexy. "Todo."

Tyler sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"Ok."

David agarró una mano de Tyler y Nathaniel la otra. Lo guiaron a la pista empezaron a bailar, dejando a Tyler en medio.

Las cosas rápidamente empezaron a ponerse raras.

David estaba detrás de Tyler. Después de unos minutos de bailar, el puso las manos en las caderas de Tyler, empujando se trasero hacia él. Tyler podía sentir el miembro de David presionado contra él. Nathaniel se presionó contra Tyler, enredando sus brazos alrededor de Tyler, la punta de sus dedos descansando en la cintura de David. Tyler podía sentir también la erección de Nathaniel. Ooohh. Estar entre dos hombres atractivos que pensaban que era sexy y bonito. Tyler cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Nathaniel deslizó su mano por la entrepierna de Tyler, masajeándole mientras David deslizó su mano dentro de los shorts de Tyler, empezando a rozar su entrada. Tyler jadeo, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía tan bien y se sentía deseado y lindo y sexy y a quien le importaba si Mark pensaba que era una zorra, porque esos dos tipos universitarios lo hallaban suficientemente bello como para sobarlo en medio de una multitud, en medio de una pista de baile, llena de hombres atractivos. Ellos lo habían escogido a él, que se jodiera Mark.

* * *

><p>Mientras Blaine, Kurt y Mark entraban al campus de la Universidad de Dayton, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser sencillo. Kurt miró a su alrededor, las calles llenas de hombres gay atractivos vestidos en shorts ajustados y jeans. Estaba deseando haberse vestido diferente.<p>

"¿Cómo demonios lo vamos a hallar? Hay cientos de personas aquí."

"Bueno, cuando platicamos de venir este fin de semana, habíamos planeado ir al Club Boy, que iba a ser la fiesta principal en la Casa de la Fraternidad U de D. Quizás haya ido ahí."

Blaine encontró donde estacionarse y los tres empezaron a caminar. Blaine estaba en un estado de ánimo protector y oscuro. Había demasiados hombres homosexuales cerca, revisando a su Kurt. Un rubio bonito que pasó a su lado, le mandó un beso a Kurt. Este gruñó. Kurt enlazó sus dedos con los de Blaine. "Tranquilo."

La casa de la fraternidad estaba cliente, llena de gente y de ruido. Los universitarios estaban bailando y restregándose uno contra el otro en la pista de baile. Muchos chicos se habían quitado la playera y al parecer algunos también habían decidido descartar los shorts, quedando solo en ropa interior.

Mientras buscaban por el lugar, Kurt se sentía desesperanzado. "Esto es ridículo. 'Como lo vamos a encontrar?" Mark estaba estresado.

Kurt le susurró a Blaine. "¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"no sé. Encontrarlo de alguna forma."

"Kurt, eso nada mas funciona contigo. Yo solo dormí con Tyler. No lo hice mi esclavo." Kurt se quedó recordando la forma en que Tyler solía ver a Blaine cuando pensaba que Kurt no estaba poniendo atención. No estaba tan seguro.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que pensé… bueno… O dijo que la oscuridad está ligada al sexo y… bueno, tu tuviste relaciones con el.."

"Eso fue hace 3 años y no tenía la oscuridad conmigo entonces. Al menos no estaba despierta."

"Ok, está bien. Solo era una idea."

Mark sugirió que se separaran para buscar. La mirada en el rostro de Blaine lo dijo todo. De ninguna manera dejaría que Kurt saliera de su vista. Entonces, Mark empezó a buscarlo solo. Se encontrarían en la barra en 30 minutos.

Blaine le agarró la mano tan fuerte a Kurt, que este respingó."Blaine, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Te lo prometo, me voy a quedar a tu lado."

Siguieron buscando en vano. Había demasiadas personas y estaba oscuro. 30 minutos después, se encontraron con un decepcionado Mark en la barra.

Mark suspiró. "Kurt tiene razón. No tiene sentido. Nunca lo vamos a hallar aquí, asumiendo que este aquí. Deberíamos irnos."

* * *

><p>Tyler se seguía meciendo entre David y Nathaniel. No había tomado nada, pero sentía la cabeza ligeramente ligera y menos inhibido que de costumbre. Estaba consciente de que su playera se había desaparecido, así como la de David y la de Nathaniel, pero no podía recordar en qué momento se la quitó. Esperaba que la hubieran puesto en un lugar seguro. Era su playera favorita.<p>

Tyler se dejaba llevar entre el intense placer creado entre David y Nathaniel. David todavía estaba detrás de él, mientras Nathaniel le daba la cara, todavía masajeándolo. David empezó a murmurar en el oído de Tyler.

"Tyler, nos encantaría que fueras a nuestro departamento. A mí y a Nathaniel no encantaría…conocerte mejor." Tyler jadeó mientras Nathaniel sacaba su miembro de sus pantalones y empezaba a masturbarle. ¿Qué no estaban en medio de una habitación llena de gente? David siguió hablando. "Te vimos desde que entraste a la habitación. Nathaniel no habla mucho, pero desde el momento en que te vio, volteó a decirme, mira, ese es un tipo que sabe cómo manejar un miembro. Creo que tiene razón Tyler. Podría apostar que puedes manejarnos a los dos. ¿Tengo razón?" David empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras Nathaniel seguía masturbándole. Tyler jadeaba. Maldición. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? David seguía diciéndole. "¿puedes manejarnos Tyler? ¿Podrías con nosotros…al mismo tiempo?"

Dos hermosos hombres lo deseaban. Dos!

Siempre había dicho que intentaría todo lo referente al sexo al menos una vez.

Que se jodiera Mark.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt y Mark salieron. Kurt estaba aliviado de poder respirar aire fresco. Miró a Mark. Mark se veía triste y descorazonado. Kurt de pronto se enojó.<p>

"¿De qué demonios pelearon para que lo hicieras que te evitara por una semana?"

Mark se veía incomodo. Miró a Blaine y le esquivo la mirada rápidamente.

"Por nada."

"Obviamente tiene que ser algo, para que dejara de hablarte y se quedara una semana encerrado, llorando en su habitación. Debes de saber que Tyler puede actuar como si fuera fuerte, pero es muy frágil."

Mark se balanceaba de un pie a otro mientras Kurt y Blaine no le quitaban la vista de encima. La curiosidad de Mark empezaba a ganarle. Con o sin artículo, se moría por saber la verdad detrás de ese collar. El periodista en el tomó el control.

"¿conoces a Phil Williams?"

Eso agarró desprevenido a Blaine. ¿Acaso Tyler le había dicho algo del incendio? La oscuridad empezó a removerse y a calentarse.

"Claro, era el mejor amigo de mi padre."

"El murió en el incendio del edificio de tu padre."

"Si, así es." LA oscuridad se removía más fuerte. ¿Que pretendía Mark con eso?

"¿Qué relación tenia contigo?

"¿Qué quieres decir?

"digo…" Mark no sabía cómo decir eso. "¿Era tu amigo?

Blaine resopló. "No. definitivamente no era mi amigo."

Mark vio a Blaine más de cerca. Blaine siempre se veía tan… taciturno y un poco amenazante. ¿Podría matar a alguien? ¿Habían sido amantes y se había arruinado todo, y por eso lo había matado?

Blaine caminó más cerca a Mark y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

"Mark, ¿Por qué me preguntas acerca de Phil Williams?"

"Encontré un collar de dominación con tu nombre en su condominio."

Blaine rompió el contacto visual, retrocediendo sorprendido. Había asumido que sus padres habían encontrado el collar junto con las fotos y la pornografía. Había asumido que habían tirado todo.

Mark estaba parpadeando, intentando averiguar por qué había soltado todo así. Miró a Blaine. Bueno, ya que estaban siendo honestos…

"¿Eran Phil y tu amantes?"

Blaine se volvió asqueado. "No. Phil era un degenerado bastardo que tenía algo por mí." Blaine se calló. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. No podía dejarle saber que sabia del collar. Eso significaría que había estado en el condominio de Phil-

Mark estaba pensando seriamente. Entonces, Phil era gay y el mejor amigo de un tipo que odiaba a los homosexuales. Incluso trabajaba para él. ¿Anderson sabia que a su mejor amigo le gustaban los chicos? Quizás Anderson lo había averiguado y le había prendido fuego al edificio en medio de la confrontación con Phil

Kurt había estado callado, oyendo todo, y ahora, todo tuvo sentido para él.

"Estabas planeando hacer otro artículo sobre Blaine, verdad? Por eso estaban peleando Tyler y tú!"

Mark se veía culpable. Kurt estaba furioso.

"Con razón Tyler no quería hablar contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera considerar algo así? ¿Sabes cuánto daño has hecho con esa primera historia? ¿Y qué pensabas escribir exactamente?"

"No estaba seguro si iba a hacer la historia o no. Solo quería empezar a investigar.

"No culpo a Tyler por estar furioso contigo. Eres un idiota y no te lo mereces!"

Mark se quedó viendo el piso. No, no se merecía a alguien como Tyler. Tyler era muy dulce y amoroso, y juguetón, como para estar con alguien como Mark. Tyler era un niño muy crecido. Un niño con un apetito desenfrenado por el sexo. Mark miró alrededor, recordando por que estaban ahí.

"¿Vamos a intentar hallarlo?"

Miraron alrededor. La multitud había crecido.

Kurt suspiró. "No sé como lo haríamos. Vamos a hablarle de nuevo."

No contestó.

Mark suspiró tristemente. "Deberíamos irnos. Quizás cambió de parecer y nunca vino."

* * *

><p>El departamento de David y Nathaniel era lindo.<p>

Muy lindo como para dos estudiantes universitarios.

Tyler miró alrededor suyo. "¿Qué están estudiando?"

David le pasó una bebida. "Ya nos graduamos."

Tyler miró su vaso. Tenía sed. "¿qué es?"

"coca de dieta."

Tyler tomó un trago. Sabía bien. Se relajó y le dio un trago más grande.

"¿Son gemelos?"

David sonrió. "LA gente suele decirnos que somos gemelos, pero no, no lo somos. Somos mejores amigos. Amigos muy cercanos."

"¿Por qué Nathaniel no habla?"

"Le gusta usar su boca para otras cosas."

David tomó el vaso de entre las manos de Tyler y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Nathaniel, ya desnudo caminó hacia Tyler.

"¿Por qué mejor no te lo enseñamos?"

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine Mark manejaron de regreso a Westerville en silencio. Cuando dejaron a Mark en su apartamento, les pidió que lo esperaran. Unos minutos después, regresó con una caja morada. Se la dio a Blaine.<p>

"Si saben algo de Tyler…díganle que lo amo."

* * *

><p>Tyler abrió lentamente los ojos.<p>

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que el techo que estaba viendo no era el suyo.

Rodó su cabeza hacia la izquierda y la derecha. David estaba desnudo y dormido a su derecha. Nathaniel a su izquierda.

Tyler cerró los ojos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior?

Cerró los ojos más fuerte, intentando recordar. Mientras las memorias iban abriéndose paso, abrió rápidamente los ojos.

Oh dios.

Una oleada de pena se abalanzó sobre él, lentamente empezó a deslizarse fuera de la cama. Mientras su trasero rozaba las sabanas, gimió adolorido. Se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a David y a Nathaniel, deseando que siguieran dormidos. Una vez que alcanzó la orilla de la cama, lentamente intentó levantarse. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, inclinándose hacia adelante, hasta que suavemente cayó al piso. Mientras gateaba al baño, notó el sonido de otro tipo dormido en el piso.

¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior?

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Una vez en el baño, Tyler se intentó levantar y se miró en el espejo. Se salpicó agua fría en el rostro. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Lentamente regresó a la habitación, tratando de hallar su ropa. Una vez que se vistió, salió de ahí.

Tyler se quedó de pie frente al edificio de departamentos y miró la calle. Era domingo por la mañana. No tenía idea de donde estaba o donde había quedado su auto. Empezó a caminar, muy, muy lentamente. Después de unos minutos, el dolor era insoportable. Se detuvo, sentándose dolorosamente en los escalones de un edificio, las lagrimas rodándole por el rostro.

Sacó su celular y vio todas las llamadas perdidas. Tenía 22 llamadas de Mark, 10 de Kurt y 4 de Blaine. ¿A quién debía hablarle? Quería llamarle a Mark, pero se sentía muy estúpido y avergonzado. Kurt estaba en Lima. Eso quedaba más lejos que Westerville. Eso dejaba a Blaine.

"Tyler! Donde estas?"

Tyler estaba sollozando. "Dayton…Blaine…por favor, ven por mí."

"Estoy en camino. Dime donde estas."

Después de que le dieron la dirección, Blaine llamó a Mark.

"Alístate en 15 minutos."

* * *

><p>"Ahí esta! Ahí esta! Détente!" Mark casi brincaba del vehículo en movimiento antes de que Blaine pudiera detenerse.<p>

Tyler estaba recostado en los escalones de concreto, sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, llorando.

"Tyler!"

Tyler lo miró asustado. "¿Mark?"

"Oh Tyler!" Mark lo abrazó suavemente, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Tyler empezó a llorar más fuerte. "Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento."

"Tyler, está bien. Todo va a estar bien cariño. Está bien."

Mark ayudó a Tyler a que se subiera al auto. Manejaron hasta que encontraron el auto de Tyler. Una vez que Tyler se acomodó en el asiento trasero, Mark se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Gracias. Eres muy buen amigo."

"Tyler y yo… tenemos historia juntos. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho."

Mark se pasó las manos por el pelirrojo cabello. "Si, lo sé. Mira, no voy a hacer el artículo. Tu sabes, de Phil y lo que encontré. Mi editor se va a molestar, pero no importa."

Blaine lo pensó por un momento. "Quizás pueda ayudarte. Voy a pasar a tu casa mas tarde."

* * *

><p>Mark llevó a Tyler a su departamento. Lo metió a la tina y después del baño lo recostó. Mark lo abrazó intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y con quien lo habría pasado. ¿Había usado condón lo que fuera que hubiera hecho? Mark se estremeció.<p>

Su celular timbró. Blaine.

"Baja un minuto. Tengo algo para ti."

Blaine estaba de nuevo en su auto. Abrió su portaequipaje, sacó una caja y se la pasó a Mark.

"Quizás puedas sacar una historia de esto."

Tyler pasó los siguientes tres días acurrucado en la cama de Mark. Les dijo a sus padres que se iba a pasar la semana en una casa de campo con unos amigos en Kentucky. No salió del departamento más que a la clínica para que le hicieran un examen para ver si era positivo en VIH. Estaba aterrado, pero Mark había insistido. Después de todo, Tyler no podía recordar bien que había pasado. Estaba seguro que David y Nathaniel lo habían follado y que había sido al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía recordar nada del otro topo que había visto dormido en el piso. O si alguno de ellos había usado preservativo.

Por tres días, Mark abrazó a Tyler delicadamente y besó sus lágrimas. Mientras dormía, Mark vio la caja de papeles que Blaine le había dado. La caja contenía reportes confidenciales de votos de todos los distritos del Centro de Ohio. De los distritos del Senador Anderson. Era ilegal para la campaña tener esos archivos. Al demonio, nadie debía tener esos archives más que la Junta Electoral. También había una carpeta con una lista de todos los directores de la Junta Electoral de cada condado y una cantidad en dólares a su lado

¿Sobornos?

El miércoles, Tyler estaba dispuesto a hablar.

"Lo siento Mark. Siento mucho haberte ignorado la semana pasada."

"Está bien Tyler, me lo merecía. Nunca debí decirte eso."

Tyler miró las sabanas, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Pero es verdad, soy un puto. Mira lo que hice este fin de semana."

Mark se acercó, limpiando con cariño las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Tyler. "Tyler, no eres un puto. Solo estabas… confundido."

"Soy un puto confundido."

"No, no lo eres. Tu eres…" Mark se quedó callado. ¿Que estaba haciendo? No podía hacer algo así. Tyler solo tenía 18 años. Todavía tenía otro año que cursar de preparatoria. Mark no planeaba quedarse en Westerville mucho tiempo. Una vez que las elecciones pasaran, quería irse a D.C. No podía tener novio ahí, mucho menos uno tan joven.

Pero…

Pero amaba los enormes ojos verdes de Tyler. Amaba que era como un niño altísimo, que se reía como un niño de 6 años cuando leía poesía infantil. Amaba que Tyler era muy listo y educado, aunque solo Mark se diera cuenta de eso. Amaba ver los noticiarios con él, poniendo atención de hecho. Amaba los deliciosos sonidos que hacia Tyler cuando Mark lo follaba. Amaba la manera tan sexy que tenia Tyler de sonreír antes de chupársela. Mark amaba a Tyler.

"Eres mi novio y te amo."

Los ojos de Tyler se abrieron. "¿Qu…que?"

"Eres mi novio. Y te amo. Te amo tanto, y lamento tanto no habértelo dicho antes. Estaba… asustado. No planeaba quedarme aquí.. Y no quería hacer un compromiso sabiendo que me voy a ir, pero… te amo. Te amo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto."

Tyler contempló a Mark con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Estas…¿estás seguro de que me quieres?"

Mark jaló a Tyler hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Si Tyler, estoy seguro. Estoy seguro que te quiero. Te quiero y te amo."

Tyler cerró los ojos, aferrándose a Mark.

Finalmente, alguien lo amaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>N.T<em>**

_Ohhh Tyler... no me digan que no lo quieren aunque sea un poquitin? Dan ganas de abrazarlo, mimarlo y despues regañarlo por ser tan idiota...aww niño mas lindo..._

_Ok, ok, despues de mi parentesis emocional, muchas gracias por estar por aqui aun, ultimamente se me ha complicado subir actualizaciones gracias a q mi computadora y su regulador se ponen a huelga... pero aqui sigo. Por cierto, alguien sabe algo de que FF esta cerrando cuentas por historias "subidas de tono"? Por que... bueno, en una de esas me borran todo esto... asi que por mientras creo q ire subiendo las cosas q tengo en esta cuenta en Scarvesandcoffee y si alguien sabe de algun sitio interesante que se pueda usar en lugar de FF se los agradeceré eternamente... por que nada mas se me ocurre LJ y ese sitio sigue siendo un misterio para mi jajajaj_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, nos leemos pronto y ahora si, prometo, ya me pongo al corriente con sus hermosos mensajitos!_

**_Besos_**

**_Sam_**


	40. Chapter 40

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 40<span>

James estaba sentado en la junta para la planeación de la campaña, contemplando a Megan. Ella escuchaba atentamente a cada uno de los jefes de campaña de cada distrito y tomaba nota. ¿Estaría dispuesta a tener un romance con él? Él no tenía la menor intención de dejar a Elaine, por supuesto. Elaine había sido su esposa por 22 años. Lo había cuidado y había cuidado su hogar. Era leal y confiable y una Buena esposa para un política. Atractiva y presentable. A la gente le agradaba. No, no estaba interesado en divorciarse de Elaine.

Pero, estaba muy interesado en tirarse a Megan.

Si, estaba muy, muy interesado en tirársela. De hecho, le encantaría hacérselo en la misma mesa de la sala de juntas.

James giró el anillo de bodas alrededor de su dedo.

¿Estaría ella interesada? Ella levantó la cabeza y lo vio contemplándola. Se veía ligeramente confundida por su expresión, pero aun así sonrió.

Si, definitivamente la deseaba. Se preguntaba si Megan lo desearía también.

* * *

><p>Elaine tomó un trago de su café y miró por la ventana. Estaba sentada sola en el Lima Bean. Cuando dejó la casa de su hermana la noche anterior, le dijo que no regresaría ese fin de semana. Aunque Elaine amaba a sus sobrinos y sobrinas, necesitaba un descanso. También, tenía una decisión que tomar.<p>

Había estado casada por 22 años. La primera mitad de su matrimonia había sido divertida y excitante, mientras James hacia su carrera política y ella hacia carreras atrás de Blaine. Habían sido una buena familia. Había mucho amor en su hogar.

Pero su incapacidad de tener más hijos, aunado al asunto de Blaine siendo gay, había arruinado todo. Había destruido el amor. El amor había sido remplazado con decepción, enojo y repugnancia. Elaine no culpaba a Blaine. Culpaba a James por no ser capaz de aceptar que sus vidas no habían sido lo que habían planeado. Se culpaba a sí misma. No porque Blaine era gay, si no por haberle seguido la corriente a James. Por no pensar por sí misma. Su hijo era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera conocido, y aun así, había permitido que James lo alejara de ella. Había dejado que su marido abusara de su hijo y que arruinara su relación. Era una madre podrida y una mujer débil

Era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran.

Elaine estaba en sus 40 y tantos. Todavía era atractiva, todavía podía encontrar a alguien más. Alguien que la amara y que no le importara que ella no pudiera tener hijos. Y que no le importara que su hermoso hijo fuera gay.

Elaine quería salirse de su matrimonio

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine llego a su casa de la práctica de tenis el viernes, instantáneamente se puso de mal humor. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que estar sus dos padres en casa? Blaine se había malacostumbrado. James y Elaine habían estado en rara ocasión en la casa, así que los chicos habían estado usando la casa para ellos solos. Estaban cerca de completar la meta de Blaine de tener sexo en cada habitación de su casa. Se suponía que ahora iban a conquistar la cocina. Kurt había decidido que Blaine lo iba a convertir en un panquecito. Todo el día, Blaine había estado fantaseando con la idea de lamer el betún del cuerpo de Kurt.<p>

Aparte, era viernes. Kurt iba a pasar la noche ahí y se iba a ir temprano a su primer partido el sábado. Era contra Roger Coseell y Blaine no podía esperar a demolerlo. Blaine y Roger habían estado en la misma escuela antes de que Blaine fuera transferido a Dalton. Roger había sido uno de los principales instigadores para que golpearan a Blaine. Había sido el líder de un ataque particularmente brutal. Lo habían sorprendido en los vestidores y lo habían golpeado hasta que perdió el sentido. El daño hubiera sido peor si el entrenador no hubiera entrado al vestidor. Los detuvo, pero no había estado muy preocupado de que un montón de chicos golpearan al maricón de la escuela. Nadie fue castigado.

Roger había estado hablando a espaldas de Blaine toda la semana, acerca de que no tenía miedo de pelear contra un maricón afeminado como Blaine Anderson. No le importaba lo que todo mundo decía de cómo jugaba Blaine. Los heteros pateaban traseros gay siempre. Blaine planeaba asesinarlo con una pelota de tenis.

En preparación para su partido, Blaine quería follarse a Kurt toda la tarde y Buena parte de la noche. Y Kurt estaba dispuesto y ansioso. Desde que habían visitado a O, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Su relación se había movido a un nuevo nivel de intensidad, como si eso fuera posible. El amor entre ellos había crecido más fuerte y profundo. No había dudas ni preguntas. Kurt y Blaine se pertenecían entre ellos. Blaine era el amo y Kurt era el esclavo y cada uno adoptaba su papel con pasión, realmente comprometidos en eso. La esclavitud de Kurt era completa. Sentía el control y posesión de Blaine siempre, aunque no estuvieran juntos. Kurt se envolvía gustoso en esa sensación. Era tan feliz, que no podía contenerse.

Blaine había pasado por cambios tanto mentales como físicos. Físicamente, el calor de la oscuridad se había calmado. Su cuerpo aun se sentía muy cálido, pero no tan caliente como los días antes de que visitaran a O. la oscuridad estaba más fuerte, pero permanecía calmada. Blaine nunca lo admitiría, pero había sentido una especie de alivio del hecho de que Kurt también pudiera controlar el poder dentro de él. Saber que tenia a Kurt era reconfortante y lo hacía más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

Blaine amaba ser el amo y completamente entendía por qué la oscuridad provenía del lado más oscuro de la naturaleza de cada uno. Blaine disfrutaba de una gratificación erótica del mero hecho de que Kurt fuera su esclavo. Cuando Kurt estaba arrodillado frente a él, contemplándole a los ojos, Blaine podía entender completamente como las cosas se podían convertir en crueldad y abuso si no había amor. La posesión de otra persona, atado al sexo, era increíblemente caliente. Demasiado caliente y demasiado peligroso como para existir sin estar equilibrado con una cantidad igual de amor. Agradecía que su abuela hubiera hecho que el amor fuera un requerimiento para su relación. Su amor por Kurt lo consumía tanto como la oscuridad y estaba agradecido por ese balance.

Blaine entró a la casa y de detuvo. Todo estaba en silencio. Quizás se estaban preparando para salir. Eso esperaba.

Subió las escaleras para darse una ducha y esperar a Kurt. Como sus padres estaban en casa, tuvo que vestirse. Kurt llegó como a las 2:00pm. El también se había dado cuenta de los carros en la entrada. Se detuvo nervioso en la cocina.

"Quizás deberíamos de salirnos."

"No, no quiero. He estado esperando verte todo el día."

"Me viste ayer. Yo creo que lo que has estado esperando todo el día ha sido lamerme."

El miembro de Blaine se endureció. "Si, eso también."

Subieron a la habitación de Blaine y decidieron pasar el tiempo haciendo nada. Blaine empezó a jugar en su iPad mientras Kurt empezaba a arreglarle el closet. Aunque Blaine era bastante ordenado, a Kurt le gustaba que los colores estuvieran coordinados. Blaine solo colgaba todo en todos lados. Lo hacía a propósito. Le gustaba que Kurt le arreglara el closet. Mientras lo veía, pregunto la única pregunta que repetía cada semana.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres ser un esposo que se queda en casa?"

Kurt se volvió a malmirarlo. "¿En serio? ¿Vamos a empezar otra vez?

"Solo pensé que era buena idea preguntar y ver si ya habías cambiado de opinión, ahora que entiendes que eres mi esclavo."

Kurt sintió como lo inundaban oleadas de deseo. Amaba cuando Blaine decía eso, tú eres mi esclavo.

"Lo siento, amo. Tengo hermosos diseños de moda que compartir con el mundo."

"Tú sabes que te cuidaría bien. No necesitas trabajar."

"No dudo eso ni un segundo, Blaine. Sé que me cuidarías bien. Y, yo quiero cuidarte. Quiero que ambos nos cuidemos y que ambos trabajemos."

Blaine lo dejó. Sabía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. También sabía que podía ordenarle que se quedara en casa, pero no haría eso, nunca. Lo amaba demasiado.

De pronto, escucharon gritos.

_"No! esta fuera de discusión!"_

_"Tú no decides eso!"_

_"¡Como demonios no! así que puedes olvidarlo! No puedo creer que siquiera hallas sugerido algo así!"_

Kurt miró a Blaine con miedo. Blaine sintió como la oscuridad empezaba a removerse y a calentarse. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación. El y Kurt se sentaron en la cama, escuchando.

_"No soy feliz, y sé que tampoco lo eres tú! ¿No estás cansado de no ser feliz?"_

_"Honestamente, me importa una mierda ser feliz! No puedo preocuparme de ser feliz si estoy intentando salvar mi carrera. No puedo creer que siquiera lo estés mencionando! Eres tan egoísta!"_

_"¿Yo soy egoísta? Tienes el coraje de decir eso? Tu egoísmo fue el que destruyó esta familia!"_

_"Yo no destruí una mierda! Y que chingada familia! Nunca tuve una familia! Tu no pudiste darme una familia!"_

_"Teníamos un hermoso hijo que tu…"_

_"Ni siquiera me menciones a ese jodido maricón! No hay nada hermoso en Blaine!"_

_"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"_

Silencio.

Kurt miró a Blaine. Qué cosa más horrible oír a tu padre decir algo así de ti. Blaine parecía inconmovible.

Empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

_"James, me quiero ir."_

_"No, ahora déjalo."_

_"James, me voy a ir, y no puedes detenerme."_

_"Tú eres mi esposa y te quedas aquí. Ahora, deja esa mierda y alístate. Tenemos un banquete al que ir."_

_"No."_

_"Elaine…"_

_"No… quiero irme!"_

Se quedaron callados por un momento y después oyeron gritar a Elaine.

_"Quítame tus manos de encima!"_

Blaine salió apresurado de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo, seguido por Kurt.

James tenía a Elaine agarrada por los hombros, acorralada contra la pared. Estaba deteniéndola, gritándole.

"Eres mi esposa! No me vas a dejar!"

"¡Si, lo voy a hacer! Déjame ir!"

"!Aléjate de ella!"

James se giró para ver a ambos chicos en la puerta. Por un momento, se sacó de balance al ver a Kurt. Nunca lo había visto en persona.

"Lárguense! Esto es entre tu madre y yo!"

Los ojos de Blaine estaban negros. Kurt podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Oh, no…

"Deja ir a mi madre."

James dejó ir a Elaine, mirando a Blaine.

"Estoy cansado de esto. Vete a tu habitación."

"No. Creo que tú deberías irte."

"No te atrevas a decirme que me vaya de mi propia casa! Esta es mi jodida casa, fenómeno! Si alguien se debe ir, son tu zorra y tú!"

Blaine cerró los ojos. Kurt empezó a sentir el pánico.

"Blaine… por favor no lo hagas… No quieres hacerlo."

Blaine abrió los ojos. Estaban del tono más oscuro que Kurt los hubiera visto. Lo tomó por el brazo. "Solo déjalo."

"No, hasta que deje ir a mi madre."

James lo miró incrédulo. "¿en serio? Bueno, tu madre no va a ir a ningún lado, más que al banquete." Se giró hacia Elaine. "vístete."

"No. James… te estoy dejando. Quiero el divorcio. Puedes quedarte en la casa. Yo me iré…"

"Tú no te vas a ir y mucho menos a divorciar de mi!"

"James…"

"No!"

"Si!" Elaine empezó a caminar a la puerta. James la agarro del brazo y la jaloneó de regreso.

Kurt pudo presentirlo. "Blaine… no.."

Elaine trató de zafarse. "Déjame!"

"Déjala ir!"

"Cállate y lárgate!"

"James, déjame ir! Me estas lastimando el brazo!"

"No!"

"Si!" Elaine se liberó. James saltó hacia adelante y la volvió a agarrar. En ese momento, todo el estrés, todo el dolor de las pérdidas se volcó sobre James. Ya había perdido a Phil, sus oficinas, estaba perdiendo las elecciones. Y ahora, su esposa quería dejarlo. Una furia intensa erupción en James…

Y abofeteó a su esposa.

El sonido de la mano golpeándole en el rostro hizo eco en todo la habitación.

Kurt gritó.

Blaine atacó.

Un escalofrió de miedo rodó a Blaine hacia James, atrapándolo. James cayó al piso mientras el dolor intenso recorría su cuerpo. Su pecho estaba apretado y no podía respirar. Rodaba en el piso, tratando de levantar sus manos a su garganta para detener la sensación de ahogo, pero no se podía mover.

Kurt corrió Elaine, que estaba en la esquina, en el piso, viendo como su hijo torturaba a su esposo. "Sra. Anderson, vámonos! Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Pero Elaine no se podía mover. Ella nada mas veía a James rodar por el suelo.

Kurt hizo una mueca al ver a James. Era una visión perturbante y enferma. Los ojos de James estaban abiertos de mero terror, su boca colgando, pero sin que saliera un sonido. Su cuerpo rodaba y temblaba en el piso mientras sus brazos seguían pegados a su costado, sus piernas rígidas.

Kurt miró a Blaine. Blaine se veía extrañamente calmado. Sus ojos eran negros y permanecían enfocados en su padre. Kurt miraba a Blaine y a James una y otra vez. El cuerpo de James cada vez parecía más tenso. Su pecho más congestionado. Blaine estaba incrementando el dolor. El agarre cada vez más fuerte.

Blaine iba a matar a su padre.

Kurt brincó para correr hacia él. "Blaine, no! Detente! Blaine, no puedes matarlo! Vas a ir a prisión! Detente! Blaine, escúchame! Déjalo ir!"

Blaine no estaba escuchando. Quería que su padre muriera. Liberó la opresión en la garganta solo para poder oír sus gritos. Quería oír a su padre gritar mientras moría lentamente. Muy, muy lentamente. Blaine planeaba alargar esto lo más posible. Iba a torturar a ese hijo de puta por horas.

Kurt le estaba rogando. "Blaine! Por favor, no lo mates! Por favor, Blaine!"

Blaine no quitaba su mirada del cuerpo de su padre. Simplemente se estiró para alcanzar a agarrar a Kurt por el brazo. Después pensó lo que necesitaba decir.

_"Lleva a mi madre abajo a la cocina, y ahí espérenme. Ahora."_

Los ojos de Kurt se entrecerraron y volvieron a abrir mientras escuchaba la orden en su cabeza. Sintió el peso completo de su esclavitud en cuanto Blaine le dijo eso.

Kurt se giró hacia Elaine. Todavía estaba sentada en la esquina, hipnotizada por la escena frente a ella. Le tomó a Kurt varios intentos para ella lo pudiera escuchar. La levantó y empezó casi a arrastrarla por la habitación hacia la puerta. Mientras pasaron a Blaine, ella se detuvo y dejó una mano en su hombro.

"Blaine, eres mi único hijo. No puedo dejar que mi único hijo vaya a prisión. No lo mates."

Blaine no se movió. En lugar de eso, incremento ó el dolor que su padre sentía disfrutando los gritos que aumentaron. Podía sentir como la vida de su padre se iba deslizando, y le gustaba esa sensación. Ni siquiera apartó su mirada.

Kurt y Elaine se salieron de la habitación.

Blaine cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Controlaba todo con su mente. Escuchaba los gritos de su padre, como pedía clemencia. Seguía aumentando el nivel de dolor. Poco a poco. Minuto a minuto. Podía saborear como la vida se iba agotando en su padre. Sabia deliciosa.

Hizo que James llegara al mismo borde de la muerte.

Y solo entonces lo liberó.

* * *

><p>Blaine bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a su madre y a Kurt, sentados en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo vino. Tomó un vaso de agua y se les unió.<p>

Kurt lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Entonces, Blaine podía matar a alguien sin que la obscuridad tomara el control. Que encantador de su parte.

Elaine habló primero.

"El..Tu…."

La voz de Blaine sonó calmada y casual. "No, no lo maté."

Elaine y Kurt soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

"Voy a dejarlo Blaine. Quiero el divorcio."

Blaine asintió.

"¿quieres ir a vivir conmigo?"

"Si."

"No estoy segura de que clase de lugar podamos conseguir. No tengo mucho dinero propio y hasta que todo el divorcio termine…" Elaine de pronto se veía asustada.

"No te preocupes por eso mamá. Tengo dinero. Encontraremos un buen lugar con tres habitaciones."

"Blaine… un departamento de 3 habitaciones sería muy caro."

"no te preocupes por eso."

"¿Cómo podrías tener dinero para conseguir un departamento de 3 habitaciones?"

Él le sonrió. "Confía en mí."

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Elaine se levantó. "Voy a irme con mi hermana. No puedo quedarme ni un minuto más aquí. ¿Quieres venir?"

Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt. Al demonio. Tenía a un chico sexy que follarse toda la noche.

"No, nos quedamos aquí."

"Pero, ¿y tu padre?"

"El no nos molestará."

Elaine asintió y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. James estaba tirado en el piso, gimiendo de dolor. Elaine le dio un vistazo. Después de 22 años de matrimonio, ¿Cómo era posible sentir tan poco por ese hombre? Ella no sentía nada. Se sentía vacía. Tomó una maleta del closet y empacó. Le dio una última mirada y decidió que al menos lo ayudaría a levantarse del suelo. El lloró adolorido mientras ella batallaba para arrastrarlo por la habitación para tirarlo sobre la cama. Lo miró por última vez y se fue.

En el otro lado del pasillo, Blaine le puso seguro a la puerta de su habitación y se giró hacia Kurt. Kurt tenía su mejor gesto de enfado. Blaine suspiró. No tendrían sexo todavía.

"ok, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Bueno, veamos, primero, que casi matas a tu padre.

Blaine lo interrumpió. "Casi. Pero no lo hice. ¿Que mas?"

"No sabía que podías matar a alguien sin que la oscuridad tomara el control."

Blaine no dijo nada. De hecho, no se había tomado la molestia de comentarle eso.

Kurt suspiró. Se quedó contemplando a Blaine. ¿Importaba todavía a estas Alturas? No importaba, por que Kurt estaba metido en esto. Hasta el final. Le dio a Blaine una mirada sexy. Blaine arqueó la ceja. Ese era un cambio de humor rápido.

"Entonces dime, Blaine Anderson. ¿Que mas puedes hacer?"

Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Maldita sea, Kurt era sexy. Caminó para acercarse a él y besarlo intensamente.

"Puedo hornear."

Kurt levantó la ceja.. "Oh, en serio?"

"Si, puedo hacer panquecitos. DE hecho, un panque de Kurt. Es mi especialidad."

"Oh bueno, estamos de suerte. Ocurre que tengo dos recipientes de betún y un par de espátulas en mi bolsa."

Bajaron la escalera hacia la cocina. Kurt le dijo que tenía una sorpresa. Conectó su iPod a las bocinas, se subió a la mesa de la cocina y se quedó en pose. La habitación se llenó con música de burlesque y Kurt empezó a desvestirse al ritmo de la música mientras Blaine se sentaba frente a la isla de la cocina, viéndolo. Kurt había practicado y cronometrado su rutina perfectamente, así que cuando la música se termino, estaba desnudo, sentado provocativamente en la mesa. Blaine brincó de su asiento y camino hacia él, la espátula y el betún en mano. Kurt cerró los ojos mientras Blaine empezaba a embarrar betún por todo su pecho, sus muslos y por supuesto, su miembro. También cubrió sus labios. Una vez que había terminado, se quitó la ropa y empezó a lamer. Empezó con los labios de Kurt y empezó su recorrido hacia abajo. Se tomo su tiempo con el miembro de Kurt, lamiéndole arriba y abajo, deslizándolo hasta su garganta y chupándoselo fuerte mientras lo sacaba, solo para volver a empezar. Hizo que Kurt se pusiera frenético. Kurt se corrió en su boca y Blaine lo tragó todo. El sabor de la corrida de Kurt, mezclado con el betún era delicioso.

Blaine tomó una toallita humedecida y limpió todos los restos del dulce. Se subió a la mesa y se sentaron uno frente al otro, solo besándose. Profunda, apasionadamente, con besos llenos de deseo.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Blaine anunció que tenía en mente una nueva postura para probar. ¿Quería Kurt intentarlo?

Kurt asintió entusiasta. Por supuesto. Haría cualquier cosa que Blaine quisiera.

Blaine se bajó de la mesa, sentándose en una de las sillas. Le dijo a Kurt que se parara de espaldas a él, Blaine mirando su trasero. Después lo acercó lo más que podía hacia él-

"Ahora, quiero que bajes tu trasero a mi miembro." Kurt se asombró un poquito. Ahora sabía porque Blaine le había preguntado si quería intentarlo. Era una posición difícil. Kurt ya se había empalado a sí mismo cuando lo habían hecho en el parque. Las sensaciones de plenitud y la intensidad de sus movimientos eran salvajes. Y eso que la vez anterior, Blaine había estado recostado y Kurt sobre él. Y ahora, hacerlo así, oh, su trasero iba a dolerle al día siguiente.

Blaine dejó sus manos sobre la cadera de Kurt, guiándolo hacia su erección. Kurt gruño al sentir la ajustada sensación asaltando todos sus nervios. Una vez que estuvo completamente abajo, Blaine enredó apretadamente sus brazos en la cintura de Kurt

"Ahora, quiero que te levantes y vuelvas a bajar. Primero despacio, e iremos subiendo la velocidad."

Kurt empezó a moverse despacio, los brazos de Blaine ayudándole, subiendo y bajando. Oh madre de ….

Hicieron eso unas cuantas veces hasta que Blaine le ordenó ir más rápido. Kurt aceleró.

Maldita sea. Dios. Mierda

Kurt empezó a gruñir cada vez que bajaba. Blaine nunca le había oído gruñir. Le gustaba el sonido. Apretó su agarre y le dijo que se moviera más rápida.

Kurt estaba en un infierno de placer sexual. Eso era tortura, pero no quería que parara. No podía parar. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien y Blaine no le daba piedad. Encontraron un ritmo que podían mantener y Kurt estaba atrapado entre su deseo y su tormento. Aparte, lo que Blaine le susurraba solo lo estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Cómo se siente hermoso? ¿Se siente bien?"

"Oh,, ugh, si… así, tan lleno…ugh."

"¿Puedes con más hermoso? Puedes más?"

"Si… ohhh ugh… si puedo…mas, dame mas…"

"Bien, porque quiero follarte el trasero, y joderte muy duro, follarte muy duro."

Kurt aceleró, gruñendo y gimiendo. Blaine no recordaba haberle oído tan primitivo. Era jodidamente caliente.

Blaine manejaba a Kurt mas rápido, levantándolo y sentándolo con una severidad que hacía que Kurt pensara que se iba a desmayar. Su ritmo era más rápido y justo cuando Kurt pensó que no podría aguantar más, Blaine se estiró para empezar a masturbarle.

"Voy a correrme bien fuerte dentro de ti Kurt, y quiero que te corras así también, hermoso."

Kurt no podía responder. Lo único que podía hacer era gruñir.

Solo le tomo un par de minutos más antes de que Blaine explotara con un grito. Unos cuantos movimientos más de su mano y Kurt se le unió. Blaine no podía recordar haber oído gritar a Kurt tan alto. El orgasmo de Kurt atravesó su cuerpo, dejándole temblando. Se desvaneció contra Blaine, que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la cintura. Blaine se levantó cuidando de no dejar caer a Kurt. Maniobró para poder levantarlo y cargarlo hasta la habitación. Blaine colapsó a su lado. Wow. Eso había sido la follada más caliente que hubiera tenido .Miró a Kurt. No podrían hacer eso muy seguido. Tendría que reservarlo para ocasiones especiales cuando tuviera que castigar a su esclavo.

* * *

><p>Como de costumbre, Blaine se despertó primero la mañana del sábado y se contemplo a sí mismo, desnudo enfrente de su espejo. Su piel estaba más oscura, su cabello un tanto más largo y sus ojos se veían tres tonos más profundos. Su cuerpo era fuerte, muscular y poderoso.<p>

Iba a matar a Roger.

Blaine se deslizó en la cama de nuevo y empezó a besarle la espalda a Kurt. Kurt murmuró algo, abriendo los ojos. Oh, su trasero estaba adolorido. La noche anterior había sido brutal en el sentido más amoroso posible. A pesar de lo adolorido, Kurt estaba dispuesto a dejar que Blaine lo tomara de nuevo, si era necesario.

"¿Estás listo para el partido?"

"Si, voy a destrozar a Roger. No puedo esperar."

Blaine paseó sus dedos por la espalda de Kurt, sobre sus nalgas, haciendo círculos en torno a su entrada. Kurt siseó adolorido.

"¿Te duele?"

"Si… pero puedes hacérmelo si lo necesitas."

Blaine inhaló profundamente. La oscuridad estaba rondándolo. Todavía estaba muy active por el ataque de ayer y la follada que le siguió. Quería que Blaine tomara a Kurt, sobre todo porque estaba adolorido. Hacer que lo tomara. Sin piedad.

Kurt se giró sobre su espalda y miró a Blaine.

"¿Me quieres?" _Por favor, di que sí_. La severidad de la noche anterior había dejado a Kurt en un extraño humor sexual. Quería que Blaine le castigara.

"Si," respondió Blaine hambriento. "Pero, ahora tu escoges como lo hacemos."

Hmm… estaba difícil. Kurt lo pensó por un momento. Quería ser castigado, así que…

"Por detrás."

El miembro de Blaine palpitó de la excitación.

Kurt rodo de nuevo sobre su estomago. Se empinó sobre sus rodillas, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, agarrándose las manos. Puso su rostro sobre el colchón y meneo el trasero.

Blaine lo miraba. Mierda. Se veía tan vulnerable y disponible. Disponible para el miembro de Blaine. Blaine atrapó con el control a Kurt en esa posición y Kurt gimió de sentirse indefenso. Blaine deslizo 3 dedos de una sola vez, sabiendo que iba a dolerle. Kurt gritó. Oh, eso era tan bueno. Su trasero iba a doler, pero se sentía tan bien. Su amo tomándolo como el esclavo que era. Kurt se modo contra los dedos de Blaine, siseando y gimiendo. Blaine torció sus dedos y Kurt gritó.

Blaine quería entrar en ese apretado esfínter. Quería marcarle.

Se deslizo en Kurt, mientras este gritaba fuertemente. Blaine se movió con un ritmo lento y suave. "Tómalo Kurt, tómalo, Tómalo todo." Kurt gritaba y pedía más. Oh, su trasero iba a doler todo el día. Mientras Blaine casi alcanzaba su orgasmo, agarró a Kurt fuerte contra él y le dio un empujón más fuerte. Kurt gritó y Blaine se corrió en el trasero de Kurt. Kurt gimió de sentir el líquido caliente llenándole. Blaine gemía, derritiéndose en el placer. Cuando termino, y Kurt se cayó contra el colchón. Blaine recostado sobre él. Ambos se sentían cálidos y relajados. Blaine besó su nuca.

"Gracias."

"De nada, mi amo." Kurt sonrió mientras oía como Blaine gruñía.

Se quedaron recostados otros 30 minutos antes de bañarse y vestirse.

"¿tenemos tiempo para que me prepares el desayuno?"

"Seguro, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Pan tostado, tocino y salchichas."

Mientras salían de la habitación de Blaine, Kurt pensó en James.

"deberíamos revisar a tu padre."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ayer casi lo matas!"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No se va a morir de lo que le hice. Solo estará adolorido por unos días.

Kurt no estaba convencido. Lo último que quería era que el papa de Blaine se muriera por algún accidente de esa condición y que Blaine terminara en la cárcel, sin haber tenido la satisfacción de haberle matado.

"Vamos a asegurarnos de que aun este vivo."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "está bien."

Se aseguraron de que James aun estuviera sobre la cama, justo como Elaine lo había dejado. Aun estaba gimiendo en sueños, cuando aun leves rastros de dolor lo atacaban. Blaine sonrió ante ese sonido. Pensó en atacarlo y renovar su dolor, pero sabía que Kurt no lo aprobaría. Quizás más tarde tuviera la oportunidad de torturarlo. Blaine rió internamente. Si, era un maldito y enfermo bastardo. Oh, bueno. Su padre se lo merecía.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron al partido. Kurt estaba emocionado de ver a Tyler esperándoles. Lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio.

"Tyler! Que content estoy de verte!" Tyler sonrió tímidamente.

"Hola Kurt."

Blaine miró de cerca a Tyler. Se veía bien. Mucho mejor que la última vez que lo había visto.

"¿Estás bien Tyler?"

Tyler asintió. "Si, Mark me ha estado cuidando. Um, gracias por recogerme."

"No hay problema."

Blaine se alejó para hallar a pete. Kurt y Tyler se pusieron a encontrar un lugar en las gradas. Una vez que se sentaron, Kurt empezó su interrogatorio.

"¿Como conociste a Mark? ¿Cuándo empezaron a tontear? No es mucho más grande que nosotros? ¿Están ya oficialmente juntos? ¿Qué te paso la semana pasada?"

Tyler se rio empezó a contestarle. Apenas faltaban unos cinco minutos para que empezara el partido, cuando Kurt vio que Elaine llegaba. El la saludó de lejos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

"Hola."

"Hola. ¿Que está haciendo por aquí?"

Elaine parecía apenada. "Pensé que sería buena idea venir a ver jugar a Blaine. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez."

Kurt le sonrió y se recorrió para darle un lugar.

Tyler la saludo y Kurt y él siguieron con su plática. Elaine miró a Tyler. Ella concia a su madre, Ángela. Habían estado embarazadas al mismo tiempo. Wow. Otro hermoso, y gay, chico. ¿Tenía algo el agua en Westerville? Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Ángela con su hijo gay. Quizás debería hablarle para platicar con ella.

Dándole crédito, Roger no se dio por vencido de inmediato. En lugar de eso, se agoto a si mismo tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Blaine. Una vez que Blaine estuvo seguro que lo había cansado, dejo de intentar de dirigir a la pelota lejos de Roger. En lugar de eso, cada vez que podía le apuntaba a él, disfrutando de los gritos de Roger cada que la pelota le impactaba, en las piernas, el estomago, su brazo, dejándole moretones oscuros cada vez. Finalmente, Blaine le pego a la pelota con tanta fuerza , que no solo le pegó a Roger en la cabeza y lo noqueo, si no que la pelota de hecho se destrozo.

Fin del juego.

Blaine estaba complacido de ver a su madre a un lado de Kurt y Tyler.

"Oh cariño! Estuviste magnifico!" Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Disculpe?"

Todos se giraron para ver a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y piel apiñonada. Tenía una mirada cálida y una sonrisa amigable.

"Solo quería felicitarte en tu victoria. Eres un jugador maravilloso."

"Gracias."

El hombre se giró hacia Elaine. "Mi nombre es Joel. Joel Weinstein."

"Elaine Anderson."

Joel y Elaine se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

"Debe de estar muy orgullosa de su … hijo? Si no me equivoco."

"Si, es mi hijo, y sí, estoy muy orgullosa de él.

Blaine la miró sorprendido. ¿Estaba orgullosa de él?"

"Su esposo debe de estar muy orgulloso de él."

"Uhm..Uh.. yo.. de hecho estamos separados. Estamos divorciándonos."

"Oh. Yo soy divorciado. Sé que puede ser difícil. ¿Tiene un buen abogado?"

"Uh… no. Esto es muy reciente aun."

"Bueno, mi hermano es abogado si necesita uno. El manejo mi divorcio."

"oh."

Kurt, Blaine y Tyler se quedaron ahí de pie, viendo a Joel y Elaine contemplarse. Kurt tomo cartas en el asunto.

"Bueno, estábamos por irnos a desayunar algo, señor Weinstein. ¿Por qué no nos acompaña?"

Blaine miró a Kurt como si estuviera loco. No habían planeado irse a comer nada.

Joel no dejó de ver a Elaine. "Me encantaría."

"Señora Anderson, porque no van ustedes a reservar la mesa mientras Blaine se da una ducha. Nos vemos ahí en unos minutos."

Elaine no dejo de ver a Joel. "Ok."

Los dos caminaron al restaurante. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los oyeran, Tyler se soltó riendo mientras Blaine miraba a Kurt completamente confundido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? No íbamos a comer aquí."

"claro que no tonto, nosotros nos vamos."

"pero tu dijiste…"

Kurt besó a Blaine. "Venga, vámonos." El celular de Tyler sonó.

"Los veo después chicos. Mark ya terminó la investigación que tenía pendiente por hoy, así que voy a verle."

Blaine estaba curioso. No había hablado con Mike desde que le dio la caja llena de boletas electorales.

"¿en que está trabajando?"

"Algo de reportes ilegales de votaciones y de sobornos en las elecciones."

Blaine sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T<strong>

Yo se que parece maldición, que entre mas me acerco al final, mas pretextos tengo para no subir actualizaciones, pero la compu estuvo en coma, y hasta q me la medio arreglaron dio señales de vida, entre eso y el trabajo se me dificultó seguir con el ritmo de uno por semana, pero me estare poniendo al corriente. Con "Donde hay humo" estoy trabajando el nuevo cap, solo que como están mas largos, si me tardo un poquitín mas… pero ahí sigo XD

Y parentesis cultural, pero realmente, realmente, no puedo hacer que la mamá de Blaine me caiga bien... no tengo tanta animadversión hacia ella como hacia su papá, pero creo que YaDiva se la puso facil a la doña... ¬¬

Muchos besos a los que aun sigan por aquí… y el cambio a Scarves and Coffee aun sigue por confirmarse… que tengo q pedir permiso a los autores d epublicar alla

**Besos**

**Sam**


	41. Chapter 41

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 41<span>

Megan estaba sentada frente a Mark, mirándolo con suspicacia. Solo había aceptado encontrarse con él, esperando encontrar que era lo que tramaba. La campaña no podía aguantar más drama. El incendio les había ayudado a recuperarse un poco del último artículo de Mark, pero no podían aceptar otro así.

Megan empezaba a sentirse cansada. Se suponía que las elecciones de este año iban a ser sencillas. En lugar de eso, habían sido una batalla continua. Tenía que aprender de Elaine que había dejado a James, aparte no le gustaba la forma en que la veía últimamente. Aunque en verdad le agradaba James, no tenía el menor interés en convertirse en la segunda Sra. Anderson o en una conveniente compañera de acostones hasta que encontrara su próxima esposa. Quizás era tiempo de retirarse.

Diez minutos después, sabía que era tiempo de retirarse.

"Mark, no sé nada de lo que dices de los reportes y los sobornos. Honestamente, no sé nada de eso."

"SE que no lo sabías. Esto es obra de Phil Williams. Por eso te estoy advirtiendo."

"No entiendo."

"Mira Megan, podremos no concordar en política, pero te conozco y conozco tu historia. No eres corrupta. Te estoy avisando para que puedas zafarte de esto antes de que estalle. Yo sé que no estabas metida, esto es entre Williams y Anderson."

Megan sacudió la cabeza. "De hecho… no estoy segura de que Anderson supiera de esto. Phil era el que manejaba esta clase de cosas. James probablemente no sabía que estaba planeando."

Mark la miró con dudas. "Puedes creer lo que quieras de Anderson. Te estoy avisando, para que te protejas antes de que el asunto se caliente demasiado."

SE quedaron en silencio. Megan se sentía mal. Odiaba dejar a James cuando todo en su vida se estaba derrumbando pero…tenía que pensar en su propia carrera. Algo como eso sería veneno político.

Miró a Mark.

"Te agradezco que me avises, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estas advirtiendo?

Mark sonrió. "Digamos que tengo una nueva influencia positiva en mi vida."

* * *

><p>Blaine era un tipo malo.<p>

Un tipo, _muy,_ muy malo.

Un tipo malvado, sádico y cruel.

Y le importaba una mierda.

Mientras Kurt no se enterara.

Después del partido del sábado, Blaine y Kurt regresaron a la casa de Blaine. Blaine se dio una ducha mientras Kurt hacia el almuerzo. Después de comer, hicieron el amor y tomaron una siesta. Esa tarde fueron al cine y Kurt se fue a su casa. El y Carl iban a ir a una exposición de flores en Lima el domingo y después iban a tener una cena Hummel-Hudson, Blaine no iba a ver a Kurt hasta el lnes. Un día era demasiado si le preguntaban a Blaine, pero sabía que tenía que prepararse para separaciones más largas. El verano se terminaría pronto y ambos regresarían a la escuela. Después estaban las solicitudes de ingreso para la universidad y los SAT que tenían que estudiar. Blaine no estaba muy feliz de regresar a su agenda de verse de viernes a sábado.

Después de que Kurt se fue, Blaine se encaminó a su recámara cando echó un vistazo al pasillo. Se había olvidado completamente de su padre. Entró a la habitación de su padre.

James aun estaba tirado en la cama, pero había logrado voltearse sobre su espalda y levantarse con las almohadas sosteniéndole. Se había quitado la camisa y estaba ahí, sintiéndose cansado y hambriento pero demasiado débil como para moverse. Había estado atrapado en esa cama desde el viernes en la noche. Estaba demasiado apenado como para hablarle a nadie. Aparte, ¿a quién podría llamar? Phil no estaba y pensar en llamar a Megan o alguno de sus amigos era demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había pasado? Miró a Blaine que estaba de pie en la perta.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Nada."

"Entonces lárgate."

Blaine no se movió. La oscuridad aun rondaba en su cerebro. Pensamientos malvados murmuraban en su mente.

"Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no heredaste la oscuridad de tu padre? ¿Por qué brincó?

Los ojos de James eran fríos y llenos de odio. "Bueno, según las idioteces voddoo que creía mi padre, los dioses o lo que sea, hacían que se saltara una generación para que la familia no fuera demasiado ponderosa. Afortunadamente, esta mierda termina contigo por que ciertamente no vas a tener hijos. Claro, a menos de que planees embarazar a Kurt.

Blaine pensó eso. Desearía que hubiera manera de embarazar a Kurt. Tenerlo embarazado y descalzo en casa. Eso sería genial. Así si se quedaría en casa.

"Voy a irme a vivir con mi madre."

"Claro que lo vas a hacer. Está bien para mí. No te quiero aquí."

Blaine se giró para retirarse.

James tenía que aprender a quedarse con la boca cerrada.

"¿ese chico sabe a lo que se está atando?"

Blaine se dio la vuelta de nuevo. "¿de que estás hablando?"

"¿Sabe en lo que se metió, lidiando contigo? Eres un jodido mocoso malvado, Blaine. Justo como mi padre. Esclavizó a mi madre y luego la mato. Todo por ese malvado, enfermo y oscuro poder. ¿Sabe Kurt que lo vas a matar? ¿Sus padres lo saben? Porque lo vas a hacer Blaine. Confía en mí. Justo como mi padre. Vas a matarlo, justo como mataste a Phil.

Blaine se tambaleó un poco. No. Eso no era cierto. El amaba a Kurt. El nunca heriría a Kurt. No iba a ser como su abuelo. El iba a ser mejor.

"Eso no es cierto. Yo amo a Kurt. Y tu madre y tu padre tenían un acuerdo. Ella quería morir,"

"Mierda! Ella nunca tuvo una jodida opción! Mi padre era un bastardo malvado y egoísta que la hizo acceder a morirse con él! Ella nunca hubiera dejado a su familia, ni a sus hijos, si hubiera podido decidir."

Blaine abrió la boca y la cerró. ¿Era verdad? ¿Había estado O equivocado? ¿O peor, le había mentido? James miró de forma engreída a su hijo lidiando con esa nueva información.

"Eres justo como el Blaine. Justo como él. Una malvada, retorcida abominación del infierno. Pobre Kurt. El no tiene la menor oportunidad. Se ve tan jodidamente delicado. O lo vas a follar hasta matarlo, o simplemente lo vas a matarlo. Yo apuesto que lo vas a matar."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. No. el nunca heriría a Kurt. Nunca. Él lo amaba.

James se rió. "Niega con la cabeza cuanto quieras. No eres bueno Blaine. Eres malvado. Y Kurt va a pagar el precio. Justo como mi madre."

Blaine contempló a su padre. No quería oírlo más. Se cruzó de brazos, cerrando sus ojos y liberó el dolor.

James gritó.

Desafortunadamente para James, sus palabras habían dejado a Blaine en un estado de ánimo oscuro, miserable y con ganas de venganza.

Quizás su padre tenía razón.

Quizás estaba hecho de maldad.

Bueno… en ese caso…

Blaine atrapó a su padre contra la cama y aumentó el poder. Se quedó ahí de pie y escucho los gritos de su padre.

Después de unos minutos, Blaine decidió experimentar. ¿Podría estabilizar la tortura? ¿Podría empezar y que continuara el dolo si no estaba en presencia de la persona? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría así?

Kurt no aprobaría que el experimentara en su padre.

Oh bien. Blaine no se lo mencionaría.

Blaine enfoco su mente y su energía, aumentando el dolor de su padre paulatinamente. Se concentró intensamente, enfocando sus pensamientos.

Y después se fue.

Se fue a su habitación y puso algo de música.

Leyó algunas revistas.

Todavía podía oír los gritos de su padre.

Se mensajeó con Kurt.

Llamó a algunos de sus amigos de los Warblers para ponerse al corriente.

Todavía gritaba.

Buscó departamentos en línea.

Se fue a la cama. Y pasando el pasillo, James Anderson estaba acostado, atrapado bajo tortura constante, sus gritos resonando por la casa.

Blaine escuchaba y sonreía. Qué forma más encantadora de irse a dormir.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Blaine se duchó, vistió y fue a la recamara de sus padres.<p>

James no se veía para nada bien.

Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, la piel la tenia roja y deshidratada, su cuerpo, flojo y débil. Su voz se había acabado. Su respiración era superficial.

Blaine detuvo el dolor y se sentó a un lado de él. Se estiró para alcanzar el rostro de su padre para que le viera. James apenas podía abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días! Espero que hayas dormido bien. Yo descanse maravillosamente. Escucha, este es el trato. Primero, vas a ser muy generoso con el divorcio de mi mamá. Vas a pagarle una pensión generosa, y si ella quiere la casa, vas a dejársela. Si no, vas a pagar por el departamento o condominio aparte de la pensión y ella puede sacar lo que quiera de la casa. También, vas a seguir pagando mi colegiatura en Dalton, y pagaras mi universidad y la escuela de leyes en NYU. La Fundación de la Familia Anderson va a otorgarle una generosa donación a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel de una beca completa de los 4 años, para que estudie diseño de modas en NYU. Por último, te vas a mantener lejos de mí, de mi mama y de Kurt. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo de nuevo. ¿Entendiste?"

James se quedó en silencio.

"¿necesitas que te de mas dolor para que te ayude a decidir?"

James encontró la fuerza para sacudir la cabeza. Oh dios, por favor, no más dolor.

"¿Entonces?"

James logró asentir en respuesta.

"Genial. Me alegro haber platicado contigo. Adiós, papá."

El resto del verano estuvo lleno de actividad, pero fue divertido.

Elaine y Blaine se mudaron a un hermoso departamento de 3 habitaciones en Westerville. Kurt les diseñó un plan para decorar y ayudó a Blaine a reducir sus cosas para que todo cupiera en su nueva habitación, incluida su enorme cama. Blaine se negaba a comprarse una más pequeña.

Blaine estaba complacido de ver que Kurt y Elaine formaban una mistad. Kurt le hizo un cambio de look completo a Elaine, que la hacía ver 20 años más joven. Estaba más hermosa que nunca y muchos hombres se daban cuenta de ello. Ella y Joel salían juntos constantemente, pero Elaine no estaba lista para una relación romántica aun. Acordaron ser amigos, pero Kurt podía decir que Joel nada mas estaba siendo paciente. En el momento en que Elaine le diera la mínima señal, el aprovecharía la oportunidad. Estaba enamorado ya de ella.

* * *

><p>Blaine cumplió 18 años la segunda semana de Agosto, así que Kurt le planeo una fiesta de cumpleaños en el club. Los Warblers acudieron así como los de New Directions, Mark y Tyler y Burt y Carol.<p>

Blaine, de hecho, se sentía un tanto avergonzado de tanta atención, pero haber planeado la fiesta hacia feliz a Kurt, así que eso era todo lo que le importaba realmente. Públicamente, Kurt dijo que la fiesta había sido su regalo para Blaine, pero en privado, le dio 3 tomos de la historia del voddoo. Tenían varias historias, conjuros y magia del voddoo en ellos, incluso había una sección que hablaba del poder oscuro del control y la tortura. Blaine realmente sabía poco de sus habilidades, al tomarlas por seguras. Y a pesar de sus dudas iniciales sobre la historia de la sacerdotisa, Blaine halló fascinantes a los libros.

Mark y Tyler se convirtieron en la otra pareja con la que salir. Iban al cine juntos, a conciertos e incluso viajaron a Cincinnati para ver Billy Eliot, el Musical. Kurt estaba fascinado enseñándoles a Mark y Tyler el lugar donde Blaine le propuso matrimonio y Tyler apoyó la idea de los patos gays.

Como lo habían prometido, regresaron a Silver Creek. Kurt sabía que esa visita de 4 días iba a ser puro castigo sexual. Mientras el inicio del ciclo escolar se acercaba, Blaine se estaba poniendo de malas y mas irritable por la separación que se veía venir. Blaine estaba consentido. El y Kurt habían tenido sexo casi todos los días del verano. Ahora, con suerte podrían llegar a hacerlo una o dos veces en los fines de semana, dependiendo de las actividades de sus padres. Kurt sabía que ese fin de semana, Blaine iba por todo lo que Kurt pudiera aguantar. Iba a ser 4 días de un festival de folladas.

Blaine puso las reglas para ese fin de semana. Kurt no tenía permitido masturbarse la semana antes de que salieran de viaje. Una vez que llegara ahí, no tenia permitido portar ropa, excepto por su mandil para cuando estuviera cocinando. Y, tendrían sexo en la silla al menos una vez por día. Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Kurt amaba esa postura, pero la severidad e intensidad era casi demasiada para aguantarla. Era tan exigente, y aun así, Kurt no podía esperar. Blaine percibió sus emociones conflictuadas. "Voy a hacer que lo tomes duro. Muy duro. No voy a tener piedad de ti, pero te prometo que te cuidaré después de eso."

Y entre todo el sexo, discutieron su futuro. Los dos sabían que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Sus conversaciones eran más difíciles cada vez.

Los dos acordaron en ir a la Universidad de Nueva York, pero después de eso, las cosas se complicaban. Kurt quería vivir en los dormitorios. Quería toda la experiencia estudiantil. Blaine quería conseguir un departamento. Finalmente acordaron vivir en los dormitorios juntos.

Los problemas reales empezaron cuando Kurt le explicó como las cosas serian después de que se graduaran. Kurt necesitaba hacer una pasantía en una casa de diseño y no necesariamente seria en Nueva York. Quería ir a Londres o a París. Blaine estaría en la Escuela de Derecho.

Eso los separaría. En diferentes continentes.

Los ojos de Blaine quemaban. "no. Esta fuera de discusión. No vas a dejar el país sin mí."

"Entonces, te sugiero que busques una escuela de derecho en Europa."

"Te puedo ordenar que te quedes conmigo."

"Si, puedes hacerlo. Y si lo haces, yo me quedo. Pero, ¿realmente es lo que quieres hacer?"

Blaine nunca se había sentido más conflictuado en su vida.

"Tú eres mi esclavo. Necesitas estar conmigo."

"Si, tienes razón. ¿Crees que va a ser fácil para mí irme? ¿Estar lejos de mi amo? ¿Preocuparme de si la oscuridad se pone fuera de control? Incluso ahora, no puedo estar lejos de ti. Pero, tenemos que establecernos en nuestras vidas, y esto es una parte del camino.

Blaine no dijo lo que estaba pensando. Que si Kurt fuera un esposo que se queda en casa, nunca tendrían ese problema. Blaine iba a necesitar a Kurt mientras él se estaba matando en la escuela de Derecho. Necesitaba que lo cuidara. Kurt no iba a poder cuidarlos si andaba correteando en Paris. La oscuridad se removió enojada.

Por primera vez desde ese día en casa de O, la enormidad de su relación y la responsabilidad que tenían uno con el otro les cayó encima.

* * *

><p>Una semana después de que empezó el año escolar, el primero de una serie de 5 artículos sobre sobornos en las elecciones de Ohio salió a la luz. Megan había renunciado un mes y medio antes, y James no se había molestado en asignar a otro dirigente de campaña. El se estaba haciendo cargo de todo. Con la aparición del primer artículo, el anuncio que se retiraba de la contienda. El partido republicano logró encontrar a un nuevo candidato mientras James buscaba asesoría legal. Afortunadamente para él, ninguno de los oficiales sobornados lo habían visto. Todo lo había arreglado Phil. Por eso, James pudo alegar ignorancia en el tema y evadir un posible encierro.<p>

Una vez más, los artículos pusieron la luz de los reflectores en las habilidades periodísticas de Mark Madison. Tenía ofertas de varias partes del país. El acordó unirse al personal del Washington Post, pero hizo un trato para seguir de corresponsal en Ohio al menos por otro año. Quería esperar a Tyler para que se graduara. Tyler estaba solicitando inscribirse en Georgetown y la Universidad Americana, los dos en Washington. Se irían a la capital juntos.

Ese año escolar fue difícil para Blaine y Kurt, pero especialmente para Blaine. El verano lo había dejado mimado y adicto. Su cuerpo dolía por estar separado de Kurt entresemana. Para el viernes, era un desastre de estrés sexual, y dependiendo de que hicieran sus padres, a veces, ni siquiera podían tener relaciones. Blaine no le dijo nada a Kurt, pero no había forma de que iba a dejar que Kurt dejara el país después de la universidad. Blaine imaginaba que podrían cruzar esa línea cuando llegaran ahí.

Así que por ahora, pasaban el tiempo juntos cuando podían y enfocaban su conversación en su futuro juntos, menos los detalles incómodos. Blaine estaba determinado a ser socio de un buffet de abogados para cuando tuviera 35 si es que no antes. Kurt estaba determinado para tener su propia casa de modas exitosa para cuando tuviera 30. Vivirían en la parte este de Nueva York, con un apartamento similar al de Charlotte de Sex and the City. Blaine podía contemplar a Kurt farfullar toda clase de cosas de cómo decoraría su departamento y como se vería su habitación y Blaine cada vez se prometía a su mismo que lo haría posible. Quería darle a Kurt todo lo que quería y más. Amaría a Kurt y lo protegería por siempre, incluso después de eso.

Sería un buen amo.

Y Kurt todo lo que tenía que hacer era amarlo.

Y ser un buen esclavo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T<strong>

Casi el final! Un capitulo mas, y otro que más bien es el enlace a la segunda parte, gracias por sus mensajes y notificaciones!

**Besos**

**Sam**


	42. Chapter 42

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42<strong>

Kurt revisó una vez más su atuendo en el espejo y soltó un suspiro. Era una pena que un conjunto tan perfecto fuera a estar cubierto por una toga en la graduación. Se sentó frente a su tocador para peinarse. Se aplicó un poco de gel, pensando que la primera vez que había visto a Blaine se había preguntado qué clase de gel usaba en ese cabello perfectamente peinado. Bajo el peine mientras se quedaba viendo su reflejo. Era ya un año cuando su piel se había oscurecido un poquito. Una señal del dominio de Blaine sobre él. Una señal de su esclavitud hacia su novio. Su prometido. Su amo.

Jugó con el collar y el dije con la K&B que portaba, y miró el anillo en su dedo. El domingo, Blaine y él planeaban decirles a Burt y Carole de su compromiso. Carol se había dado cuenta del anillo desde hace meses, pero Kurt había dicho que solo era un regalo. Nada especial. Y aunque ella lo había dudado, no dijo nada y aparentemente, no le había comentado nada a su padre. Kurt siempre se quitaba el anillo cuando trabajaba en el taller, así que asumía que su padre no se había dado cuenta de su existencia. No esperaba con muchas ganas el domingo, pero sentía que era importante contarle a su padre antes de que se fueran a la universidad. No quería que fuera un secreto aun. Ya tenía demasiados secretos acerca de su relación con Blaine. El hecho de que este fuera uno que se pudiera compartir era confortante. Solo esperaba que Burt mantuviera la calma

Kurt continúo viendo su reflejo y se preguntó si podrían lidiar con el siguiente capítulo de sus vidas. El verano seria sencillo. Blaine jugaría tenis, Kurt trabajaría con su papá y, ambos habían acordado hacer el esfuerzo de salir más con sus amigos, antes de que todos se dispersaran por todos lados. Y por supuesto, follarian. Follarian mucho, mucho.

En el otoño, los dos se irían a Nueva York. Blaine había entrado a NYU a pre-Derecho, Kurt estaba en Parsons, la escuela de Diseño. Kurt primero se había sorprendido al enterarse que NYU no tenía una especialidad en diseño de modas, pero Parsons era una institución respetada, que tenía entre sus graduados a maravillosos diseñadores como Donna Karan, Marc Jacobs y Tom Ford. Ambas escuelas estaban en Greenwich Village, así que Blaine y él estarían cerca uno del otro, a pesar de estar en escuelas diferentes.

Eso los había llevado a su primera prueba. Kurt prefería llamarle a eso prueba que pelea.

Al principio, Blaine intentó convencer a Kurt de que entrara a otra especialidad en NYU.

"Blaine, no hay nada para mí en lo que ofrece la NYU. Lo más cercano que tienen a diseño de modas es diseño de vestuario, y no estoy interesado en eso."

Una vez que Kurt lo convenció de que ir a Parsons era lo adecuado, empezaron a pelear por los dormitorios. Ahora que Kurt iba a estar en una escuela diferente, Blaine realmente quería que ambos vivieran juntos en un departamento. Kurt siguió insistiendo en quedarse en los dormitorios de Parsons.

"Kurt, es suficientemente malo que no estemos en las mismas escuelas. Al menos deberíamos vivir juntos."

"No, quiero la experiencia completa. Vivir en los dormitorios es más que dormir ahí. Es hacer amigos, compartir ideas, aprender de todos. Es parte de la experiencia educativa."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. Si, seguro. La experiencia educativa. Blaine estaba seguro que habría muchos hombres homosexuales especializándose en diseño de modas que estarían interesados en compartir experiencia educativa con Kurt."

"Te quiero conmigo. Te necesito Kurt."

"Vamos a vivir a 5 minutos del otro. Me vas a ver todo el tiempo. Aparte, los dos necesitamos estudiar. Creo que es mejor de esta forma."

"Nunca va a ser mejor si estamos separados."

Kurt suspiró. "Blaine… por favor. Necesitas empezar a acostumbrarte a cosas así. Vamos a tener que separarnos más veces en el futuro."

"No tendríamos que hacerlo si solo estuvieras de acuerdo en quedarte en casa. No necesitas tener una carrera."

"¡No vamos a tener esa discusión de nuevo! ¡No voy a quedarme en casa, nada más esperándote todo el día! ¡Eso no es justo!"

La mirada de Blaine se tornó negra. Enfocó sus ojos en los de Kurt y puso una mano en su pecho, envolviéndole en su control.

"La justicia no tiene nada que ver con esto. Esto no es acerca de lo que es justo. Tú eres mi esclavo y yo soy tu amo. La justicia no tiene nada que ver con esto a menos de que yo lo decida."

Los ojos de Kurt se entrecerraron con subordinación, aceptando lo que decía Blaine. Dispuesto a obedecerle.

"Te amo Kurt, y porque te amo, se me dificulta mucho negarte lo que deseas, así que voy a aceptar esto. Pero necesitas recordar que eres mi esclavo. Mío. Me perteneces. Tu lugar es conmigo. Tu papel es servirme. Esa debe de ser tu prioridad. Siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Si amo."

Kurt sabía que esa era la primera de muchas peleas que tendrían en los próximos cinco años. Esperaba que el amor de Blaine por el siempre ganara contra la habilidad que tenia de controlarle. Kurt planeaba de hacer lo más fácil posible los siguientes 4 años, porque sabía que la pelea de verdad seria contra su deseo de hacer un internado en Europa. Sabía que Blaine no bromeaba cuando le decía que no abandonaría el país sin él. ¿Usaría el poder en él para controlarlo y mantenerlo ahí?

Kurt cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Se miró en el espejo. "Basta Kurt. Deja de preocuparte por lo que va a pasar en 4 años. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en cuatro años. Nada mas recuerda como eras cuando recién entraste a McKinley y ve como estas ahora."

Kurt se sonrió a sí mismo y siguió arreglándose el cabello.

* * *

><p>Debido a que la graduación de Blaine era en jueves y la de Kurt el viernes, Elaine decidió hacerles una fiesta para festejar la graduación para ambos el viernes. Burt y Carol se ofrecieron para pagar la mitad de los gastos, pero Elaine se rehusó.<p>

Ahora ella era miembro de la dirección del Club de Campo de Westerville, así que la fiesta le iba a costar prácticamente nada. Incluso les insistió para que invitaran a sus amigos.

La fiesta fue enorme. La última vez que Kurt recordaba haber visto tantos jugadores de futbol y miembros del coro juntos, fue durante el medio tiempo en el campeonato del equipo.

Elaine tomó esa oportunidad para conocer a Burt y a Carol un poco mejor. Era la primera vez que coincidían así. Se sentaron en una banca, junto con Joel, platicando de lo orgullosos que estaban de los chicos, y de cómo el tiempo volaba, y como apenas ayer parecían estar en kínder…

"…y ahora, aquí estamos, graduándolos, casi se van a la universidad ya comprometidos."

Burt y Carol se miraron entre ellos y vieron a Elaine.

Quizás habían oído mal.

"Lo siento Elaine, ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije, que ahora, aquí estamos, ya con los chicos graduados, yéndose a la universidad y comprometidos. Es asombroso lo rápido que pasan las cosas. Un día, estás persiguiéndoles en el parque, y el siguiente estas planeándoles una boda."

Burt miró a Elaine. "¿Quién está comprometido?"

Elaine los miró confundido. "Kurt y Blaine. Kurt me enseñó su anillo el verano pasado."

Burt y Carol se vieron de nuevo. "¿Estás segura de eso? Kurt nunca nos ha dicho nada."

"Bueno," Elaine empezó a decir. "Kurt nunca me ha dicho que es un anillo de compromiso, pero… cuando le pregunté, no me lo negó."

Burt se frotó la frente, no le gustaba para nada todo eso. Kurt estaba demasiado joven como hacer un compromiso de esa magnitud, aparte, todavía tenía sus dudas acerca de Blaine. Cierto, Blaine se había ganado su respeto y su confianza después del desastre del articulo del año pasado, y le gustaba la forma en que trataba a Kurt.

Obviamente lo amaba. _Demasiado_

Probablemente demasiado.

Pero Burt nunca se había podido quitar esa sensación de que había algo que Blaine estaba ocultando, algo que no podía ver ni describir.

No quería hacer una escena o arruinar la fiesta de su hijo, peor necesita saber que estaba pasando. Se excuso para poder entrar al salón principal. Vio a Kurt y Blaine, platicando con Rachel y Mercedes.

"Uh, Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"Claro."

Mientras Kurt caminaba hacia afuera con su padre, Blaine entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño un poco

"Relájate Blaine! Regresa en un segundo!" Mercedes le dijo sonriendo.

Blaine sonrió rápidamente. "Si lo sé. Solo que siempre lo extraño cuando no está conmigo."

Mercedes se le quedó viendo. Blaine le caía bien, pero pensaba que era demasiado intenso.

Burt y Kurt se fueron a los sillones de la entrada.

Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de que estaba pasando, Burt se estiro para tomar la mano de su hijo y miró el anillo.

"¿Algo que me quieras decir?"

Kurt se sintió nervioso y asustado de inmediato. Así no era como tenía preparado decirle todo esto. Se suponía que se lo diría junto con Blaine. Blaine tenía un discurso preparado.

"ES un anillo. Me lo dio Blaine"

"¿Es un anillo de compromiso?"

"Si."

"¿Y cuando planeabas decírmelo?"

"El domingo. Blaine y yo pensábamos decírtelo a ti y a Carol el domingo."

"Y la mamá de Blaine se entera un año antes de que pienses decirnos siquiera?"

Kurt estaba confundido. Blaine y él no le habían dicho a Elaine nada. Quizás Blaine le había dicho. Oh. Quizás sin querer se había delatado. "

Burt vio su confusión "No importa. El punto es, que eres demasiado joven como para hacer esta clase de compromiso, Kurt. Apenas estas comenzando tu vida. No me malinterpretes. Me agrada Blaine. Realmente me agrada, pero es el primer novio que tienes. Estas a punto de irte a la universidad. Hay muchos tipos allá afuera. Te mereces la oportunidad de…salir un poco. Descubre que es lo que te gusta en un hombre. Blaine no es tu única opción. Sé que se siente como si fuera así, aquí en Ohio, pero el mundo es más grande que Lima."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Papá, entiendo lo que dices. En serio, si te entiendo, pero Blaine es el único para mí. Confía en mí. Lo es. No necesito salir con nadie más. Amo a Blaine y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Estoy más que seguro de esto, más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

"Kurt… solo creo que deberías de darte un tiempo para ti mismo. No te estoy diciendo que rompas con Blaine. Solo digo que… no te ates a un compromiso tan grande tan pronto. Date algo de tiempo y espacio lejos de él."

"Tendremos espacio. Vamos a ir a escuelas diferentes."

"Si, en el mismo barrio. Van a estar a tres cuadras uno del otro."

Kurt suspiró. "Escucha papá, no nos vamos a casar enseguida. Queremos terminar la escuela primero. Casarnos no está en nuestros planes hasta dentro de 4 años."

Burt estudió la cara de Kurt. Era tan parecido a su madre. Cariñoso y amable. Cuatro años. Muchas cosas podían pasar en cuatro años. Burt decidió calmarse y no preocuparse demasiado. Después de todo, solo eran niños. Probablemente no seguirían juntos dentro de cuatro años. Al demonio, de seguro no estarían juntos en 3 meses. Las cosas cambiaban en cuanto llegabas al campus de la universidad. Con toda esas personas ahí.

"Escúchame, quiero que me prometas que si conoces a alguien que creas que te puede gustar, saldrás con él. Se honesto con Blaine. Díselo. No le vayas a mentir, pero conoce a gente nueva. Blaine es un gran tipo, pero hay otras personas ahí afuera. No te cierres a las oportunidades tan pronto."

Kurt sabía que no iba a hacer algo así, pero si eso hacia a su padre feliz…

"Lo hare papá."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo.

"Ok chico. Te amo. Solo quiero que seas feliz y que tengas todas las oportunidades que se pueda."

Kurt sonrió. "Lo sé, yo también te amo."

Burt lo abrazó con fuerza y regresaron a la fiesta.

Blaine salió detrás de un pilar donde había estado ocultándose.

Sus ojos estaban negros y llenos de la oscuridad alterada. Blaine tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo.

Nunca heriría a Burt. Eso heriría a Kurt demasiado.

Pero… mejor que Burt se cuidara.

* * *

><p>Después de la fiesta, Kurt se fue a casa con Blaine. Se iba a quedar en la noche para poderse ir temprano el sábado y pasar el resto del fin de semana en familia. Burt y Carol querían llevarlos a desayunar y poder pasar un rato juntos. Sabían que el reloj estaba en cuenta regresiva con sus hijos. Kurt se iría a Nueva York y Finn se iba a ir a una universidad pequeña del Norte de Ohio para jugar futbol. En cuestión de meses, Burt y Carol tendrían el nido vacío.<p>

Mientras iban al apartamento, Kurt seguía platicando de la fiesta, de lo divertido que había estado, lo maravilloso que era que Finn hubiera logrado graduarse, y del extraño atuendo de Rachel. Blaine estaba callado. Kurt se dio cuenta de su estado de humor tan oscuro.

"Blaine, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿De qué quería hablar tu papá contigo?"

Kurt suspiró. "Se enteró de nuestro compromiso."

"¿Y?"

"Y… no está muy contento. Pero ya sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar. No me sorprende.

"¿Qué más?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué más te dijo?"

Kurt se estremeció un poco. No tenía la menor intención de hacer que Blaine se enojara. Pero, no quería mentirle tampoco.

"Quiere que salga con mas personas… en la universidad. Sabes que no haría algo así. No puedo hacer algo así."

Blaine lo miró directo a los ojos. "Si, lo sé. Tú me perteneces."

Kurt asintió.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Blaine, Blaine cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en la cama. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos. Kurt sabía lo que esto significaba.<p>

"¿No va a llegar tu madre pronto?"

"No. Joel y ella estaban en el club, bebiendo y platicando. No va a regresar en horas." Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron llenos de deseo y posesividad. Kurt caminó a la mitad de la habitación, cerró los ojos y esperó. Se quedó ahí parado dos minutos antes de que Blaine hablara.

"Quítate la ropa, hermoso."

Kurt se fue despojando de sus prendas lentamente. Una vez que estuvo desnudo, cerró los ojos de nuevo y espero. Podía oír a Blaine desvestirse y después la habitación estuvo en silencio. Finalmente, sintió la lengua de Blaine, trazando lentamente un camino, en la parte trasera de su pierna, de su tobillo hacia sus muslos. Primero una pierna, después la otra. Kurt relajó la cabeza, dejándola caer hacia atrás, moviéndose despacio, derritiéndose bajo los roces de Blaine. El dejó pequeños besos sobre los muslos y las nalgas de Kurt, subiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta que estuvo de pie. Despacio besó dejando chupetones en el cuello de Kurt, antes de susurrarle al ido. "Arrodíllate." Kurt inmediatamente cayó en sus rodillas, mirando a Blaine a los ojos. Blaine entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de Kurt y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Dime quien eres."

"Soy tu esclavo."

"¿Y quién soy yo?"

"Eres mi amo."

Blaine contempló a Kurt. "Nunca olvides eso. Ahora, abre tu boca."

Blaine sostuvo a Kurt mientras se follaba su boca. Kurt gemía y esperaba ansioso que Blaine se corriera, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se dejo llevar al punto casi del clímax y se retiró de la boca de Kurt. "En tus rodillas, sobre la cama." Kurt se apresuró para obedientemente estar en posición. Blaine deslizó 3 dedos dentro de él, ocasionándole un gritito. Después de unos minutes, entró de golpe en el, follandoselo mas fuerte cada vez hasta que Kurt apenas podía gritar o respirar. Era duro y brutal. Finalmente, mientras Blaine alcanzaba su orgasmo, se salió de él y se corrió por toda la espalda de Kurt. Kurt cayó hacia adelante, su miembro rogando alivio. Empezó a frotarse contra las sabanas, pero Blaine le ordenó que se levantara. Kurt salió de la cama y se paró frente a Blaine. Blaine lo giró y lentamente limpió con su lengua su propia corrida de la espalda de Kurt. Kurt estaba tan excitado que apenas podía permanecer de pie. Estaba esperando que Blaine lo tomara entre sus manos y le diera el alivio que necesitaba, pero no lo hizo.

Una vez que Blaine termino de lamer su espalda, lo regresó a su lado en la cama y enredó sus brazos alrededor de él. Kurt se acurrucó contra él, aun desesperado por correrse. Necesitaba correrse. Mucho. La voz de Blaine fue apenas un murmullo.

"Esta noche no tienes permitido liberarte y no vas a probar o a sentir mi corrida. Estoy cansado de toda esta plática de que me quieres dejar. Esta noche, vas a sufrir."

"Pero…"

"En silencio."

Blaine lo besó profundamente. Kurt gimió de frustración. Sabía que terminaría cayendo dormido tarde que temprano, pero sería un sueño sin descanso. Su miembro dolía y todo su cuerpo sentía el tomento de estar tan cerca de Blaine, pero sin permitir tenerlo. En la mañana, Kurt despertó para sentir pequeños besitos en su pecho. Kurt agarró el cabello de Blaine, guiándolo para acercarlo y poder besarlo larga y apasionadamente.

Empezó a gemir desesperado. "¿Por favor?"

Blaine sonrió, deslizándose hacia abajo para tomar el miembro de Kurt en su boca y empezar a chupárselo. Kurt tuvo que taparse la cara con una almohada para que Elaine no lo escuchara. Solo le tomó unos minutos correrse intensamente. Blaine sonrió mientras tragaba todo. Se deslizó hacia arriba, acomodándose sobre su costado, levantando su cabeza, apoyado en una mano, mirando a Kurt. Kurt todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Y aun así, quieres irte de mi lado."

Kurt no dijo nada.

"Y andar correteando en Paris."

Kurt continuó callado.

"No puedes dejarme Kurt. Nunca."

Kurt se quedó en silencio.

* * *

><p>El verano pasó rápidamente. Kurt atesoraba todo el tiempo que pasaba trabajando con su papá. Iba a extrañarlo tanto. Burt no dijo nada mas acerca del compromiso y Kurt le estaba agradecido por eso. No quería discutir. Solo quiera disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos.<p>

Como lo habían planeados, él pasó tiempo con Rachel, Mercedes y el resto de los chicos. El hecho de que quizás estos podrían ser los últimos días que pasaban juntos, cantando y haciendo tonterías, entristecía a Kurt. Extrañaría a sus amigos.

Blaine pasó tiempo con los Warblers y con su mamá. Elaine se había esforzado todo ese año en restablecer la conexión con su hijo. Nunca discutían de James o de lo que había pasado. Solo se enfocaban en el presente. Blaine estaba feliz de tener a la madre que tuvo de niño de regreso.

Y también fue a visitar a O.

Blaine y Kurt no habían regresado a la casa de O desde su primera visita. Antes de esa primera visita, Blaine había despertado tres noches seguidas a las 2:00am, su cuerpo caliente y la oscuridad inquieta. Los episodios nocturnos volvieron, así que decidió que era una señal para el que tenía que ver a O, pero esta vez, quiso ir solo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, no siquiera en caminar a la puerta principal, que se abrió automáticamente.

"Sr. McDougal?"

"Por aquí Blaine. En la cocina."

O estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina decorando unos panquecitos. Blaine estaba sorprendido. O lo miró sonriendo.

"¿Te gustan los panquecitos, verdad?"

"¿Cómo supo que iba a venir?"

"¿Cómo supiste que tenias que venir?"

Blaine se sentó. O se puso de pie para tomar 2 vasos de la alacena. Sirvió algo de leche y le ofreció el plato lleno de postres a Blaine.

"Sírvete lo que quieras."

Blaine empezó a mordisquear un panque. O empezó a hablar.

"Así que, Kurt y tú van a la universidad."

"Si."

"¿en la misma escuela?"

"No. Diferentes escuelas, pero en el mismo barrio. Estaremos a unos 3 minutos de distancia."

O asintió. "¿y cómo te has sentido con eso?"

Blaine lo miró. "Lo odio. El debería estar conmigo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo estas dejando que vaya a otra escuela?"

"Porque… realmente quiere ir a diseño de modas y no tienen esa especialidad en NYU y… lo amo y quiero tanto eso…!

O sonrió y asintió. "bien por ti Blaine. Estas escuchando a tu amor por Kurt en lugar del poder que tienes sobre él. Eso es bueno."

Blaine empezó a sentirse angustiado. "¿lo es? Como puede ser algo bueno que estemos separados? El es mi esclavo, él debería estar conmigo."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo fuerzas a quedarse contigo?"

Blaine suspiró. "Porque lo amo. Lo amo tanto y quiero que sea feliz."

O asintió. "Y eso es bueno Blaine. Eses es tu amor protegiéndole. Eso te detiene que te enredes demasiado en tu poder y en el control. No cometas el mismo error que tu abuelo."

Blaine de pronto recordó lo que su padre había dicho. "¿Mi abuela realmente quiso morir y mi abuelo la forzó?"

O se recargó en la silla. Sus ojos se entristecieron. Estuvo en silencio unos instantes.

"Realmente no lo sé. Solo puedo adivinar por lo que Tania me dijo, y en los días después de la muerte de tu abuelo, Tania estaba inconsolable y… rota. No era solo que su corazón estuviera herido. Ella estaba herida. Honestamente, no estoy seguro de que ella hubiera podido sobrevivir sin él. Creo que ella realmente quería morir."

Blaine se sintió mejor de escuchar eso. Su padre estaba equivocado. Su abuelo no había matado a su esposa. Y Blaine no mataría a Kurt.

"Ok. Entonces, tengo que ser un buen amo. ¿Pero Kurt no tiene que ser un buen esclavo?" _Y no irse corriendo a Europa._

O se sentó derecho viendo críticamente a Blaine. "Si. Si lo tiene que ser."

"Se supone que tiene que cuidarme, ¿verdad?"

"Si."

O entrecerró los ojos. "No puedes abusar de el Blaine."

"Lo sé! Nunca abusaría de Kurt… pero puedo hacerle hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto."

"Y no es abuso si le niego algo que él quiere."

O se movió en la silla. Miró a Blaine, preguntándose qué era lo que Kurt quería que Blaine planeara negárselo.

"No, no es abuso. Tú eres el amo. Él debe obedecerte."

Blaine se recargó en el respaldo, y sonrió. Ok, eso era bueno.

O se inclinó hacia adelante, para mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

"Por favor Blaine. Por favor se cuidadoso. Te pareces mucho a tu abuelo, por favor, no pierdas el camino. No te pongas avaricioso con la oscuridad que vive en ti. Es fuerte. Es poderosa. Y puede matarte. Y también puede castigarte. Por favor, ten cuidado y se un buen amo para Kurt. Si, te perteneces y si, el debe obedecerte, pero se cuidadoso. Debes de mantener el equilibrio. Se muy cuidadoso Blaine."

"Lo seré. Te lo prometo."

Mientras Blaine se iba, O soltó un suspiró y habló en voz alta.

"Oh Jim. Es mucho más poderoso y oscuro de lo que eras. Tengo miedo por el… y por Kurt."

* * *

><p>Agosto llegó, caliente y pegajoso. Los chicos estaban en pleno plan de empacar. Kurt agonizaba sobre los atuendos que tenía que llevarse y cuales tenía que dejar hasta que Blaine le recordó que podría guardar cosas en su apartamento. Kurt soltó un chillidito de emoción hasta que Burt le recordó que la camioneta nada más tenia cierto espacio y que también tenía que dejar espacio para las cosas de Blaine.<p>

Tenían agendado irse temprano el sábado. Kurt y Blaine iban a manejar la camioneta y Carol y Burt los iban a seguir en el auto. Elaine y Joel tomarían un vuelo y los alcanzarían ahí. A pesar de todas las cosas que tenían que hacer, Blaine convenció a Kurt de pasar la noche del jueves con él. Tenía planeado algo especial. Kurt llegó con Blaine a las 8pm. Se sorprendió de ver a Blaine parado ahí afuera, recargado en su auto, esperándole. Blaine le dijo que tomara su mochila y entrara al auto.

Mientras manejaban , Kurt empezó a hablar tanto que no se dio cuenta de donde iban hasta que entraban a Park Hills Anderson.

"¿Vamos a ir a tu antigua casa?"

"Algo así."

"¿Qué? Pensé que tu padre la había vendido.

"Lo hizo."

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de toda la infancia de Blaine. Blaine se sorprendió de sentirse un tanto triste mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal. Sus primeros años en esa casa habían sido geniales. Solo cuando creció fue cuando empezó a sentirse miserable.

Tocó el timbre y una mujer pequeña y rubia salió a abrirles.

"Hola Blaine! Entra cariño!"

"Hola Sra. Abernathy. Este es mi novio, Kurt."

"Encantado de conocerte."

Una vez que entraron, se giró hacia Blaine.

"Bueno, supongo que no necesitas que te enseñe el camino. Voy a dejar la puerta de atrás sin pasador por si llegan a necesitar algo en medio de la noche."

"Gracias, y gracias por dejarnos hacer eso. Realmente significa mucho."

"No hay problema. Que tengan una buena noche chicos."

Kurt estaba completamente confundido. "Blaine, ¿que vamos a hacer aquí? ¿Vamos a pasar la noche en tu antigua habitación?

"Nop. Anda, camina." Tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo dirigió a la casa, saliendo al jardín trasero y a través del terreno. Kurt pronto se dio cuenta de a dónde iban

Caminaron entre los arboles hasta el pequeño claro dónde estaba la casita del árbol de Blaine.

"Voy a entrar primero, y después me avientas tu mochila."

Kurt cuidadosamente subió las escaleras. Una vez que pudo entrar, estaba sorprendido de hallar que de hecho si podía levantarse sin pegarse en la cabeza. Se dio una vuelta, jadeando sorprendido.

Había un colchón inflable cubierto con edredones en la mitad del lugar había pétalos de rosas por el piso y Blaine tenia puesta la bocina para su iPod, así que la música estaba sonando. Dos lámparas de aceite estaban encendidas y Blaine estaba ocupado prendiendo pequeñas velitas por todo el lugar. Se giró hacia Kurt.

"Quería pasar una última noche aquí. Siempre fue mi lugar favorito cuando niño. Me detuve un día a ver quien había comprado la casa, y la Sra. Abernathy fue realmente amable. Dijo que podía pasar la noche como despedida final." Blaine deslizo sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Kurt. "Aparte, nunca tuvimos relaciones aquí."

Kurt se rió. Era tan romántico y dulce y Blaine se veía como un niño adorable.

Se recostaron en el colchón y comieron puros dulces. Blaine había conseguido todas las chucherías que había amado de niño. Kurt se quejó de todo el peso que iba a ganar en una sola noche. Blaine lo miró, sus ojos llenos de amor.

"Eres perfecto Kurt. Perfecto y hermoso. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu piel es como seda, tus labios son tan dulces y tu trasero es divino. Eres mi perfecto, hermoso novio/prometido/esclavo. Y te amo."

Kurt suspiró feliz mientras Blaine lo besaba. Un beso dulce y tranquilo que le hacía sentir escalofríos en toda su espalda, esparciéndose hasta sus dedos. Hicieron el amor con cuidado, despacio y con cariño. Se quedaban viendo uno al otro, disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el roce, el aroma de ellos. Hicieron el amor toda la noche. Se quedaron dormidos, y después de unas cuantas horas, despertaron para volver a hacerlo. En la mañana, se juraron entre ellos.

"Kurt, mi hermoso, te prometo amarte para siempre y por siempre, incluso después de eso. Seré un buen amo para ti, y siempre te cuidaré. Siempre."

"Blaine, prometo siempre amarte para siempre y por siempre. Seré un buen esclavo para ti, y siempre te cuidare. Siempre."

* * *

><p><strong>N.T<strong>

AAaahhh el penúltimo capítulo! Uno mas y terminamos!

Wow, creo q por mucho, este ha sido el proyecto mas grande (tanto en traducción como en original) que he tenido de fanfic, así que estoy emocionada.

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajitos, no tienen idea de lo muy feliz q me ponen . Por las dudas, voy a seguir actualizando aquí la segunda parte, asi que tenemos dark!Blaine para rato.

¿Cómo ven todo el lio que se viene armando? Una gran parte de mi dice "si Kurt! Se independiente! Nadie te dice q hacer!" y otra parte de mi dice… mas drama!

XD encuesta entre nosotros… quien fue su personaje favorito? A quien odiaron con ganas? Que canción les queda a estos dos? Yo no me he podido quitar la canción de Teeth de Lady Gaga al estar escribiendo esta parte jajaja, pero uds shhh no le digan a nadie XD

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente! Besos!

**Sam**

_P.S La enorme cantidad de ¡! de esta nota, es por lo entusiasmada q me encuentro de casi terminar ajajaj_


	43. Chapter 43

**Antes de empezar**: Aunque la clasificación está en el resumen, nunca está de más recordarles que están leyendo un fic clasificación NC-17, con personajes ligeramente (?) fuera de carácter y en un AU.

**Disclaimer:** La historia original pertenece a YaDiva, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 43<strong>

**AGOSTO – NUEVA YORK**

Cuando se detuvieron al fin en la zona residencial Stuvsant Park, Kurt no podía contener su emoción. Al fin habían llegado, al fin lo habían logrado. Soltó un gritito de emoción al bajarse de la camioneta y al ver el edificio.

"Oh Blaine! ¿No se ve maravilloso?"

Blaine no podía evitar sonreír al ver el entusiasmo de Kurt. Quizás no le gustaba el acuerdo de cómo iban a vivir, pero amaba ver la emoción y el entusiasmo en la cara de Kurt.

Una vez que Kurt se registró y le dieron la llave y numero de su habitación, empezaron a descargar todas sus cosas. Había llegado antes que su compañero de habitación, así que rápidamente reclamó su lado de la habitación, junto con su armario y su escritorio. Burt y Carol se dieron la vuelta por los dormitorios, revisando las áreas comunes y platicando con los otros padres. Una vez que todo estaba descargado, Blaine bajó para ponerle seguro a la camioneta y llamarle a su mamá a ver si ya habían llegado. Ella y Joel se suponían que iba a esperarlo en su departamento.

Kurt se paró en medio de su habitación, cerró los ojos, abrazándose a sí mismo y sonrió.

Finalmente lo había logrado.

La ciudad de Nueva York.

Mientras estaba ahí, disfrutando el momento, un chico bien vestido, de cabello castaño y ojos azules se paró en la entrada, mirándole. Miró a Kurt de arriba abajo. Yummy.

"Hola."

Kurt dio un brinquito sorprendido y se giró.

"Oh! Hola!" el desconocido entró a la habitación.

"Bienvenido, soy Lake. Lake Ridgeway."

"Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Gusto de conocerte Kurt. ¿Asumo que eres de primer año?"

"Si."

"Y asumo, por piedad, que eres gay?"

"Um.. si."

Lake hizo un ruidito, mirándole con deseo. "Esplendido. Bueno, bienvenido a Parsons. Es una escuela fabulosa, y yo soy un fabuloso estudiante de Segundo año en diseño de modas. ¿En que estas tu?"

"También en diseño de modas."

"Maravilloso." Por cosas así, era que Lake escogía quedarse en los dormitorios, a pesar de ser de Segundo año. Deliciosos y encantadores recién llegados como Kurt. Estar en los dormitorios le daba la oportunidad de ir viendo a todos los guapitos antes de que las clases empezaran.

Blaine entró a la habitación y Lake dejó de respirar. Se quedó viendo a Blaine. Olvídense de Kurt. _Él_. Eso es lo que él quería y lo quería inmediatamente."

"Blaine, este es Lake Ridgeway. Lake, este es mi novio, Blaine Anderson."

Lake seguía contemplando a Blaine. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, que también se esté quedando aquí._

"Encantado de conocerte Blaine. ¿También estas inscrito aquí?"

"No. Estoy en NYU, Derecho, y a decir verdad, soy su prometido." Blaine miró fijamente a Kurt.

Lance miró a Kurt. ¿A quién le importaba? De seguro podía robarle ese hermoso hombre a esa delicada florecita ¿Cómo se lo había conseguido para empezar?

Blaine se dirigió a Kurt. "Vamos a desempacar tus cosas."

Lake se sentó en la cama y empezó a platicarle a Kurt todos los detalles de los dormitorios, de los consejeros y las clases. Pero nunca quitó la vista de Blaine. Maldita sea. Ese cuerpo. Oh, las cosas que ese cuerpo podía hacerle. Lake se prometió a si mismo que conseguiría meterse a la cama de Blaine antes de Acción de Gracias.

Una vez que ya había tenido suficiente de ver a Blaine, decidió que era tiempo de ir a revisar a los otros nuevos.

"Los dejo chicos. Blaine fue un placer conocerte. Por favor, ven a visitar a Kurt seguido. Kurt, si necesitas algo, esto justo al final del pasillo, en la habitación 303"

"Gracias." Kurt sonrió. Lake le regresó la sonrisa. Quizás podría conformarse con intentar algo con Kurt. Después de todo, Kurt estaba a un pasillo de distancia.

Después de unos minutos, otro tipo apareció en la entrada. Era rubio y de ojos azules, a pesar de que estaba haciendo muchísimo calor, traía puesto un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y jeans negros. Kurt sentía que moría de calor de nada más verlo.

"Hey. Soy Drew Watson. Supongo que somos compañeros."

"Hola. Soy Kurt Hummel."

Drew era de Nueva Jersey, pero no quería tener que viajar todos los días a la escuela, así que había preferido vivir en los dormitorios. Estaba especializándose en fotografía. Blaine se quedó viendo atentamente mientras Drew y Kurt hablaban. Blaine había decidido que Drew era probablemente heterosexual. Eso lo relajó, haciéndolo sentir mejor por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Dejaron que Drew acomodara sus cosas en su lado de la habitación mientras iban al departamento de Blaine. Quedaba a solo 3 cuadras de distancia. Elaine y Joel estaban esperándolos ahí cuando llegaron.

Una vez que todo estuvo descarado, sus padres se fueron para registrarse en el hotel y descansar. Se iban a ver todos en unas horas para la cena. Blaine miró a Kurt, quería que se quedara con él y le ayudara a arreglar su departamento, pero podía sentir el estado de ánimo de Kurt. Kurt quería regresarse a su dormitorio. Blaine se estiró para tomarlo de la mano.

"Vamos, regresemos a tu dormitorio." Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa. "Gracias." Sabía que Blaine quería que se quedara. "Lo prometo, mañana vengo a ayudarte para acomodar tu closet y tu cocina."

Blaine estaba complacido de ver que nada mas les tomaba una caminata de unos cinco minutos entre sus lugares. Una vez que llegaron a los dormitorios, Kurt se giró hacia Blaine.

"¿Vas a subir?"

"No. instálate y averigua si Drew es gay o no. Creo que es hetero, pero quiero que me lo confirmes." Kurt se rió. Blaine dejó una mano sobre el pecho de Kurt y fijó su mirada en el.

"Tú me perteneces."

"Solo a ti."

"Tú eres mi esclavo."

"Y tu mi amo."

"Te amo."

"TE amo."

Blaine besó profundamente a Kurt y se fue.

* * *

><p><em>Paciencia. Paciencia. Paciencia.<em>

Blaine estaba determinado a ser paciente.

Pero, maldita sea, era difícil.

Sus padres se fueron el domingo en la noche después de llevar a los chicos a desayunar. Como lo había prometido, Kurt regresó para acomodar el closet y la cocina de Blaine. Blaine se quedó contemplando el trasero de Kurt, mientras este se empinaba para organizar los sartenes y las ollas de los estantes inferiores. Cuando Kurt se levantó y se giró hacia él, leyó inmediatamente la expresión del rostro de Blaine. Sonrió disculpándose.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Hay una junta de orientación en el dormitorio hoy. Quiero estar ahí para poder conocer a todos y escuchar los consejos de los residentes. Lo siento."

Blaine sentía que la oscuridad se removía. Respiró para calmarse y poder seguir siendo paciente. Kurt caminí hacia Blaine, para acariciarle el cabello.

"Blaine, te prometo que vamos a pasar tiempo juntos pero… tengo que acomodarme primero."

"Follarte es lo que me acomoda a mí."

Kurt le miró fijamente. "Sabes a que me refiero."

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt entre las suyas. "Kurt, necesito que entiendas algo. Todo esto de la universidad es solo un escalón para llegar a donde quiero. Estoy aquí porque quiero entrar a la Facultad de Derecho. No me importan las orientaciones y los clubs y andar con gente y esas mierdas. Quiero que los próximos cuatro años pasen lo más rápido que se pueda para poder terminar Derecho, pasar los exámenes y empezar mi carrera. Y empezar mi vida, contigo."

"Blaine, esta es nuestra vida. Ya empezamos una vida juntos. No, no estamos viviendo juntos, pero… esta es nuestra vida. Estamos aquí, en Nueva York. El lugar que habíamos soñado en llegar. Por favor, no descartes los siguientes 4 años. Mejor vamos a disfrutarlos."

"Me sentiría mejor si estuviéramos viviendo juntos."

"Lo sé, pero te prometo, que no te voy a descuidar."

"Lo dice quien me está cambiándome por una junta de dormitorios."

Kurt suspiró. "Vamos a instalarnos y después idearemos un plan. ¿Ok?"

"Está bien, hermoso."

Blaine se quedó viendo por la ventana mientras Kurt regresaba a su dormitorio.

¿Cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir los siguientes cuatro años?

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Blaine decía que no le interesaba la vida social de la Universidad, pronto se encontró involucrado ampliamente en el campus. Se unió a la Sociedad de Estudiantes de Derecho, una organización para esa facultad, que promovía las conexiones mientras hacían servicio social o bebían. Parecía que tenían un evento casi cada fin de semana. Blaine era popular. Su apariencia atractiva y la seguridad en sí mismo atraía a las mujeres, pero incluso los hombres querían pasar tiempo con él. Era obvio que Blaine iba a ser alguien poderoso en el futuro. Unos cuantos ambiciosos estudiantes habían googleado a Blaine y habían descubierto quien era su familia. Eso lo hacía aun más deseable como amigo.<p>

En esa sociedad, Blaine encontró a otro compañero para practicar tenis llamado Steve McAdams. Como a Pete, a Steve no le importaba que Blaine fuera gay. Estaba feliz de poder jugar tenis con alguien. Juntos, se unieron al programa extramuros de partidos. Blaine aun era un jugador temible, pero no era tan fuerte como en el verano, cuando estaba follándose constantemente a Kurt. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso.

NYU no tenía club de coro, pero tenían llamado los Madrigal Singers, un grupo de voces a capela. Blaine decidió no unirse. La sociedad y el tenis eran suficientes. Tenía planeado estar en la lista de sobresalientes cada semestre.

Y quería pasar tiempo con Kurt.

Eso si era un reto

_Paciencia._

Kurt estaba enamorado de Parsons. Estaba enamorado de sus clases, de los maestros, de los estudiantes. Todo era nuevo y emocionante. Finalmente, estaba en un mundo donde a nadie le importaba que fuera gay y que amara la moda. Y por primera vez, Kurt tenía otros amigos gay aparte de Blaine.

Warren Slater era un alumno de primer año de Connecticut. Su cabello rizado y castaño le recordaba a Tyler. Sus ojos castaños eran amables y cálidos. Vivía en el mismo piso que Kurt y se especializaba en arquitectura e iluminación. Los dos congeniaron inmediatamente por qué Warren tenía un esplendido gusto en moda y un buen ojo para lo que estaría en estilo. Kurt no entendía como alguien tan a la moda como Warren no estaba especializando en diseño.

"Honestamente Warren. Tu sentido de estilo casi rivaliza con el mío. Y eso es mucho decir." Warren se sonrojó.

Una noche, mientras comían pizza, se sinceró con Kurt acerca de la elección de su carrera. "Mi padre no permitiría que estuviera en diseño de modas. No lo ve como una opción viable. Arquitectura e iluminación, eso lo entiende. La moda, no mucho." Warren se veía triste mientras continuaba. "Arquitectura puede presumirle a sus amigos. El diseño de modas… bueno, eso suena demasiado afeminado." Kurt se quedó mirándole. "Pero, Warren… de seguro tu padre sabe…" Warren asintió. "No significa que esté contento con eso."

"Bueno, serás el arquitecto más talentoso y mejor vestido que salga de esta escuela, y siempre sabrás cual es la iluminación perfecta para mostrar tu mejor ángulo. Porque cada ángulo tuyo, es tu mejor ángulo."

Warren sonrió ampliamente. El sabía que estaba ligeramente enamorado de Kurt. Ok, quizás era bastante. Pero, también sabía que Blaine podría patearle su trasero.

Blaine.

Warren no podía descifrar la relación entre Kurt y Blaine. Kurt era una de las personas más lindas, más seguras y talentosas que conocía. Pero, con Blaine a un lado… Kurt cambiaba. Todavía era Kurt, pero algo se sentía diferente. Su relación parecía tan rara. Intense. Blaine veía a Kurt como si le perteneciera y actuaba como si fuera a dispararle a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarle. Warren se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Blaine nunca se despegaban de Kurt, ni un segundo. Podía decirse que realmente se amaban, pero había algo más en la forma que Blaine miraba a Kurt. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y algo más. Algo que Warren no podía descifrar.

Al principio, Blaine no estaba muy encantado con la amistad de Warren. Warren podía entender su preocupación. Kurt era hermoso. Pero, Warren le aseguró a Blaine que su único interés en Kurt era su amistad.

"Mira Blaine, no tienes necesidad de ponerte todo malvado conmigo. Kurt y yo solo somos amigos. No soy la clase de persona que intente robarle el novio a nadie. Aparte, Kurt te ama tanto, que nadie podría robártelo."

"Eso es cierto. El me pertenece. Solo asegúrate de no olvidarlo y de que los demás lo entiendan. Especialmente ese estúpido de Lake."

Warren se soltó riendo. "Si, Lake es algo diferente. Pero, no creo que este fijándose en Kurt." Warren sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Blaine. Este hizo caras. "Iuk, yo paso."

Después de eso, Blaine se relajó con esa amistad, pero Warren seguía intrigado acerca de la dinámica entre Kurt y Blaine.

Era muy extraña.

Aparte, ¿Por qué los ojos de Blaine parecían cambiar de color dependiendo de su estado de ánimo?

* * *

><p>El Profesor Walter Murray miraba en la lista de recién ingresados de su clase. Ninguno de los nombres le sonaba familiar. Siempre veía la lista de la clase, solo en caso de que algún hijo de senador se hubiera inscrito. Lo último que necesitaba era meterse en problemas por decir algo incorrecto del partido incorrecto.<p>

Nadie interesante en la clase del martes. Pero en la del miércoles.

Anderson, Blaine.

Hmm…

Empezó a revisar los expedientes de los alumnos.

Anderson, Blaine. Nuevo Ingreso. Derecho. Westerville, Ohio.

Westerville, Ohio?

Este podría ser el chico. Este tenía que ser.

Levantó el teléfono.

"Hola, soy yo. Creo que encontré al Anderson que buscabas. Vamos a reunirnos el viernes."

* * *

><p>Mike Huntel estaba esperando pacientemente en el Club Saxbe, esperando que Walter Murray apareciera. Le dio un trago a su bourbon y suspiro. Dudaba que el profesor hubiera encontrado al chico adecuado. No era la primera vez que se había dejado emocionar por un chico que se apellidara Anderson. El profesor Murray se acercó casi corriendo. ¿Era regla que todos los profesores universitarios se vieran descuidados y cubiertos en gis? ¿Qué no debían usar pintarrones ahora?<p>

"Buenas tardes Mike. Siento llegar tarde."

"No hay problema. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Oh, bien, bien. Ocupado. El inicio del nuevo ciclo y esas cosas."

"Entonces, que tienes para mí."

"Estoy seguro que tienes tus dudas después del error del año pasado, pero esta vez, creo que realmente es quien estas buscando."

El profesor deslizó una carpeta por la mesa. Mike la abrió y miró la foto.

"Es un chico atractivo. Anderson, Blaine. 18 años. Academia Dalton. Graduado con honores. Promedio casi perfecto. Debe haber tomado muchas clases avanzadas. Westerville, Ohio."

Walter estaba prácticamente brincando de emoción. "¿lo ves? Creo que es el tipo correcto. Me tome la libertad de investigar un poco. Mira la siguiente pagina."

Mike giró la página. Estaba una foto impresa del sitio de Anderson para senador. Mike leyó en voz alta. La familia Anderson tiene una tradición en el servicio público desde 1920 con…" siguió escaneando el articulo hasta que alcanzó el siguiente parrado. "El congresista Jim Anderson, Republicano –Ohio.." levantó la mirada.

Mike estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Ves? ¿Ves? Este tiene que ser el nieto. Este tiene que ser el chico."

Mike se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

Finalmente.

Pero, espera…

"Un momento. ¿Has conocido a este… Blaine? ¿Ya viste si tiene algo especial?"

Walter se removió nervioso. "Bueno… no. Pero, yo hago siempre unas… reuniones co estudiantes unas cuantas veces por mes para irlos conociendo un poco mejor. Entre todos los de la clase de introducción al Derecho, deben de sumar como 100 estudiantes en total. Así puedo ponerles un nombre a cada rostro. Invité a Anderson a una sesión el martes. Puedes ir como invitado y revisar tu mismo."

Mike sonrió. "Excelente. Gracias Profesor. Me asegurare de estar ahí."

El profesor Murray se tranquilizó. Esto era maravilloso. Tenía que ser el chico correcto. ¿Estaría mal si cobraba ya su recompense? Quizás debía esperar a que conocieran al chico. Pero, por el otro lado, realmente quería irse de ese vecindario. Casi lo habían asaltado la otra noche. Y había un lugarcito tan encantador en Chelsea…

"Uh, Mike. No quiero sonar precipitado…uhm, pero… acerca de la recompensa por hallarlo…" Mike hizo un gesto con la mano. "No se preocupe. No lo he olvidado. Si este es el chico, tendrás lo prometido."

"Blaine, no menosprecies esto. Creo que es muy buena señal."

* * *

><p>Era viernes en la tarde y Kurt estaba acostado desnudo sobre la cama de Blaine, comiendo pizza. Blaine estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, contemplándolo y tratando de ser paciente. Todo lo que quería era follarse a Kurt hasta dejarlo en pedacitos. Pero, Kurt había llegado hambriento y con ganas de descargar todo lo que había pasado en la semana.<p>

Blaine no estaba seguro porque no había esperado que algo así hubiera pasado. Así habían estado todo el mes. Los viernes, Kurt iba a casa de Blaine a pasar la noche. Se levantaban tarde el sábado y después de que Kurt hiciera el desayuno, Blaine se iba a la librería mientras Kurt regresaba a su dormitorio a trabajar en sus proyectos. Kurt regresaba con Blaine el sábado en la noche. A veces salían, pero usualmente se quedaban a ver una película o solo platicaban. Y follaban.

Blaine le había dicho a Kurt de la invitación del Profesor Murray.

"Kurt, no es para tanto. Creo que invita a todos sus estudiantes tarde o temprano para poder conocerlos."

"Quizás, pero te escogió muy al principio del semestre."

"Mi apellido empieza con A. siempre voy primero en las listas."

"Oh, cierto." Kurt hizo un puchero sacándole una sonrisa a Blaine. Kurt era tan dulce y adorable y sexy y… Blaine lo extrañaba. Quería que los 4 años que seguían pasaran rápido. De inmediato. Caminó hacia la cama y empujó a Kurt sobre su espalda. Se posiciono sobre él, jalándole hasta quedar cara a cara.

"Te he extrañado jodidamente demasiado esta semana."

"Más bien creo que has extrañado joderme demasiado esta semana."

"Si… eso también. Extraño a mi esclavo. Te necesito cerca de mí."

Kurt parpadeó haciendo una cara sumisa y tierna. "Extraño a mi amo. Es my difícil estar separado de él."

"No tienes por qué estarlo. Puedes dormir aquí todas las noches."

"Si podría hacerlo. Y mi amo y yo reprobaríamos para Diciembre." Blaine besó a Kurt despacio y suavemente, su lengua buscando su boca, explorando su sabor. Oh, como había extrañado su boca. Blaine se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, empujando a Kurt hacia la cama. Sus ojos se volvieron 3 tonos más oscuros mientras le miraba directo a los ojos. Envolvió el miembro de Kurt con su mano y empezó a masturbarle suavemente.

"Te amo demasiado, hermoso. He estado soñando contigo toda la semana."

Kurt gimió. "Ya no estás soñando. Soy tuyo. Todo tuyo."

Blaine inhaló lentamente. "Si, tú me perteneces." Se inclinó para tomar el miembro de Kurt en su boca, deslizándolo hacia arriba y abajo lentamente. Kurt jadeaba, y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine. Éste empezó a jugar con Kurt, tomándolo despacio en su boca y sacándolo lentamente, siguiendo con eso hasta que Kurt empezó a rogarle. "Por favor… Blaine… Por favor." Blaine aceleró el movimiento y lentamente deslizó dos dedos en su entrada. Kurt siseó e inmediatamente se empujó contra esos dedos. Había extrañado tanto eso como Blaine. Blaine añadió otros dos dedos, torciéndolos bruscamente, causando que Kurt gruñera audiblemente. Blaine continuó chupándosela y moviendo sus dedos hasta que Kurt gritó. "Por favor Blaine! Por favor! Oh voy …" La corrida de Kurt se derramó en la garganta de Blaine, que este se trago ansiosamente. Kurt era delicioso. Reamente tenía que convencerlo de pasar al menos un día entre semana ahí.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Blaine contemplaba a Kurt prepara el desayuno sin nada mas encima que su delantal. Esa había sido una de las condiciones para que hubiera aceptado que Kurt se quedara en los dormitorios de Parsons. Cuando estuviera en el departamento de Blaine, tenía que estar desnudo. Podía usar el delantal, pero nada más.<p>

Blaine lo contemplaba con amor y deseo. ¿Por qué Kurt no podía conformarse con ser un esposo que cuidara de su hogar? Si lo aceptara, Blaine tendría esa imagen todas las mañanas, y sus vidas serian tan sencillas. Kurt siempre estaría ahí, disponible para él. Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba haciendo sus brinquitos de quiero-algo-realmente-importante. Blaine suspiró. Para estos días, las cosas que Kurt quería, no podían ser simplemente compradas. Y, usualmente involucraba el hecho de que estuvieran separados.

"¿Qué pasa Kurt?"

"¿De qué?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?"

"Me perteneces. Eres mi esclavo y te conozco. ¿Qué quieres?"

Kurt lo miró nervioso. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Así que respiró hondo.

"Bueno… Parsons nos vas a dar un descansito el próximo fin de semana. No vamos a tener clases ni jueves ni viernes." Kurt se detuvo.

Blaine se relajó. Oh, ok. Eso era bueno. Kurt quería ir a algún lado. Blaine no podía faltar a clases, pero usualmente terminaban sus clases a las 2:00 pm los viernes…

"Warren me invitó a viajar con él ese fin de semana. A conocer a sus padres, ver su casa…" Kurt dejó de hablar.

Los ojos de Blaine se habían vuelto negros y su expresión era oscura y amenazante. Su voz era apenas más fuerte que un susurro… escalofriante.

"¿Me… estas… preguntando… si puedes… pasar … el fin de semana… con otro hombre?"

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido miedo de Blaine. Pero ahora, estaba temblado visiblemente.

"Blaine, sabes que no es como suena. Warren y yo somos amigos. Solo amigos."

Blaine caminó lentamente hacia él. Kurt terminó atrapado contra el refrigerador. Blaine se inclinó, besando suavemente el cuello de Kurt, dejándole ligeros chupetones.

Kurt sabía que estaba en problemas.

"Kurt…¿a quién le perteneces?"

La voz de Kurt era apenas un susurro. "Te pertenezco a ti."

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Tu esclavo."

"Dilo otra vez."

"Soy tu esclavo." Kurt cerró los ojos. Blaine estaba besándole el cuello y masturbándole suavemente.

Ohh… Kurt estaba en graves problemas.

"Si Kurt. Tú eres mi esclavo. Me perteneces. Y. yo. No. Comparto."

Kurt sabía que estaba empujando los límites, pero como ya estaba en problemas…

"Soy leal a ti y nada mas a ti. Warren nada más es un amigo. Siempre he querido conocer Connecticut y…"

Blaine lo interrumpió. "La respuesta es no. y aparentemente, toda esta separación te ha dejado confundido acerca de la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Creo que necesitas que te lo recuerde firmemente. Ve a traer una silla."

Kurt cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué, porque, porque le excitaba tanto esto? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Debía de estar enojado con Blaine por ser tan irracional. En lugar de eso, estaba excitado por ser castigado.

Kurt tomó una silla de la pequeña cocina y la dejó en medio de la habitación. Blaine caminó hacia ella y se sentó. "Abajo, Kurt."

Kurt se empaló lentamente en el miembro de Blaine. Oh, era demasiado… estaba derritiéndose por dentro. Había pasado un rato desde que lo habían hecho así, y Kurt había olvidado lo lleno que se sentía con el enorme miembro de Blaine en esa posición. Blaine lo enredó en sus brazos.

"Arriba, Kurt."

Kurt se empezó a mover lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Dejó salir un pequeño quejidito mientras bajaba. Maldita sea, la intensidad era sobrecogedora.

"No puedes empezar a gritar todavía. Apenas estamos empezando."

Blaine manejaba a Kurt hacia arriba y hacia abajo, más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que Kurt estaba gruñendo y soltando pequeños quejaditos al mismo tiempo. Kurt finamente empezó a rogar por piedad, pero Blaine ignoraba su petición.

"Necesitas recordad a quien le perteneces. No es a Warren. Eres mío. Mío! Mío! Mío!"

Kurt empezó a gritar. "Tuyo! Tuyo! Tuyo!"

Blaine no tenía piedad de él. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor y Kurt estaba gimiendo promesas.

"Por favor… Blaine… por favor… te prometo… nunca…. No vuelvo…"

"No hay descanso para ti hermoso. Tienes que aguantarlo así de duro. Quiero que estés adolorido por semanas. Quiero que te duela y pienses en mi cada paso que des."

Kurt había alcanzado el punto en que estaba diciendo puras incoherencias. Justo cuando pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse, Blaine dijo, "levántate y muévete!" Kurt se levantó agradecido, pero Blaine lo llevó a la mesa de la cocina, empujándolo de cara a esta, empinándolo sobre la mesa. Kurt se agarró a la mesa, mientras Blaine se introducía en el. Kurt gritaba suplicando. "Blaine…ugh…ugh..Por favor… oh Blaine!" Blaine lo ignoraba. Aferró a Kurt de la cadera, y siguió follándolo intensamente. Blaine finalmente se estiró para alcanzar a masturbarle firmemente, haciendo que Kurt rozara el orgasmo. Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Blaine, a propósito, atrapó algo de la corrida de Kurt en su mano. Giró a Kurt para que ambos estuvieran cara a cara, y sostuvo su mano cerca de su rostro. "Lámelo. Todo." Kurt obedeció. Blaine lo levantó y lo recostó en la cama. Kurt estaba exhausto y su trasero estaba ardiendo. Se sentía mareado después de su orgasmo y de la intense follada. Necesitaba una siesta.

Mientras se iba quedando dormido, escucho a Blaine decir en un susurro. "No puedes dejarme Kurt. Nunca."

* * *

><p>La tarde del martes, Mike Huntel llegó 15 minutos antes y se sentó en la parte trasera del salón, no tan lejos de la puerta. Quería ver cuando llegara el chico Anderson. El profesor Murray había acomodado 9 sillas en círculo para la reunión. Mike veía como llegaban todos los estudiantes. Chicas bien parecidas. Lamentable que fuera un hombre viejo. Bueno, demasiado viejo para esos niños de todas maneras.<p>

Blaine llegó.

Mike sabía que era él desde el momento que se acercó a la puerta. Podía sentir el poder. Sentir esa aura. Si. Este tenía que ser. Vio como Blaine tomaba asiento. Con confianza en sí mismo. Clamado. Indudablemente atractivo. Ahora, si solo pudiera verlo a los ojos.

Blaine sacó su libreta y una pluma. Las computadoras no estaban permitidas durante esas sesiones. El profesor Murray llegó, como siempre apresurado y viéndose desarreglado.

"Bueno, gracias a todos por venir esta tarde. Confío en que todos hayan leído la asignación para estar listos para la ronda de preguntas. Antes de que empecemos, quisiera que todos se presentaran. Su nombre, de donde vienen, que clase de Derecho es la que les gustaría aplicar y porque. Señor Anderson, empecemos con usted."

Mike se dio cuenta de cómo todas las mujeres de la habitación se inclinaban hacia él, sus ojos viendo soñadoramente a Blaine. Maldita sea. De seguro ese tipo se tiraba a una chica diferente cada noche.

Blaine sonrió con confianza y empezó.

"Hola. Soy Blaine Anderson. Vengo de Westerville, Ohio. Me gustaría especializarme en Derecho Corporativo, en compras y fusiones. ¿Por qué? Porque honestamente, es donde hay dinero. Comprar una compañía puede tomar mucho tiempo. Y eso son muchas horas que facturar."

Las mujeres de la habitación así rompían en aplausos. El profesor Murray se volteó a ver a Mike. Mike asintió.

Si. Probablemente ese era el chico. Mike ignoro a los demás, mientras seguía enfocándose en Blaine. Blaine, finalmente levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos ámbar en el. Mike le sonrió y Blaine le sonrió de regreso. Mike se había enfocado en verle a los ojos. S

Este era el chico. Tenía que serlo.

Mike escucho mientras el profesor Murray guiaba a los alumnos en una discusión sobre un caso controversial. Cada vez que Blaine hablaba, Mike ponía mucha atención. Junto con todas las mujeres de la clase. Al final de la sesión, mientras todos guardaban sus cosas para irse, el profesor Murray le habló a Blaine para que se acercara.

"Blaine, quiero que conozcas a una amigo. Este es Mike Huntel. Mike este es Blaine Anderson. Blaine, Mike es socio de la firma Huntel, Wellington y VanSant." Blaine sonrió y estrechó la mano de Blaine.

"Encantado de conocerle señor."

"ES un placer conocerte. ¿Estás disfrutando tus clases?"

"Si, absolutamente."

"Derecho corporativo, que decisión más interesante." _Especialmente si tienes lo que tú abuelo tenía_

Blaine no estaba seguro de que decir. No quería joderlo todo. Huntel, Wellington y VanSant era una de sus opciones preferidas para trabajar. No podía creer que estuviera conociendo a un socio. El profesor Murray habló.

"Bueno, todavía es precipitado. Podría cambiar de idea. Muchos estudiantes lo hacen según van avanzando en su carrera." Blaine sonrió y asintió. Mike lo veía con mucha atención. Si, quería a ese chico.

"Bueno, mejor me voy retirando. Fue un placer conocerlo señor Huntel."

"Un gusto conocerte Blaine. Suerte este año."

"Gracias."

"Blaine se fue. El profesor Murray se giró hacia Mike. Estaba casi riéndose.

"Si? Si? ¿ Si es el que buscabas, verdad?

Mike sonrió. "Si, parece ser el adecuado. Solo el tiempo nos lo dirá."

La expresión del profesor Murray se derritió. "¿Qué?" Tiempo? El quería su dinero. Ahora. Realmente quería mudarse.

"Si, tiempo. Primero necesitamos ver si de hecho se gradúa. Y no voy a hacerle ninguna propuesta hasta que sea su último año. Le vamos a ofrecer un interinato y vamos a asegurarnos de que pase todo. Eso me dará la oportunidad de estar al pendiente. Mientras tanto, tú tienes que estar pendiente por mí."

El profesor Murray frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba esperando que lo vigilara por nada durante 4 años?

"Sabes Mike. Blaine no siempre va a estar en mi clase. Tendría que tomarme muchas molestias para vigilarlo."

Mike entrecerró los ojos. Bastardo codicioso. Pero, Mike lo necesitaba. No quería perderle la pista a ese tipo.

"Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

El profesor Murray sonrió.

* * *

><p>"Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, Warren. Necesito usar esos cuatro días para ponerme al corriente." Kurt estaba sentado en la cama de Warren, explicándole por que no iba a irse con el ese fin de semana. Warren no le creía nada.<p>

"Kurt, yo también tengo trabajo. Podeos hacer tiempo para estudiar." Kurt no dijo nada. Warren frunció el ceño. Sabía que algo más estaba pasando.

"Es por Blaine, ¿verdad? El no quiere que vayas!" Kurt se quedó en silencio.

"Honestamente Kurt. No los entiendo. No entiendo cómo puedes aguantar tanta mierda!"

Kurt miró a los ojos a Warren. ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Podía decírselo? Kurt había estado guardando secretos desde hace más de año y medio. Estaba muriéndose por podérselo contar a alguien, pero ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar algo así? Explicar que era esclavo de un chico que tenia poderes gracias a su abuelo bendecido por algún ritual voddoo. Kurt abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Claro que no podía decirle nada. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Mercedes y a ella la conocía desde hace cuatro años. Solo conocía a Warren de meses.

"Warren, dale tiempo. Blaine necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a que tenga amigos gay. El puede ser un poco…celoso."

"Y posesivo y controlador… y demasiado intenso con todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Entiendo que te ama, pero no es tu dueño." Kurt miró al suelo. Si, de hecho, si lo era."

Warren miró a Kurt. Maldita sea. Ahora se sentía mal. No había querido molestar a Kurt. Solo que realmente estaba decepcionado. Había unas tiendas muy lindas que sabía que le iban a gustar a Kurt. Aparte, Warren se sentía más a gusto si alguien más iba a casa con él. Su madre le había llamado y le había dicho que su padre estaba de malas. Warren se había imagino que su padre se comportaría mejor.

Warren agarró a Kurt de la mano y lo levantó. "Anda. Vamos a ver que hicieron de cenar en el comedor." Mientras caminaban, Warren se sentía aliviado de que Kurt empezar a hablar de una de sus clases sobre telas. No quería que se enojara con él. Kurt era tan hermoso, tan dulce, y amable y sexy y…

Warren tenía que contenerse.

Blaine lo iba a matar.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Blaine se detuvo en la librería del campus, justo antes de que cerraran. Steve le había dicho de un artículo muy bueno que venía en la revista de Tenis y quería una copia de esa edición. Mientras se detenía en la sección de revistas, no se dio cuenta de que un tipo con cabello negro y ojos verdes lo estaba viendo. El chico miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaban solos antes de caminar hacia Blaine. Se detuvo a lado de e y se quedó contemplando el estante de revistas. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos voltearon, sus ojos encontrándose.<p>

Blaine sintió algo que no había sentido desde la primera vez que había visto a Kurt.

_Atracción._

Blaine sintió como una corriente eléctrica corriera por su cuerpo mientras la oscuridad se movía furiosa. No podía despegar sus ojos de él. Y vio con asombro que los ojos del chico se volvieron negros.

"Se lo que eres. Yo también soy uno de ellos. Te he visto con tu esclavo. El es hermoso. Eres afortunado. No he podido encontrar un esclavo aun." Blaine se quedó sin habla. ¿Y por que de pronto sentía una atracción sexual tan intensa por ese hombre?

El chico se inclinó, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Solo quería que lo supieras, que no estás solo. Adiós guapo."

El chico se giró y se alejó.

Blaine se quedó ahí, sin hablar, congelado. ¿Y por qué su miembro estaba tan duro

Para cuando Blaine se recompuso como para ir tras el chico, ya había desaparecido.

Blaine caminó a su departamento aun atontado.

Esa noche soñó con el otro chico. Sobre él.

Follandoselo. Follandose a Blaine duro.

Despertó sudando frio.

_¿Qué demonios?_

No le dijo nada a Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T<strong>

Woo no vuelvo a decir que no me tardo en publicar, por que parece que me cae una maldición y siempre me aviento una semana minimo en poder subir actualización…

Pero chan chan! Llegamos al final! Esta historia me fascina, me encanta y es mi razón para empezar a traducir fics Klaine, asi que los adoro a todos por estar aquí con este proyecto. Y amo a YaDiva por dejarnos esta retorcida forma de ver a esta pareja.

Muchas gracias a quien sigue por aquí… nos seguimos viendo en la segunda parte, aunque, primero me voy a enfocar a actualizar tooodo lo otro que debo, incluyendo la maravillosa "Donde hay humo" una traducción de "Where is smoke" por Stone321, un AU donde Blaine, que es un bombero bastante sexy, y Kurt se conocen ya en sus 20´s ; y la abandonada "El secreto del Blue Warbler" que tiene ahí detenida mil años… como pueden ver, soy irresponsable pero no olvidadiza jajaja

Uhm, después de la promoción descarada de las otras historias, no me queda mas que volver a agradecerles todo su apoyo, saben que hacen mi vida feliz con todos sus comentarios, y siempre intento responderles, (mas tarde que temprano jeje)

Besos!

**Sam**


End file.
